


Mystic and Jasmine

by Kokorokirei



Series: In A World Full Of Hate, We Married [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Addresses Social Issues, Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An excuse to write elegant porn, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fighting, Foiled Rape Attempt In CH 6, Gender Inequality, Human Angela, Inaccurate Definition of Equality, Jackal Fareeha, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Offensive Language Will Appear, Omega Angela, Omega Oppression, Omegaverse, Original Characters Included, Porn, Porn With Plot, Racism, Sex, Smut, Very Minor and Angela will be Safe and Saved, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: The marriage of Angela Ziegler, a human of the Western World, and Fareeha Amari, a mystic from the Eastern World, will be viewed as a symbol of integration between two conflicting sides. Together, Angela and Fareeha will need to seal the bond by producing children and maintaining a stable marriage, while also dealing with enemies that do not approve of their marriage.





	1. The Jasmine Blooms

The Amari is an ancient race of jackals that roam a massive portion of the Eastern World, a world that consist of mystics - beings of great magical power. They are loyal to Anubis, fiercely protective, but they do not like to recklessly spill blood among the sacred sand. They only fought if threatened. They protected the weak, taking them under their wing. The Amari has gained a reputation of being fair and just. Being the most powerful family, they posed a threat to the fragile egos of other families in the Western World. 

 

For the Western World, consist of only humans, was not open to anything that wasn’t them. They were close minded and heavily biased. It was simply this: if you do not agree with our ways, we will make you agree. If you are not human, you are not allowed to associate with us.

 

The Eastern World and the Western World have fought for years, endless hate, greed, and lies. Of course, not everyone in the Western World was unaccepting and vile. As the same for people in the Eastern World, there was a few bad apples in the barrel. There was families that did not want to fight against the Eastern World. Instead, they wanted peace and tranquility.

 

In this world, obtaining peace and tranquility was not so simple. In order to make a step towards this peace, an arranged marriages was to take place between two families of opposite sides. Both sides of the worlds can agree, family was a sacred bond that no one was to disrespect. No one.

 

One family, tired of the cycle of battles and fighting, offered their Omega daughter, Angela Ziegler, to the Alpha matriarch, Fareeha Amari in marriage. This was the beginning of a progress towards peace. The Ziegler family is a known family that have advocated equality and peace, a support of Overwatch- an organization that have fought for peace among the worlds. By offering their daughter, the marriage between the Western World and the Eastern World would be sealed. By having two families integrate, this would encourage other families to be allowed to do the same. 

 

The human, Angela, and the jackal, Fareeha, must show the world an example that if they can successfully have a stable marriage and produce children, then they would be a leading example of peace among humans and the mystics. 

 

___

 

Angela stood alone in the bride’s room. Her hair was braided, decorated with small flowers. Her dress was pure white, a lace layer was wrapped around her arms and lower chest. The dress hugged her curves, the veil fitted comfortably on her head, and she watched the henna dry up on her left arm. It flaked when she moved it, indicating that it was ready to be scraped off. 

 

There was a knock on the door. Angela turned around. She knew who it might be. The knocker opened the door and a head poked out. It was Ana Amari, the mother of the current matriarch. Angela smiled upon seeing her dear friend. They have worked together in stabilizing in the relationship of their respective worlds. 

 

“Angela,” Ana whispered. “You look beautiful.”

 

Her tail was wagging, making Angela smile as she thanked the older jackal. Ana gently took her left hand and rubbed the clumps of clay off her pale skin. Beneath the clay, there was a detailed artwork that possessed a steady hand to perfect. It had a combinations of shapes, flower petals, and complex designs. Angela smiled as she said, “Today is such an important day. I’m surprised at how calm I am.”

 

“This weddings is to be joyous.” Ana assured. “Fareeha is just as nervous as you.”

 

Angela’s thoughts wander to her future mate. She has seen pictures of Fareeha before so it wasn’t like she was marrying to a complete stranger. Ana was one of Angela’s closest friends so the Omega trusted Ana’s words about her daughter. “Do you think I will please her?”

 

“Fareeha as seen all of the pictures that your family has sent. She thinks you are divine.” Ana adjusted the veil on Angela’s head, tucking a blonde hair away. 

 

“I wish we might have met in person before the wedding.” Angela admitted, letting out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Me too.” Ana says. Her gaze slowly turns serious. “Angela, you know I would not force you to marry my daughter and Fareeha was the one who accepted the offer herself, knowing the importance of this marriage. However, she understands if you can not go through with the marriage since it was at your parents’ insistence.”

 

Angela sighed at the reminder. It was a bit sudden for her parents to offer her. When Angela was informed, she admits that her heart was shaken. It scared Angela to be wedded off and expected to have children. Yet, she knew it was Ana’s daughter and the thought assured her. What helped was that Fareeha and Angela wrote each other letters as a way to get to know each other. Countless of times, Fareeha has offered Angela to get out of the marriage if it was too much for her. Yet, Angela fell in love with Fareeha’s writing. The Alpha jackal wrote about life in Egypt, her people, and how she will help make Angela feel at home. As they grew more comfortable with each other through their words, they often express small flirtations and poems. Angela felt like she knew Fareeha, even though she hasn’t even met her.

 

“Fareeha and I have both agreed that this marriage is important for the unity of our worlds but it is also because we chose this.” Angela says with confidence. “It is our choice to confirm the marriage, Ana. Fareeha has offered me a choice and I have confirmed it myself. It’s scary but I believe we will become closer when we spend our lives together.”

 

Ana nodded, understanding Angela’s words. “Then I will support you two all the way.”

 

Ana offered her hand and Angela took it. The jackal guided Angela out of the room, towards the entrance to the next chapter of Angela’s life.

 

___

 

“Angela, darling.” Diana Ziegler called out, rushing to her daughter. She was followed by her husband, Richard Ziegler. “Oh, sweetie. You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, mother.” Angela responded. Ana lets go of Angela and nods towards Angela’s parents.

 

“I’ll see you inside.” Ana says. She turns to Diana and Richard. “May this day be joyous.”

 

“Joyous, indeed.” Richard says, nodding his head at Ana. The jackal gives one last look at Angela, smiling, and heading inside of the main building. 

 

“I hope you’re not getting cold feet, Angela.” Diana says, fanning her sweaty face. Her hair had aged a bit, tied up in a bun. She was a thin woman but she held authority in her stance. “This is a historic day.”

 

“I know it was a huge leap for you.” Richard says, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. He was a tall man, broad shoulders, and held a powerful aura around him. “I’m so proud of you for doing this. This will be the start of a new age.”

 

“Thank you, father.” Angela said. Her father caressed her cheek, smiling at his daughter. 

 

“Yes, things will change.” Richard whispers. Angela wasn’t sure what he meant but the Omega smiled. She assumed that he meant that the marriage will change her life. “You’re going to be just fine, angel.”

 

“I’ll head inside.” Diana says. She kisses her daughter. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Angela responded. Her mother left to head to the main room. Richard locked arms with Angela. He hesitated a bit.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says. Angela looked at him in confusion. “You know, your mother and I have thought about what we put you in, the position of such a burden. We both agreed that we put a lot of pressure on you. Yet you still pushed on with a smile on your face. What I am trying to say that if the marriage does not work out in the end, we understand. We won’t hold it against you. While today is a historic day, we care for your happiness and your well being.”

 

Angela was touched by her father’s words. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, saying, “Father, Fareeha and I chose this and we will make it work. I appreciate your sentiment and I assure you that everything will work out.”

 

Her father looked like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled at his daughter as he sucked in a breath through his nose. He looked forward, towards the doors. Angela looked forward as well. Her father took the first step and she followed. He opened the doors and took his daughter out to the main room, towards Angela’s future mate.

 

The moment that Angela came into view, she felt all eyes on her. The veil was thick enough that Angela could only see a few feet ahead of her. Yet she could feel the stares upon her. Even through the veil, she can differentiate the two different groups in the room. One side consist of people of the Eastern World, the other side consist of people of the Western World. The clothing was a huge obvious difference. The Western side wore suits and dresses. The Eastern wore traditional clothing of their respective race. Jackals filled most of the audience but there was also other races in the mix. 

 

Angela and her father made their way down the aisle. Angela could hear the small comments that people made.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

“Fareeha is a lucky woman.”

 

“She is going to bring so much pride to our family.”

 

“She looks like an angel, mommy.”

 

“She will be a perfect Omega for our leader.”

 

“Angela is amazing. She’s going to be the reason for the birth of the new age.”

 

“I’m so happy for you, Angie.”

 

Angela could recognize that comment from her friend, Lena Oxton. The Omega gave Lena a small smile as she passed her. Angela could hear Jack Morrison sniffling a bit. She was surprised to see Jesse McCree all dressed up as she passed him. He mutters, “You look amazing, Angie.”

 

She smiled at him. Soon, Angela looked forwards towards her future mate. Her heart stopped as she gazed upon her future Alpha. Even through the veil, the pictures that she saw of Fareeha did not do justice. Fareeha was much more beautiful in person. She looked like a Pharaoh, wearing the traditional head piece and clothing. Her stomach was bare, revealing a toned six-pack. With broad shoulders, she still had a feminine essence to her, with her semi-long hair tucked into her head piece. Two long braids hung from both sides of her face, decorated with golden beads. As Angela got closer, she could see the eye tattoo that she bore. Blues eyes was mesmerized with Fareeha, she looked like a goddess.

 

She barely registered that her father let her go and Angela was greeted by Fareeha’s hand. Fareeha gently took Angela’s hand and guided her next to her. They stood together, facing each other. Fareeha leaned in to whisper, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Angela.”

 

The husky yet serene voice made Angela’s heart flutter. She whispered back, “You are beautiful, Fareeha.”

 

The Alpha blushed and smiled. They were barely hearing what the priest was saying. Angela didn’t even remember that a priest was arrange for the wedding, it was such a Western tradition. Something, something, and something about vows or whatnot, Angela and Fareeha were lost in each other. The Omega could smell the distinct scent of her future Alpha. The scent of cinnamon and spice, a sweetness filled the air, intertwining with her jasmine scent. Somehow they were able to say their vows.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest said. Angela eyes grew wide. The ceremony seems to have passed by in a flash. Angela watch Fareeha lift the veil up, clearing her vision. Angela felt her heart flutter again once she had a better look at Fareeha. The Alpha gave her a warm smile and cupped her face. She was giving Angela time to prepare. 

 

However, it was Angela that leaned forward first to kiss her newly wedded Alpha. Fareeha was a bit surprised but she kissed back. Her lips felt warm and soft, Angela found herself lost in the kiss. In the back of Angela’s mind, she remembered that she was still in the middle of the wedding and she broke the kiss. She could have sworn that she heard a possessive growl from Fareeha, it was so subtle. It seems that Fareeha enjoyed the kiss as well. 

 

The couple were then guided to a lavish couch. They sat down together, holding hands. This was the part of the wedding where the guest bestowed gifts for the couple. Yet their minds weren’t on the presents that awaited them, they were on each other.

 

Angela felt like an excited child, she wanted to talk to Fareeha, hear her voice and gaze into her dark brown eyes. It seems that Fareeha felt the same. As the guest assembled their gifts, Fareeha was the first to talk. “Angela, words can not expressed at how awed I am at your beauty.”

 

Angela blushed. “Thank you, Fareeha. I am stunned to be married to a handsome Alpha such as yourself.”

 

It was Fareeha’s turn to blush. She tried to cover it by coughing in her hand. Her lips curled upwards in a smile. They came across a comfortable silence, watching the guests prepare to give them their gifts. Fareeha, feeling more curious about Angela, quickly asks, “Do you like parties?”

 

Fareeha felt like she asked the most stupidest question in the world. However, Angela says, “I do enjoy them. It’s nice to dress up and socialize. I do get tired easily when a party drags on to the late hours.”

 

“My people love to party so if you get too tired, we can retire to our room.” Fareeha says. Then her eyes grow wide and she stutters. “To sleep, of course. We aren’t required to do anything unless it is at your discretion.”

 

Angela found herself blushing even more. Of course, their guests would think otherwise. She says, “Yes, to sleep.” She lingers on the word a bit, not really confirming that they will just sleep.

 

There was an awkward silence now. Fareeha spoke up again after a few moments. “I’m sorry, I do not mean to embarrass you.”

 

“You didn’t embarrass me.” Angela assured, caressing Fareeha’s hand. “Thank you, though. Thank you for not rushing me.” Angela leaned towards Fareeha to kiss her cheek. The jackal’s tail started to wag happily. “Thank you for being so considerate of me but we will see how far we go as we talked about. Okay?”

 

“Of course, I do not wish to push you, Angela.” Fareeha softy whispers. “As long as you are happy in our newfound home, that is more than enough for me.”

 

Angela felt touched by Fareeha’s words. Her thumb circled along Fareeha’s hand, giving her a soft reminder of how entranced she is with the jackal. Soon, their first guest was approaching and the couple turned to face them. It was Lena Oxton with her girlfriend, Emily. Angela didn’t even notice that Emily was here.

 

“Hiyah, Angie.” Lena says. She nods her head towards Fareeha. “Congratulations on your marriage, Queen Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha gave an approved nod at Lena. Emily stepped forward with the gift. It was a basket full of tea packets and tea leaves. Emily says, “Our gift are tea leaves of the Western World, we hope that when you drink it,” Emily nodded to Angela. “It will remind you of home.” She nodded towards Fareeha. “And a sign of good faith.”

 

Fareeha, with authority overriding her tone, says, “I thank you for your kind gift, Lena and Emily. May Anubis watch over you.”

 

Lena and Emily bowed, walking away. Next was Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison, they held a black vest. Jesse stepped up to speak, “I congratulate you two on your marriage. Let today be a joyous day.”

 

Fareeha nodded. “Thank you, Jesse.”

 

Jack stepped up, showing off the vest. “Overwatch gifts your people with these vests. They are sturdy and can not be ripped easily. With this gift, we hope to continue building our bond of trust and peace.”

 

Fareeha says, “Thank you Jack. Overwatch has been our closest friend and ally through my mother. May Anubis watch over you and Overwatch for many years.”

 

And so it continued through the line of guests. They were gifted with jewelry, clothing, food, furniture, and etc. Angela was more interested in watching Fareeha maintain her authority through the way she spoke and interacted with the guest. Angela found herself leaning closer to Fareeha, scooting closer to the Alpha, and Fareeha would respond by wrapping an arm around Angela’s waist, caressing the folds of her dress affectionately.

 

Soon the party started after the gifts were given. The Eastern and the Western joined together in dance, laughter, and happiness. The scars of the past, the tensioned that once filled their hearts, it all disappeared as the guests mingled together. Fareeha and Angela happily watch their friends and family smile with the hope of peace in the near future. The night seem to last. Fareeha and Angela found themselves dancing with their friends, socializing with drinks in their hands, and spending the hours away within each other’s eyesight. They never left each other’s sides, always staying within their reach. The small touches, the side glances, the smiles that Angela and Fareeha shared. It was all pure.

 

Angela’s hands held onto Fareeha’s arm as the party started to die down. It was deep into the night, time have flown by. The energy was low but it was filled with talk. Talks of peace, talks of happiness, and talks to the future. Everyone was sitting around like they were all brothers and sisters that have spent an age of bonding. As true to Angela’s words, her eyes barely stayed open. Fareeha, although she found it adorable to watch the Omega fight her sleep, nudge Angela to ask her, “Would you like to retire?”

 

Angela nodded, taking Fareeha’s hand. She said her goodbyes to her parents. They got up to hug her, kissing her cheek. Her mother said, “Angela. It’s going to hurt the first time. Not like really hurt but it will burn.”

 

Angela gave her mom a look, raising her eyebrows, turning over her shoulder to see if Fareeha heard it. Her Alpha was talking to her father, fortunately. “Must you be so blunt?”

 

“Oh, you know your mother. I don’t like sugarcoating things for you.” Diana says, laughing it off. She beamed at her daughter, her eyes were getting wet, as she hugged her daughter. She sighed, almost letting out a sob. She whispered into Angela’s ear. “I’m sorry Angela. We are so proud of you and we will always support you. No matter what. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, mom.” Angela whispered back. “Send me my favorite chocolates?”

 

“Every special occasion.” Her mother assured. Angela turned to her father, who gave her a hug.

 

“Alright, Angel. We love you.” He said. “We will see you soon.”

 

Angela returned back to Fareeha, who held an arm out for her. The Omega waved her parents goodbye. As Fareeha and Angela made their way out, they said their goodnights to the guest. Fareeha encouraged the guests to stay as long as they want. As Angela was saying her last few words to her friends, Fareeha stopped by to her mother.

 

Ana says, “How are you feeling, habibi?”

 

Fareeha sighed, gazing lovingly at Angela. “She’s more amazing than the pictures show her to be.”

 

Ana nods, smiling at her daughter. “Now Fareeha, remember that she is in a whole new world. A foreign home. It’ll take time for her to adjust.”

 

“I understand, mother.” 

 

“Now you are the leader of the Amari Family and you are more than capable to control yourself. I don’t need to remind you of your role as her wife, her Alpha, and her mate. You may be my daughter but Angela is my dear friend. If you hurt Angela in any way, I will not hesitate to wring your ear.” Ana warned, with a smirk. Yet her eyes held a serious level of promise to Fareeha. The jackal nodded with the same level of seriousness.

 

“Of course, mother.”

 

Ana patted her daughter on her cheek. “That’s my girl.” She waved Fareeha away so that the jackal could go back to Angela. The couple left, alone into the night sky.

 

Soon, Fareeha and Angela were walking down the halls of the temple, making their way to their room. They walked in comfortable silence, letting their eyes talk for them. They closed the distance with flirty touches, smooth carrasses, and whispered words. They didn’t really communicate. It was just small words yet their actions spoke more.

 

Fareeha led Angela into her home, one of the biggest buildings of the Amari Estate. The master bedroom was massive, opening up like a whole new world. The bed was immense, a circular mattress with fluffy pillows that decorated the edge, resting on top of cotton and silk sheets. Large stained glass windows surrounded the room, letting the moonlight come in sectioned spurts, adding an ethereal glow to the dim room. As much as Angela was amazed with the open expanse that would be their bedroom, her blue orbs immediately caught sight of a familiar object.

 

“My desk!” She gasp. She ran to the mahogany desk like a child being gifted with ice cream. Her hands glided along the smooth dark wood, feeling the small grooves and indents that was created by her pen. “I can’t believe it. It’s here.”

 

She turns around to Fareeha, who is smiling upon watching Angela’s excitement. “The rest of your belongings is on it’s way but I made sure that your desk got here before the big day.” The jackal explains.

 

“How did you know?” Angela asked. “This desk has been with me since my childhood.”

 

“All I had to do was ask.” Fareeha says. 

 

Angela’s heart fluttered for the millionth time of the day. She ran into Fareeha’s arms, crying out, “Thank you! Thank you!”

 

Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist, pulling her up and twirling her around. Angela lets out an angelic laugh, her fingers digging into the jackal’s broad shoulders. The twirl slowed down and somehow they found themselves in a dance, rocking back and forth against each other. Their bodies close, fitting together like a puzzle piece. Blue eyes gaze into golden brown eyes, lumenescent pale skin contrasted with milk chocolate complexion, and the scent of spice, jasmine, and the honey sweetness was all tangled into one. No words was spoken between the new couple.

 

Actions spoke louder than words. Angela’s hands roamed across Fareeha’s upperchest, feeling the warmth of the jackal’s skin. Fareeha closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the Omega’s fingers. She was releasing a low growl, closer to a purr, as she felt Angela’s fingers slide over her shoulders and across her upper back.

 

Fareeha rested her head onto Angela’s shoulder, inhaling the jasmine scent. Their feet took small steps, heading towards the bed. With nervous fingers, Fareeha tugged the zipper of Angela’s dress down, slowly as to not startle the Omega. Angela didn’t resist.

 

The zipper made its way down, allowing the dress to slip off. Angela’s breath quickly hasten as she gasped, a bit self conscience that she was going to be nude upon the jackal. Fareeha, upon hearing the slight noise, stopped, holding the dress up with her broad hands. Angela nodded her head, a silent confirmation to keep going. Her heartbeat was rapidly beating quicker by the second.

 

Fareeha guided the dress down Angela’s frame, letting it drop to the ground. All Angela wore was a white laced underwear, decorated with small white ribbons. Blue eyes avoided Fareeha’s eyes, a deep blush painted Angela’s cheeks, and soft pants can be heard from the Omega. 

 

They have talked about their first night together. In the numerous letters, Angela expressed that she wanted to just hold Fareeha, feel their skin touching and the way their body pressed together. Fareeha agreed with Angela, wanting to take it slow. They decided to spend their wedding night in a naked embrace, to get themselves comfortable with each other. If the event turned sexual, they will only do the bare minimum. Angela’s heat, in the future, will be used to encourage their first time. They planned the wedding so that Angela’s heat wouldn’t come for about a month, leaving plenty of time to get to know each other.

 

Yet even though they agreed, Angela still found herself nervous. Their bodies haven’t separated from each other so Fareeha has only seen little of the Omega’s body. Specifically, Angela’s upper shoulders and the tip of her breast, which pressed against Fareeha. The jackal placed her hands on Angela’s shoulder, not pushing nor pulling. With her thumbs, she rubbed small circles on Angela’s skin to help ease the situation. 

 

Angela felt safe but she also wanted Fareeha to see her. After all, she was a human and Fareeha was a mystic, mated together. She wanted Fareeha to see her bare, to understand what a human is and what she will be learning to understand about her body. So, with a swallow of nerves down her throat, Angela took a step back for Fareeha to see.

 

Blue eyes wander across the room, too scared to look into Fareeha’s eyes. Yet she heard a soft gasp from the Alpha. There was a small pregnant pause before the jackal spoke. “You look beautiful, Angela. Oh, Hathor, I am not worthy of such beauty.” Fareeha praised.

 

Angela felt a finger lift her chin up to meet her Alpha’s eyes. Fareeha had a gentle smile, gazing into her Omega’s eyes. Then the jackal took a step back, taking off the head piece. Angela watched as Fareeha’s brown hair fell down her shoulders in a cascade of flowing locks. Then she took off her upper garment, leaving her upper body bare. Angela’s eyes traced the smooth outline of Fareeha’s breasts, down to her sculpted stomach, and to her waistline of the lower portion of her outfit. Fareeha let the lower portion of her outfit drop to the floor, leaving her in au naturel. Angela’s eyes widen as she saw Fareeha’s bare cock for the first time.

 

Now, Angela was a medic for Overwatch so she has seen her fair share of the naked body of both genders. Yet this moment was different. She wasn’t examining a patient, she was exposing herself to her mate. Her mate is exposing herself to her. This was an intimate moment.

 

With a slow hand, Fareeha reached out to cup one of Angela’s breast into her hand. She was hesitant, watching Angela to see any signs of resistance. When there was none, Fareeha squeezed the breast in between her fingers. Angela sighed, stepping closer to the Alpha. Fareeha’s hand lets go and slides across Angela’s rib, then down towards her waist until it reached the ends of her underwear. Fareeha kept her eyes focused on Angela, looking for any signs of giving out. Angela assured the Alpha by  holding onto Fareeha’s wrist, guiding Fareeha to lower her underwear down her waist. The garment slipped down her long legs. 

 

Then Fareeha guided Angela to the bed. She let Angela lie down on the bed. The sheets felt cool against the Omega’s heated skin. Fareeha slowly crawled over her. With gentle hands, Fareeha nudged Angela’s legs to part, allowing her entry. Angela reached up to wrap her arms around Fareeha’s neck. Slowly, Fareeha laid her body on top of Angela, sighing as their heated skin melted within the desperate contact. 

 

Angela gasped when she felt the bulge of Fareeha’s sex against her, feeling suddenly shy at the contact. Fareeha was patient, she didn’t move nor try to touch until she felt that Angela was comfortable. The Omega roamed her hands across Fareeha’s back, then up towards her head to rub the soft jackal ears. Fareeha groaned, her ears flicker at the touch. Fareeha’s hand explored Angela’s body, relishing in the soft flesh and watching how the moonlight reflected off of the Omega’s skin.

 

They let their hands talk, exploring a whole new body. Fingers touched upon areas that rarely have been made contact, the heat of their skin grew as their breaths grew heavier within each second spent. Fareeha, keeping an eye on Angela, trailed her hand down her stomach and in between her legs. The Omega jumped upon the contact, almost scaring Fareeha. 

 

Fareeha took her hand away but Angela grabbed it. She pushed the hand back into place. Fareeha, feeling a bit bolder, slide her fingers between the folds of Angela’s sex, moaning at the wetness that coated her fingers. This sent electric shocks to her cock, which twitch and started to grow hard.

 

Yet Fareeha’s fingers continued their exploration, sliding across Angela’s entrance, along her swollen lips, and she pulled back the small hood to roll a sensitive nub in between her fingers. Angela squeaked, moaning out loud. The Omega felt her core tighten, feeling a rush hit her core. Fareeha would stop a bit, to make sure she wasn’t being too rough with Angela.

 

Angela found herself bucking her hips, encouraging Fareeha to touch her. The jackal ran her fingers across the clit, sending sparks of white hot pleasure through Angela’s spine, making her toes curl. Fareeha grunted as she felt her cock harden and tapped against the dry bed sheets. 

 

The Omega, opening her eyes, saw the harden cock. She licked her lips. The swollen head of the cock was oozing a clear substance, obviously ready for penetration. As much as Angela would be interested, she wanted to wait, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t help make Fareeha feel good. Her hand reached down to cup the swollen head, earning a pleasured snarl from Fareeha.

 

Angela hissed as Fareeha push particularly rough on Angela’s clit, so, in response, she gripped the cock and jerked it a full swipe all the way up and down. Fareeha growled, slamming a hand next to Angela’s head to steady herself. Fareeha willed herself not to wildly buck her hips as she continued to assault the sensitive nub that made Angela’s legs quiver.

 

The only sounds they made were the heavy grunts and moans that escaped their lips.  Angela’s hand continued to jerk Fareeha off, but her grip grew looser as her incoming orgasm threaten to rip through. Tears leaked from her blue eyes, biting her lower lips, and mewling in pleasure as Fareeha was bringing her closer to the edge.

 

But like the waiting for the pop of a balloon, Angela came suddenly as Fareeha pushed her over the edge with her maneuvering fingers. Angela’s legs tighten as much as they could, squeezing Fareeha in between them. Fareeha watch the way Angela’s back arched as she gave herself up, moaning as her high was reaching past the peak.

 

With a loud gasp, Angela collaspe back onto the bed, her hand was long gone from Fareeha’s raging cock but it didn’t bother the Alpha. Instead, she took it upon herself to jerk herself off. With a hand still next to Angela’s head, Fareeha loomed over her as she slide her hand up and down her cock. Angela, still in the lust of the afterglow, was able to open her eyes, watching her Alpha masturbate on top of her.

 

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to cum, however her hand didn’t cover the tip of the cock so her essence spilled onto Angela’s skin. The hot seed splatter on Angela, marking her as Fareeha’s.

 

With a gasp, Fareeha says, “I’m sorry, Angela. I’ll clean you up.”

 

Angela didn’t expect Fareeha to use her tongue. Fareeha lapped up her essence off of Angela’s skin while the Omega watched with wide eyes. A blush covering her face, Angela relished in the sensation of Fareeha’s tongue swiping along her stomach.

 

When she was done, she reached up to suck on a spot on Angela’s neck, marking the Omega. In return, Angela clamped her lips onto Fareeha’s shoulder, making a small mark on her own. Once the mark has been made, Fareeha dropped down besides Angela, wrapping the Omega into her arms, kissing upon the golden locks. 

 

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asks.

 

Angela looks up, smiling at the Alpha. She leans up to kiss Fareeha. She says, after breaking the kiss, “I am, Fareeha.”

 

The last thing Angela saw was Fareeha’s smile as the darkness shrouded her vision into a deep sleep. Feeling content and excited with her mate, Angela heard Fareeha pull the sheets up to them, wrapping them into their own tiny world. With that done, Fareeha and Angela have spend a successful night, the first of the many that will come in the future.

  
  
  
  



	2. Marguerite

“The Marguerite clan have attacked a small village on the southern border. Our warriors were able to stop the attack before more damage was done.” An older jackal reported. He was well built and held an authority of respect around him. He showed his loyalty to Fareeha through his many accomplishments, and was one of few that can directly stare at Fareeha without fearing the Alpha matriarch. It helped that he and Fareeha have a long history on the battlefield together. He continued to explain his report, standing straight and confidant. “They have killed four families in all and injured at least twenty civilians.  The survivors are taken in by our warriors. The jackal pack, Bastet, stationed down there have been able to aid the people but they are in a desperate need of supplies. I have gotten reports that there may be another attack on the village. Bastet team request for backup and aid.”

 

Fareeha growled, rubbing her temples. Her hands dug into her elbow, calming herself down while also releasing pent up stress. Her nails leave small indents in her skin, not enough to pierce it. This was the fifth attack this week in the southern borders of the Eastern World. People kept dying, left and right, and Fareeha was spreading her warriors on thin bread. It frustrated Fareeha, standing around and only ordering her people around. The other allied families provided little support to the Amari family, while also spreading their own warriors thin. She says, “Understood, Saleh. Thank you for the report. However, I am afraid that I can not send any more of my warriors down south to the borders. I need them stationed here, preparing to aid Overwatch. Overwatch is also dealing with the Marguerite clan at Nepal and they also requested for my warriors.”

 

A flash of disappointment across Saleh’s eyes, he nodded in understanding, gritting his teeth in frustration. The Marguerite family, an enemy of the Amari, is from the Western World. They held extreme religious beliefs that has caused separated between Alphas and Omegas in their world. They hated the Amari family, hated Mystics in general, and have caused countless of useless battles across the Eastern World. With news of Fareeha and Angela’s marriage, it seems that their attacks have increased, quickly trying to piss Fareeha off. It has been only about a little over a week since the wedding and the Marguerite family has successfully attacked the borders of the Eastern World in rapid succession. With gears turning in his mind, Saleh says, “Then I request to send myself and my team, the Taka, down to the southern borders. I believe my comrades can handle the situation there.”

 

“Denied, Saleh. I need you here and ready to aid Overwatch.” Fareeha says, glancing down on the map on the grand table. On the map, littered pencil marks of the location of villages and the recent attacks that have occurred in the past year. The pencil marks seem to make their way closer to the center, where the Amari Estate stood. As Fareeha’s eyes studied the map, it looked like the pencil marks were drawing closer and closer, leaving little space between them and her home. Fareeha’s mind wondered how the marks have increased this much in such a short amount of time. 

 

“Fareeha, there little time and land for us to act on. The Marguerites have us surrounded. If we can retake the southern borders, then we can prove to the Marguerites that we are not a family to mess with.” Saleh reasoned. His face was filled with determination but there was desperation as well. “Our allies look up to us. We are a shining beacon of hope for them and that’s why they rely on us. We need to prove our worth. We need to show that our allies were right in putting their faith in us.”

 

“Saleh, I understand that but it is useless to fight a battle that we know we will lose. The Marguerite family has us outnumbered by hundred- even thousands- and so it shall be wiser to retreat our warriors and take in the survivors within the inner mainland. That way we can have time to rebuild a new strategy and let our warriors rest. Some of them have been gone for too long, missing their loved ones and children.”

 

Before Saleh could retaliate, another jackal rushed into the room. Fareeha and Saleh stop their argument to address the female jackal. She says, with an outstretched hand holding a scroll, “Pardon the interruption but we have just gotten Marguerite’s messenger hawk and this is what came with it.”

 

Fareeha and Saleh’s eyes widen, their enemy has contacted them first. This was a first, a rarity, and Fareeha could barely contain her excitement. Fareeha motioned the female jackal to give her the message. She opens the scroll in haste, reading it aloud:

 

“Fareeha Amari, my respected enemy. As of now, you are aware that we have surrounded the borders of your land. We have prepared a plan to make you surrender to us. However, since the news of your marriage with Overwatch’s prized Angela Ziegler, I have been criticized by the citizens of the Western World of my choices. Now, I am a honorable Alpha and I am willing to put my ego aside for the humans of the Western World. I only fight for the sake of my people. I am sure you understand, as I am sure that you fight for the same reasons as I. After the recent attacks I have done, I did some reconsidering due to the criticism I have received. It would be, in heavily bad taste, if any harm came to Angela, as she is well respected in the Western World. I propose a momentary truce. With your permission, I ask to be let into your home and compromise a treaty of unification, an end to the fighting of our worlds. Now, you may be wondering that this is sudden and that it is out of my behavior. You are right to think that. Yet, I am sure you understand my position. We have fought for too long. Our differences continue to feed our rage at each other. Too much of our comrades have fallen due to our disputes and, frankly, it is enough. If you agree for peace, then I expect a message in return. If I do not get one, I will resume the attack on the Eastern World, endangering Angela or not. That is up to your future choices. Without further ado, I expect your answer soon. I do hope you are wise enough to consider a truce. For the sake of your people, mine, and Angela. Signed, Rhiana Marguerite.”

 

It took a long pause for the words to settle in Fareeha’s heart. She reread the message once. Then twice. Once the words was ingrained in her head, she hesitated to answer the questions that she formulated. She handed the letter to Saleh, letting him read it himself. As his eyes scan the letters, he snarled at the paper like it was on fire and it burned him. He growls, “Our rage? Our differences? Rhiana is insulting! We have only fought for equality and peace while she tears us down with mockery of our skin and our ways. It is not ‘our rage’, it is only her rage. She is the biased one, not us. You are the one who agreed to marry Angela, making a step towards peace.” Saleh hands the paper back to Fareeha, offended. He spits at the letter. “While she has made no attempts to reconcile and when she does, she mocks us and groups us with her. She lets herself get invited to our home, demanding a truce as if we didn’t want that. We have always wanted a truce but she acts like she was the one who suggested it first.”

 

Fareeha raised a hand, motioning Saleh to calm down. She nods her head in agreement as she says, “You’re right, my dear friend. This letter isn’t exactly the kindest, however, this changes our future. Because of Angela and I’s marriage, she has offered for a truce and an end. She understands the sacred symbol of our marriage and even she won’t disrespect that. That is more than enough for what we have always wanted. We may not get full respect from her but she seems willing to cooperate. It seems she is willing to not harm us as long as I agree with her… commands. I will write back, accepting her offer.”

 

Saleh nods his head but uncertainty clouds his heart. “Then I change my request. Fareeha, allow my team to spy on the Marguerite family in case for anything of betrayal and retaliation. I do not fully trust Rhiana’s intentions.”

 

“That is risky. If she were to find out, she will take offense and withdraw her proposal.” Fareeha warns, lowering her voice. She ponders on Saleh’s words. “Although, we can not be too cautious.”

 

“Then I will go by myself. I won’t let the Amari family be put under risk of an ambush.” Saleh says. 

 

Fareeha was silent for a few seconds. She thought about the risk but she thought about the safety of her people as well. If Rhiana’s intentions stay true, then Saleh’s mission would only act as a precaution. If she does act against her intentions, then she will face the wrath of the Western World, losing supporting allies. Then Saleh’s mission is just and reasonable. With a steady voice, Fareeha answers, “Then, Saleh, your mission is to spy on the Marguerite family. Under no circumstance, do you reveal your true intentions. Only act if it is dire. Understood?”

 

Saleh dropped to his knees. “Yes, Queen Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha turns to the female jackal in the room. “You will report to the generals to withdraw the troops and head back home. You also will keep Saleh’s mission a secret. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Queen Fareeha. I swear to silence my mouth upon the words spoken in this room.” The female jackal says. She takes her leave.

 

“Saleh. Do not tell the others. Understand?” Fareeha confirmed.

 

“Yes, Queen Fareeha. I will make sure the Amari family stays safe.”

 

___

 

“That is good? Yes?” Angela excitedly says, jumping on her feet after putting a jackal pup back down on the ground. Angela was in the plaza of the Temple of Anubis, surround by jackals of all ages. The children were mostly intrigued with her, especially her blonde hair. Some of the jackal pups have braided the Omega’s hair, placing tiny flowers into the strands. Angela has spent her time getting to know the jackals and befriending families. The jackals have grown to idolize and trust her, seeing her as an angel that have swooped down in the name of salvation. They welcomed her with kind words, telling stories of their culture to Angela’s willing ears, and praising her for her work in equality.

 

Fareeha nods but she stays silent. She offers a small smile to the gawking children. Many jackal pups idolize their leader, seeing her in the flesh has always caused a scene. The Alpha ruffled a hair on a boy’s scruffy hair, earning a cheer from the boy. As she watch the boy run to his friends to brag, she did not want to talk about public affairs in the public, so she only told Angela the bare minimum. Understanding Fareeha’s silence on the topic, Angela excused herself from the jackals, accepting Fareeha’s arm as they left the plaza. The children waved their goodbyes, earning a giggle and laugh from Angela. Some of the Alpha children swooned while the Omegas swoon after Fareeha. They left the main area, heading back to their home. In hush whisper, Fareeha says, “There is more to talk about but let us talk in an area that is more private.”

 

Fareeha and Angela made their way back into their home. The jackal took her wife into her office, where she just had the meeting with Saleh. She closed the doors, granting them a bit more privacy. Fareeha points to the letter on the table, silently granting Angela to read it. Angela’s eyes scan the letter, her eyebrows furrowed in a bit of annoyance in the writing. She had a frustrated look once she finished reading the letter. “Rhiana seems too prideful to admit her wrongs.” She comments with a bit of edge in her voice. “It seems that she views me as an excuse to stop her rampage.”

 

The Alpha nodded. “Yet it is a change that would not have happened if we weren’t married.”

 

Angela raised an eyebrow at her Alpha. She says with a teasing tone, “You only view our marriage as political?”

 

“Of course not.” Fareeha quickly assured, wrapping Angela into her arms. She inhaled the jasmine scent, memorizing the scent in her heart. Her tail swished back and forth, making Angela smile. “You, Angela, are a blessing to my heart and I am truly grateful to be married to a woman of great intelligence.” Fareeha kissed the side of Angela’s neck. “Beauty.” She kissed Angela’s ear. “And kindness.” Fareeha kissed Angela’s lip.

 

Angela smiled into the kiss, moaning softly. She runs her hands through Fareeha’s brown locks, playing with the golden beans in her braids. She whispers, “Good save, Gomez.”

 

Fareeha chuckled at the name. “Gomez Addam? As in that eccentric husband in that weird black and white film that you showed me? You, Westerners, have such odd taste in entertainment.”

 

“We do, don’t we?” Angela hummed, resting her head on Fareeha’s chest. “We glorify violence, sex, and power yet, in reality, we fear and oppress it at the same time.”

 

“One can dream many things in the imagination. It is limitless. One can not hold back if there is nothing to hold them back.” Fareeha whispers, stroking her fingers into Angela’s hair.

 

“Look who is trying to talk in all wisdom like an all-knowing sage.” Angela teased, looking up at Fareeha. Her blues eyes glowing in the sunlight, her pupils dilated. Fareeha could smell the jasmine scent off of her Omega again, sweet and faint. Angela tilted her head a bit. “Have you written back?”

 

“Right before I came to get you.” Fareeha answered. “I requested that all of her warriors clear the land before she is accepted to visit my home. That way, we do not have any surprise attacks. Once I get confirmation that she has cleared the lands, she will be allowed in my home to discuss negotiations.”

 

Angela hummed in response. She thought about their predicament and the changes that they coming in the near future. All because of their marriage. If changes were happening because of the marriage, what will happen when Angela bears Fareeha’s pups? The thought of pups excited and made Angela nervous. It was a topic that she and Fareeha didn’t discuss too much but they lightly stepped upon it. The Omega imagined her stomach filled with pups, Fareeha caressing her protruding stomach, and the smiles that they would share. It was a uplifting fantasy.

 

Yet, Angela knew that not everyone accepted their marriage. Angela has had her share of receiving death threats and criticism from home. There was still this obstacle that they must face, this wall that continues to be standing. Mysticism, the hate for Angela for marrying a Mystic, and Overwatch will face, although they have always had to deal with, criticism on Angela’s actions. The constant blame on her because she was an Omega. While everything currently seemed to be going well, there was always a ‘what if’ in the near future. With those thoughts in mind, Angela asks, “If you were given a choice, in a different scenario, where you had the personal option to ask me to marry you on your own accord, would you?”

 

Fareeha pondered on her wife’s question. She remembered when she first saw a photo of Angela, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t lie to herself. The Alpha was mesmerized with the Omega. Angela was beautiful in Fareeha’s eyes and the Alpha felt a need to learn more about her. If they were in a different scenario, say in a time where humans and mystics lived in harmony, Fareeha would have no doubt that she would have wanted to pursue Angela. 

 

XXX

 

_ “An offer?” Fareeha says, looking up at her mother. “The Ziegler family offers their daughter to me?” _

 

_ Ana nods her head. “Her name is Angela. She works for Overwatch so I know her well.”  _

 

_ “Angela.” Fareeha whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue. It sounded foreign to her muscle memory in her mouth, almost like speaking in a different native language. Yet, Fareeha found herself liking the way it made her lips move. “Is she? You know...” _

 

_ “An Omega? Yes, she is.” Ana confirmed. There was this nervousness that swept over her eye. “It’s just an offer, Fareeha. You are not required to answer right away.” _

 

_ Fareeha barely heard what her mother said as she asked, “Do you have a picture of her?” _

 

_ Ana pulled one out. When Fareeha’s brown eyes saw it, her heart almost stopped. In the picture, it was a standard military photo so she was not smiling, Angela had piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that ended around her upper chest. Even in the photo, Fareeha could detect this aura of confidence, determination, and pride. A type of pride in herself, a pride that one would think they were doing good work. Fareeha examined the arch of her eyebrows, the plumpness of her lips, and the way her neck curved into her shoulder, giving her a somewhat slim appearance.  _

 

_ “Fareeha.” Ana said, breaking the Alpha out of her trance. “A marriage between a human and a mystic would be quite a bold move upon your part. Even by accepting the offer, you will be putting that woman’s life in your hands. You need to understand that she will face criticism, hate, and even death threats. What I’m saying, habibi, is that you need to think about her position more than yours. You can protect yourself and your image. We, mystics, are much more accepting. She can’t protect her image. Humans have created a line between Omegas and Alphas where Omegas are easily shamed. Angela will be ostracized by her own people if something happen to the marriage. The blame will fall on her.” _

 

_ Fareeha thought that humans were ignorantly foolish to oppress even their own kind. She says, “Mother, is this woman that important to you? Why do you give me an option when, by the tone of your voice, I can sense the dissuasion?” _

 

_ Ana thought for a moment on her words. Then she says, “Angela is a dear friend and my heart will break if she becomes a victim of shame and humiliation. She has worked hard against the oppression of Omegas, making her work famous and recognized by the top of her field. In a snap, she can lose all of that easily. While her parents have made the offer, it is not her choice to refuse. In those human logic, it falls on you.” _

 

_ “This is pressuring, to say the least.” Fareeha admitted. Ana gave her a weak smile. _

 

_ “Fareeha, I don’t mean to push you and to dissuade you. I merely warn you. She is an amazing woman and I think you would really fall in love with her. While this offer can change so much in our world, you and her need to come to a decision together. What kind of marriage is base on an Alpha’s complete control? What kind of example is that? No matter what, you will be fine. However, for her, she has to put a lot of trust in you. That means, ideally, she needs to agree to the marriage. Not just you.” _

 

_ Fareeha agreed with her mother. While she could say she wants to marry this woman, if the choice is only on her, this marriage is no different than that of the typical Alpha and Omega arranged marriage stigma.The question was: Is Fareeha willing to tackle the responsibility and efforts to win this woman’s heart? Will it be because of the political influence or from her own heart? _

 

_ One of those questions was easy. Fareeha’s heart was the fuel for the fire. Is she willing to make the effort? Fareeha smiled upon her own answer. Yes. _

 

XXX

 

“If I met you in a new lifetime for an eternity, then, every time, I would pursue you in a quest to fill my heart. I would fall in love with you each time, over and over again. Angela, words can not truly express the love I feel for you. Your words have imprinted on my heart. The countless letters we shared have all shaped my love for you.” Fareeha says, gazing into Angela’s eyes. “I would gladly ask you to marry me, no matter what the circumstance.”

 

Angela felt her soul leave her body in a pursuit of happiness. The genuine words that Fareeha spoke, the way she looked at her, and the way she touched her, Angela felt Fareeha’s love pouring out. In that moment, she felt that she made the right decision in accepting Fareeha’s proposal. All those letters, those words that they have written, it all comes down to this. This moment made all of those efforts worth it. With a bright smile on her face, Angela crashed her lips against Fareeha in heated passion. 

 

XXX

 

_ In the months of responding to letters, Angela had kept her favorite ones on her desk at Overwatch’s headquarters, close to her. Whenever her day was too strenuous, she would read them. As she did, she would feel the words, understand them, and relish them in her mind. For Fareeha’s words was magic and it made Angela feel respected, loved, and appreciated. As she sat in her office, ignoring the argument outside of her door, she picked up a letter out of her special box that she kept on her desk. In it was a collection of letters that Angela found were her favorite. She took one out and read it to herself. _

 

**_Dear, Angela_ **

 

**** **_Your beauty has no rival. Aphrodite would bow to you as she returned to her true form, ashamed to be in the same space as you. Apollo would release Daphne from her demise for you, because he could never refuse your wisdom. Hades would release Proserpina, even if it meant altering the seasons entirely, if you were to speak to him. Even when he was under the influence of Cupid’s arrows, your voice would reach him, reach his heart. Angels must envy your voice. How assumptious of me, for even I haven’t heard your words in my ear, yet, by the writings of your hand, I can only imagine that your voice is heavenly. Angela, if you came to my home, your footsteps would spring flowers in the dry sand. We, mystics, are known for magic but even our magic can not answer why you are so ethereal and cerebral at the same time. Or why the gods have sculpted you and perfected you with their wisdom. The photos that have been sent to me, I dare not look at them twice, for fear of falling deeper in love with you. I feel a bit ashamed to send you mine, knowing that I am not worthy for your ocean blue eyes. Ah, yes. I have never seen the ocean but I feel like I have when I gaze upon yours. Well, until I receive your letter, I wish you well._ **

 

**_Fareeha Amari._ **

 

_ Rereading the words, Angela felt a blush cover her cheeks. No one has ever written nor spoke to her like this. The words were pure poetry. When Angela showed one of the letters to Lena, the spunky girl almost cried in happiness for the Omega. She said that she wished she could write as well as Fareeha.  _

 

_ Angela would spent the late hours in her office, rereading the letters. Each time, she was sure. Each time, she was more confident. Each time, she fell deeper in love with Fareeha. _

 

XXX

 

Angela thought of that fond memory as she kissed Fareeha, letting the Alpha wrap her arms around her waist. Pale hands linger around the locks of the jackal’s hair, teasing the flickering ears on top of Fareeha’s head. Angela gasp as she felt Fareeha’s tongue slip against her lips, silently asking for entrance. The Omega parted her lips, moaning as she felt Fareeha’s tongue slip inside. Angela thought that this was the first time that their kisses have gotten this intimate.

 

However, Fareeha had to break the kiss. There was a struggled look on her face, a blush covering her cheeks, and her eyes looked away as if trying to find something. “Is something wrong?” Angela asked.

 

Fareeha’s blush grew a darker shade. The jackal looked back at Angela, her arms loosen around the Omega’s waist. The kiss had sparked her an erection and Fareeha felt ashamed of it. It wasn’t fully hard and it wasn’t limp. It grew harder, slowly twitching against her thighs. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Angela or not. With a small whisper, she says, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” Angela questioned. However, she found out herself. She felt the cock poke her lower stomach and she took a step back to look down. Her lips curled upwards in a smile, innerly excited that Fareeha has gotten hard because of her. She looks back at her Alpha with lust in her eyes. “Someone is excited.”

 

Fareeha’s ears lowered in shame, making Angela think about how adorable the jackal is. “I’m sorry. I tried to control it.”

 

Angela shook her head, placing a hand on the raging cock, cupping it. Fareeha growls, gently bucking her hips. The Omega bit her lower lip, feeling slightly nervous as she said, “I know we agreed to wait until my heat but that doesn’t mean I still can’t pleasure you.”

 

Fareeha’s blush seem to grow an impossible shade darker. She stutters, “A-are you sure? I-I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

 

“I’m sure you will make it up to me.” Angela says with a husky voice, her blue eyes glancing down to Fareeha’s groin. The cock was pushing out against the jackal’s pants, twitching under Angela’s hand. With another bite of her lower lip, Angela shyly looked back up to Fareeha. “Can I?”

 

The Alpha nodded, letting Angela take the control. The Omega’s fingers tugged the buttons out of their sockets, making Fareeha hiss as each button was released. Her cock pressed against her straining pants, itching to get out. Angela got down on her knees, slowly lowering the waistband of Fareeha’s pants down. The cock sprang out, almost hitting Angela in the face if she didn’t move out of the way.

 

Angela gasp as she saw Fareeha’s sex right in front of her. Compared to their wedding night, Angela didn’t really get a chance to really examine it. Now that it was right in her face, she was impressed with the girth. The tip of the cock oozed a bit, twitching in the warm air. Angela wrapped her fingers around the cock, amazed at the girth. The cock, responding to Angela’s touch, leaked a bit. Blue eyes watch as the slit opened a bit, so slightly, releasing a clear substance. Angela could remember when she cupped the tip on their wedding night. The scent was so raw, the smell of spice filled her nose.

 

The Omega stuck her tongue out, licking the slit. Fareeha groaned, willing herself not to buck her hips. She didn’t want to be wildly jerking her hips in front of Angela. Angela looked up with blue eyes, watching the way Fareeha was enjoying the attention. Her tongue did another swipe, tasting Fareeha’s essence. The Alpha groaned, the ache was painful but the subtle touch of her Omega was like water quenching her thirst.

 

With determination, Angela wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, making Fareeha moan. The warmth of the Omega’s mouth, the tongue that swiped at her slit, made her core tighten. Angela, looking up at Fareeha, took more of the cock in her mouth. The heat was immense, the feel of Angela’s tongue rubbing the underside of Fareeha’s cock sent delicious sparks down Fareeha’s spine. 

 

“Angela.” Fareeha whispered. Angela smiled as she took more of Fareeha in her mouth. The length of Fareeha’s cock was a bit longer than Angela expected so she used her hand to jerk Fareeha’s cock halfway, meeting her lips. Fareeha’s response was hissing as her cock was jerked with Angela’s moving hands. 

 

Angela’s head bobbed back and forth, making wet sounds that sent Fareeha’s mind into a frenzy. Each time Angela’s lips met her hand, it always seem to smooth out the ache in Fareeha’s cock, like straightening something curly, only for it to bounce back to its original form. The heat in Fareeha’s lower stomach coiled tighter and tighter, so much that Fareeha’s hips felt like they were going to give out. 

 

It was mind blowing, Fareeha didn’t think her body could tighten so much that her calves began to cramp up, the muscles sorely refusing to move as Angela coated Fareeha’s cock with more heat as she sucked on it. The twitch of her throat muscles around her cock made Fareeha’s eyes roll upwards. The coil was bending, threatening to break.

 

Angela made a gurgling noise when Fareeha bucked her hips in response to the coil threatening to break. It pushed the cock deeper into Angela’s mouth. The Omega was worried that she was going to choke so she eased off on Fareeha’s cock. However, the coil snapped. With a loud moan, Fareeha came into Angela’s mouth, coating her tongue and inner cheeks with her seed. It kept spurting out of the small slit, filling the Omega’s mouth.

 

Finally, after a few moment, Fareeha stopped and the cock limped, slipping out of Angela’s mouth. Cum dripped from her pink lips, down her chin, and dripping to the floor. Fareeha immediately turns around to grab tissues off of her desk and got down with Angela. She offered the tissues for Angela to spit out her seed but, to her surprise, Angela swallowed it all.

 

“Ah.” Fareeha gawked, wide eyed. Angela shyly shrugs her shoulders, covering her mouth politely. “Does it taste...good?”

 

Angela thought for a moment, taking the tissues from Fareeha’s hand and wiping her face clean. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, she responds, “Not really. It’s kinda tangy and salty at the same time.”

 

Fareeha chuckles at the Omega’s comment, shaking her head as Angela laughs along with her. She jokingly says, “I guess I need to eat more pineapples.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> Mysticism = Racism
> 
> Mysticist = Racist 
> 
> Just some words you will see in future chapters.
> 
> Also, there is different ages in this AU.
> 
> Angela- 27  
> Fareeha - 25
> 
> You can imagine how old everyone else is, base on theses ages.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s May and that means finals and projects so I will do my best to upload twice a week. However, understand that I may (lol pun) have to post once a week until my finals are over. Okay? Okie.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, here are ways to let me know:
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment 
> 
> Those three are the best and you can always contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) if you want to be on anon or you’re shy.


	3. Caduceus In Progress

“I did it.” Angela gasped. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open, shocked and in pure blind awe. She blinked in rapid succession, trying to wake up from a dream. A dream where the impossible was possible. When she didn’t, she gasped even louder. Her voice made a screeching sound, almost breaking at the highest note. If she had glass near her, it might would have cracked a bit. The Omega waved her hands in front of her, unable to contain her excitement. “I did it!”

 

Even though she was alone in this room, she said it out loud, confirming with whoever was listening. Gods. Air. Sky. Anything. Angela was beyond thrilled. The room she was in was her own private room that Fareeha had arranged. All of Angela’s belongings, some from home and some from Overwatch, was in this room. Fareeha had surprised Angela with this room as a way to show her how much she cares for the Omega.

 

XXX

 

_ “Keep your eyes closed.” Fareeha says, holding Angela’s hands to guide her through the halls. Angela lets out a dry laugh. She wrinkled her nose, testing the cloth over her eyes. _

 

_ “I’m wearing a blindfold, Fareeha. I can’t see anyways.” She says, taking small steps through the house. She could feel the heat of her Alpha, lingering with the scent of sweet spices. “How much longer?” _

 

_ “Just through this door.” Fareeha responds, guiding Angela through an open doorway. The Omega had to think for a second. She has become accustomed with Fareeha’s home these past couple weeks but she was unfamiliar with the directions she was going. The jackal grabbed Angela from their room, where the Omega was enjoying some light reading, and have taken her through many lefts and rights that Angela could barely recall if the home had this many turns. With the addition of not having her sight, she was completely clueless at where she was. _

 

_ “Is this the last turn? I feel like we traveled out of the country.” Angela joked, firmly holding onto her lover’s hands. She could hear the simple sound of Fareeha’s chuckle and the smile that erupt from it. There was the sound of the jackal swishing her tail in the open air, along with the soft pit pat of her feet hitting the marble floor. _

 

_ “Well, it’s not like I’ve been trying to confuse you so you have no idea where we are.” Fareeah says with a coy tone, pressing a light kiss on Angela’s forehead. Angela expressed a shocked look on her face in pretend disbelief, her mouth gaped open to play the performance. _

 

_ “I swear on my grandmother's name, if you made me go around the entire house for no reason…” Angela ended the sentence with a laugh, smiling at Fareeha. Wherever she was, in the front, by the side, or maybe even just behind her and she might be holding someone else’s hands, Angela could feel the jackal’s golden brown eyes gazing on her.  _

 

_ Fareeha responds to Angela’s performance with another chuckle, the grip on the Omega’s hand tightens a bit. Her fingers tickle her skin, making crazy shapes with the tips, her somewhat long claws lightly digging into pale skin. Angela was reminded where those hands have been, her mind drifting to the night of their wedding. That day seems so long again but, in actually, it has been about three weeks. During those times, Fareeha and Angela’s interactions have gotten more flirty, with more discreet sexual acts hidden in closed areas, and more heated kisses shared between them. Their desires for each other have grown immensely yet Angela felt there was more with Fareeha, like Fareeha was a present that contained more surprises. She wanted to know more about Fareeha, her life, her people, and how she thought. The Alpha was an open book and Angela devoured it like she was desperate for water. _

 

_ It was likewise for Fareeha, she was obsessed with Angela. Fareeha was in love with Angela’s smile, the twitch in her eyebrow when she was sleeping, the way her lips curl upwards when she talks about something that she likes. Fareeha felt like she could spend hours listening to Angela talk about her research and her passion for helping people. Her voice was angelic, smooth, and yet held this level of authority. Angela often had to speak with a certain tone in order to be taken seriously. Alphas usually gawked at her instead of listening to her speak. Fareeha couldn’t blame them but how could they not listen to a voice of reason, peace,and sweetness. It was like listening to a song and putting on repeat. Fareeha would play Angela’s voice for hours on end. _

 

_ With confidence, she pulled her into the room as her heart was beating like a drum, growing louder as Angela takes a step closer into the room. Fareeha looks around the room, making sure that everything was in place. Once she confirmed it with herself, she says, “Okay, you can take them off now.” _

 

_ Angela took off the blindfold, her blue eyes poking out once it was uncovered. When Angela took in the sight, her mouth dropped open and there was a loud gasp that followed. The room was filled with everything that Angela needed to do her research. It was filled with the technology imported from the Overwatch base, books and papers from home, and even her exact cabinets that were filled with her medical supplies. Down to even the pencils she usually wrote with, Fareeha had gotten everything set up in this room, ready to be used by Angela. The Omega had to pinch herself, checking to see if she was dreaming. She gawked at Fareeha as she says, “How? How in the world did you do this without me knowing?” _

 

_ Fareeha gives Angela a wide grin. She waved her hands in the air, twiddling her fingers as she says, “Magic.” _

 

_ If Angela wasn’t so surprised with the room, she would’ve smack the jackal on her head for being a jokester. “I’m serious, Fareeha. How did you do it? When were you able to truck all of my things without me knowing?” _

 

_ “It’s simple.” Fareeha says, her ears perked straight up and her tail wagged back and forth. “I just tell you to go on one side of the house while I take care of things on this side of the house.” _

 

_ “You’re kidding?” Angela had a confused look on her face. She raced outside of the room, looking down the hallway, and ran back. “It’s near our room?” _

 

_ “Yes it is.” Fareeha smiled. _

 

_ “And I had no idea?” Angela gasp, wide eyed. _

 

_ “Nope. No clue.” Fareeha says, excitement showing in her voice. “Do you like it?” _

 

_ Angela was quiet. She had an indescribable look on her face, a cross fusion between mad and sad. Fareeha got worried when her wife didn’t say anything after a few more seconds. Then, as if turning over a new leaf, Angela laughs and runs into Fareeha’s embrace. “I love it! I love it so much! Thank you, Fareeha! You have no idea what this means to me!” _

 

_ The Omega grabs Fareeha’s face and smashes her lips against the jackal’s lips. Fareeha was shocked by the intense kiss but she gladly accepted it, responding back with much vigor. She whispered in the kiss, “I’m so happy that you love it.” _

 

_ Angela breaks the kiss, a huge smile plastered on her face. “I can continue my research with nanobiology and maybe even finally build that item that I told you about.” _

 

_ Fareeha twirls the Omega, watching Angela’s blonde hair fly in the wind. “Anything you want, Angela. You can do it here!” _

 

XXX

 

Angela held the item in her hands, testing her grip on it. She turned it on and a yellow beam rose from it, floating in the air and releasing a small humming sound. Then she switch the beams, making it turn into a blue color. She turned it back to yellow, then back to blue, and then back to yellow. Angela turns off the weapon, placing it back on the work table.

 

The smile on her face grows even brighter. She starts to jump up and down, literally screaming with joy, followed by laughter. The Omega twirls around the room, laughing even more as she says, “I did it! I really did it! Oh goodness, I really did it!”

 

Her eyes grow wide when she thought of the first person to show it to and she sprints out of the room, almost taking the door with her. Her head turns to the master bedroom, checking to see if it is occupied. When it wasn’t, Angela raced down the hallways and into the main house. The day servants all looked at her in shock as she raced pasted them, wondering what made her this excited. Some of the servants giggled as they watch Angela’s blue eyes search the house, content that the Omega of the Amari matriarch was in good spirits. 

 

“Fareeha!” Angela called out in the living room. There wasn’t a sound, just the shifting noise of blankets being placed on the couch by maids. One jackal maid, an older woman, looks over to Angela. She nods her head at the Omega.

 

“Queen Fareeha is out in the backyard, Lady Angela.” She says. Angela smiles even wider and she goes to hug the jackal. The jackal responds with a surprised gasp, wondering how surprisingly strong Angela is as she lifts the maid, twirling her around.

 

“Thank you!” She cries as she lets go of the jackal and races outside. The maids all laugh, touched by the Omega’s excitement and kindness on such a simple answer.

 

“She’s honestly the best thing that has happen to us.” The jackal maid says, earning approved hums from the other maids.

 

Meanwhile, Angela practically rips open the door and races outside to find her lover. Fareeha was outside, sitting under a sun umbrella, reading papers under the shade. With a strained look on her handsome face, she was sitting in a chair, resting her feet by a foot stool. Dark ears flicker to the movement of her Omega, her golden brown eyes looked up, noticing Angela run to her. With not much time to react, the Omega leaps onto Fareeha, earning a grunt and a laugh from the Alpha. The impact toppled the women out of the chair, crashing into the ground. Fareeha had to make sure she securely held onto Angela so the Omega wouldn’t get hurt. Once Fareeha had secured Angela, she turned herself over so that the ground would crash into her back, softening Angela’s fall. In the house, some of the servants saw the scene and couldn’t help but chuckle at the couple.

 

“Well, what made you this springy this afternoon?” Fareeha asks, squinting her eyes as the direct sunlight shines brightly on her skin, making small reflection on the light sheen of sweat that Fareeha had produced under the heat wave. “Did the monthly house cleaning get to you?”

 

Angela shook her head as she says, “Fareeha, I did it!”

 

“Did what?” One of Fareeha’s ears flopped onto her head while the other stood up straight. 

 

“I made it!” Angela says, her blue eyes growing a bit wider. She was anticipating Fareeha to understand what she meant. Her excitement made her lose her words and all Angela wanted to do was to scream in delight.

 

Fareeha had to take a small second before she started to smile as well. Her tail wagged against the ground, kicking gravel all over the place. “You did it? It’s done?”

 

“It works!” Angela added. She gets off of Fareeha and grabs her hand, tugging her off of the ground. “Come on! I need to show you!”

 

“Okay! Okay!” Fareeha says, letting Angela pull her away from the reports that she was reading. The couple ran back to Angela’s office, that’s what Fareeha refers to it now, with great haste, almost bumping into the servants again. Once they were inside the room, Angela closed the door for privacy. She grabbed the item off of the desk and handed it to Fareeha.

 

“Here it is.” She says. Fareeha held, in her hands, a staff that was almost as tall as her, spanning out from her palms. One side of the staff was a bit thick than the other end of it, a handle area was carved out for grip. There was three claw-like mechanic pads on the thicker end that spans out like an open hand. Fareeha bounced the staff in her hands. It wasn’t too heavy and it wasn’t too light. She whistles as she looked at the designs on the staff, a cross symbol standing out the most, near the thicker part of the staff.

 

“Wow… and to think that I saw this in your blueprints just a week ago.” Fareeha says, rolling the staff in her hands. “This is amazing, Angela. A work of art that was once a design on a piece of paper.”

 

Angela beams at the compliment, taking the staff back into her hands. “What ties it up all together is that it works like a charm.”

 

“Show me how it works.” Fareeha encouraged. However, when Angela was about to, there was a knock on the door. The door opened after the knock. A young jackal male entered the room, a bit nervous but there was a level of seriousness that coated his face.

 

“Forgive me for intruding.” He says. He nods to Angela and looks up at Fareeha. “We have just gotten a response back from Rhiana.”

 

Fareeha sighed, her shoulders drooped at the thought of being taken away already. She turns to Angela, a sad look covered her face. Angela quickly shook her head at Fareeha, assuring her Alpha. “It’s okay, Fareeha. You should go. That’s more important.”

 

“Your creation is just as important.” Fareeha says with a small smile. Her ears were flopped against her head. “It’s more interesting than what I’m about to go see.”

 

Angela smiled, going up to kiss her Alpha, making the male jackal jump in surprise and turning around awkwardly. She didn’t care if he saw. The Omega looks up at her jackal as she says, “I’ll show you after dinner?”

 

“Early dinner?” Fareeha suggested with a raised eyebrow. Angela rolled her eyes at her Alpha’s insistence.

 

“Don’t rush.” Angela warned, giving her wife another kiss. “Take your time with your work.”

 

Fareeha lets out a small whimper but she nods her head. They kiss for a few more moments before breaking. With one last wave, Fareeha leaves the room with the male jackal. Angela sighs, a bit disappointed that she couldn’t show her wife of her creation. However, this moment gave Angela a chance to show her creation back at home. She goes to sit at her computer, turning it on, and thinks about who she should call first. She smiles as she already figures out her answer. Once the screen has loaded, she went into her contacts and called her parents. She waited for quite a bit before the call was answered. On the screen was her mother and father, obviously showing signs that they ran to answer her call. Diana had sweat dripping down her forehead and Richard was catching his breath. They wore exercise clothes, dampen from their excursion. 

 

“Sweetie!? Hi! Angela, how are you?” Her mother asks. Her hair is loose, showing streaks of gray hair mixed with hazel brown hair. Her father, his hair is also uncombed, waves at his daughter happily. 

 

“I’m good, mother.” Angela answered. “Did you two go on a run?”

 

“We just got back from one.” Her father answered. “We saw your call as soon as we entered the house.”

 

“Then that’s perfect timing.” Angela excitedly says, tightening the grip on the staff. She lift it up so her parents can see. Her parent’s eyes grow wide and her mother starts to squeal.

 

Richard just gawked at the staff, truly flabbergasted at the item. He says, “Is that it? You made it?”

 

“Oh honey! It looks exactly like the design.” Diana says, her hands covering her mouth in pure awe. “That is amazing, Angela.”

 

“Can you show us?” Richard asks. Angela nods her head, getting out of her seat.

 

“Here’s how it works. I have created a nanobot that can create a spark of energy from one nanobot to the next. When you have a group of them, they can create a wave of energy that can be manipulated to your liking.” Angela explains. She turns on the staff, showing off the yellow beam that extended from the staff. “With years of practice, I was able to create an energy that is able to accelerate healing at an unusually fast rate. Then I was able to create another energy that can give one an adrenaline boost, making one’s strength more powerful.”

 

Angela changed the yellow beam into the blue beam, making her parents ooh and ahh at the invention. The Omega had the biggest grin on her face upon her parent’s reaction. Diana says, “It’s not going to explode or malfunction? Did you test for bugs or faults?”

 

“I made sure to test all designs and styles so that the energy doesn’t spiral out of control.” Angela assured. “This is still a prototype but it’s the first one that is stable and in working condition. I can easily make a staff with just one source of energy but this is the only one that can switch off between the two energy sources without interfering with each other.”

 

“If the two beams got intertwined with each other, what would happen? Would it really just explode?” Richard asks, looking at the way the beams glowed and danced in the naked air.

 

“Well, I have tried that before but it becomes unstable. I didn’t try it out because I was afraid that it might damage the house or cause a big explosion.” Angela says, turning off the staff and putting it to the side. “Other than that, even if I was able to get the two beams to integrate at a stable condition, the person that receives those beams will experience an intense change to their bodies. Who knows what might happen.”

 

“Like what, sweetheart?” Diana asked, raising a curious eyebrow. 

 

“Well, it might cause the body to be overwhelmed and force itself to shut down.” Angela suggested, thinking of another hypothesis. “Or it can cause the body to have both accelerated healing while also exhibiting powerful strength, beyond the human comprehension. I would love to see what might happen but that would require human testing, or worse animal testing, and I am firmly refusing to test on live subjects. Unlike a certain someone I knew.”

 

Angela scoffed as she thought of a colleague, named Moira O’Deorain, that constantly got on her toes about ideals and morals that contradict the value of life. If there was one good thing about getting married: it was leaving that disrespectful Alpha woman. 

 

“Well, either way, we are so proud of you, Angela.” Richard praises. “This is a huge development in your career and it will change the face of medicine.”

 

“This project will guarantee you a Lasker Award.” Diana says, beaming at her daughter. “You are literally next in line for a Nobel Prize if you win a Lasker Award. You’ll be the youngest ever to win such a high honor award.”

 

Angela nods her head, a bit uninterested in awards. “Yeah, that’s nice but I’m just happy that this staff works.”

 

“Of course, sweetie.” Richard says. “Small steps first.”

 

“I’m thinking of sending my papers to Winston and Mei and have them check it out. Perhaps they can provide suggestions on how to improve it.” Angela says, already getting her papers ready to be faxed to Overwatch. She had a small stack of papers in a folder, lining them up as she prepared the fax machine.

 

“Why don’t you send it to us?” Diana suggested. “We can personally deliver it to Overwatch.”

 

“I could.” Angela hums, double checking her work. “However, I prefer if the papers are sent directly to Winston’s office. I don’t want my work to get into the wrong hands.”

 

“You’re not suggesting we will turn your work into an all mighty robot and release it upon the world. Rawr!” Richard dramatically cries out like he’s telling a children’s story. Angela laughs at her father’s silliness. Diana playfully slaps her husband. “You loved that story when you were a child, Angela. Don’t lie.”

 

“You and your ridiculous stories.” Diana says, shaking her head.

 

“Funny, father.” Angela mocked, clicking her tongue. The machine was ready and Angela began feeding the machine the papers one at a time. “Anyways, it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that I feel more secure once the papers are within Overwatch’s security. I’m sure that Winston is more than happy to show you my papers if you swing by the office.”

 

“Understandable, sweetheart. It’s such a life changing project. It is at it’s delicate stage until your name is carved into it.” Diana says. She ties her hair up. “Alphas are known to get territorial with their work.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Angela rolls her eyes. “Remember when I caught Moira with my papers in the middle of the night? I literally locked up everything in my office and had Athena scan for Moira every five minutes until Jack had to get involved.”

 

“You know, she’s not a bad Alpha choice once you get over her creepiness.” Richard casually says. Angela stops feeding the fax machine to gawk at her dad. Her tongue digs into her inner cheeks as she shakes her head in disapproval.

 

“Excuse me, father.” Angela playfully mocked in her teenage rebellion voice. “I am a married woman. You can’t possibly be suggesting another candidate for me.”

 

“That was a horrible joke, honey.” Diana says towards her husband. He laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“My bad, it sounded funnier in my head.” He coughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“How has your marriage been, Angela?” Diana asks, changing the subject. “Are you happy with Fareeha?”

 

Angela smiled, thinking about her Alpha. She feeds the last few papers into the fax machine with a grin on her lips. “Fareeha is just such a darling. She’s sweet with her words, she’s patient with my choices, and extremely kind towards me.”

 

“That’s good, sweetie. I was worried that she was, you know, rough.” 

 

“Rough?” Angela asks, raising an eyebrow. In the back of her mind, she realizes that she got that quirk from her mother. Diana raises her arms as if to defend herself.

 

“Well, Alphas are known to be aggressive and her being a jackal...you can’t help but assume she might be a bit more territorial than normal.”

 

“Than normal?” Angela repeated. “Mother, that’s a very mysticist thing to say. Just because she’s a mystic doesn’t mean that she’s more aggressive. That’s just the mindset that we, as humans, have placed on them. In terms of Alpha and Omega, we are no different from them. I would even go as far to say that they have a better understanding and control of their Alpha and Omega traits than we do.”

 

“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get mysticist.”

 

“It’s like how ignorant people will call a mystic an animal, judging them by their looks and their traits. We, the Western World, have created these extreme stereotypes onto the Eastern World, wrongly accusing them as savages and prowlers. In history, we depicted them as the monsters in the fairytales that will eat us alive, feeding into the minds of children, inculcating this seed of resentment and mysticism.” Angela continued, getting heated up on the topic. “What’s worse is that we try to support our reasons of hate with verses from a book that is often to be known as contradictory.”

 

“That’s why there are laws that try to separate personal beliefs and government.” Diana added, nodding her head in agreement with Angela. “We would know because we are part of the committee that established those laws. I agree Angela and I’m sorry. I did sound presumptuous and that wasn’t right.”

 

Angela sighed after letting her heart pour out like that. She smiled at her mother as she says, “Change doesn’t happen overnight and it’s easy to get caught up in these toxic ideals that surround us all the time. It can literally choke us and sometimes we don't realize it. It happens, mom.”

 

“It’s people like you and Overwatch that try to fight against the mysticism and hate.” Richard pointed out. Diana nodded her head in agreement, smiling at her husband. “The bravest people of our world.”

 

“Well, let me rephrase my question.” Diana says. “Are you sore from Fareeha’s sexual advances?”

 

“Oh my goodness, mom!” Angela cried out, a blush covering her face. “It’s either too vague or too direct with you, huh?

 

“Hey, I raised you so that you are open with us and we can always be there to help you when you need it.” Diana says, raising her hands in the air. “I’m your mother and I just want to make sure that you are having sex in a proper and safe way.”

 

“Then, to answer your question, no. Fareeha and I haven’t gone all the way.” Angela answered. “My heat hasn’t come yet.”

 

“Aw, leave her alone, darling.” Richard says to his wife. “She’s twenty-seven years old. She doesn't need her parents monitoring her sex life until she’s pregnant.”

 

“It’s okay, dad.” Angela assured. She doubled check that her files were read before sending them to Winston. “I don’t mind having an open conversation with you two but if the time comes, I’ll probably keep it to myself. I promise that Fareeha will take it slow with me and I’ll be fine.”

 

“As long as you’re happy, sweetheart.” Diana says.

 

“Thank you.” Angela answers. “Now, if you don’t mind. I have to go call Winston up and let him know about the papers I’m sending him.”

 

“Okay, angel.” Richard says, waving at Angela. “Bye, we love you.”

 

“Call us soon.” Diana says, smiling. Angela waved her parents goodbye. Once the screen logged out, Angela lets out a pressurized breath, feeling exhausted from her conversation with her parents. It was too much for Angela to take.

 

“Wow, how did I really live with them for almost twenty-five years?” She gasps. It was a godsend when she moved out. Then it was a bigger godsend when her parents told her that she was offered to be married. Her reaction, then, wasn’t the best and it was probably an ideal reaction to get.

 

XXX

 

_ “What?” Angela gasped, almost dropping her coffee. It was seven in the morning and her parents were at her apartment that she shared with the Overwatch members. Her parents insisted that they come by to tell her some news. “You offered me to the matriarch of the Amari family? Ana’s daughter?” _

 

_ “Now, Angela. It was just an offer.” Richard says. _

 

_ “Marriage!? That’s the offer. You told Ana that you will give Fareeha my hand in marriage?!” Angela shrieked, barely containing her rage at her parents. “You might as well as knock me up and let me raise some kids. I mean, I know you guys are the image of peace and equality among the government but this is so sudden and a bit ridiculous.” _

 

_ “It’s an offer.” Diana repeated. Angela rolled her eyes upward, shaking her head in disbelief. Her phone rung and Angela took the call. She raised a finger at her parent to give her a minute. _

 

_ “Angela?” A ragged and husky voiced said. It was such a trademark voice, Angela instantly knew who it was. _

 

_ “Jack? Hey, what do you need?” Angela responds, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She gave her parents a side glare. _

 

_ “I don’t need anything. I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement.” Jack says. _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “Huh? Did you not know?” He asked. Angela could hear him scratching his head. _

 

_ “No, I didn’t...at first. Um. I was just informed and I haven’t accepted it. Yet. I don’t know.” The Omega says, stuttering on her words. _

 

_ “Oh.” Jack mumbled. “I guess I should tell Lena to stop spreading the news to everyone.” _

 

_ “Why does she know?” Angela asks, raising an eyebrow. “And before me?” _

 

_ Angela could practically hear Jack shrugging his shoulders. “Overwatch doesn’t keep secrets.” _

 

_ Angela groaned. “Well, tell her to stop. I have to go and sort this out.” _

 

_ “Alright, Angela. Sorry about that, bye.” He says. Angela groaned as soon as the call ended, glaring at her parents. _

 

_ “How long ago did you make this offer?” Angela asked.  _

 

_ “A week ago.” Richard answers. _

 

_ “I didn’t know for a week?! The wedding better not be tomorrow then!” The Omega growls, throwing her arms in the air. _

 

_ “I’m sorry Angela but to be fair, you were hard to get in contact with. You always disappear.” Diana says to defend themselves. Angela remembered that it was because she stayed up all night, for many nights, working on a project to develop wings for her to at least glide in the air. “Now, just hear us out.” _

 

_ “Yes, mother.” Angela hisses. “Tell me why you thought it was a great idea to offer me, yet not telling me until now, for a marriage with the leader of the Amari family. The most powerful family in the Eastern World, where I just learned that Fareeha Amari almost may or may not accept your proposal without my knowledge.” _

 

_ “We offered you because we knew that no other family would do so. Also, we have such a famous name among the Eastern World because of Overwatch so we were ideally the best option. No other family has an Omega daughter.” Diana answers. “Look, you aren’t require to answer and accept right away. Just think about it. A marriage between a human and a mystic will be the biggest historical moment in our lifetime. This marriage will seal both worlds together, creating a new age of peace and tranquility.” _

 

_ “There’s no one else that would even consider this option except you, one of Overwatch’s founding members.” Richard added. “Because it is you, Ana has accepted the offer and has gone to Egypt to discuss it with her daughter.” _

 

_ “Well, that explains why I haven’t seen Ana in a while.” Angela scoffs, rolling her eyes. She sighed, feeling a headache coming on. “Look, I don’t have anything against Ana and her family. The problem is that I have never met her daughter. I don’t know her. She probably won’t accept a marriage with an Omega that she doesn’t even know.” _

 

_ “It’s just an offer.” Diana repeated. She took out a photo from her pocket and handed it to Angela. When Angela looked at it, her heart stopped. It was a picture of a woman with large jackal ears and a tattoo under her right eye. She had firm facial features, perfectly arched eyebrows, and evenly tanned skin. This woman demanded authority, power, and obedience. She was heavenly gorgeous, Angela admits that her core felt tight upon seeing this Alpha. “That’s Fareeha Amari.” _

 

_ “Oh.” Angela says, her tone has gotten quiet. The way that Fareeha’s brown eyes stared right into her made Angela feel weak in the knees. She wondered if her brown locks were soft. Or was her skin soft? Her lips looked sweet and plump, the ends of her lips curled into a smile. Angela felt hot all of a sudden. She felt sweaty. Her blues eyes scan the room, wondering if it was just her or if the room was warm. “That’s her.” _

 

_ “Just consider it and think about it.” Richard insisted. “If Ana comes back and says that Fareeha isn’t interested, then you don’t need to worry about a thing.” _

 

_ “Wait.” Angela says. “Does Ana have a picture of me?” _

 

_ “We gave her the military picture.” Diana says. _

 

_ Angela groaned again. She hated that picture of her. “Oh, she’s definitely going to say no.” _

 

_ XXX _

 

Angela smiled at the memory. She imagined that if she could go back in time to meet that version of Angela, she reassure herself that everything will be okay. No matter what, Fareeha wasn’t going to force her to do anything and that really touched Angela’s heart. With a grin on her lips, she clicked on the icon for Winston, ready to explain about her designs and her research. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some pharmercy fluff. Next chapter will have smut (no heat sex yet, sorry). The next next will have angst. Just a run down on what you’ll be in ride for.
> 
> Question: If there is ANYTHING that you want to see Angela dressed up as, ANYTHING, and not just limited to her Overwatch skins, what would you like to see? May influence the outfit I have her wear in future chapters. Just for kicks and fun~
> 
> If you are enjoying the series, here are ways to let me know:
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> Kudo
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) for any other questions, concern, or whatnot.


	4. Inculcate

Fareeha watched as Angela showed her how the staff works, turning it on and off like it was a flashlight. The glow in Angela’s eyes, the way her Omega bit her lower lip in excitement, and the high pitch tone in her voice when Angela got entranced with her work as she explained it, Fareeha loved it all. She wondered how in the world did Angela even considered accepting her proposal, what did she say to win Angela’s heart, and why did Angela even consider her as a mate? There was so many questions swarming Fareeha’s head, blocking out the work she had to take care of that day. Angela filled her thoughts and she inhaled the jasmine scent that was emitted from the Omega. She didn’t even remember what she ate for dinner, only watching the way Angela covered her mouth after taking a bite, observing the muscles that moved in order to chew her food. It was times like this that Fareeha wondered why she was so creepy. Even married couples don’t take notes on how their Omega spouse eats and Fareeha felt she was losing it. Her hands itched to push a strand of hair behind Angela’s ear. Her nose twitch at another round of inhaling Angela’s scent. Fareeha felt like she was short of breath as her core felt tighter than usual.

 

“With this technology, medics all over the world will be able to enter the battlefield and heal the wounded directly without having to wait on the sidelines.” Angela says, putting the staff down on the table, pushing her eaten dinner plate off to the side. She runs her fingers through her blonde locks, pushing her flimsy bangs off to the side of her face. She was a bit out of breath. “It’s going to change the face of medicine, I just know it. Once I get notes on suggestions to improve it from Mei and Winston, then I’ll start submitting my reports to different associations and universities. That reminds me, I’ll need to find my professor’s numbers so I can contact them.”

 

Fareeha zoned out at the last few lines. She was watching her wife’s hair drift down her head from being ruffled, almost angelically, as if the gravity of each strand of her hair was calculating on where to land. The jackal knew she must be going crazy. She coughs and clears her throat. “That’s great, Angela. Really. There is so much that must be going on through your head. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Angela beamed, flashing her Alpha a smile. “I assume you got half of what I was trying to say.”

 

Fareeha almost spit out the water that she was drinking. “O-of course I did! I was listening.”

 

“Okay, Fa-ree-ha.” Angela smirked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s okay if you weren’t really listening. I have been feeling early signs of my heat.”

 

Fareeha spits out her water this time. She gawks at Angela and blushes furiously. If Angela was possibly hitting her heat, did that mean that they would officially mate tonight? The thought made Fareeha more nervous than excited. As much as she would love to officially consummate their marriage and love, Fareeha had concerns with informing Angela on traditional positions and methods on mating. She meant to have a conversation with Angela about it but, to her dismay, work kept her mind busy. Now that Angela mentioned this, that could explain why she was focus more on Angela’s appearance than her words. “I-I-I didn’t notice.”

 

“Sure, Fareeha.” Angela whispered in a low tone, on the edge of mischievousness and flirtatiousness. “I saw you staring more at my face than my words. You didn’t do much to hide it.”

 

The Alpha was at a lost for words. She stumbled on her words in her head and her mouth didn’t seem to do well in translating her thoughts. All she could say was, “I’m sorry. I really tried to listen.”

 

“It’s okay. I was rushing my explanation because I felt very...tight.” Angela says, looking over to the side. She didn’t look at anything in particular but she felt somewhat intimidated by the Alpha’s scent. It made her feel...submissive.

 

“When did you start experiencing these signs?” Fareeha asked. Her finger itched to feel Angela’s pale skin and rub the soft flesh in between her finger tips. However, she shook her head at the thought. It was surprisingly easy to suppress her desires right away. 

 

“After you left for the meeting.” Angela says. “However, it can’t be my heat because it would be a week early. Although I did recently get off the pills so my body could be out of whack or reacting strongly to other...circumstantial factors.”

 

“You can just say it is me.” Fareeha says, smirking. “It’s not like there are other Alphas in the house.”

 

Angela laughed, lightly biting her lower lips. “Sorry, that’s the doctor side of me speaking.”

 

“I like it. It gives you a level of authority and intelligence.” The Alpha says, playing with the rim of her cup. Angela hums in responds, feeling somewhat shy.

 

“You think I’m smart?” Angela asks, twiddling her fingers under the table.

 

“Of course you are.” Fareeha assured. “That’s why I arrange your office so you can thrive and, well, you did mention you got your PhD when you were eighteen. That’s insanely young for anyone to get one of the highest degree of education.”

 

A blush covered Angela cheeks and she tried to cover it by drinking her water. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “You always know what to say to make me flustered.”

 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag.” Fareeha says, leaning back on her chair. She didn’t realize that her own core felt tight and there was a warmth coating her skin. “I have a PhD in Making-My-Wife-Flustered-ology from the University of Jackal Courting.”

 

Now it was Angela’s turn to burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach, leaning on the table as she lets out small fits of giggles. Tears edged around her blue eyes, her breath became quick and heavy, and her lips curled upwards as she lets out each round of laughter, boasting Fareeha’s sense of humor ego. As she tried to calm down, she says, “D-do all jackals have to graduate from this university before they court a mate? Or is just you who graduated?”

 

“Yeah.” Fareeha says nonchalantly. She puffs up her chest in pseudo-pride, loving the way her Omega was laughing at her joke.“I am the only one who has this degree. It takes years of humiliation of failed attempts.”

 

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes, her smile still etched on her face. She beams at her Alpha. She says, “Okay, okay, you can stop, Casanova, before you make me swoon again.”

 

Fareeha chuckled, watching Angela take heavy breaths to calm her episode down. Angela rubs her stomach to ease the cramp that she got. Once Angela had calmed down, Fareeha says, “So? Are you on your heat?”

 

“I don’t think so. It’s not unusual for Omegas to get, what we call ‘dry heats’, where your hormones aren’t as intense as an actual heat, and it’s a common side effect from suddenly quitting the pills.” The Omega explains.

 

“Ah, alright.” Fareeha responded. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. However, it did explain why she wasn’t immediately all over the Omega and tearing her clothes off. The jasmine scent was strong but it wasn’t suffocating her. Yet it eased Fareeha’s anxiety on having a conversation about Jackal mating. It can wait for a bit longer, when Fareeha had a bit more confidence.

 

Watching the jackal’s ears flop on her head, Angela chuckled at the sight of her wife being pouty and sad. “I mean, that still can’t stop us from taking advantage of it.” She says, raising an eyebrow at her wife. “As long as we keep our promise.”

 

At the sound of that, Fareeha jumped out of her seat, rushed over to Angela, and scooped her out of her chair. The Omega lets out a small yelp, a faint blush on her cheeks, as she is carried out of their dining room, Fareeha was scurrying down the hallway. Her hands went up to palm Fareeha’s shoulders, digging her fingers into the tense muscles, as Fareeha made their way to the master bedroom. She grunts, “God, that feels good.”

 

As Fareeha gently places Angela on the bed before crawling over her, the Omega says, “You’re so tense. Are you stressed out?”

 

“Yeah.” Fareeha growls as she almost rips her shirt off. Angela runs her nails against the heated skin, drawing small circles around Fareeha’s waist.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Angela asked, tilting her head to the side as Fareeha unbuckles her jeans. Angela was slowly pulling her shirt off, inching the clothing up her stomach.

 

“After?” Fareeha asked, tugging the jeans off of her legs. Her cock was semi-hard, twitching upwards. The tip of her cock was a bit wet. Little droplets of her clear essence dripped from the slit.

 

“Of course.” Angela purred, grabbing Fareeha’s hand and pulling her towards her. The Alpha crashed their lips together, her broad hands helping Angela get undressed. The shirt flew off, the pants was pulled off the long pale legs, and Angela was pinned down against the silk bed sheets. She groaned at the sudden fierce attitude that Fareeha’s body displayed, the powerful dominance that came from her Alpha mate. If Fareeha was this aggressive on a dry heat, how would she be on her actual heat? The thought excited Angela but it also made her a bit nervous. The nervousness and anxiety was ruining her mood so Angela assured herself that Fareeha will listen to her. She has always listened this whole time.

 

As if Fareeha telepathically answered her troubles, the jackal gently cups one of Angela’s breast, squeezing with such delicacy, like it was fragile. A thumb flicked over a harden pink nipple, making the Omega squirm, panting heavily in the air. Fareeha clamps her lips around the curve of Angela’s neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Angela ran her fingers down Fareeha’s back, digging into the tight muscles that loosen a bit from her touch. She thought she can kill two birds with one stone, massage her wife while also pleasuring her. As she thought that, an idea popped in Angela’s mind.

 

With a gentle tap on her lover, Angela says, “Fa-reeha?”

 

The jackal stops, lifting herself up to look at Angela. “Was I too rough?”

 

“No.” Angela pants, touched by her Alpha’s concern. “I just wanted to try something that I think you might like.”

 

Excited, the Alpha nodded her head. “Okay.”

 

“Can you lie on your back?” Angela requested. Fareeha got off of Angela and rolled over to the side, resting herself on the pillows that scattered the bed. Once she was comfortable, Angela got on top of Fareeha, the front of the Omega’s body facing her Alpha’s feet and her behind facing the Alpha’s face. A blush erupts from the jackal’s cheeks and her tail swished under her. Her eyes scan the scene in front of her, seeing Angela so nakedly exposed.

 

“Is this what I think it is?” Fareeha questioned, her eyes gazing upon the smooth back of the Omega, glancing down to Angela’s perfectly round rear and the small sliver of a gap in between her thighs.

 

Angela turns her head, a blush painted on her face, looking over her shoulder. With heavy pants, she says,“Is this okay? We can pleasure each other at the same time.”

 

“I love it.” Fareeha responded. Her hands, slowly, reached out to grip on Angela’s waist. The Omega started to back up, stretching herself flat against Fareeha. She scooted her body back, making sure her core was at Fareeha’s level. The Alpha patted her cheek to indicate that Angela was perfectly positioned. 

 

Angela’s dry heat made her sensations amplify. She could feel Fareeha’s breath tickling her inner thighs. Angela looked forward, watching the stiff cock twitch in front of her. The head of the cock was covered in Fareeha’s wetness, making Angela lick her lips. Then she felt fingers spread her sex, letting the Alpha get a clear view of the small hole. It twitch so slightly, making Fareeha groan at the sight. For a few seconds, Angela felt so exposed to her Alpha.

 

Fareeha watch the small hole flinch when she lightly blew on it. The reaction made Fareeha tighten her core, imaging her cock entering the wet cavern. Yet she tried to shake the image out of her head so that she wouldn’t be encourage to enter it. She and Angela made a promise. Fareeha didn’t want to enter it yet, partly because she wanted Angela’s first time to be on the Omega’s condition and also because she wanted Angela to see that Fareeha wasn’t like a typical Alpha that listen to their sex organs. She didn’t think with her dick, unlike some Alphas that she knew.

 

Yet the Alpha licked her lips, watching Angela grow more wetter with each passing second. While Fareeha was admiring Angela, the Omega has already started to pump her cock with her hands, licking the tip of her cock. Fareeha moaned, bucking her hips upward a bit. She grits her teeth, trying to ignore the pleasure for a few seconds. With a hand swiftly going ahead to rub Angela’s clit, Fareeha stuck her tongue out and slipped it inside the tight hole. Her tongue could barely perform any stretching of any kind, it was like having something blunt probe the entrance. Yet it will give Angela a tease of what will come in the future. Boosting Fareeha’s happiness, Angela lets out a loud moan upon the direct contact on her entrance and her clit.

 

Wanting to make Fareeha feel good, Angela sucked the tip of her cock as her hands rubbed the hard length, up and down. Her fingers felt a small nub near the base of the shaft. In the back of Angela’s mind, she knew that was a development of a knot. A dry heat was still technically a heat so Angela’s fingers started to rub the small growing nub. Fareeha groans at the ministrations, continuing swiping her tongue against Angela’s small hole, then digging the tongue inside. Angela flinched when she felt a particularly rough push against her clit.

 

To Fareeha, Angela had a unique taste that made her hungry for more. It was somewhat sweet, a bit salty, but that’s all Fareeha could describe it. It was addicting and Fareeha found her chin getting drenched with Angela’s essence. She was releasing a growl from the back of her throat as if she was trying to intimidate some other nonexistent Alpha in the room. Angela, hearing the growl, purred as Fareeha’s lips rubbed against her folds, stirring the fire within her.

 

Angela ran her tongue along Fareeha’s slit, knowing how much the Alpha loved that. The cock shivered at the direct sensation. The knot that was forming was being massaged by the Omega’s fingers, earning pleasurable gasp from the Alpha. As if to get revenge on Angela, Fareeha’s fingers found a rhythm of rubbing and pinching that made Angela almost scream. She held it in, sucking on the cock, adding more pressure to it by tightening her lips around the girth of the shaft. Her head bobbed up and down, meeting halfway of the shaft where her hands were busily rubbing the small knot.

 

Through the ministrations, Angela felt her core tighten and relax, cumming into Fareeha’s awaiting mouth. Her tongue lapped the juices that flowed into her mouth as her cock was given one final rub before spurting into Angela’s mouth. The cock twitch in Angela’s mouth as it released Fareeha’s seed, coating her tongue. Both women groaned as they came, shivering under the high of their orgasm. Fareeha continued to lap up Angela’s essence as the Omega continued to slowly jerk the entire cock with her hand, easing the orgasm through. With long strides, Angela felt the cock slowly become limp, resting in her hand. Fareeha, after finishing lapping at Angela’s sex, gave small kisses against it, making the Omega pant.

 

Angela, after swallowing Fareeha’s seed, got off of the Alpha, turning around and collapsing into Fareeha’s embrace. Her head rested on the Alpha’s chest, her ear against Fareeha’s beating heart. Angela leans up to kiss along Fareeha’s neck, sighing as she felt Fareeha relax under her contact. She lazily whispers, “How are you feeling?”

 

Fareeha groans at the contact, leaning her head to the side to let Angela shower her with affection. She sighs, “Amazing.”

 

They smiled at each other, closing their eyes as they rested from their sexual high. Fareeha drew shapes along Angela’s back while Angela traced her fingers along the outline of the Alpha’s chest, circling a dark nipple every once in a while. Their minds felt clear, relaxed. The couple felt exhausted but there was still a brim of energy that hummed around them. Sleepiness felt so far away but they were also too tired to do anything, not even getting up or switching positions. They stayed like that, enjoying the skin contact that they shared. Angela’s hand would go up to play with Fareeha’s ears, watching them flick away and towards her. The softness of her ears, Angela trace along the outside edge of the ears, down to the scalp of the Alpha, and along Fareeha’s cheeks. Her thumb would cover the eye tattoo, rubbing against it as if it might disappear. 

 

Fareeha would lean down, kissing deeply on her Angela. Angela would let out a slight gasp and a moan when her lips parted for her Alpha. Fareeha wasted no time in sliding her tongue into Angela’s mouth, rolling her tongue against Angela. In response, Angela’s body leaned up closer towards Fareeha, making the jackal wrap her arms around the Omega’s waist. Fareeha drew her closer, moving her lips against Angela’s lips in heated passion, letting her love show this way.

 

After a considerable amount of time pasted, they broke the kiss and proceed to rest again, returning to the same positions. It was after a few more minutes that Angela broke the silence. “Do you still want to talk about your day?”

 

Fareeha pondered on the question, pursing her lips. “Do you really want to hear my boring and stressful day?”

 

“Of course.” Angela responds, nudging her head into the curve of Fareeha’s neck. “Don’t I have a right to know what is happening around us?”

 

“Yes, you do.” Fareeha says, rubbing along the spine of Angela’s back. She took a few more minutes to gather her thoughts as Angela played with the skin around her waist, pinching and rubbing it. “Well, to start off, Rhiana’s response to my letter was that she will proceed in withdrawing her soldiers from my lands.”

 

“That’s great.” Angela says.

 

“It is. However, in her letter, she demands that I supply her soldiers with sustenance and shelter until they are ‘well enough to be able to face my people in case of dishonesty’.” Fareeha grumbled.

 

“She’s expecting you might attack her?” Angela says, raising an eyebrow. “That’s highly assumptious of her and considerably rude to even put that in her letter.”

 

“The battles she has inflicted upon my lands have dramatically affected our food sources. She’s the reason why my world is struggling to eat a simple meal because she destroys anything that is of the Eastern World.” Fareeha continues, gritting her teeth. “Now she demands I feed her as if I had enough for her and my people. That will be a headache to calculate.”

 

“I’m sure there isn’t a city in Egypt that will willingly shelter her warriors.” Angela added.

 

“That’s another problem that I have to figure out a solution for.” Fareeha admitted, sighing out her frustrations. “Either way, I’ll have to respond back to her in order to make a compromise that meets halfway. Until we are both in agreement, our promised meeting for a truce will not be coming soon.”

 

“Maybe you should let me write the letter.” Angela suggested. “Perhaps she is willing to cooperate with me? A citizen of the Western World. She did hesitate her attacks because of our marriage.”

 

Fareeha scoffed but nodded her head. “Honestly, I would’ve asked you anyways. I can’t read her letters unless she stops being so passive aggressive.”

 

Angela thought for a moment, searching for any kind of solution to Fareeha’s problem. “Perhaps you and her should meet in the open? It’ll be faster to make an agreement than writing letters to each other, via messenger hawk.”

 

Fareeha laughs. “Sorry that the Eastern World does not have the advance technology that your world possesses. It must be so nice to just text a message and receive a reply within minutes.”

 

“You can’t even figure out how my phone works.” Angela teased, poking at Fareeha’s chest. She then poked at Fareeha’s cheeks as she said, “Relax, I’ll slowly introduce our technology to your world.”

 

“You’ll have that law to climb over.” Fareeha reminded. “That law, the Anti-Mystic Collaboration Act, that states that technology will not be transferred, shared, or stationed into the Eastern World. It was the biggest headache to transfer your belongings here. If it wasn’t for your parents’ and Overwatch’s approval and aid, I would have never been able to surprise you.”

 

“Shhh.” Angela softly whispers into a flicker ear, rubbing Fareeha’s cheek. “We are married now, that has already created such a giant loophole in those mysticist laws.”

 

Fareeha hummed as Angela placed soft kisses along her neck, digging her face into her Alpha. The jackal rubbed Angela’s hair, tangling her fingers into the blonde locks. She rubs her nose into the scalp of her Omega, smelling the jasmine scent. “That has such a nice ring to it, saying that we are married.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Angela hums, smiling against Fareeha’s skin. Her hand trails over the Alpha’s stomach, feeling the toned muscles underneath. Then her hand went down to Fareeha’s limp cock, gently feeling it up. Hearing the slight groan from the Alpha, Angela says, “Does anything hurt?”

 

“No.” Fareeha responds, grunting when Angela checks to see if the knot was still present. When she didn’t feel the nub, she lets go and runs her hands across Fareeha’s chest. 

 

“That’s good.” She sighed. The sleepiness was starting to hit her, making her eyes flutter close. “Hey, Fareeha. Can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“When my heat does arrive, will it hurt for the first time?” She asked.

 

Fareeha had to ponder on the question for a few seconds. “Well, maybe. It might hurt but I’ll be gentle. Have you had any other sexual experiences?”

 

“Kinda but also not really.” Angela admitted. “You?”

 

“A little, barely anything. It didn’t last more than just kissing.” Fareeha answered. “If it does hurt too much, I’ll stop.”

 

Angela was quiet for a moment. She lingered on her next question, unsure if it might offend the Alpha. With a quiet voice, she says, “What if you don’t stop?”

 

Fareeha wasn’t surprised at the question. As a young Alpha once, she has had her fair share of being exposed to an Omega’s heat where she almost lost her mind. Her mother drilled her to hold herself back and to always think rationally. It wasn’t just with Ana, most Alphas in the Eastern World were disciplined on Alpha’s resistance and self-control. Of course, the Western World was different. All Fareeha understood was that Alphas, in Angela’s world, were more encouraged to follow their instincts than the Omegas. In fact, to Fareeha’s understanding, Omegas were discipline to control their heats and the blame was usually placed on them if they messed up. So, with careful words in order to convince Angela, Fareeha says, “I’ll stop, Angela. I swear on Anubis’ name, I’ll stop if it’s too much. In fact, your incoming heat doesn’t have to be our first. It can be your third heat, or your fifth. Or maybe you might not be ready for a long time. I’ll wait.”

 

Angela took in Fareeha’s words, letting it imprint on her heart, easing her nerves. She cupped her Alpha’s cheeks. “I want my next heat to be our first, though. I’m just scared that my body might reject you if it hurts too much.”

 

“We will take it slow.” Fareeha assured. “It’s okay to be scared or nervous. It’s normal. As long as you trust me, I’ll make sure that you feel safe the entire time. Okay?” Fareeha kissed Angela’s forehead. “I promise. I will never do anything to hurt you.”

 

“Oh, Fareeha.” Angela says, sighing. “You are too good for me.”

 

“I could say the same.” Fareeha replies. “You deserve anyone that your heart wants.”

 

“My heart wants you.” Angela assured. “I’m sure of it.”

 

“Then it’s yours.” Fareeha whispered, kissing Angela on the lips. The Omega smiled against he skin, her anxiety has lifted off of her heart. She wraps her arms around her Alpha, resting her head against her chest. Her eyes close, the sleepiness consuming her. She can hear Fareeha’s voice singing a soft tune. She didn’t understand the words but the husky tone was easing her mind. Fareeha stroked Angela’s hair, watching her back rise up and down with her even breathing. 

 

Fareeha considered having the conversation about Jackal mating but watching Angela sleep, she decided that it can still wait.

 

___

 

“The staff is well designed. Mei suggested to test the durability of the staff. If it was to be brought on the battlefield, it must be able to handle any terrain.” Winston says, fixing his glasses again. The screen blurred a bit before it refocused. Angela drank a cup of coffee, listening to Winton’s suggestions, writing them down on her papers. “That means using materials that might be heavier and make the staff a bit harder to manage. However, in my report, I have suggestions on designs that will help make the staff manageable and easy to maneuver.”

 

“Perfect, that will help a lot.” Angela compliments, holding back a yawn. Fareeha had to wake up early to take care of her work, making Angela get up with her. The only thing that wasn’t keeping her from falling asleep was the coffee. “What did you think about integrating the beams together?”

 

“It’s risky and I personally do not recommend it.” Winston says, munching his way through a banana. His eyes, however, seem to be reflecting some sort of sadness. It became more apparent as the meeting kept going. “If you integrated the beams, it might inflict a reaction that can cause more damage that we would not know unless it was tested. Having the beams separate, there would be nothing to disturb the energy flow.”

 

“I agree.” Angela says. She watch Winston nervously chuckle, as if he was hiding something. “If I fix the designs and perform some tests, do you think it will be acceptable to submit?”

 

“It should be.” He replied. Angela nodded. She detected this awkwardness coming from him. He was looking to the side, off-screen, as if he was itching to do something else. He gave small smiles for a split second, as if trying to convince Angela that nothing was wrong. It was unusual for him to act so weird. He was usually calm and collected.

 

“Is something wrong?” Angela finally asked after Winston was visually shivering in some kind of anticipation. “You seem out of it.”

 

He looked shocked, as if startled by her question. However, he seems happy that Angela called him out. He looks over his shoulder as if someone might be spying on him. Then he leans closer to the monitor, whispering, “Angela, I’m not suppose to tell you this because we didn’t want to worry you.”

 

“Winston? Is something going on back at home?” Angela asked with caution.

 

He sighed, wondering if he should tell Angela. He was strangely quiet, nervous and a bit apprehensive at the same time. It showed on his face. Then he says, “As of right now, we aren’t legally supposed to be calling you. I can get arrested for calling you.”

 

“What?” Angela questioned, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Arrested?”

 

“Okay, Angela, don’t freak out.” Winston says calmly, nervousness edging his tone. “After you sent your report, Overwatch got a visit from the government and because of Rhiana’s actions with Fareeha, they have demanded that we do not contact you.”

 

“Wait, what? Overwatch isn’t allowed to contact me?” Angela gawked, her eyes growing wide. “Why?”

 

“They stated that since you are married to Fareeha, you are considered an enemy of the Western World.” Winston says slowly.

 

Angela wanted to scream. Her mouth open but there wasn’t a sound that came out. She, instead, says, “I’m an enemy? I was certified with citizenships in both of the Western and Eastern Worlds. I am one of Overwatch’s founding members, they can’t just cut me out of the group because I am married to Fareeha. Ana, another founding leader, is Fareeha’s mother, why are they just attacking me?”

 

“I don’t know.” Winston says. “They just reasoned, without any solid argument, that because you are married to Fareeha and that Rhiana has agreed to withdraw her warriors from Egypt, the government doesn’t want you to be getting involved with these political affairs. They claim that your position will only confuse them even more.”

 

“I’m their best link to sending information about Rhiana’s actions and Fareeha’s decisions, on both sides. Wouldn’t the government want to understand what both sides are doing? Why in the world would they just cut me off?” Angela asked, rage filling her heart. She clenched her fist, threatening to slam her fist on the table. “If it’s anything, they should be focusing on their communication with Fareeha and Rhiana and what they will do. Why me?”

 

Winston paused for a second. His eyes looking up as if he was guilty of something. He says, “As of now, the government sees you mostly as an official citizen of the Eastern World. They have practically disowned you from the Western World. In fact, they are in the progress of dismantling your citizenship.”

 

Angela felt she was going to panic. All of her work was going to waste. “Dismantling my citizenship?”

 

“They are trying to erase you from the Western World.” Winston sadly confirmed. “They have already tackled on erasing your works with the universities and the awards that you have rightfully won.”

 

“And I’m just hearing this now?” 

 

“Angela, we didn’t want to worry you. Overwatch and a huge portion of the Western World are against what the government is doing. We are fighting with them as we speak.” Winston assured. “Your parents have been on the frontline in protecting you.”

 

Yet Angela felt humiliated, angry, and confused. All of this was coming so suddenly. “I am worried, Winston! If the government does this, they are erasing all of my work! I will lose my medical license, I will be cut off from my family, and from Overwatch.”

 

“I know, Angela.” Winston says, feeling like he can’t explain himself anymore. “It’s hard right now because a lot of our members are mystics and that dampens our arguments.”

 

“Winston, this marriage was suppose to integrate our worlds. By erasing me, they will be disrespecting the sanctity of our marriage and they will be breaking their own laws of my rights as a citizen of the Western World. They legally can’t do this.” Angela says, anger building up quickly. Then something snapped in her head. “They think they can do this because I’m an Omega. Of course, they are taking advantage of me being an Omega and using it to make me disappear. That’s why they didn’t fight Ana because she’s an Alpha and she has more rights than me.”

 

“They can’t discriminate base on your status and we won’t let them.” Winston added. The determination started to fill his voice as he spoke. “We are going to still keep in contact with you, whether they warn us or not. Omega or not, you are still a citizen of the Western and Eastern World.”

 

“Promise me that you will keep me updated.” Angela says.

 

“I will but understand it will get harder to try.” Winston says. “Right on, I’m on a private security channel but soon the government will try and take control of it.”

 

“Then answer one question before we lose that privacy” Angela says as she leans towards the monitor. “Do you know who started this campaign against me?”

 

Winston paused. He sucked in a breath, letting it linger, and then letting it out. “Rhiana Marguerite.”

 

Angela desperately wanted to write that letter now. For a whole other reason now.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to get serious. That is all. 
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).
> 
> If you are enjoying the series, please show me by:
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comments
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> That way I will know to keep going and I love interacting with you guys. Your reactions, comments, questions, and etc to each chapter helps me as a writer. Even if it’s just a simple few words~ I will see you guys, in the next chapter on Sunday! Bye!


	5. Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum

Angela wiped the tears off of her cheek with a tissue, swallowing her sobs down her throat. Yet it was fruitless, her sobs ripped out of her chest and she found herself melting into her sorrows. Angela held a pillow closer to her chest, finding it a bit comforting to hold it. Her nose grew redder as she blew it, throwing the used tissue away in a waste basket. It missed, joining it’s friends on the small pile on the ground. She could hear, all the way across of the house, Fareeha snarling at her soldiers. Angela could hear the soldiers trying to calm the jackal down.

 

“Your highness, you can not write such a thing to Rhiana Marguerite. Our people can not afford to suffer through more useless battles.” A timid voice said, shivering under the supreme dominance of the matriarch.

 

“Then what else do I tell that son of a bitch?!” Fareeha screamed. Angela could feel the Alpha’s hate in her tone, dark and crackling in the air. She flinched, not wanting to feel the wrath of her wife.

 

“You can’t tell her to go fuck herself.” A deeper and more calmer voice said. This jackal was more use to Fareeha’s anger, unlike the timid voice.

 

“She can’t be tearing my wife apart while she still hasn’t come to an agreement with me. She’s targeting Angela while pushing off the meeting with me. That fucker is trying to kill two birds with one stone and I’m not going to fall for her fucking games.” Fareeha snarls, stomping from one side of the room and to the other. Angela could hear the steps of her wife echoing in the house, even with the master bedroom door closed. “She either needs to come meet with me or else I am going to revoke her proposal.”

 

Angela’s head jumped up upon hearing those words. The timid jackal spoke up. “Your highness, please! You can’t do that!”

 

“He is right.” Said the other voice. “The only thing that is keeping our lands in momentary peace is Rhiana’s proposal.”

 

There was a silence. Then Fareeha releases a low growl and Angela found her stomach lurching in fear. For the first time since she and Fareeha have been together, Angela was scared of the jackal. This fear cut her like a knife, digging in her heart. It felt cold, icy cold. Angela felt Fareeha’s tone haunt her bones, rattling them to her core. The Amari matriarch coldly says, in a low voice, “We will see how long Rhiana’s proposal last. Once she drops it for any of her selfish and manipulating reasons, I will not hesitate to rip her apart. Now, leave me.”

 

The footsteps of the other jackals slowly receded from the house. Angela could hear them close the door as they left, leaving her alone with Fareeha. The jackal huffed, a deep growl released from the back of her throat. This rage and anger was starting to affect Angela. The Omega’s heart grew colder as Fareeha’s steps drew closer to the master bedroom. They grew slower as Fareeha approached their room. It stopped for a few seconds and Angela could hear Fareeha take a deep breath. The door opened, letting the jackal inside. When Fareeha entered, she flashed Angela a small smile as if everything was alright. This somehow pissed Angela off. It was like lighting the string of a firecracker. She sent icy cold glares at the jackal but Fareeha did not seem to notice.

 

Instead, she says, as she takes off her outer layer of clothing and places it on a chair, “You’re up? I thought you would be asleep.”

 

“How can I sleep?” Angela grumbled, huffing a hair out of her face, clutching the pillow closer to her. Her voice was a low whisper, edged with hot anger, boiling.“How can I sleep when I am losing everything? My entire life, erased because of this marriage.”

 

This grabbed Fareeha’s attention now. She turns her head slightly as she unbuckles the straps off her upper chest, letting her body breath without constraints. Her golden brown eyes watch Angela’s chest heave heavily, trying to contain a boiling anger from erupting. With caution, Fareeha softy says, “I’m sorry. I guess I was a bit loud. I assume you heard what I said?”

 

“Yes.” Angela replies, not making any indication that she was going to continue speaking. She refused to look at Fareeha. 

 

Fareeha was caught and trapped by a wall, unsure of how to respond to her Omega’s bluntness and lack of communication. She flings a silk shirt over her head, smoothing the fabric over her toned body. The Alpha made her way to the bed, where the Omega turned her body away from Fareeha. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing Angela. With a soft voice, she says, “Did I say something to offend you? If it’s about revoking Rhiana’s proposal, I stupidly said that in rage and I do not mean to endanger my people with my careless attitude.”

 

“Okay.” Angela muttered, holding herself, looking away from Fareeha. Her heart was on fire, burning with anger that the Omega did not know she possessed. How can she not? Her life was falling apart.

 

The jackal didn’t want to give up. She got off the bed and kneeled in front of Angela. She gently took Angela’s hands into her own, gazing upon her. The Alpha assures the Omega with velvet smoothness coating her voice, something that she lacked when she was screaming earlier. “Angela, we will get through this. Together. I’m not going to let Rhiana tear you apart and we will overcome this.”

 

Perhaps Fareeha’s anger, from earlier, might have sparked the fire to fuel Angela’s rage, or maybe it was always bubbling inside of Angela since she heard the news from Winston, waiting for something to trigger the boiling. Whatever the reason for Angela’s coldness, she wasn’t convinced of Fareeha’s words. She turns her head at the jackal, glaring with her blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips carved downward in a deep frown. She snatched her hand away from Fareeha, tears edging her blue orbs. With a nasty hiss, she says, “Do you not get it, Fareeha?”

 

With a genuine shocked look on her face, Fareeha answers, “Get what, Angela?”

 

Angela’s response was to get up and walk away from Fareeha, shaking her head as she stopped in front of the wall. Deep inside, Angela knew her anger was growing out of control but the ballon was threatening to pop and spill out the lava that has been accumulating for quite some time. She growls, “My life is falling apart.”

 

Fareeha got up to face Angela, taking a small step forward with open arms. “I promise that we will fix it.”

 

Angela snapped her head towards the jackal, her eyes dripping clear tears down her face as she snarls, “Do you not get it!?”

 

Fareeha’s voice grew louder but she toned it down as to not scream at Angela. The Omega was confusing the Alpha. “Get what? Tell me what I don’t understand and we can fix it, together.”

 

“There is no ‘we’ anymore!” Angela cried out, her breathing grew hectic. She took a step back when Fareeha took a step forward. In all honesty, that small action that the Omega performed hurted the jackal a bit. “You and I are not a ‘we’! I no longer exists.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha says. The mention of her name made Angela suck in an angry breath, shaking her head again. It was not clear if it was for her or it was against Fareeha but it hurt the jackal’s heart to see Angela this angry. “You do exist.”

 

“I don’t.” Angela snapped, crossing her arms. She was shivering and it was not from the cold. “Not anymore.”

 

“Yes, you do.” Fareeha repeated, taking a step forward. This made Angela’s anger split apart.

 

“I don’t, Fareeha! The Western World is trying to erase me. Don’t you get it!? I am nothing to them. Did you not hear me when I told you that the government is trying to dismantle my citizenship?” Angela growls, her fingers dug into her upper arm, creating small red indents.

 

“I did hear you!” Fareeha cries out, clenching her fist as she tried to hold back on her anger. “We are going-”

 

“You and I aren’t ‘we’ anymore! We are both not each other’s! I am yours.” Angela snaps back, shaking as sobs leave her chest. “I am just your Omega, your wife, and your mate. I am nothing.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha felt Angela’s words cut her, leaving her in bleeding guilt. 

 

“They are trying to take away my life. All of my life is being shattered because of this marriage.” Angela held a harsh whisper as she spoke. The sobs ripped out of her throated, edged with an angry hiss.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Fareeha says, although she lost confidence in those words. She watch helplessly as Angela broke down in front of her. She tried to reach out but Angela jerks her body away, avoiding the Alpha’s touch.

 

“Easy for you to say.” She growls, biting her lower lip. “You have everything handed to you on a silver platter. You’re an Alpha, you get anything you want just by asking. Me? I had to work blood, sweat, and tears to get where I am and now look! My work is being shredded without a second glance. I am going to lose contact with Overwatch, with my home, and my own family. I am going to be stuck here, alone. Sooner or later, I’ll have no reason to exist for either worlds except popping your fucking babies.”

 

“That’s not true, Angela.” Fareeha responds weakly. Blue eyes glared at her through angry tears, swollen with pure rage and hate. 

 

“It will be. I’ll be no different from any other Omega. I’ll just be an object for you to fuck and submit to your every whim.” Angela spatted through a haze of madden indignation. Her gears were wildly spinning against each other, spurring bright sparks to fly. “That’s my fucking fate for being born as an Omega.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha replied helplessly. Her heart felt like it had been shredded into pieces. She didn’t know what to say or how to help Angela. As much as she wanted to prove Angela wrong, she couldn’t. Everything that the Omega said was technically true and, for the first time, Fareeha witness the stigma that Alpha humans inculcate upon their Omegas. No matter how hard the Omegas wanted to fight it, that seed, representing the harmful stigmas that human Alphas use against the Omegas, will tear them apart. Such extreme and unfair customs of the Western World was horrifying to Fareeha. To Angela, at the moment, only saw Fareeha as the same Alpha as the ones that were tearing her apart in the Western World. 

 

With blind hate and anger coating her senses, Angela added with a low growl, “I wish I never agreed to this marriage.”

 

That was a line that Angela, underneath her barrier of rage, regretted to say immediately upon spoken. After all, none of this was Fareeha’s fault. She has been nothing but kind and patient to Angela and this is what the Omega says in gratitude. With nervous eyes glancing at Fareeha, the guilt grew immense upon the sight of a broken Alpha. Fareeha looked at Angela with pure shock and sadness coating her face. Angela, constraint in the web of her fury, could not bring herself to apologize or to take back what she said. With anger feeding into her stubbornness, Angela watches Fareeha look down in shame. Her ears drooped against her head, her tail dropped as if life left it, and even her entire body seems to grow smaller. With a quiet voice, Fareeha says, “I’m sorry.”

 

The Alpha left the room in great sad haste, tears rolling down the jackal’s cheeks. The moment she was gone, Angela felt all the anger leave her body. Once she realize what she said, the guilt consumed her and she fell to the ground, sobbing as she realize she hurted the one person that only wanted to support the Omega. The Omega curled up into a ball, feeling more alone than ever. 

 

That night, and for the next few lonely nights, Angela slept alone in the bed.

 

___

  
  


It only got worse as the days passed on for Angela. Her bank account was frozen, she could not access it unless she got permission from her Alpha. It was such a barbaric and outdated method but the government, according to the letter that Angela was sent, assumed that is how the Eastern World would want for Angela. Again, the government was assuming and being mysticist with their assumptions about mystic’s society. That damn word ‘assume’ pissed Angela off. Since her bank was still considered Western property, they held full authority on her money and when they said that the control went to Fareeha, it was much more complicated than that. Fareeha barely got any form of control or even the authority to let Angela use her own account. In this mess, no one really won except the government.

 

For the next few days, Fareeha and Angela spoken the bare minimum with greetings, small comments, and nonchalant questions. During these awkward moments, Angela struggled to open her mouth to apologize to Fareeha for what she said. As much as she wanted to apologize, she felt small and inferior to Fareeha. She would feel the anger rise up as she thought of an apology, a fire that spread across her body, consuming her. In the end, with a heavy heart, Angela remained silent, leaving Fareeha with a cold shoulder.

 

On Fareeha’s side, it hurted her to see Angela close herself off. The Omega created a wall and kept pushing that wall against the Alpha. Yet the wall had cracks and Fareeha could detect the hesitation in Angela’s words, as if she wanted to say more. As she spent her nights on the couch, her mind would often race to think about Angela. As much as Angela has said such cruel words to her, Fareeha could not help but try to sympathize with her instead. Angela felt alone. She truly felt that the world was closing in on her. Fareeha thought about her mother’s words. 

 

_ “A marriage between a human and a mystic would be quite a bold move upon your part. Even by accepting the offer, you will be putting that woman’s life in your hands. You need to understand that she will face criticism, hate, and even death threats. What I’m saying, habibi, is that you need to think about her position more than yours. You can protect yourself and your image. We, mystics, are much more accepting. She can’t protect her image. Humans have created a line between Omegas and Alphas where Omegas are easily shamed. Angela will be ostracized by her own people if something happen to the marriage. The blame will fall on her.” _

 

Fareeha understood that Angela was currently being ostracized, abandoned, and controlled by her own people, it was ripping Angela apart. Her mother’s warnings were coming to haunt them and Fareeha spent long hours of the night wondering how could humans be so cruel to themselves. No matter how much it hurted when Angela claimed she wish she never married Fareeha, the Alpha could still remember the hesitation and regret in Angela’s tone. Anyone could detect the slight wavering pitch of Angela’s tone, the tiny broken pitch that she spoke in the end of her sentences, indicating something more. It would trail off, lost in a sea of confusion and self-doubt. She, not even for a minute, believed that Angela truly meant those words, even when the words cut her like a knife through warm butter. A smooth and clean cut. Yet, however, cuts can heal. Fareeha can heal from those stinging words, while Angela is torn beyond her ability to patch herself. While Fareeha could comprehend how Angela feels, she was still an Alpha. No matter how much she sympathize with her wife, she can not truly understand how Angela feels. She is not in her place.

 

As the Alpha sat in her office, scanning the countless letters from the Western and Eastern World, she sighed as she could have sworn that the scent of jasmine lingered by her nose. The absence of Angela left Fareeha wanting to be with her more and more, wanting to hold her Omega, and keeping her safe from the outside forces. Aside from the official letters, there was crumpled paper all over the desk. They were letters that Fareeha wrote in hopes it may break down the Omega’s walls. However, the Alpha felt that words were not enough to tell Angela how she felt and how much she wanted to stay with Angela, being by her side. Words were not enough for Fareeha to express her rage at the forces that tore Angela apart and how she wished she could take all of Angela’s pain away. No, words weren’t enough and Fareeha felt that she was out of time. How much longer will they stay distant? Will it take a toll? Will Angela want to leave? If she does, will it break Fareeha? 

 

“Your highness?” A feminine voice called out, jerking Fareeha from her trance. The voice sounded familiar and her heart started to beat in rapid succession. 

 

“Angela?” Fareeha says. Her eyes only saw her female soldier walk in her office, holding a letter in her hand. The high of her excitement came crashing down, almost tearing her apart, and Fareeha concealed her disappointment by speaking with strict authority towards the soldier. “Yes? What do you need?”

 

The jackal warrior bowed to Fareeha as she says, “A letter from Saleh has just arrived.”

 

“Alright, give it to me.” Fareeha sighed as she reached out a hand and grabbed the paper. “You may leave.”

 

The jackal bowed as she left, leaving Fareeha alone. The Alpha sighed as she opened the letter, wishing it was Angela that visited her. With a sad heart, she started to read the report that Saleh wrote for her. As her brown eyes scan the words, her lips curled into a snarl. Her eyes traced over the words over and over, making sure that they were what they said. Then she slams the paper down and quickly jumps up, racing out of her office. She immediately caught up with the female jackal from earlier, almost scaring her as Fareeha grabbed her. The female jackal says,”Your highness?! Is there something wrong?”

 

“Where’s Angela? Where is she? Do you know?” Fareeha demanded, her voice was erratic, shaken up from the letter.

 

“I’m not sure? Do you not know?” The young jackal gasp, unsure how to answer Fareeha. 

 

Fareeha took a deep breath, letting the oxygen calm her down before she spoke. “Do you have any idea of where Angela might be at? I haven’t seen her since breakfast.”

 

“She might be wandering the village?” The jackal replies. “I have been seeing her there for the past few days.”

 

The Alpha nodded her head. “Gather some other soldiers and help me look for her. If you find her, take her back home immediately.”

 

“O-okay?” The female soldier says, a bit confused by the sudden command from her Queen. “Can I ask why? If you don’t mind me saying this, you seem to have suddenly turned over a new leaf. Is everything alright?”

 

Fareeha’s mind was in a mess. The words that flowed out of her lips, she wasn’t sure if they made sense. Her thoughts only focused on Angela and she stuttered her words as she spoke. “S-Saleh’s letter. Angela is in danger if she is out in the open. Go find her. Just find her. Now! Please, I don’t have time to explain.”

 

___

 

“What’s your mother like? Your father? Do they look like you?” A small boy asked with earnest, climbing up the small wall that Angela sat on top of. For someone as tall as Angela, or any adult in general, it only took a small amount of energy to lift herself on top of the wall. For a young jackal pup, he needed a bit more time to make his way to the top.

 

“Asim, stop asking so many personal questions.” A young girl said as she continued to braid Angela’s blonde hair. The boy pouted, huffing the long tuft of hair off of his right eye, mixing into his ruffled long black locks. He stuck his tongue out at the girl, making the girl roll her green eyes.

 

“I’m just curious.” He says, pulling his body over the ledge of the wall. After dapping her forehead with a handkerchief, Angela reached over to help him out, making sure he didn’t crash his face into the succulents on the other side. The wall helped keep a well-designed garden in place, decorated with splashes of red and green, overlooking the vast desert on the other side. Angela found this spot during her exploration of the village and she found it peaceful to spend her quiet time here, being in the edge of the village. It was the farthest area from the home. It was also popular place for the children to play, so she got herself acquainted with the village children.

 

“It’s okay, Walidah.” Angela assured the young female jackal, rubbing Walidah’s blonde hair in between her fingers. Angela was mesmerized with how the girl’s white blonde hair contrasted against her tanned skin. At such a young age, she displayed such matured beauty and elegance. The boy was a bit more scruffy and he was more reserved. However, he opened up when he saw Angela. “My father and I don’t look alike at all. He’s brilliant and he got me interested in science and technology.” She answered the boy as he got himself settled on the wall.

 

“What about your mother?” He insisted, looking up at the Omega. Angela tugged on her white flannel, airing herself out. She felt unusually warm. 

 

“My mother and I look similar. Although I got my blonde hair from my father’s side of my family, however, I got most of my mother’s looks.” She answered. She was tempted to pinch the boy’s cheeks. When she thought about the boy’s cheeks, she felt her own cheeks feeling a bit warmer than usual.

 

“Did you get anything else from your mother’s side of the family?” He says, looking up with his one big eye. The hair covered the right side of his face now, making Angela tempted to smooth out his hair so she can see his entire face.

 

“Asim.” Walidah groaned, rolling her eyes again. “Stop with these questions. You shouldn’t ask an Omega such invasive questions.”

 

Angela giggled at the girl’s sassy attitude. She rubbed her jackal ears as she said, “It’s okay, Walidah. I don’t mind talking about my family.” She turns to Asim, who looks up at her in wonder. “Actually, my mother was an orphan. She didn’t have a family when she was growing up.”

 

“Oh.” The boy says, looking down guiltily. Angela traced the boy’s cheeks, making the young pup look up at her. 

 

“My mother taught me to be strong and independent at a young age. My father taught me to be wise and just, letting me study with the other Alphas. They are educated Alphas and believe in what is right.” Angela sighed, thinking about her parents off in the Western World. No matter how much they drive her crazy, she still loved them and the thought of her parents helped ease Angela’s worries.

 

“Alphas?” Walidah says, tilting her head to the side. “Both of your parents are Alphas?”

 

When Angela nodded her head, Asim spoke up. “That’s so rare! I thought Alphas can only mate with Omegas.”

 

“Asim.” Walidah groans. “It’s not rare, it’s just uncommon since the chances of a child is rare. There’s a difference.”

 

“You’re a smart one, huh?” Angela says, rubbing the girl’s ears. She sighed at the contact, resting herself on the side of Angela’s shoulder. Angela turns her head towards Asim and smiled. “It’s okay, Asim. It’s easy to get confused, huh?”

 

He nodded his head, grinning at Angela. “I like your parents already.”

 

“Like them?” Angela laughs. “You haven’t even met them. How can you already like them?”

 

“Because they made you!” Asim insisted with a big smile. Angela was surprised at the sudden declaration but it made her laugh harder. It wasn’t a mocking laugh, it was a laugh that made her feel warm in her stomach and it spread across her body. It was happiness. Something that she hasn’t felt for a while.

 

“Asim!” Walidah berated at the younger jackal. “She’s married to Fareeha, you know.”

 

The mention of Fareeha’s name send sparks of anger into Angela’s heart. She sighed as the emotion rushed through her veins, stabbing into her beating heart. It made the Omega conflicted. She didn’t understand herself. She knew Fareeha didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone did something wrong, it was Angela for speaking such harsh words. The Omega knew it was her fault but she could not bring herself to properly apologize.

 

_ I feel like a child. _ Angela thought bitterly to herself.  _ I acted on my emotions and pushed the blame onto Fareeha. I’m not surprised if she is resenting me right now. God damn it, Angela. Why can’t you just apologize? You wouldn’t be trying to run away from Fareeha at every chance you get. _

 

She knew she was being petty. She knew she was being unfair. She knew she was in the wrong. Yet with all the events that was tearing her apart, Angela felt like it didn’t matter if she apologized. Her rights was being slandered in a chaos of mysticism and oppression from the Western government. It made Angela’s anger rise when she thought about how even Ana, a mystic, has more rights than her because she’s an Alpha.

 

_ This isn’t about Ana.  _ Angela reminded herself.  _ This is about how I feel inferior than my wife, who hasn’t done anything wrong except defend me. This is a personal problem and I’m blowing it out of proportions. _

 

“You look sad.” Asim commented as he gaze at Angela. It shook Angela from her trance, making her turn her head towards the boy.

 

With a weak smile, she asks, “What?”

 

“You seem sad.” Asim says, shrugging his shoulder.

 

“I agree.” Walidah says, looking at the Omega. “You have been a bit forlorn for the past few days.”

 

“Oh.” Angela says. She didn’t want to explain to these children of why she has been sad. “Is that so? I didn’t realize.”

 

“Did you and Fareeha have a fight?” Asim asks. Angela mentally reminded herself that children are a lot more observant than adults, also they were brutally honest. She felt another wave of warmth rush over her body. It was a hot day and Angela made a note to drink some more water when she got back home. Meanwhile, Walidah literally smacked her forehead in disbelief. 

 

“Asim.” The young jackal pup groans. Asim looked up at Angela with such innocent but concerning eyes that Angela could not help but be somewhat honest with him.

 

“Ah, yes. Kinda. We had an argument.” Angela says, unsure if her words could really summarize the situation. She thought,  _ I screamed at her and told her that I regret marrying her. Yeah, the only one who was having an argument was just me.  _ “It’s okay. Adults argue all the time and sometimes it gets us down.”

 

Asim didn’t seem convinced with Angela’s words. It made the Omega feel vulnerable. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke. “There’s a difference between arguing and communicating. If you argue, it only leaves bitter feelings. If you communicate, it works out the problem.”

 

Angela felt like she was slapped in the face. Her mouth dropped a bit, gazing upon a young boy that seem to be more mature than her. With a quiet voice, she says, “Yeah, that is true.”

 

“Walidah had a fight with her girlfriend about feeling inferior than her when they worked out.” Asim continued. Walidah gasp and tried to push Asim off of the edge but Angela was in the way. The Omega found herself caught between the two children’s bickering, laughing as she was glad that the conversation didn’t entirely focus on her.

 

“Asim! She’s not my girlfriend!” She cried out. “I was just mad that she didn’t take me serious enough when we went exploring near the forest at her village.”

 

“Well, I told you to just tell her how you felt and when you did, she understood you.” Asim says, dodging a swipe of Walidah’s hands. “She even apologize and isn’t she your girlfriend? You two write letters to each other all the time.”

 

“Friends do that!” Walidah says, defending herself. However, her face was coated red, almost covering her ears. Angela raised an eyebrow at the young jackal, a look that she learned from her mother to not lie and to just tell the truth. “Okay, maybe she is kinda my girlfriend but we are just dating.”

 

“Oh, so it’s dating now?” Angela teased, earning a flustered welp from Walidah. “What’s your ‘kinda’ girlfriend’s name?”

 

“Annatar.” Walidah answered. “She’s an elf from the village called Gale.”

 

“Oh, that’s the Regal Elves all the way up north. It’s closer to Switzerland.” Angela says, pointing her finger up to indicate the direction. Walidah nodded her head, feeling a bit more comfortable with communicating with Angela. “How did you two meet?”

 

“Her people traveled the Eastern World to educate themselves upon our ways and customs.” Walidah explains. Angela nodded, remembering the past events with the elves. The elves were often not willing to engage between the war of the Western World and the Eastern World. Because they chose to not get involved, they created their own community and society in peace. In Angela’s opinion, they were smart enough to keep to themselves. However, when the situation escalated to the point that involved the elves, they took it upon themselves to learn about the societies upon both worlds. Much to the Western World’s dismay, the elves sided with the Eastern World and often voiced their support for them. The elves did not agree to the Western’s views of suppression and domination. It only infuriated the Western World, who wanted to have elves to be on their side although the elves wouldn’t benefit from it since they were considered as mystics. “Her family came to visit us and Fareeha welcomed them with open arms. That is when I met Annatar.”

 

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Angela says. “How long have you two been together?”

 

“About almost a year now.” Walidah answered. “She’ll be turning seventeen soon, this coming month.”

 

Angela hesitated, a bit confused. The girl in front of her had to be at least twelve or thirteen. There was no way that her ‘kinda’ girlfriend was seventeen so with an uneasy voice, Angela asks, “Oh...and...how old are you?”

 

“I’m sixteen.” Walidah says, tilting her head to the side. Angela had to double check as she scanned Walidah’s entire figure. No matter how many times she checked, Walidah looked way too young to be sixteen.

 

As if sensing Angela’s confusion, Asim says, “She’s a runt.”

 

Angela turns to Asim. “A runt?”

 

“Do you not have runts in your world?” Walidah asks. Angela shook her head. “Oh? Well, I’m a runt so my growth was stunted at birth and that’s why I look way smaller than I look.”

 

“Interesting.” Angela says. She smiles at the jackal in new light, honestly intrigued about learning something new about jackals. “I never knew that.”

 

“It might be just a jackal issue.” Asim says, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Or she’s just a fucking half-pint, a retard of a jackal.” A husky voice ripped out suddenly. Walidah turned her head towards the voice, snarling at the insult. She was ready to fight the one who insulted her.

 

Getting up, she growls, “What?!”

 

Angela looks over to where the voice came from, seeing a dirty and ragged jackal not too far from them. He had a sneer across his lips, glaring directly at Angela. The Omega got up and stood in front of Walidah to defend her. “Excuse me, that was extremely inappropriate to use that word ‘retard’ at someone. Who do you think you are?”

 

“Who do you think you are, fucking white trash!?” Another voice said, making Angela turn her head to the side. It was a woman with a messy buzz cut, making her jackal ears stand out. Her ears were pierced and she was missing a canine tooth. She leers at Angela as she spoke. “You think you’re important and shit for marrying your way into our kind.”

 

“Excuse me?” Angela says, gawking at the female jackal.

 

“Fucking dumb bimbo thinks she’s got the control over our people because she’s sucking Fareeha’s cock?” Another voice sprang out. It was deep and rough, coming from Angela’s left. He was towering tall, massive in size, and he snarled at the Omega.

 

Angela felt two hands tug on her hands and she looks over to Walidah and Asim. Their faces was cold white, fear coating their faces as they tried to tug Angela away. With a high pitch whisper, Asim says, “A-A-Angela, we should leave. Like right now!”

 

“It’s the Almawt!” Walidah says. Although she wasn’t sure what that meant, Angela immediately opened her hands out to shield the young jackals, as if to protect them. She glared at the three ragged jackals in front of her, coming closer to inspect Angela. One of them took a sniff at her. Then the other joined her, then the third one. They smiled as they looked at Angela in a new light.

 

“Ooh.” The woman jackal smiles. She nods her head towards the jackal that insulted Walidah. Upon closer inspection, he was quite lanky and thin. “Hey, Husani. Smell that?”

 

He purrs, licking his lips. “I do. I will admit, the Westy Omega slut smells amazing. What do you think? Eshaq?”

 

The tallest jackal of the group growls, snorting as he took a sniff. “As long as she is dead, we can do whatever we want to her.”

 

The tone of his voice sent chills down Angela’s spine. She did not like what he was insinuating. With Asim and Walidah behind her, Angela stood her ground as she hissed, “Stay away from us! That’s a warning.”

 

The trio looked at each other and laughed at Angela’s attempt to scare them. The woman spoke up, a grin plastered over her face. “You trying to put up a fight? That’s fine, I like feisty Omegas.”

 

“She won’t be fighting once it comes in.” The jackal named Husani says, licking his lips and cracking his neck.

 

“What comes in?” Angela asked. Eshaq steps forward, glaring down at Angela. He had a small smirk on his lips, making Angela’s stomach churn.

 

“You don’t realize it yet?” He taunted. “It stinks of your scent.”

 

Angela felt her heart dropped as she put the pieces together. It was the jackal woman who confirmed it. She sang, “Someone has gotten their heat. Perfect, lets kill two bird with one stone.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and this chapter is heavily inspired by The Handmaid’s Tale.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be scary but I promise it will be the end of Angela and Fareeha’s fight. 
> 
> Warning AND Mini-Spoilers: The next chapter will be scary for Angela and I am debating on putting a warning in the tags, which I prolly should.  
> It’s a minor “foiled rape attempt”. I promise that she will be fine because Fareeha will come just in time. It’s like a light scratch on the surface. 
> 
> Also Angela is a fighter too, she’s not a typical damsel in distress in this story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I don’t want to offend any of you guys and I’ll still post it with updated warnings and tags if I choose to post it in it’s original condition. I’m sorry if this seems like an issue that is easy to solve.
> 
> ALSO, if you had read “The Fight For Duat”, you will recognize the names of the jackal pups. Asim, Walidah, and, of course, Annatar have made an appearence...well, except for Annatar but her name is mentioned.  
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy this series by:
> 
> Commenting
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> You can contact me on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	6. Mrs. And Mrs. Amari

If there was one thing that Angela was drilled to know at a young age, it was to always run the moment she felt that her life was in danger. Especially if, somehow, she was caught by an Alpha in the middle of her heat. While Angela knew how to fight, she was also wiser to know that running would be a better option than fighting a lust-crazy Alpha. If the choices were put on a balance, the option of running away greatly outweighed the option to fight. However, she was in a situation where younger jackals were behind her, terrified out of their minds. Their lives were more important at the moment. A protective instinct immediately overwhelmed Angela.

 

Angela turns her head slightly, talking to Asim and Walidah. She hisses, “When I say run, you two better run as fast as you can.”

 

“B-b-but?” Asim stuttered, trying to put on a brave face. Yet his eyes were dripping with wet tears, betraying what he wanted to originally express.

 

“No buts.” Angela says sharply. The three Alphas in front of her took a step forward, teasing the Omega. “You two will run and alert any of Fareeha’s soldiers. Understand me?”

 

“I-I-I c-can’t le-leave you b-b-behind.” Asim insisted, trying to sound more convincing. He puffed out his chest to show he was worthy of protecting Angela. It made Angela smile but the young jackal was barely ten years old, she couldn’t put a child in danger. Nor could she let Walidah defend her, her size could not handle fighting a jackal that was three times bigger than her.

 

“Asim. I can take care of myself. You will be doing me the greatest aid if you alert Fareeha’s soldiers, okay? I trust you can do that.” Angela says, smiling at the young jackal. Somehow it convinced him and he nodded his head, grabbing onto Walidah’s hand. Walidah gave Angela a worried look but she also nodded to agree with Angela’s plan.

 

“We will be quick.” Walidah assured, flashing a canine at the jackals in front of Angela.

 

“Oh stop trying to act heroic and scram you little shits.” The female jackal growls, puffing out her chest to make herself look bigger. The other male jackals did the same, taunting the jackal kids. They let out huffs and howls to intimidate them.

 

“I’ll fucking cut you if you try and fight us, you little runt shits.” Husain snarls, opening his arms out wide to make a come-at-me motion. His lanky arms could barely make him look intimidating but the taller jackal behind him had his back.

 

“I’ll crush your fucking skulls you brats.” Eshaq growls at the kids, his eyes twitched when he glared at Walidah and Asim. 

 

Angela took a step forward, ignoring the wave of warmth that coated her entire body. She hissed at the Alphas as she warned, “If you touch a single hair on these kids, you will all be rewarded with a busted nose.”

 

The trio looked at each other, baffled that Angela actually threatened them, and they all laughed out loud, clutching their stomachs. Eshaq says, “What the fuck? Is she serious? Aya, who does she think she is?”

 

The female jackal, named Aya, chuckled as she glared at Angela, licking her lips. “She’s probably uptight because she’s on her heat.”

 

“I bet she wants to crawl back to Fareeha and beg her to fuck her.” Husani taunted. He starts to crack his knuckles. “Come on, gang. We have a mission to kill this bitch and I’m itching to get dirty.”

 

Before the trio could take their invading steps into Angela’s personal space, the Omega whips her head around to scream, “Run!”

 

Asim and Walidah sprinted off to the side, heading into the center of the village. The gang made no attempts to capture the kids and, instead, charged at Angela. The Omega duck down when Eshaq tried to lunge at her, whipping a leg out to swipe at his beefy calves in order to trip him. He barely budged. Instead, Angela then jabbed her fingers into his knees, twisting his kneecaps into a painful position. He snarls, dropping onto the ground to clutch his knee. 

 

Then Aya tried to kick Angela, aiming for the Omega’s ribs. Angela quickly rolled on her back, flying backwards, and landing back on her feet to avoid the attack. Aya tried to tackle the Omega but Angela slammed her fist straight into Aya’s nose. There was a loud cracking noise before the Alpha woman toppled over, holding onto her broken nose. 

 

Husani charged as well, not learning from his comrades’ mistakes. Angela duck his attempt to throw a punch at her and the Omega rammed her fist into his nose as well. She could feel his nose jerk out of its socket, the cartilage cracking underneath. He flew over to the side, adding salt to wounds, and landed on his face onto the gravel floor.

 

Meanwhile, Eshaq made his way back to his feet during Husani’s attack. He charged at Angela, ready to grab anything that came towards him. He wince as the pressure on his sore knee cause him to limp a bit. Angela easily twirled herself, launching a leg out, and crushing Eshaq’s nose with her foot, making him jerk his head to the side. He twirled around in a couple of circles before falling over. Three Alphas were now laying on the ground, clutching their noses.

 

“Fuck, that bitch.” Aya hisses. Her fingers were covered in blood, leaking onto the floor. 

 

“I warned you.” Angela coldly says before clutching her chest as she felt a piercing heat dive right into her core. She hissed as the heat started to ignite a fire within her, making her vision a bit hazy. The Omega had to get out and she didn’t waste time. She started to run off to the side but her escape route was blocked by a larger jackal, leering at Angela. Angels stepped back and tried to head the other way, only for it to be blocked by another female jackal, ogling her like she was a piece of meat. Angela cursed, “Shit.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” The new female jackal snarls at the fallen Alphas on the ground, writhing in pain. “You guys can’t take care of one fucking Omega?”

 

The other new jackal spoke up, stepping forward towards Angela as he snarls, “You guys should’ve just killed her and got it over with.”

 

Behind the new male jackal, another jackal appeared into the scene. Then another. Then another. And then another. Soon, Angela was half surrounded by jackals, assumingly Alpha, that wanted to complete their mission. The only other option was the open desert behind Angela but that was the riskiest move. Out there, she would be vulnerable and be easily caught.

 

With no other choice, Angela jumped off of the wall and sprinted onto the sand without turning back. She headed along the wall, hoping to find another entrance back into the village so she could reunite with anyone of the village. However, as Angela assumed, she could hear the hasten footsteps of the jackals that gave chase. They grew faster and faster, making Angela’s stomach lurch in fear. The sounds of their footsteps overpowered her footsteps, muffled into the hot sand. 

 

Angela clutched her chest, fighting the heat that was bearing down on her, as she kicked off her sandals while she ran. The sandals disappeared into the light brown sand, trampled by the feet of the jackals that chased her, getting within arm’s reach of her. Running in the sand was no easy feat, her feet dug into the burning sand, sinking her in and slowing her down. Blue eyes scanned for another entrance, desperately trying to keep pushing herself. It was amazing that she was still able to outrun them for this long.

 

When Angela saw another entrance back into the village, Angela’s heart jumped for joy and she ran even faster, pushing against the lack of oxygen she heaved into her chest. As she got closer, Angela’s heart dropped. At this entrance, three jackals were waiting for her and, based on their appearances, they were not there to help her. They smirked at her, mocking her for thinking she could escape. They charged forward, trying to grab the Omega. Angela was able to evade their attempts to grab her but she tripped on her own feet as she tried to back up. Her back landed onto soft sand. Angela twisted her body around to quickly stand up. She felt a hand grab her ankle. Nails dug into her skin, making Angela flinch.

 

Angela quickly kicked the offender in the face, hearing a slight groan from her attacker. Without wasting time, Angela kicked herself onto her feet and sprinted into the vast desert without thinking. These jackals were well trained and knew what to do. They have been trapping Angela since the start, closing all of her escape routes. 

 

Angela felt her core burn with need but she easily suppressed it by pure will. It has always been drilled into her at a young age. Angela was one of rare few that was able to suppress her heats with her own free will in a time of great emergency. It did not entirely suppress the heat but Angela is able to hold off her needs long enough to drink down her pills. She has used her tactics to suppressing her heat in desperate situations twice so far. The first time was when she was trapped in Nepal with a bunch of enemy Alphas chasing her around the snow. Luckily, Overwatch was easily able to slide in to save Angela with perfect timing. The second time was what she was dealing with currently. Only this time, Overwatch wasn’t there to save her.

 

Angela lets out a whine as she could hear the snarls and growls growing closer behind her. She could feel hands swiping at the ends of her hair, barely missing her as she ran forward, away from the village. She knew she messed up by running out to the desert but the jackals were keen on trapping her successfully. It was obvious that they have done this many times. Whoever they were, Angela knew she had no chance on fighting them all at the same time.

 

Her lungs were ready to give out but Angela kept pushing. Her feet felt like they were burning, causing a painful sensation to climb up her legs. Her throat felt dry, sucking in the desert air was making her thirsty. Her heat was commanding her to stop but Angela’s fears were stronger. She was wishing she had her wings so she could at least easily glide her way out. A bird without wings. Helpless and worthless.

 

Angela felt fingers tug into her hair, jerking her head back. Her whole body slammed into a body of an enemy jackal. She felt soft breast against her upper back, then a powerful arm wrapping around her waist. Angela felt a husky snarl in her right ear. Although tired and in desperate need for a rest, Angela whipped her head around, slamming her forehead into the jaw of the enemy. The jackal yelped as the impact made her bite her own tongue, loosening her hold on Angela. The Omega wiggled her way out, tumbling forward into the sand. 

 

Again, Angela kicked herself forward to keep running blindly but she felt a body tackle her. A male jackal had grabbed onto the collar of Angela’s shirt, almost choking the Omega. Angela whimpers loudly and struggled to rip herself away. She pulled away from her captor, feeling the collar of her shirt dig into her neck. With every amount of strength she had left, she jerked herself away, hearing a loud ripping sound and a slight sting in her neck. She didn’t waste time and she sprinted away on burnt feet.

 

The white flannel she wore was torn open, loosely flying in the wind and dropping down her shoulders. She wore a light blue camisole underneath it so Angela discarded the flannel so she wouldn’t have any loose clothing for the jackal to grab. She threw it towards the jackals without looking back, hearing them growl at the offending item.

 

Then Angela felt an entire body collide into her, making her tumble into the sand. Large hands grip the back of her neck and one of her wrist, twisting her right arm behind her. Angela lets out a groan and starts flailing her legs in an attempt to kick the attacker. The jackal above her snarled, tightening his hold as he positioned himself to straddle the Omega. Angela could taste the sand in her mouth, almost choking on the grains. 

 

Another pair of hands caught her flailing legs, holding them down into the sand. Angela could hear the footsteps of the jackals surrounding her, slowing down as they caught up to her. 

 

“Thought you could run forever?” One of the female jackal sneers, slapping Angela on her head, making the Omega wince.

 

“I’m actually impressed.” Another one said. “I have never seen an Omega run away on their heat.”

 

Angela felt another body drop down and hold down her other arm. Then a hand pushed her head down into the sand, filling her nose with the dirty sand. Turning her head to the side, Angela spatted out the sand, hissing, “Fareeha is not going to let you get away with this!”

 

“Your Alpha is a fucking weak jackal that can’t seem to beat us.” A female jackal snarls. “We, the Almawt, have always been an enemy of Fareeha and she can’t even scratch us.”

 

“Pathetic.” A male jackal scoffed. “Now she goes running off to accept a Western Omega like it’s going to solve our problems.”

 

“She’s a coward and all she has ever done is put her people more at risk with this pointless marriage.” A deep voice snarled. Angela felt hands groping her calves, moving up towards her thighs. The Omega tries to flail her legs again but the hands hold her down.

 

“She doesn’t care about us and she definitely doesn’t care about you.” The jackal, straddling Angela, says. 

 

“You’re wrong!” Angela screamed, trying to suppress a sob from her chest.

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” The jackal hisses, smacking the top of Angela’s head. “Don’t think the whole village knows that you told Fareeha that you regret marrying her.”

 

Angela eyes shot open, tears staining her cheeks as she gawked at the comment. “W-what?”

 

“The whole village knows.” The jackal taunts. “Someone overheard your argument with Fareeha and heard you say that. It’s the talk of the town.”

 

_ One of the soldiers that Fareeha was talking to must have came back and overheard us.  _ Angela thought.  _ Oh god, I really am so stupid. Now I’m already resented by the village. _

 

“What a privilege little shit you are, huh?” The female jackal taunted. “It’ll probably make Fareeha’s work a bit lighter if we just get rid of you.”

 

Angela felt a sharp claw slice the string of her camisole, and another sharp claw lightly tracing along the Omega’s pale skin. Tears poured out of blue orbs, small sobs ripped out of Angela’s throat as she felt the hand on her wrist tighten. A hand started to palm her shoulder, feeling the soft flesh. Angela jerked herself away but the jackal on top of her dragged her body back.

 

Feeling defeated and scared, Angela felt her body give out and fall loose. She felt like her body was shutting down, sinking into the sand. Her mind trailed off, trying to find a happy place during this. Her thoughts went to Fareeha but it only made Angela cry some more.

 

_ I’m so sorry, Fareeha. I’m so sorry. I wish I never said those words to you. I need you. Here. Now.  _ Angela thought as she felt a hand tugging her camisole down her upper shoulder.

 

“Get off of her!” A roar screamed out, eliciting ice cold fear among anyone who heard it. It echoed into the empty desert air, radiating this wave of authority and power. Angela’s eyes snapped open but she couldn’t see who said it. The jackal on top of her was ripped off of her, replaced by another body on top of her. This body straddled her but Angela felt a gentle hand on her back, tugging the camisole back up to cover her up. She heard a snarl above her. The body casted a shadow, acting as a blanket to protect Angela. When the voice spoke again, Angela instantly recognized it. The voice whispers, “I’m right here, Angela. I’ll protect you.”

 

“Fareeha.” Angela gasps. Fareeha responds by planting a gentle kiss on top of Angela’s head. She could hear Fareeha inhaling her scent, a slight groan was caught in the back of her throat.

 

“I’m sorry, Angela.” Fareeha began to say. “I’m going to look ugly for a bit so please be patient with me. It’s probably best if you don’t look.”

 

“Nothing is ugly about you.” Angela said under her breath as she felt Fareeha loom her body forward, swiping a claw out to a jackal that was trying to still grab Angela. She heard a deep guttural hiss from above as Fareeha swiped a clawed hand at the enemy. She snarled as a warning. 

 

Angela looked up as best as she could, watching a female jackal, crawling on all fours, saunter her way towards Angela, ignoring Fareeha’s warning. She tried to reach out to grab Angela again but Fareeha’s hand slammed on top of her hand, crushing it with immense force. The female jackal whined in pain, pulling her hand away but Fareeha did not let go. Instead, she threw the jackal over to the side, making her go flying. 

 

Fareeha got off of Angela, not entirely, but enough for Angela to turn her body around to face Fareeha. Blue eyes gaze upon her wife with shock but in amazement. Fareeha’s face was quite different, taking on a more animalistic look. She had large fangs poking out of her lower jaw, her eyes were a deep shade of red, and there was veins that grew out near the temple of her head. When she breathed, it was heavy and husky, filled with rage and a strong desire to protect. A faint puff of air would escape her mouth, disappearing into the desert heat. Fareeha had her entire body on top of Angela, shielding her away from the enemy.

 

A male jackal lunged forward, using brute force to try and grab Angela’s hair. He only succeeded on touching the tip of her hair before Fareeha grabbed Angela and pulled her closer to her. Angela felt her nose dig into soft fur, inhaling the comfortable scent of sweet spices. The scent immediately calmed her down as she held onto Fareeha. The Alpha lets out piercing roar at the jackal, baring her fangs as a warning. The male jackal shuddered a bit, taking a few steps back. 

 

Surrounding Angela and Fareeha, the jackals circled around them with careful and easy steps. They eyed Angela but they didn’t ignore Fareeha snarling at them. They couldn’t ignore her. She was almost twice their size, being able to hunch over Angela in a protective bubble. When one of the jackal tried to jump forward, Fareeha would swipe her claw at the offending mystic. They would back up, avoiding Fareeha’s wrath.

 

The enemies were testing Fareeha, trying to locate any points of weakness by lunging forward a bit and then taking a step backwards when Fareeha forced them back. Fareeha would whip her head around, her long brown locks flying in front of her face, and she snarled with deep anger resonating in the hollow of her chest. 

 

Angela could hear weird chirping sounds between all of the jackals, it was a mixture of deep groans and high pitched yelps at the same time. Her blues eyes looked at Fareeha, then towards the enemy jackals as she tried to understand where the chirping noise came from. Their mouths was slightly moving but in small motions, like a twitching muscle. She could see their tongues flicker, up and down. Then it hit her. Those chirping sounds was them communicating. The enemy jackals would nod their heads, turning to check with their comrades, and then looking back at Angela. Fareeha was snarling at them, making her own chirping sounds. Her sound was husky and rich with a shuddering velvet groan, a smooth hiss escaped her lips as she tried, at least what Angela assumed, to tell the jackals to back off. 

 

One brave soul lunged forward and slammed his claws right into Fareeha’s upper right shoulder. Fareeha’s response was by turning her head to the side and clamping her jaw around his wrist, creating a sickening crunch. The jackal howled in pain, ripping his hand away, or what was left of it. He crawled away, getting berated by his comrades for acting rash. 

 

Fareeha lowered her head, her jaw near the Omega’s ear. Angela could hear Fareeha inhale loudly, letting out soft snorts from her nose. It may have been unintentional. The jasmine scent was dominating the air, filling up Fareeha’s lungs with her Omega’s scent. It sent desire down her spine but the Alpha held in her urges, tightening her fists with determination to control herself. With a raspy voice, she says, “Can you defend yourself for a few moments?”

 

Angela nodded her head, swallowing her nerves down her dry throat. “I can.”

 

“Good.” Fareeha responds, nudging the back of Angela’s head with her jaw in silent affection. “Just stay under me.”

 

Angela nodded as Fareeha straighten her back, her broad hands still gently holding Angela close. She looked even taller and more intimidating, her red eyes glaring at the circling jackals around her. She lets out an aggressive snort and sucked in her breath. She inhaled Angela’s scent but also the surrounding oxygen into her lungs. Fareeha closed her eyes, focusing her energy to stir in her blood. The energy swam through her veins, reaching towards her chest. Once the energy landed there, it started to grow hot and swirl inside of Fareeha’s chest like agitated ants. The jackals eyed Fareeha carefully. They were tempted to attack the seemingly defenseless Alpha but they were warned to not act recklessly. 

 

It was Fareeha’s turn.

 

With a powerful gust of energy exploding from Fareeha’s mouth, ripping out of her lungs, she poured out a raging fireball right at the jackals, turning her head to attack each and everyone of them. Fareeha would turn her entire body, making Angela move along with her as she made a complete 360 degree turn. The jackals squealed and ran, trying to avoid the flames tickling the ends of their feet. However, some jackals were not so lucky and they were quickly engulfed in burning hot flames, singeing their skins with bright red burnt flesh scattered on their bodies. 

 

Some jackals got fed up with the attack and they took a gamble by charging towards Angela, claws out to grab the Omega. Angela glared at the incoming jackals and lifted her foot to slam it into a jaw of one jackal. She could feel the jackal’s teeth dislodge from their sockets under the heel of her foot. She then lunged forward and slammed her fist into the side of one of the other jackal’s head, throwing her off to the side.

 

It was quantity over quality. Three jackals attacked at the same time, lunging forward as their claws dug into the sand to give them an extra boost. Fareeha, after finishing the last of her attack, flung her arm with great force, pushing all three jackals off. The jackals dug their claws into Fareeha’s arm, drawing copious amount of blood but Fareeha kept her stance and used her other hand to punch each jackal in the face, making them fly off. Her arm was covered in small open wounds, stained with blood after she finished taking care of those jackals.

 

The jackals seem to be getting the idea now. Fareeha was not an easy opponent and she will not go down easily, especially since her Omega was in need of protection. Yet, as much as they didn’t want to, they still needed to complete their mission so they stubbornly regained their position, circling about Fareeha and Angela.

 

Watching the jackals taunt her again with aggressive grunts and hisses, Fareeha puffed out her chest and snarls, “This is your last warning! Get out of my territory or else you will have to face the consequences!”

 

A muscular jackal snorted, trying to cover up the fact that he was terrified of Fareeha as he says, “The Almawt needs that Omega dead so make this easier for us and step aside.”

 

Puffs of angry smoke shot out of Fareeha’s nose, followed by a deep curl in her lips, revealing her upper fangs that protruded downwards towards her lower jaw. She hisses, “That Omega is my wife and if you want her, you will have to take her over my dead body.”

 

“Fareeha, no.” Angela whispered, her eyes wide in shock as she wrapped her arms around her Alpha’s neck, digging her face into the massive tuff of fur on Fareeha’s chest. “You’re not going to die for me.”

 

Fareeha gently nudged her head against Angela’s forehead, her tongue slipped out of huge fangs to give the Omega small licks. There was a low purr that came from Fareeha’s chest, growing louder as she rubbed Angela’s back in comfort. The Omega felt herself shiver under Fareeha’s touch. She assures the Omega with a soft tone, “Don’t worry, I’m not easy to kill.” Her eyes narrowed at the enemy jackals as she scoffs at the smell of their fear. She adds, “But I won’t let those traitors get away with hurting you.”

 

The sound of nervous grunts and wavering tension filled the air. Most of it came from the enemy jackals, wondering if they should bail on the mission or not. A few jackals were determined, baring their fangs and pumping out their chest. There was a couple of jackals that looked defeated, their tails hung low and still. Scattered along the sand, there was a majority of jackals that was groaning in pain, clutching their burned wounds as the sand only agitated it even more. 

 

Then the confidant jackals charged forward, running towards Fareeha. These jackals were bigger in size, more toned and chiseled, and had an insane amount of energy to spare. While Fareeha was still the biggest jackal of them all, these jackals can easily overpower Fareeha if they worked together. Which was what they were already attempting to do.

 

A blonde jackal jumped onto Fareeha’s back, wrapping his arms around her neck and lockening a choke hold on her. A silver female jackal rushed to Fareeha’s injured right shoulder, shoving her fangs into the already open wounds. She shook her head, left and right, to open the wounds even wider, causing Fareeha to roar in discomfort. A massive dark blonde jackal took the other side of Fareeha, clawing at her left arm, drawing long red lines. The smallest jackal, a shade of light brown, of this squad charged at Angela.

 

When the jackal reached both of her hands out, Angela immedietly grabbed both of the light brown jackal’s arms, holding them up so the claws would not touch her. The jackal snapped her jaws at Angela, getting a bit too close to the Omega’s nose. Fareeha snarled as she tries to shake off the jackals off of her by jerking her left arm away from the dark blonde jackal. With her freeded left arm, she grabs onto the silver female jackal’s skull, digging her claws into the scalp. The silver jackal whined and whimpered, pulling her head away with the majority of her strength. Meanwhile, the dark blonde jackal jumped back onto Fareeha, biting along the Alpha’s collarbone. The blonde jackal tighten his hold around Fareeha’s neck, cutting off the source of her oxygen.

 

Angela slammed her foot into the stomach of the light brown jackal, throwing her off. She turns around and digs her fingers into the brow bone of the dark blonde jackal so that Fareeha could focus on finishing off the silver jackal. Angela decided to get aggressive. She bit into the dark blonde jackal’s upper arm, making the jackal whimper in pain and let go of Fareeha’s collarbone. Fareeha then crushed the silver jackal’s skull, throwing it off towards the other jackals that just watched the scene unfold. The Fareeha whipped her body around, taking the blonde jackal with her, and rammed her fist into the dark blonde jackal’s chest, creating a crator on it’s chest. The dark blonde jackal flew off into the sand.

 

Angela then started to climb up Fareeha’s body, throwing punches at the blonde jackal in an attempt to make him loosen his hold on Fareeha. For Fareeha could only wildly flail her arms behind her, not seeing where the blonde jackal was exactly. He snarls at Angela, taking most of her attacks as he tightens his hold on Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha’s face grows a deep shade of red, almost turning blue as the oxygen level decreases within her.

 

The Omega lunges over Fareeha’s shoulder, using one hand to grab the blonde jackal’s throat. She began using her other hand to dig her thumb into the bridge of his nose. Angela cries out, “Let go of her!”

 

Getting irritated with Angela, he snaps his head and lunges forward to clamp his teeth around Angela’s upper left arm. She screams as she felt sharp teeth dig into her flesh. The sound of her Omega’s screams snapped something inside of Fareeha. She snarls and digs her claws into the blonde jackal’s arms, ripping away the flesh. He howls, finally letting go of Fareha’s neck and Angela’s upper arm. The blonde jackal falls back, slamming himself into the burning hot sand. Fareeha turns around and kicks the blonde jackal away, making him fly towards his other watchful comrades.

 

“Angela!” Fareeha gasp as she saw Angela’s bitten upper arm. Luckily nothing was ripped or torn, just somewhat small open holes that dotted her arm in a circular shape, oozing blood to drip down. Angela shook her head as she clutched her arm to stop most of the bleeding. 

 

“I’m okay.” Angela assured, also holding up her torn camisole. Her blue eyes grew wider as she scans Fareeha’s wounds. “You need more help than me.”

 

Fareeha shook her head as she began to grow back to her normal shape. The fur retreated, disappearing within her skin, her eyes turned back to the normal golden brown orbs, and her teeth realigned itself perfectly. The wounds on her body didn’t go away though and the Alpha flinched as she took a step towards Angela. She reaches out to cup the Omega’s cheeks, tracing her thumb against the smooth flesh. “I’m fine, Angela. As long as you are safe, nothing hurts. I’m just glad those jackal pups were able to alert me right away.”

 

Yet those words betrayed her as a wave of nausea and dizziness slapped her in the face, driving down her core. Fareeha grunted as she toppled over. Angela caught Fareeha in her arms, holding her as she slowly got down on her knees. She whispered, “No, you idiot. You’re terribly hurt.”

 

Angela kissed Fareeha’s cheeks, holding her close as tears poured down her angelic face. Fareeha smiled at the contact, feeling darkness overtake her vision. She sighed as she could hear the footsteps of her other soldiers charging forward. The enemy jackals were scattered, running away. They have failed their mission, and they were outnumbered by Fareeha’s soldiers. That left a satisfied smile on Fareeha’s face as she faded into unconsciousness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next! It’s a very long chapter, let me just say. I’m pretty proud of it. That will come out on Sunday!
> 
> ANYWAYS: I’m planning to write a oneshot of pharmercy (Omegaverse most likely unless convinced otherwise) for my 30th story and I was wondering if you guys have any suggestions? I’ll, of course, credit you if I choose your idea. I’ve been kinda drained of ideas or unmotivated with my ideas. Let me know if you have a suggestion and it might help me churn up a prompt. Readers always have such creative ideas.
> 
> If you like this series, let me know by:
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	7. Xínrén

When Fareeha opened her eyes, she saw the ceiling of the master bedroom with crystal clear vision. The ceiling was perfectly smooth, arching into a dome with intricate designs embedded into the plastered wall. It was a faint off-white color, gifting the room with soft dim glow. It took a few moments for Fareeha to realize that she felt perfectly fine, in fact, even feeling better than ever. It was odd, to be honest. There was not an inch of sore muscles anywhere on her body, nothing to indicate that she was injured. Reaching a hand up, Fareeha rubbed her upper shoulder where she was mauled. Her finger tips only felt smooth skin, not even a bump of a scar on her complexion. She sucked in a breath, expecting a wave of tightness to cross over her body in an attempt to hold her down. She felt none. 

 

It almost scared her. Was everything a dream? Did Fareeha really imagine enemy jackals attacking Angela? Did she really not save Angela from a horrid fate? Was everything just an illusion for Fareeha? A way to comfort her pride of saving her wife if something happened to her. A brittle ego to fill up with imaginations and fantasies of heroic deeds.

 

“Fareeha! You’re awake!” A soft voice spoke, making Fareeha look up to the other side of the bed. Her brown eyes caught the sight of blonde hair rushing in the winds, heading towards her. She was met with ocean blue eyes, looking at her with happiness and relief. It was Angela in perfect condition, smiling down at her. Her eyes appeared a bit red and swollen. Before Fareeha could make a comment, a hand was placed on her shoulder, pushing her back into the bed. Fareeha didn’t even realize that she was trying to lean up towards the angelic figure. “Stay down, you still need rest.”

 

Brown eyes look over to Angela’s upper arm, looking for the bite marks that was inflicted during the attack. When she found none, Fareeha tried to get back up but Angela held her down. With a weak voice, that Fareeha was surprised to hear from herself, she says, “Didn’t you get bitten?”

 

She points to Angela’s arm, making the Omega look over. She smiles at the flawless skin on her arm and presses a hand on Fareeha’s cheeks. She whispers, “I healed it. I healed us both. Did you forget, Fareeha? I’m a medic.”

 

Fareeha just gawked at Angela as she took in the sights around her. She was in their bed, it felt strange to be in it after sleeping on the couch for so long. Covered in light blue silk sheets, Fareeha notice that Angela was wearing a simple white silk robe, thin enough to outline her figure but it was not transparent enough to reveal it all. Her hair was down, scattered along her upper shoulders, and there was a flushed look on her face. Fareeha looked down at herself, taking a peek under the covers. She only had her silk blue bottoms on, the rest of her was bare. The cool bed sheet was the only layer of clothing on her upper body. Once she took a second to take in her surroundings, she says, “How long was I out?”

 

“All night.” Angela answers, tucking a hair behind her ear. “It’s actually late morning.”

 

“Have you been taking care of me this whole time?” Fareeha asked, twirling the bedsheets in between her fingers.

 

“Yes.” Angela answered, biting her lower lip. She had a nervous look on her face, as if she was keeping something away from Fareeha. She was fidgeting with the rope of her robe, twirling it into small circles. “I was expecting you to wake up tonight, especially with all the damage you have taken on your body. I underestimate the healing rate of mystics.”

 

“Ah, yeah.” Fareeha says as an awkward tension filled the room. She looks down, not really looking anywhere in particular. It didn’t help that Angela seem just as nervous and quiet. They both fumbled with their hands, not looking at each other. 

 

Angela’s voice seem to linger on her tongue, unsure of what to say next. Her blue eyes was looking at Fareeha’s upper body, remembering the way the jackal had protected her and kept her secured from the attacks. Even through her rage, Fareeha had continued to stay as calm and gentle with Angela. Guilt rushed through her stomach, almost throwing itself from her throat. The Omega was pressured to run to the bathroom and vomit out her anxiety. Angela had to swallow down her nerves as the words formed in her mind, dangling on uneasy lines. 

 

Fareeha couldn’t take the tension, however, and she said, “I’m sorry that I didn’t arrive earlier to save you.” Her voice was so weak, almost broken.

 

Angela looked at Fareeha’s face. Her face was filled with guilt and strained with anger as she grit her teeth together, baring her fangs. Angela saw Fareeha clenching her fist, shaking against the bed sheets. It made the Omega take a step forward and cup those trembling hands. Angela gasps at how surprisingly cool Fareeha felt. She wasn’t freezing but the temperature definitely did not feel like her wife’s usual body heat. It was like a slow burn was coating the jackal’s skin. Angela felt tears in her eyes as the words flooded out of her mouth. “No, Fareeha. You do not need to apologize. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have been in that mess if I didn’t say those cruel words to you.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha sighed, feeling warmth travel across her heart. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

“It’s not okay.” Angela retaliated, narrowing her eyes in anger at herself. The grip on Fareeha’s hands tighten. Her lips quivered as she spoke. “I’m so sorry. Those words should have never left my mouth. I’m your wife and I chose to become your wife. When I said I wished that I never married you, I instantly regretted it and I can’t take those words back.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha whispered, watching Angela shake with tears pouring down her face. Fareeha rubbed her thumb against the back of Angela’s hand.

 

“I don’t deserve to call you my wife.” Angela choked, hiccups popped up as she continued to speak. Her shoulders shook, her head was low, her neck craning downwards to avoid Fareeha’s eyes, as cowardly as that was.“You deserve someone who wouldn’t say such cruel words to you, even when they are angry. You deserve a wife that believes in you at their worst, not push you away. I can’t call myself your wife if I hurt your feelings on my selfish whims.”

 

With that said, Angela tried to pull herself away from Fareeha, feeling unworthy of Fareeha’s touch. However, the Alpha rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist, pulling her onto the bed. Losing her balance, Angela collapse into Fareeha’s embrace, feeling the jackal’s mouth on her neck and sucking on the pale flesh. With a small whimper, Angela says, “Fareeha?”

 

Fareeha did not say anything for a few moments as she continued to suck on the Omega’s skin, making Angela squirm under her. After a few more seconds, Fareeha lets go of Angela’s neck, revealing a light pink mark. Then she kissed along Angela’s neck, along her upper jaw, and right onto the Omega’s lips. Angela gasp into the kiss, eyes wide at Fareeha’s boldness, but she slowly gave in into it, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck. Their lips danced together for a minute before Fareeha, reluctantly, broke the kiss. She whispers, “Angela. I forgive you.”

 

Blue eyes snapped open, lips parted for a gasp but not a wind of air escaped. Instead, a sob poured out and Angela clung onto Fareeha, fearing the jackal might disappear if she didn’t. Angela dug her face into Fareeha’s collarbone, crying out her apology like it was a mantra. A chant to ease her anxiety, coiling in her body like writhing snake.The dark snake, upon more spoken words of guilt and regret, unwinded, laying itself out. It was now a thin line, growing thinner as Angela continued to speak out for her Alpha. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. Please, don’t leave me. Fareeha, I’ll be so alone if you leave me. I’m so scared.”

 

Fareeha nudged her nose into Angela’s hair, inhaling the jasmine scent. It was stronger than before and Fareeha was reminded that Angela was on her heat. With a small smile, Fareeha assumed that tonight might not be their night. For holding her lover in her arms was more than enough for Fareeha, hearing Angela finally speak to her. The words she spoke only caused more guilt in her heart, for she thought that Angela does not need to apologize, especially when it seems that the worlds are against her. Yet she did not want to silence Angela. This was her pain and she was finally letting Fareeha back into her world. All Fareeha has to do was to let it in. With gentle kisses placed on Angela’s tear-stained cheeks, Fareeha says, “I promise I’ll never leave you alone to fend for yourself. I’m here and I will never let anyone hurt you again. I love you, Angela.”

 

Angela cupped Fareeha’s face, crushing her lips against the Alpha. She sighed as she felt the warmth kick in her heart, spreading across her body. She whispers, “You are too good for me. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“I want you.” Fareeha responded, kissing back with heated passion.

 

“I want you as well, so...so much.” Angela responds as her hands ran across Fareeha’s upper shoulders and back, stealing the precious body heat from the jackal. The Alpha rubbed her hands across Angela’s exposed thigh, peeking out of the loose slit of her robe. The contact made Angela groaned, now running her fingers into Fareeha’s brown locks, tugging them with a desperate need for more.

 

Whether it was the suppress, at least Fareeha assumed, heat that Angela exposed, or the need the Omega showed by her actions, Fareeha gently flipped their positions, laying Angela down onto the bed. Her robe was loose, slipping down her shoulders and revealing more of her creamy skin of her chest, just barely covering the peaked tips that dotted her breast. Angela looked up at Fareeha with hunger, a faint blush splashed across her face. 

 

Even with her wife so willfully submissive, Fareeha felt a poke on the back of her mind, something pulling her back.

 

_ XXX _

 

_ “Now, Fareeha. I’m going to keep reminding you until you are sick of me explaining it to you.” Ana says, looking at her young teenage daughter. The Alpha rolled her eyes, not in teenage rebellion, but because her mom has already explained this to her a hundred times already. She sat on the chair, resting her head on her hand.  _

 

_ “Mom.” She whined, her tail hung low and a slight snarl on her lips. “I’ve heard it so many times. There is no need to keep repeating it to me.” _

 

_ “Fareeha.” Ana growls with a motherly essence to it. It was a motherly kind of growl, one that said, ‘Listen to your mother for once’. Or many times. Fareeha’s heard this growl a bunch of times, she could intimidate it right back if she could. However, this was Ana Amari and her own mother. Even Fareeha knew she had to respect her mother more than other Alpha mothers since she is the current matriarch of the family. “I just want to make sure you understand before I leave for Overwatch.” _

 

_ “Do you really have to leave?” Fareeha asks, pouting her lips a bit. “I’m old and capable enough to fight with you. I’m strong!” She flexes her arms which didn’t really prove much as she was barely a teenager and hardly at the age to develop her body.  _

 

_ Ana sighed but she smiled, shaking her head. Her daughter has always had a stubborn streak but the child was kind at heart. She explains, “You need to stay here and manage our people, Fareeha. You are already too young to be handling that and the council considered having a substitute but I convinced them that you will be fine. That is a task, alone, that is greater than Overwatch. I trust you, Fareeha, with this responsibility.” _

 

_ That perked Fareeha’s ears, making her smile shyly as she turned her head away in embarrassment. She says, “Okay, okay. I get it. Just give me the lecture and I’ll be quiet.” _

 

_ “Fareeha.” Ana growls again, raising an eyebrow. _

 

_ Fareeha turns her head back and gives her mother a lopsided grin. She says, “I’m listening, mother. I promise.” _

 

_ Ana nods her head in approval, smirking at the young teen. “Okay, I’ll make it short. When you mate with an Omega, what is the first thing you should expect and confirm?” _

 

_ “Consent.” Fareeha answered.  _

 

_ “Correct, but what kind of consent?” _

 

_ “A verbal and formal consent where both partners have agreed.” Fareeha responds as if she was reading it off of a textbook.  _

 

_ “Correct, Fareeha. Even when an Omega is in their heat, they are still able to express any form of resistance and displeasure with their words. Just because their bodies say ‘yes’ does not mean their minds say ‘yes’. If an Omega does not give you their verbal and formal consent, what is it?” _

 

_ “It’s rape.” Fareeha says, nodding her head with confidence. Even if this lecture has been drilled into her for some time, Fareeha found it to be, in a weird way, uplifting, like she felt that her mother respected her enough to educate her on this kind of topic. _

 

_ “That’s right and we have strict laws that punish an Alpha- or anyone- if they do not have formal consent with an Omega-especially during a heat, or with any others that do not consent.” _

 

_ “Which was created by my great-grandfather.” Fareeha added.  _

 

_ “As well as supported by the other major mystics societies of the Eastern World during the Recollection Era.” Ana added as well, smiling at Fareeha. “Now, next, what is the most successful position to mate and the most traditional?” _

 

_ “The doggy-style.” Fareeha says, with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Ana shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh as well as trying to be serious. She knew Fareeha said that to annoy her but she had to remain serious if she wanted Fareeha to learn and grow. _

 

_ “Fareeha, that is how the Westerners call it.” Ana says, biting her lower lips to conceal a giggle. “As ridiculous that name is, that is not what we are going to call it because it’s quite offensive to our race. As well as it gives such a crude connotation to call such a intimate moment with our loved ones.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Fareeha says, her ears lowering on her head. She chuckled nervously. “It’s called the ‘Xínrén’, a term that was used by the mystics in China and spread across our world.” _

 

_ “Do you remember what Xínrén means?” Ana asks. _

 

_ “Trust.” Fareeha answered.  _

 

_ “Trust is the most important part of any sexual activity you have with a partner. Without trust, we all are just mindless creatures that have no concept of morals and hurt each other.” Ana says as she tucked a hair away from Fareeha’s face. She cupped Fareeha’s cheek. “Remember, Fareeha. Always respect your future mate, Omega or not. Your mate must trust you and you must trust them in return, if not, then it’s just one-sided. In any one-sided relationship, someone gets hurt, physically and either mentally.” _

 

_ XXX _

 

Fareeha sighed as she held back her urge to ravish Angela. With a deep breath, she pulled herself away and pulled Angela up with her so she could face her. With a confused look on Angela’s face, she asks, “Fareeha? Is something wrong?”

 

Fareeha shook her head, giving Angela a warm smile. “Nothing is wrong, Angela. There is just something that we should talk about before we continue.”

 

Relieved that Fareeha wasn’t rejecting her, Angela nodded her head as she says, “Of course, Fareeha. What is it?”

 

“First of all, are you on suppressions?” Fareeha asks.

 

Angela shook her head. “No.”

 

“No?” Fareeha gawked. Her eyes scan Angela’s body. A thin layer of sweat coated her pale skin, yet Angela seems to be well kept and put together. “Really? And you’re on your heat?”

 

“I’m on my second day so the heat isn’t as bad.”

 

“How long do your heats usually last?” 

 

“Usually, our heats are three days max.” Angela answered. “Is it different for mystics?”

 

“From what I know, an Omega’s heat last for about a week so that’s why I thought you might have been on suppressions.” Fareeha says. “That’s still amazing that you were able to push through the most intense part of your heat.”

 

“Well, I was taking care of a certain injured Alpha so I had to push it down.” Angela says, smiling. Fareeha was honestly shocked. Angela not only held off enemy jackals long enough for Fareeha to swing by and protect her, but she also took care of her injuries during the most intense hours of her heat, and still managed throughout the next day without taking any suppressions. 

 

“That must not have been easy.” Fareeha mumbles, truly astonished by Angela’s willpower. 

 

“I was rigorously trained to suppress a heat in times of great dire but I guess with me worrying about your condition as I treated you, my mind was kept busy. I’m surprised with myself too.” Angela admitted, rubbing the back of her head. The blush on her cheeks grew a bit darker. 

 

“You’re truly a one of a kind woman.” Fareeha says, reaching out to cup Angela’s cheek, making the Omega smile. She sighed into the touch, turning her head towards the hand and purring. Fareeha felt blood rush to her cheeks, as well as her limp cock, sparking a small amount of movement. Fareeha mentally slapped herself so she could focus. She wanted to confirm and explain to Angela about her culture’s rituals. Fareeha took a deep breath, letting her nerves fly out. “Angela, I want to properly mate with you but I’ll hold back if you do not feel ready. I know it must be hard because you are in the middle of your heat, but I want you to take a moment and think about what you want. I refuse to keep going if you can’t give me a clear answer on whether to be fully mated with me.”

 

Even through the husky haze in her mind, Angela soaked in each words that Fareeha spoke, imprinting them on her heart. Once Fareeha finished speaking, Angela pondered on her words. It made Angela swell with happiness, and it truly impressed her that Fareeha would still back off in a middle of her heat to hear her consent. It was something that Angela didn’t really hear much about from her friends. Here, in this world, an Alpha was giving an Omega the power of choice. The decision was in Angela’s hands and it almost made the Omega want to weep in happiness. Even if words wasn’t enough for Angela, actions spoke even louder and it really hit Angela on how much Fareeha did love and respect her. In return, Angela wanted to respect Fareeha’s wishes as well so she took the Alpha’s hands into her own, kissing on the back of her hands softly. She whispers, “I want to mate with you, Fareeha. I really do.”

 

Fareeha nodded her head, watching the level of determination flash across in Angela’s eyes. The jackal whispered, “Then I want to explain to you about a specific tradition between mating among my people.”

 

“I’m listening.” Angela says, gazing at her wife. It really hit Angela on how gorgeous Fareeha is. Her perfectly thick and arched eyebrows added this level of exotic beauty to her, the evenly tanned skin that glowed against the dim lighting, and the tattoo under her right eye stuck out as a symbol of her people. This is Fareeha. Her wife. Her Alpha. And soon, her mate.

 

“Have you heard of the word ‘Xínrén’?” Fareeha asks, her ears flicker a bit.

 

“No, what does it mean?” Angela scooted herself closer to the Alpha. Fareeha leaned forward, her forehead touching Angela’s forehead. Their breaths mingled together in small puffs.

 

“Trust.” Fareeha answers. Angela hums in responds, an approved hum with a high pitch at the end. “It is also a name of a position that is commonly used as a way to bestow and show trust in one another during sex. In your world, I believe you call it ‘doggy-style’.”

 

Angela almost laughed but she held it in. She couldn’t help but snort a bit. “Yes, that is what it is called. We aren’t the most romantic of names. I’m sure it leaves a bad taste in your mouth.”

 

“I’ll admit, I like to use it when I felt cocky enough to piss someone off, aka my mother.” Fareeha admitted, followed by a low chuckle. Angela laughed at the comment, running her hands through Fareeha’s hair. The jackal breathed in, inhaling Angela’s jasmine scent, sending sparks to her semi-harden cock. “Anyways, Xínrén is a traditional position among first time mates. It shows the immense amount of trust between two partners, allowing one and the other to let their bodies be taken by the other. It’s an act of true faith in one another as the bond is sealed, sometimes with or without knot.”

 

Angela nodded as she listen to Fareeha. “Your world is so romantic with words and love, something that my world lacks.”

 

“We believe that love between two partners is sacred as it brings new life into this world.” Fareeha says, nudging against Angela’s head in soft affection. “All it requires is trust, Angela.”

 

Angela looks up into Fareeha’s eyes, sighing as the jackal gazes upon her. She whispers, “Fareeha.”

 

“Angela.” Fareeha responds. “I trust you.”

 

Angela cupped Fareeha’s cheeks, bringing her closer until their lips barely hovered over each other. With a smile, Angela says, “I trust you too, Fareeha.”

 

With that said, Angela closed the distance with a kiss. Fareeha’s immediate response, after hearing Angela’s consent, was to gently push Angela onto the bed, back into their original position.The robe that Angela wore was sliding down her body, curling up at her waist. The only thing that still barely held the robe together was the rope. With steady hands, as Fareeha breaks the kiss, she undid the tie and loosen the rope. The robe slipped down, exposing Angela in all her glory. Even though Fareeha has seen Angela’s nude complexion numerous of times, it always made her heart beat every time she saw it. Angela’s skin was flawless, not a single scar on her pale flesh. Small, light, and dotted freckles floated along her skin, barely visible to the naked eye unless examined upon closer inspection. Brown eyes wander over Angela’s body until it landed on the precious jewel that lay in between the Omega’s legs. Soft and pink, it made Fareeha lick her lips.

 

Angela’s legs fidget a bit, unsure to hide or not. Even though Fareeha is familiar with her body, she always felt like it was the first time. Whether the heat was taking over or not, Angela’s hands found their way around the rim of Fareeha’s silk bottoms, tugging them down. Her blue orbs can spot the bulge that was sticking out, making Angela hitch her breath. She slowly unfolded the rim of the pants off of the semi-hard cock, watching it fling out. Fareeha groans, helping Angela take of her own pants. Once they were off, Fareeha steadied herself as her hips wanted to rut against the Omega. The urge was so strong and it made Fareeha a bit worried that she might lose control.

 

The burn was powerful. Fareeha found that it took so much willpower to not start bucking her hips. Instead, her hands roamed across Angela’s body, gliding over perky mounds and cupping them in her hands. One of her thumbs traced over a harden nipple, sending tiny shocks to Angela’s core. The Omega groaned, arching her back so her chest could be pushed further into Fareeha’s embrace. Fareeha pinched each nipple gently, watching Angela whine, and then adding pressure to the sensitive nubs. As she squeezed, she had another finger rub the tips of the captured nipples, sparking powerful streaks of pleasure down Angela’s spine.

 

Angela felt her sex coated in her essence, preparing her for what her body screamed for. Yet her hands clenched into the bedsheets, lost in this small world of pleasure as Fareeha dipped her head so she can catch a nipple into her mouth. Her teeth gently grazed over the hard nub, making Angela flinch in surprise. Fareeha ran her tongue over it to calm the Omega before sucking it with all her might. The sensation on her breast, one nipple being sucked and the other one was being pinched by the Alpha’s fingers, made Angela whine, spreading her legs apart a bit further, letting in the Alpha. Fareeha growls as the tip of her cock hovered over her entrance, feeling the radiating heat as her cock barely touched Angela’s sex. 

 

Releasing Angela’s breast with a small pop from her mouth, Fareeha leaned up to place small kisses along Angela’s neck. Angela tilted her head so Fareeha could have room. The Alpha’s hand trailed down Angela’s body, sliding fingers along the folds of the heated sex. Angela whined as Fareeha’s fingers slid around her entrance, circling around the small hole that quivered with excitement. A wave of heat crashed into Angela’s core, making her buck her hips a bit.

 

“Fa-reeha,” Angela moans, biting her lower lip as arousal slammed into her core. “Please, d-don’t tease.”

 

Fareeha releases a possessive growl, hissing as she withdrew her fingers. With a heavy blush covering her face, she asks, “Are you sure you’re ready, Angela?”

 

Angela nodded her head. “I am, Fareeha. I need you.”

 

Fareeha nodded her head in return as she gently guided Angela to get on her stomach. As Angela rolled onto her stomach, Fareeha grabbed a large pillow off the side of their bed. She then tucked the pillow under Angela’s waist as she propped herself into position. Her hips in the air, supported by the pillow, and on her elbows, Angela whimpers as she felt Fareeha stroke her sensitive back.

 

With a low groan, Fareeha rubbed Angela’s entrance with her fingers, making sure that she was releasing enough of her essence to be lubricated. The Alpha’s cock was twitching, making Fareeha hiss. She gripped her aching shaft, giving it a few slow jerks to ease the pain. The sight of Angela under her, ready for her mate to enter her, drove Fareeha crazy. Yet the Alpha took a deep breath, calming herself as she wanted to be careful with the Omega.

 

Angela almost gasp at herself. This was it. All of a sudden, Angela felt nerves crash into her and she started to ask herself questions. What if it didn’t fit? What if it was too much? What if the knot didn’t fit? What if she came too early and Fareeha was left to just jerk herself off? What if…?

 

Fareeha, as if she was reading Angela’s mind, softly says, “I’m going to go slow. If anything hurts, I need you to tell me and I’ll stop right away. Understand?”

 

There was a bit of an Alpha tone mixed in Fareeha’s voice that made Angela shudder, biting back a loud whimper as best as she could. Angela turned her head a bit, saying, “Understood, Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha gave her an assuring smile as she pressed on the small part of her back. “Relax and stay down.”

 

Angela obeyed, resting her head on her arms as she joined the rest of the pillows. She felt Fareeha’s hands roam across her back in a soft massage before making their way down to her entrance. Fingers swiftly spread her puffy lips apart, revealing the small quivering hole. Angela gasp as she felt Fareeha easily slip a finger inside. It was sudden but it didn’t hurt. It was barely a stretch but Angela relish in the direct contact. The finger pushed in and out with ease, only performing a couple of gentle thrusts. Angela barely registered that the finger left just as soon as it entered.

 

Then Angela felt something hot and blunt probe her entrance, sparking a strong need down her core. With a husky voice, Fareeha whispers, “Relax.”

 

Then there was a push. Angela’s eyes widen as she was met with an intense splitting pain, almost making her scream out. Fareeha was going slow, extremely slow, but the tip of her cock was spreading her open beyond what Angela thought was possible. Walls that have never been spread this far before screamed at Angela, sending her a burn that made her screech into the pillows. Angela had no sense of how much was inside or how much her body could take this pain. The Omega told herself she could take it but the burn felt like she was being stabbed and Angela was forced to lift her head. With a husky voice, she gasped,“S-stop!”

 

As soon as the words were spoken, Fareeha stopped as commanded, rubbing Angela’s back. The tip of her cock was barely inside, just a bit more and the tip would have disappeared within Angela’s folds. However, Angela was shuddering under her, her legs quivering at the foreign object trying to get inside of her. Fareeha cooed softly as she rubbed her hands along the Omega’s sides to calm her down. She says, “Should I take it out?”

 

Angela didn’t respond for the first few moments but she shook her head. Instead, she says, “How much is in?”

 

“A little more than half of my tip.” Fareeha answered, earning a loud moan from Angela. Fareeha felt Angela test it by squeezing a bit, yet that earned a yelp from the Omega as it only caused her more discomfort.

 

Angela didn’t realize that tears dripped down her face. It was from the pain but Angela’s words said otherwise. She moans, “Fuck, you’re so big.”

 

“I can take it out.” Fareeha offered again, even though her cock was twitching against that idea. “You do not need to push yourself, Angela. I don’t like seeing you in this much pain.”

 

Angela shook her head again. “N-no. I’m okay, Fareeha. Don’t take it out, please. The pain is settling a bit. Just give me a few more moments and you can continue.”

 

Fareeha grunted as she felt Angela’s walls tighten around her tip, almost painfully. It made the Alpha hiss. Her hand continued to rub Angela’s back as she kept her hips still. “Try to relax. It’s hurting more if you tighten like that.”

 

Angela only nodded her head. She took a deep breath and, almost instantly, her walls relaxed so much that Fareeha practically slipped herself inside in one steady thrust. She caught herself by grabbing Angela’s waist and kept herself from moving her hips too fast. However, Angela moaned at the contact, even pushing her hips back to try and engulf more of Fareeha. Looking down, Fareeha saw that her tip had already slipped inside during small thrust. The jackal says, “A-Angela? Are you okay?”

 

All Fareeha got in response was Angela moaning loudly, arching her back as her walls flutter against the hard cock. Fareeha groaned as the walls teased her, inviting her in. Angela still felt that painful burn but the need to be filled was quickly overcoming her. She dug her hands into the bed sheets as she found herself bucking her hips back. However, Fareeha stopped her, as much as the Alpha didn’t want to. “Angela, talk to me.”

 

Angela whined in protest but she turned her head to the side. Her mouth was open, a thin line of saliva dripped down her mouth, her tongue sticking out a bit. With heavy pants filling her lungs, she says, “Fa-reeha...more. Please, more. It hurts so much. I-I need you inside.”

 

Fareeha moaned, watching Angela’s face become undone. Seeing Angela like this turned her on, lighting a switch from within her. Her walls tighten, begging Fareeha to slip all the way inside. Her cock raged with a painful ache to be delved deep into velvet walls. With a steady breath, Fareeha gripped Angela’s waist and started to push in, releasing a wail from the Omega. It almost made the Alpha stop but Angela pushed her hips back, sliding more of the thick cock inside of her.

 

A weak sob ripped from Angela’s lips as the base of the shaft slid all the way inside. The burn was subsiding, leaving a pleasurable stretch in their wake. Her legs shook, shocked at how Angela was able to take the entire length. She didn’t realize that she lifted her upper body up, holding herself on her hands instead, leveling out her back a bit until it arched upwards. Fareeha leaned forward, gently reaching a hand to massage Angela’s shoulders. A soaked sob was the response Angela gave as Fareeha gave a testing thrust. It caused a jolt from the Omega, and then a loud moan escaped her lips. 

 

“More.” Angela begged. Fareeha pulled out slowly, watching the way Angela groaned as the shaft left her tight cavern. Once the tip was all that remained inside, Fareeha pushed her way back in, making Angela scream. “Oh, Fareeha! More.”

 

Knowing that Angela wasn’t in pain, Fareeha pulled out a bit faster and pushed back in. Angela jumped at the increased pace but she tighten her walls in response. Fareeha growls, taking a firmer grip on Angela’s shoulders to brace herself. She hisses, “Angela, you’re so tight.”

 

Angela didn’t respond but her lips curled upwards, although Fareeha couldn’t see. Hearing no resistance from the Omega, Fareeha pulled out again but, this time, she rammed herself inside. Angela’s eyes widen and she releases a wail as her walls flutter in excitement. The shaft rubbed against her walls in all the right places, or so Angela thought, as it created this delicious friction that fed into the Omega’s carnal desires.

 

With a heavy look on her face, Angela turned her head back again to say, “Faster, please.”

 

Fareeha growls, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

 

“Then don’t stop.” Angela says, pushing her hips back. “Fill me.”

 

With an understanding purr, Fareeha then proceeded to increase her pace, sliding out and slamming back in. Angela’s breast bounced with each thrust, her rear jiggled a bit as well. Angela found herself gasping for air when she realize she was holding her breath. Sobs shook through her body as Fareeha relentlessly rams her way inside of the Omega. These were not sad sobs, nor happy sobs. They were pent up relief from Angela’s core, the spurring of her heat and the pleasure that shook her body came out in uneven sobs. It wasn’t that she was not enjoying it, she was heavenly loving it. Her body just couldn’t take so much of it and the only way to let it out was through these messy sobs. Angela didn’t realize that she was entering a rapid breathing session that was contracting her lungs, almost hiccuping through it.

 

Fareeha’s sharp ears detected the change in Angela’s breathing. She slowed down her pace even though the Omega whimpered. She leaned forward until her mouth was lingering over Angela’s ear. She whispered, “Take a deep breath, Angela. Breath with me. Okay?”

 

Angela nodded her head. She sucked in a breath at the same time with Fareeha. Fareeha held her breath for a few moments before letting it out as she performed slow thrusts inside of Angela. The Omega’s breathing broke a bit, shuddering into a moan. At least her hiccups seem to be subsiding a bit. Fareeha didn’t increase the pace until she was sure Angela was going to be okay. The Omega breathed in, her chest heaving up and down. Fareeha had to place a hand over Angela’s chest, over her heart, to ease her a bit, to guide her breathing. The jackal slowed down her pace a bit, which seems to help with the breathing. Angela sucked in another breath but it came out as a wrecked sob as Fareeha’s cock was pushed all the way inside at that point. 

 

Fareeha gently shushed Angela, humming into the back of her head. “Calm down. You’re okay, Angela. I got you.”

 

Angela responded with a whimper as her walls tighten around Fareeha. She shuddered as she felt her body quiver all together, leaving her in a state of paralyzed frenzy. Through choked breaths, she whines, “I-I-I’m scared.”

 

“Scared?” Fareeha asked, preparing herself to stop. However, Angela didn’t seem to like Fareeha slowing down so she grabbed the hand on her chest, shaking her head. 

 

“It feels like I’m breaking apart.” Angela gasps as she tightened her walls, eliciting this delicious pleasure across her body.

 

“Does it hurt?” Fareeha says. Her hips didn’t give out with the slow thrusts but she didn’t realize that she was picking up speed, rubbing a growing knot against Angela’s entrance.

 

Angela shook her head as she wailed. “It feels so good, Fareeha. I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”

 

“Then I’ll go faster.” Fareeha grunted. Angela just nodded her head as Fareeha slammed her way back inside. Luckily the pillow under Angela’s waist held her hips up as the Omega fell back onto the bad, groaning into the bedsheets. Her legs shook as Fareeha’s cock slid inside of her, back and forth with even and quick thrusts.

 

“Fuck! Fareeha.” Angela moaned, biting onto the bed sheets. She could hear the wet slapping of their bodies, the slick sound of Fareeha’s cock sliding in, and she listened to the deep grunts that her Alpha released as she continue to pound into the Omega. Her head felt blurry, she couldn’t think. Her vision was hazy, edged with white dots near the corner of her vision. The ache in her core was being fed but there was something missing. A great hole was still open and Angela was too madden with lust to remember what it was.

 

Fareeha would answer that right away. She hissed as she realized that her knot was growing bigger, halting her from fully fucking Angela’s tight sex. She slowed the pace down a bit, angling her cock and trying to decipher which angle would be best to push her knot in. She gave a few testing pushes, not really agreeing with which thrust would be easier to slip the knot in. It’s not like she had all the time in the world. She had to decide or else the knot would be too big to push inside. 

 

Angela whined out loud, an indicator that she was desperately close, begging Fareeha to do something to push her over the edge. With a low hiss, the Alpha found the right thrust that she wanted and she pushed her way inside, along with the knot. She was met with some resistance but Angela seems insistent to try and get the knot in.

 

When she felt something bigger probe at her entrance, Angela felt she found the answer to the meaning of life. She pushed her hips back as Fareeha pushed forward. The knot knocked against her sex, not really entering. That made the Omega moan in disappointment but she didn’t want to give up. Remember what Fareeha had directed her, the Omega took a deep and steady breath as she relaxed her walls when Fareeha pushed inside again. 

 

This time, the knot slid right in and Angela’s eyes widen once the entire knot was tightly snuggled inside. The stretch was unbelievable. She couldn’t believe that she was able to fit the knot inside. When the knot was finally fitting inside, it was like the last puzzle piece finally made it into place. Angela’s body shook as she fell into an orgasm that ripped through her body, a high that was taking her to a whole new level of pleasure.

 

Fareeha moaned as she felt Angela come undone under her. The walls sealed around her knot, leaving Fareeha inside. Even when she performed slow and short thrusts, she could not deny the sweet tightness that the walls gave her. Her cock was molding into Angela’s sex as her walls was shaping around her cock. Fareeha felt something snap within her, making her release her seed inside of Angela. She felt her essence spurt out of her cock and onto the Omega’s walls, filling Angela up. Her length shivered and twitch inside, making Fareeha groan as she slowly lay herself on top of Angela, kissing along Angela’s neck. 

 

As her lips gifted Angela with gentle affection, Fareeha’s mouth hungered for a taste of the Omega’s neck. Jasmine scent filled her body and Fareeha found herself already clamping her teeth around the pale neck, locking in. Angela moaned as she felt Fareeha tighten her hold on her, piercing into the skin with her canines and Angela finally felt complete. She released a wail as her body shuddered under the Alpha, finally becoming one with Fareeha. The feeling was indescribable. It hurted a bit but Angela felt this wave of heavenly pleasure dance in her body. She felt Fareeha, holding her close and twitching inside of her. Now she has a mark to prove the Alpha’s love for her.

 

“Fareeha.” Angela sighed as the peak of her high fades. Fareeha gently lowered herself down by Angela’s side, keeping her teeth still holding onto the Omega’s neck. After a few lazy thrusts to make sure Angela was satisfied, she lets go of the Omega, licking along the wounds.

 

“Angela.” She purred, rubbing her head into the golden locks. “Are you okay?”

 

“Amazing.” Angela replied, she felt the knot grow a bit smaller but it wasn’t small enough for Fareeha to pull out yet, so she tried to relax herself as much as she could. That seem to loosen the hold a bit but not all the way. Angela reached her hand back there so she could feel where she and Fareeha where connected. It was definitely sealed and it didn’t look like Fareeha was going to be able to pull out anytime soon.

 

“You might hurt yourself if you try to take it out early.” Fareeha gently whispered.

 

Angela whined. “I didn’t get to bite.”

 

Fareeha smiled at Angela’s consideration. “That’s normal for mated mystics on the first time. We will have another time where you can place your mate mark on me. Okay?”

 

It didn’t seem to satisfy Angela but when Fareeha’s cock twitched again, she had to give up. “Alright, Fareeha. Next time.”

 

The idea of a next time sent positive sparks down Fareeha’s spine and she dug her face into Angela’s hair to purr. The sound made Angela happily hum, reaching up to scratch behind one of Fareeha’s ears. She sighs, “ I love you, Fareeha.”

 

“I love you too, Angela.” Fareeha responded.

 

“I love you more.” Angela bucked her hips back as she gave herself a small stretch by her arms like a cat, pulling the muscles in her upper back.

 

“I love you more.” Fareeha cooed into Angela’s ear.

 

“I love you mostest.” Angela insisted with a pout.

 

“I don’t think that’s grammatically correct.” Fareeha chuckled. Angela crossed her arms in defiance.

 

“Shut up, I’m a doctor.” She said, earning another laugh from Fareeha.

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Be quiet Fareeha and let me love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 7300 words...oh my goodness...that is the longest chapter I have written. 
> 
> Finals are killing me. Okay, see you soon. I pray I will get the next chapter on Wednesday....I hope. Ahhhhh.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, let me know by:
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> Love you all, you can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	8. Firoza

“Fareeha, I think we should meet with Rhiana in person.” Angela insisted at her pouting wife as she grumbled in her chair. Fareeha glances at the papers on her desk, glaring at them as if she could make them magically disappear. She huffed out her pent up aggression, filled with stress and an overload of anger in her heart. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and Angela somewhat feared that they might not come undone. There was three soldiers scattered around the office in front of the couple, looking just as puzzled and stubborn as Fareeha. They rubbed their heads, stifling their small headaches, coincidentally, at the same time. 

 

A tall male jackal spoke up in a soft voice, giving Angela a warm smile. He had long blonde hair tied together in a braid that dangled along his back. With smooth dark eyebrows, a tanned muscular frame with small lines of scars scattered across his body; while he beats Fareeha in height by a few inches, this man exhumes an aura of tense authority. There was this speckle of softness to him. Yet, his voice betrayed this image. In fact, Angela grew to know him as one of the kindest Beta she has met. He reminded Angela of a giant and gentle teddy bear. He says, “Lady Angela, forgive me if this is a bit too forward but I don’t understand why you, of all people, would want to meet with Rhiana in person.”

 

“Odion,” Angela replied. “Nothing is being done with papers being thrown at each other. We are just wasting time with waiting for responses from someone who has done more damage during those waiting times. If she is a decent and honorable Alpha of the Marguerite family, she wouldn’t refuse a personal and in-person meeting with Fareeha.”

 

Odion nodded his head, understanding Angela’s words. Yet he held a skeptical look on his face, which he covered with a nervous smile. “This Alpha has done nothing but slander your good name, Lady Angela. Why should we gift her with our presence when she has done nothing but disrespect us?”

 

“I understand your concern, Odion, but nothing will be done if we keep ourselves stuck within our worlds, refusing to make the first move.” Angela replies, determination coating her face. “Wouldn’t it be more honorable on our side if we stepped up like the mature adults we are?”

 

Another jackal stepped up, an older female Alpha. She had dark brown locks that trailed down her waist. Her eyes was a piercing shade of light green and she held a rough patch of scarred flesh that covered the entire right side of her face. Her right eye was sealed shut with aged scars. Yet, these scars did not disturbed her ethereal beauty, giving her a more matured look, surprisingly. Standing a bit taller than Angela, the Omega thought this woman was much older than Fareeha. However, Angela learned that this woman was actually a bit younger than her, by a few years or so. Nane was her name and when she spoke, she held a surprisingly high pitch voice. It was cute. That was Angela’s first impression upon hearing that voice. She says, “I agree with Lady Angela. Rhiana has done nothing but hide within our world and attack our Lady of the House. We should be mature and step up to end this useless bickering.”

 

“Nane!” A gruff voice spoke up next. Angela turned to the last unnamed jackal of the room. He was quite short, only reaching Angela’s shoulders. He held a dark look on his young face, dark bags hung from his slant eyes. His hair was perfectly well kept, pushed back along his head. When he spoke, it was deep and husky. Standing near Odion, when Angela heard them speak, she thought that if they switched their voices it would suit their personas more. This jackal narrowed his eyes at Fareeha and then back at Angela. “There is no reason for Rhiana to visit us or for us to visit her. None! She has done nothing but act like a coward behind a wall that she refuses to climb. Lady Angela nor Queen Fareeha will not lower herself to Rhiana’s level. It’s shameful.”

 

“Kamuzu.” Angela spoke, earning a snort from the short jackal. He turned his head away, in slight embarrassment for speaking so boldly, a dark red blush on his cheeks. “I appreciate your consideration but we can not be sitting around anymore. If Rhiana will not make the first move, we must.”

 

Fareeha looked back and forth between her wife and the other soldiers. They had indescribable looks on their faces, unsure whether Angela’s proposal was worth the trouble. With a sigh, Fareeha reaches for another paper on the table and offers it to Odion. He takes it, reading the contents. With a smooth and clean voice, he reads, “In the wake of the situation, I have observed Rhiana working with the Almawt. Upon closer inspection, they planned to kill Angela when they arrive back to the village, being offered a huge amount of money. Among Rhiana and the Almawt, there was another figure there but I was not able to identify them. For now, I pray that this letter will make it back in time. Please keep Angela close to you until the Almawt is forced out.”

 

“Good, Saleh.” Kamuzu praises, nodding his head in approval. “Without his inspection, we would have never have expected our own kind to betray us.”

 

“The Almawt were never really on our side in the first place.” Nane added. She performs a slight bow towards Fareeha. “Forgive me, your highness. It was within my responsibility for my squad to be on the lookout for anything suspicious within the village and our borders and it was my failure that Angela was attacked.”

 

Fareeha raised a hand to pardon Nane. “Do not apologize. Angela stands with us now and that is what really matters. The Almawt was taken care of. They have been expelled from the village for the hundredth time. They were dealt within the last few days after the attack. The issue I want to know is the unidentified figure that Saleh mentioned.”

 

“It could be anyone.” Odion says, shrugging his shoulders. “A jackal. A Western citizen. A Eastern citizen. A Marguerite. Anyone.”

 

“Well, we need to find out who it is and I may have a slight clue of who it may be.” Angela says, reaching over to grab another piece of paper off of Fareeha’s desk. She opened the paper, revealing a transaction record of her frozen bank account. The three jackals gawked at the paper, unsure of what to make of it.

 

“What is that?” Kamuzu asks, looking at it like it was covered in fleas. His lips was curled into a snarl. He squinted his eyes, looking perplexed.

 

“My transactions on my bank account.” Angela responds as if it was the easiest question to answer. She tilts her head to the side in confusion. When the three jackals continue to give her the same stare, Angela took a moment to think. Then she gasps and lightly smacks herself on the head. “Oh right, your currency system is different.”

 

“What does this paper prove?” Nane asks, staring at the paper as if to see if it might light itself on fire or something. It sort of amused Angela at how baffled the jackals were at the paper. She was tempted to wave it back in forth, possibly making them skitter away.

 

“This paper shows the withdraws and deposits of my bank account.” Angela explains, pointing to the numbers. “This paper was mailed to me by my own bank.”

 

“What?” Kamuzu says with a blank look. Odion and Nane shook their head at Kamuzu’s stupidity. He glares at Odion and Nane as he repeated, “What?”

 

“Wasn’t your account frozen?” Odion asks, raising a point.

 

“Yes, it was and Fareeha still doesn’t have any action or authority over it, despite the government claiming she does. Yet someone at the bank was kind enough to mail me this.” Angela says. She raises it again, getting slightly amused when Kamuzu took a step back a bit.

 

“What are you trying to get us to understand?” Kamuzu snorts, getting irritated at the lack of answers. “We don’t understand Western rules and society so spit it out already.”

 

Kamuzu was slapped in the back of the head by both Odion and Nane as they both said, “Don’t be rude to Lady Angela, Kamuzu. She’s not responsible for your stupidity.”

 

Ignoring Kamuzu’s small outburst, Angela continues to say, “I never touched my account since it has been taken from me and neither has Fareeha. Yet this paper revealed that someone stole three hundred thousand dollars from my account and under my own name.”

 

“Three hundred thousand?!” The trio gasp, eyes growing wide. 

 

“That’s enough to establish an entire village, maybe even two.” Kamuzu says in shock. “Damn, Fareeha. You really got blessed with a lucky woman.”

 

Slapping Kamuzu on the back of the head, Nane says, “That would explain why the Almawt were insistent with killing Angela. They must have been offered so much as a reward.”

 

Odion added, “If my basic knowledge of the Western World is correct, how would the bank let someone take your money under your name? Surely they would have been alarmed if you weren’t there to confirm the transaction.”

 

For the first time, Fareeha spoke up with a low growl. “This unauthorized bank transaction has been approved by someone in the government or someone in a high position. By freezing Angela’s account and denying me access to it, someone has overlooked this illegal act and the Marguerite family must have some connection to it.”

 

“Wait, the Marguerite family is connected to the government?” Kamuzu asks.

 

Angela answered, “The Marguerite family has a strong hold on a part of the government for many generations so it is not surprising if they did have something to do with this. In fact, I’m putting the blame on them entirely because there is no one else that is capable of being able to do this except them.”

 

“Then that’s more the reason to not visit Rhiana in person.” Kamuzu insisted, crossing his arms. Odion nodded in agreement with Kamuzu. However, Nane sided with Angela more.

 

Nane shook her head. “We are only going to make it worse by sitting around and letting Rhiana do what she wants. We should approach Rhiana and demand her to get out and confront her illegal actions or we will wipe out her army entirely.”

 

“Rhiana is not going to sit around and listen to us.” Odion says to Nane. “We might even being walking right into her plan. She’s always one step ahead of us, maybe even two steps.”

 

“Then we will meet up on our terms only.” Angela says, stepping up. “Fareeha and I have written a letter to Rhiana shortly after the attack, requesting her phone number, or a technological way to communicate, so we may contact her directly. Even though the law prohibits and is strict with Western technology on Eastern lands, I am sure that Rhiana broke that law and has communicated with someone in the Western World. I can not contact Overwatch but she surely can. She has to have an untraceable and secured number.”

 

Fareeha nodded her head at Angela as she says, “If she does not comply with this simple request, I warned her that we will then proceed to attack her forces without a second thought. We will drive her out so that there will be no other damage to our lands.”

 

“Queen Fareeha, we should have done that in the first place!” Kamuzu growls, glaring at Fareeha. “We wasted too much precious time on our hands for this piece of shit.”

 

“My soldiers were weak and tired of endless fighting, Kamuzu.” Fareeha snarls at the shorter jackal. He flinches a bit, feeling a bit intimidated by his queen. “I would have lost many warriors if I did not draw back. Not all warriors do not have the equal amount of stamina that you hold.Your outburst proves of your recklessness and I do not need recklessness at the moment since the country is running on a thin line.”

 

“I apologize, Queen Fareeha.” Kamuzu weakly says, gritting his teeth. Angela sighed, rubbing the temple of her head. “I was out of line.”

 

“We are all restless right now.” She says, placing a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder. “Let us take a small break before we continue this meeting, is that alright, Fareeha?”

 

Fareeha nodded her head in agreement as she runs her fingers through her brown locks. Her eyes were tired and dark circles lay underneath it. “The meeting will continue in ten minutes. Odion, Nane, Kamuzu, rest your minds and your soul. Understood?”

 

The three jackals nodded their heads, bowing to the couple before leaving the room. Once they left the room, Fareeha lets out a groan as she stretches her arms out. Angela came behind Fareeha, rubbing her fingers into Fareeha’s upper shoulders and lower neck. The jackal groans in approval as Angela’s fingers work their magic to ease the tension. The Omega leans down to plant a kiss on top of Fareeha’s head, sighing into the scent of sweet honey. She says, “We will get through this, Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha grunted as Angela’s fingers dug into a tight knot in her upper neck, releasing the ache that was build up in there. She leans her head up, looking her her wife with tired eyes. “How about you? How are you feeling with all the new events that are happening?”

 

Angela just sighed as her response. She was touched by Fareeha’s concern and the issues that plagued her heart was painful. She admitted as she whispers, “I don’t know how much more I can take this.”

 

Fareeha reached out for Angela’s hand, pulling her towards her. She rested Angela on her lap, letting the Omega rest her head upon the crook of the Alpha’s neck. Fareeha’s nose nudged against the blonde locks as she says, “Are you sure that you want to meet with Rhiana? Even when she has torn you apart for so long?”

 

Angela nodded her head. “I do, Fareeha. I’m not going to sit here and let her do what she wants. I’m going to confront her, with or without you, and I’m going to get some kind of resolution from her. This endless fighting and hate between our worlds, it has to stop, Fareeha. It has to stop and we are just prolonging the damage by waiting for a response.”

 

“What about Overwatch? Your parents?” Fareeha asks as she rubs Angela’s back. “Shouldn’t we have faith in them?”

 

“They can’t fight by themselves.” Angela answered. “Especially since they are cut off from me.”

 

Fareeha sighed, her brown eyes glancing at the mate mark that lay slightly hidden within the thin blue shirt that Angela wore. “It seems it is just you and I against the worlds.”

 

“I think we are doing pretty decent job so far.” Angela smiles at Fareeha, kissing the jackal on her cheek. Her hand reaches up to cup Fareeha’s cheek as she says, “We will get through this. Okay?”

 

Fareeha nodded in agreement as she smiled at Angela, feeling this painful stress leave her body. With a husky and smooth voice, she praises,“You are amazing, Angela. An angel that have blessed this land from the skies, a true gift to our world.”

 

“You’ll keep the skies clear for me?” Angela asks, playing along with Fareeha’s romantic side that was leaking out. It made her heart jump when Fareeha got a bit creative with her words. Her smile beams brighter as Fareeha kissed her forehead.

 

“We’ll keep the skies clear, together.” She responded with confidence. 

 

Without thinking, Angela rubbed the healing mark on her neck, reminding herself of Fareeha’s love for her. She smiled as she felt the small bumps on her flesh, proof of their confirmed marriage. It has been about a little over a week since her heat and Angela has felt better than before her heat. Despite learning about her stolen money, Angela found it easier to handle the situation and the emotions that came with it. With Fareeha by her side, Angela found her problem more manageable than ever. It gave her this high of confidence, and she hoped she would never come down from that high anytime soon.

 

Just then, Fareeha and Angela were interrupted by a soft tick of the window. They looked over to find a messenger hawk perched on the edged. It flapped its wings in greeting, letting out small squeaks and hisses. Angela jumped off Fareeha’s lap and raced over to the bird, with Fareeha following.

 

“Marguerite?” Fareeha asks, her headache was already heading back to torment her again.

 

Angela shook her head as she took out the paper from the hawk’s back. She gave the bird a few rubs around it’s head before opening the letter. Her blue eyes started to read the contents of the letter as Fareeha observed Angela. Fareeha watch as Angela’s lips turned into an angry scowl, her eyes narrowed in frustration, and her hands started to shake, her fingers almost tearing the letter. After a few moments, Angela rips the latter from her hand, thrusting it to Fareeha. She looks away from the offending letter, her breath grew erratically. With a cold voice, she says, “Read it.”

 

Fareeha took the paper with uneasy fingers, watching the way Angela hastily breathed through her nose and observing how it increased more and more within the seconds that past. Brown eyes stared at the ink on the paper as she spoke. “Angela. The cut-off between you and home has proven to be an advantage for our enemies. With great regret, I am informing you that your reports that you have given to me, over fax, were stolen. The physical copy and the electronic copy are gone from the system. We believe they have been taken and erased when we were busy during a meeting with the officials at the Summit. This was a little over a week ago from the date of when this letter was written. Your parents and Overwatch were not in the building but Athena was on patrol. When we came back, the records were gone. When we asked Athena, she says that a hooded figure came in, claiming they were you, and passed security with, what we believe, a copy of your identification. We have reasons to believe that this mysterious figure may have overridden Athena’s system. Jack and Ana are currently investigating the situation but, so far, there has been zero results. I take full responsibility for this incident, Angela. With deep sorrow, I will make sure that your work is returned in proper condition. I will write as soon as possible if news of your missing report arises. Winston.”

 

Fareeha looked up at Angela. She had her arms crossed, glaring at Fareeha with a confidant expression. Her lips was in a thin line, her eyes narrowed as the gears in her head was turning, and Angela was rolling her tongue against the inside of her cheek. With a deep and husky voice, she says, “Fareeha, whatever you and your generals decide to do, I will meet with Rhiana with or without you. I am sure she is responsible for this and I have a strong feeling on what she will do with my report. This is going to stop before a full on World War breaks out and the Western World obliterates the Eastern World. The moment Rhiana’s letter appears, we will either call that piece of shit or we will storm onto Rhiana’s army like hellhounds. Understand, honey?”

 

XXX

 

_ “Mama?” Angela says as she tucks herself into bed. The bed looked gigantic compared to Angela’s tiny frame. She grabs her owl stuffed animal, holding it close to her as her mother comes in with extra blankets.  _

 

_ “Yes, Angie?” Her mother said as she begins to place the extra blankets on Angela’s bed. Each layer that was added garnered more heat onto Angela’s small body. She hugged her stuff animal as she looks up at her mother with big blue eyes.  _

 

_ “Why are some people so hateful?” She asks, curiously covered her face as she rubbed her eye. A bit of sleepiness was wiped away but Angela’s yawn brought it back. Diana chuckles at her daughter, always asking such mature questions at her age.  _

 

_ “Some people are raised in a certain way, with specific standards, that blinds them from other alien concepts. If they do not like the alien concept, some will begin to act against it.” Diana explains as she rubbed Angela’s golden locks. “Why do you ask? Does it have something to do with the phone call I got from school?” _

 

_ Angela blushed, feeling embarrassed, as she turns her head away. In the entrance of her room, a chuckle was head and Diana turns to the direction of the sound. Richard entered Angela’s room with a warm cup of tea, beaming at his daughter. He gently says, “Come on, pumpkin. Tell your mother what you told me.” _

 

_ Diana gives her husband an inquisitive look. She teased,“Oh? Father and daughter keeping secrets from me?” _

 

_ Angela shook her head, pouting. She says, “Thomas was saying really mean comments about mystics in class today and I called him out on it.” _

 

_ “Thomas? I thought you had a crush on that boy.” Diana says. _

 

_ “Not anymore.” Angela scowls and she shakes her head. Her blonde hair whipping around her face. Richard was laughing, holding his stomach to ease the cramps. _

 

_ He giggles, “She told him that’s why his mother left him and his dad.” _

 

_ “Richard!” Diana gawks, wide-eyed. She smacks her husband on his arm as he continues to laugh. “You know that’s not true.” _

 

_ Diana crosses her arms, glaring at her husband and her daughter. Richard just smiles and beams, while his daughter hides behind the covers. She squeaks, “I wouldn’t have said it if he wasn’t such a mysticist.” _

 

_ Diana turns to her husband and jabs her finger at him. “I am never telling you gossip anymore.” _

 

_ “It’s probably for the best.” Richard says, letting out more rumbustious laughter as he shrugs his shoulders. Diana sighs at her husband and looks over to Angela with a disappointed look on her face. Angela duck her head under the covered, hiding completely from plain sight. _

 

_ Diana heads over to her daughter, with hands raised, as she says, “Looks like someone is going to need…” _

 

_ Angela poked her eyes out from the covered. They grew wider when she saw her mother’s hands. She whispers, “Have mercy?” _

 

_ Diana lets out a wide grin as she screams, “A tickle attack!” _

 

_ Diana tackles her daughter as she began to tickle little Angela with her fingers, digging into her ribs and stomach. Angela screams and laughs, kicking the open air as her mother covered her in kisses. She holds her hands up as she pleaded, “Mercy! Please have mercy!” _

 

_ Angela squeals as her mother relentlessly tickles her. Time seems to have slowed down, prolonging her laughing torture. After what seems like hours, Diana ends her tickle attack, leaving Angela in a giggling mess on her bed. The small girl heaves, her chest rising up and down, as she reclaims her stuff owl and hugs it. She smiles at her mother and at her father. Diana says, “Now, as much as I am glad that you stood up for what’s right, don’t be pulling out the family drama card. Understand, Angela?” _

 

_ “Yes, mommy.” Angela says, tucking herself back into the bed. _

 

_ “I have to say,” Richard began to speak as he comes over to sit on the side of the bed. “Every time mommy gives you a tickle attack, your first word is to say, ‘mercy’.” _

 

_ “I think we let her watch too much dramatical romance movies.” Diana says, wrapping the blankets around Angela. _

 

_ “Was that my first word when I began to speak?” Angela asked. _

 

_ Diana thought for a moment, and then she came to a realization. “ As a matter of fact, it was your first word.” _

 

_ “We should start calling her mercy as her nickname.” Richard suggested. _

 

_ “We are not.” Diana says, lightly smacking her husband’s arm. “Then Angela’s classmates will start using that against her whenever she stands up for herself.” _

 

_ “If I was a superhero, I would call myself Mercy.” Angela pipes up. Diana smiles at her daughter, tucking the blankets into Angela’s neck. “I’ll go heal the injured and power up the saviors!” _

 

_ “Well, until you become a superhero, you need to get some sleep. Okay?” Diana says, kissing her daughter on her forehead. “Even the most toughest of superheroes need their rest.” _

 

_ “Goodnight, Angela.” Richard says, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.” _

 

_ “Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy.” Angela yawned as her eyelids started to drop, welcoming her to dreams of adult Angela rushing on the battlefield, healing the injured and powering the strong. _

 

_ XXX _

 

Deep in the desert, far from the closest village, lay a small community of the Eastern World’s worst enemy. In small tents that scatter across the sand in loose rows, this small community was celebrating with aged ale and tasteless jerky of some creature that they don’t bother to care about. Joys of laughter, talks of mysticism, and heartless chats of the impending future filled the haughty air of restless warriors. In the center of this scrambled cluster of tents, lay the main headquarter of the Marguerite family. 

 

Sitting on barrels of emptiness, laid the head of the Marguerite family, playing on a tablet. They had long, and slanted, bluish-green hair, swaying over their eyes.They were playing some kind of app game, mindless and fruitless. There was nothing to gain from the game but it kept the mind busy. It distracted them from the responsibilities of the situation. Well, it’s not like they do much anyways. Fiddling on the smudged screen, they ignored the background noise of restless soldiers. Their eyes glued on the screen, they didn’t notice a dark hooded figure enter their domain.

 

Watching the green pigs getting crushed by bricks and glad, the dark hooded figure gently prided the tablet away from their hands. Finally grabbing their attention, they looked up with tired gray eyes. The dark hooded figure casually pulled out a phone. It was off but the head of the Marguerite family didn’t seem interested in it.

 

They said, “What?”

 

The hooded figure offered the phone to them, even nudging it on their hands. The matriarch sighed, lazily taking the phone, looking uninterested. The hooded figure spoke in a digitally altered voice. “Expect a call, Firoza.”

 

Firoza just sighed even louder as they said, “I thought this was your job.” The hooded figure didn’t say anything. Instead, they gave Firoza a small tooth cap. Groaning, Firoza took the tooth cap and inserted on her molars. When she spoke again, her voice was digitally altered like the hooded figure. “Will this be the last thing that I will do for you?”

 

“Maybe.” The hooded figure said. 

 

“Maybe?” Firoza mocked, shaking their head. They sighed again. It seems like a common thing to do in the situation. “I’m tired of this. I just want to go back home to play my games.”

 

“As the assigned head of the Marguerite family, you were born into this. At least finish this and then you are free to resign.” The hooded figure said.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Firoza grumbled, tossing the phone in between their hands. “What was her name?”

 

“Angela.”

 

“Right.” Firoza ran their hand through their hair. It was as if it would help stimulate their memories. “The Angel of Overwatch, callsign Mercy, the shining hope for equality. All that good stuff.”

 

“Do you remember the plan?” The hooded figure says, ignoring Firoza’s grumbling. Before they could respond, the phone began to vibrate. Firoza looked down, not recognizing the number, yet they knew who it was.

 

They looked up with an amused look on their face. They said, “That was fast.”

 

“Answer it.” The hooded figure commanded, making Firoza roll their eyes. They accepted the call and putting it on speaker.

 

With their altered voice, they greeted, “I was honored to gift my number to the great Angela Ziegler.”

 

Even through the phone, Angela scoffed before she spoke. “I’m not going to waste any time, Rhiana. We are going to meet in person or else we will defeat you, once and for all.”

 

“Is there someone else that I can speak to? Someone who is more on my level?” Firoza taunted. As much as they hated their job, they enjoyed the perks of it. “What’s her name? Fa-rey-ya?”

 

A deeper and huskier voice spoke. “Listen to my wife, Rhiana. We are tired of your games and lack of confidence.”

 

“Lack of confidence?” Firoza pretended to sound offended, even with the altered voice. “You mean using my time wisely? If I do say so myself.”

 

A dark growl was heard from the phone, along with the slight sound of shushing from Angela. She spoke up, anger filling her tone. “I don’t want to be on here any longer than I have to. I know you have something to do with my missing reports and my stolen money.”

 

“I haven’t heard of any such thing.” Firoza stifled back a laugh. “Surely you might be mistaken?”

 

“I would love to clear it up with you in person.” Angela snarls. “Or I would gladly smash your face in. Which do you prefer?”

 

“No need to be aggressive, Miss Ziegler.” Firoza responds, smirking at the phone.

 

“That’s Mrs. Amari.” Angela relatilated. 

 

Fareeha, having enough of Firoza’s attitude, said, “Next week, on Thursday, we will arrive at your location in the Northern Borders. You will have plenty of time to decide if you want to civilly speak to us or not. If we do not find you there, you better keep running because jackals are great at tracking our enemies.”

 

“Fine.” Firoza says. “ We will do just that. We done?”

 

“I have only one condition.” Angela says.

 

“What is that?” Firoza responded, clicking their tongue as they looked bored. Her gray eyes look up at the hooded figure but they got no response.

 

“I want a representative of the Western World to be at the meeting, preferably someone from Overwatch. Is that a problem?” Angela says.

 

“The more, the merrier.” Firoza says, letting out a small chuckle. They ran their tongue over the tooth cap, playing with it as they spoke. “I’ll personally send the invitation.”

 

“I would prefer to send the request.” Angela demands. “I would appreciate it if you have me a way to contact Overwatch without the government hounding on me.”

 

“No need.” Firoza rolls her eyes. “You are more than welcome to have my head if you don’t see a familiar face when you come. Can’t wait to see you soon, Omega.”

 

With that said, Firoza ends the call abruptly before Angela could respond. They smile at their accomplishment but it is soon overcome with boredom. They tossed the phone back to the hooded figure and takes out the tooth cap, returning their voice to normal. The hooded figure gives Firoza back the tablet. “It’s nice that you listen to orders.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Firoza says, turning the tablet on to return to their game. “I assume you took care of Saleh.”

 

“He will be the least of our worries.”

 

___

 

Angela gripped the table, ready to flip it. She had to admit, she let her emotions take over. However the meeting was set, even though it was hastily arranged. Yet, Angela felt content that something was done. She couldn’t help but hold a smile to her face. Her blue eyes look up to Fareeha, who seem more distressed than happy. Angela says, “What’s wrong?”

 

Fareeha seems unconvinced when she look at her wife. “Did that seem too easy?”

 

“What do you mean?” Angela says.

 

“If that’s really all it took, why has she avoided us for this long?” Fareeha asks.

 

Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not complaining. She knows we are coming and she can’t escape us. I better respond to Winston.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are near the end and I am drained. In order to keep providing quality content and rest my mind, here is what I will do. I will do my hardest to post a chapter on Sunday. If I do NOT update on Sunday, then assume that I will be on my week long hiatus. That way I can write ahead and take extra time to edit and such. Is that okay? I might publish a few oneshots to unwind.
> 
> Okie, until the next chapter, I will see you soon. If you like this story, let me know by:
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> Those are the best ways to let me know and communicating with me always warms my heart. Enjoy your reading and see you in the next chapter.


	9. Yutalib

In the wake of night, Angela felt the warm air tickle her nose, making her wrinkle it as she opened her weary eyes. A wave of sleepiness left her body as she blinked against the gloomy setting. The night sky bleeds through the crack of the tent, reminding Angela of how many hours must have past by. A few? A couple? Angela felt that she has lost any sense of time when living in the Eastern side of the world. It was nice. She would usually be checking her watch, making sure her reports were submitted and the next patient was accompanied through their procedure. Sometimes, Angela felt she never had enough time, experiencing sleepless nights and exhausted mornings as she shift through pounds of paper. Angela never realized how much she use to rely on time. Here, in this effortless world, time was like the wind. It came and go as it pleases. There was no need to worry about it as long as it didn’t brew into a storm. By the time it brew into a storm, then one should start to worry. In fact, one should already be worried before the storm brew.

 

A week went by so fast. Before Angela knew it, Fareeha assembled a few squads together to accompany them to their destination. Odion, Kazumu, and Nane were coming along.The trip, so far, has been nerve wracking. Everyone was on edge, anxiety building up in their hearts. Fareeha could only do so much to ease their worries. In the end, everyone had their own ways to cope. While Angela hasn’t gotten any news from Winston, she was still clinging on the hope that everything will work out. 

 

A pale hand reached out to outline the bag next to her. The prototype was in there, a reminder of her hard work being possibly bastardized. It comforted her to touch it. Angela had a slight heart attacked when she often found it misplaced back at home. Even though Angela didn’t think she would have to use it, she felt safer with it. She trusted Fareeha’s strength but Angela didn’t want to just be left without something to possible aid or protect her. That day of the attack left an impression on Angela’s fears. As much as she hated to think about it, the attack put her in her place. An Omega, alone, with Alphas lingering near her. Sometimes she wondered if she deserved it for being so careless.

 

Yet Fareeha was there in time and she furiously protected her. Angela remembered the angry and disoriented face, a cross between jackal and human, as Fareeha bent over her. The snarls, the chirps, and the growls were fresh in Angela’s mind. Those mysticist stories of fairy tales felt somewhat true when she saw Fareeha’s jackal form. She wasn’t going to lie to herself. She was scared of Fareeha. 

 

However, when Fareeha’s eyes gaze upon her in such a calm fashion, the sweet and husky voice that was spoken, Angela felt a pang of guilt for being scared. Fareeha is loving, kind, and gentle. She was more human than the humans of the Western World. With a smile, Angela assured herself of how much she has fallen for this woman.

 

Angela turned her head to the side, nestling her nose into the soft fleshy mounds of her lover. The scent of musk and spices filled her nostrils. It was a nice reminder of who she was married to. It felt real, like the person wasn’t just a figment of her imagination. Blue eyes looked up, gazing at Fareeha’s sleeping face. She was peaceful, unlike the Fareeha she was a few hours ago, huffing and cursing at Rhiana to herself as they traveled across the desert. Angela thought Fareeha looked more happy now, the dim lighting highlighted the faint beauty of smooth skin and perfect facial structures that created the handsome woman before her. Angela looked up at the lantern that hung above them, appearing a bit smaller than before they dozed off. 

 

Her hand lazily drew small circles along Fareeha’s chest, her fingers lightly tracing a brown nipple. Angela inhaled the scent that lingered around them again. It was musty and filled with sex, mixed by the two of them. Unconsciously, Angela lightly touched the mate mark on her neck. It had healed, a perfect ring of a mark to display. The Omega looked over to Fareeha’s neck where it was all bare and untouched. It was just waiting for Angela to take a bite. Without thinking, she leaned up to place soft kisses along the crook of Fareeha’s neck. As gently as she can, Angela suckled on the skin, stirring Fareeha from her sleep.

 

Fareeha’s eyes fluttered open. She has always been the quick riser of the two. Even Angela’s soft footsteps in the late nights when she was searching for the bathroom could stir this sleeping jackal.The jackal releases a soft groan as Angela grazed her teeth along the skin. Broad hands ran up Angela’s back, giving her soft rubs as Angela gave her attention. Feeling a bit more confidant, Angela leaned forward to get into a better position. It left her rear to be lifted up, letting the blanket slip off of her bare body. Brown eyes linger off to the round cheeks of Angela’s rear, her hands swooped over to grab it. A soft whine escaped Angela’s lips and she continued to suckle Fareeha’s neck.

 

Long legs straddled Fareeha’s waist, letting the Alpha fully enjoy groping Angela’s rear. Her fingers dug into the flesh, squeezing them with harshness and with softness, a mixture of the two. Angela’s hands roamed across Fareeha’s stomach, tickling the muscles that tensed upon contact. Underneath Angela, she could feel the twitch of Fareeha’s cock, shifting a bit under her core. Purposely, Angela rocked her hips forward, aiming directly on the aching cock.

 

Fareeha hisses at the contact. In response, she began to buck her hips up to meet with Angela. Her fingers trail down to lightly graze upon Angela’s sex. It was still a bit moist, feeling especially hot near the entrance. It hasn’t been that long since Angela was filled. A couple of hours at the most.

 

Tanned fingers lightly slid against Angela’s entrance, being greeted by a flood of wetness. Groaning at the contact, Fareeha continued to tease Angela by circling her used hole. She could hear her whimper on top of her, music to the jackal’s ears. Angela lost a bit of her focus but she continued to plaster Fareeha with kisses along her upper neck. 

 

With a rough voice, Fareeha says, “It hasn’t even been a full night yet your body is so eager.” The tip of her finger slid inside, just the tip. Angela’s walls seem to flutter wildly, like it was reaching out to grab it. Angela groaned, biting her lower lip, as she tried to jerk back, trying to sink that finger deeper inside of her. However, Fareeha held her rear, holding it tightly to halt Angela as she slid her finger out, sliding it along the swollen lips. “It’s so hot inside of you. I barely slipped in a finger and you tried to suck me in.”

 

Angela’s response was to whine. Her lips pouted. With a shaky voice, she whimpers, “I-I just want to bite.”

 

Fareeha took a second to understand what Angela had said. Then she smiled warmly as she kissed Angela’s cheeks. “You are more than welcome to.”

 

“But I want to be filled too.” Angela sighs weakly. 

 

Fareeha teases, “It’s only been a few hours since you were filled. You’re not sore?”

 

Angela shakes her head as she pouts, ignoring the soreness of her walls. “No. I need you, Fareeha.”

 

Fareeha leans in to kiss Angela, sighing softly into it. When she broke the kiss, she says, “Then I am all yours, Angela.”

 

Fareeha shifted upwards, straightening her spine and resting on the bags behind them. With a heated look in her eyes, she wasn’t complaining with the sudden wake-up call she got. Her hands left Angela’s rear and trailed up her sides. She gave a few pats on her ribs before making her way to her chest. With pink nipples out in display, Fareeha eagerly started to tease the nubs, making Angela hiss upon discovering how sensitive her body was.

 

“W-wait.” Angela pleaded, looking up with a lustful gaze. Fareeha paused her ministrations.

 

“Yes?” She asked.

 

“Relax.” Angela says, rubbing her hand along Fareeha’s thigh. “Let me do the work, Fareeha. I want to have control.”

 

“You want to take over?” Fareeha says, her ears flicker a bit. “Fully?”

 

“Is that okay?” Angela nervously asks, feeling like maybe she may have crossed a line with Fareeha. Her mindset was stuck on Western views where an Omega taking the initiative was considered too bold and can be taken as highly offensive to an Alpha.

 

However, Fareeha smiled and caressed Angela’s cheek. “I’m in your care, Angela.”

 

Angela beamed, leaning up to kiss Fareeha. She sighed softly. With steady hands, she guided Fareeha’s hands on her hips. Shifting herself forward so she was perfectly hovering over the semi-hard cock. Slowly, she eased herself on top of it, not entering her, but to grind her sex against it. Fareeha hissed when she felt hot heat on her cock, making it twitch uncontrollably. She had an urge to flip them over but she promised Angela to have the control tonight. The idea of her wife taking the lead excited her. Her tail wagged under her, against the coarse blanket that protected them from the sand.

 

Feeling confidant, Angela felt excited as she roamed her hands across Fareeha’s chest. Her fingers pressed into the soft mounds, testing their weight. They were slightly smaller but they felt perky in her hands. Nevertheless, Angela enjoyed feeling her wife’s chest. Anything about Fareeha, she loved it all. Angela relished in how her broad shoulders melt into powerful arms, yet it ends with hands that have been nothing but gentle on Angela’s body. Her toned stomach always flinched when it was touched, but it would always relax after a while. Angela felt them all, her hands were exploring her wife’s body like it was a new planet that was discovered. Being under Fareeha, it was hard to enjoy these features. Now that she was on top, she was like a child playing with a new toy. Even though she has seen Fareeha bare a lot, there was still something that made her catch her breath each time she saw it again.

 

There was also something else Angela wanted to establish. For the many days that have passed, Angela has practically dedicated herself in the library. There, she found many records and documents about the jackal’s history. Everything from culture, trade system, food, rituals, and more information about this race. Angela eagerly read each scroll and book that she found, wanting to understand Fareeha and her people more. Then her eyes caught on information that dates back to the Origin Era. 

 

Angela learned that when an Alpha jackal and an Omega jackal are mated, sometimes the Omega wants to establish their dominance as the ‘true mate’ of the Alpha. While this wasn’t a ritual or a mandatory step in mated jackals, Angela found records of small journals, usually written by Omegas, that describe the experience of ‘dominating’ an Alpha to claim their role and status. In the Western World, Angela knew this as ‘riding’. The Omega jackals called it ‘Yutalib’. 

 

Either way, ever since Angela learned that, she felt a great desire to claim Fareeha, establish her dominance as Fareeha’s true mate. She wanted Fareeha to bear her mark and show it off, much like how Angela enjoyed her mark. It’s like wearing a necklace that was given by your beloved.

 

Without further ado, Angela leaned down to suckle around the collarbone of Fareeha’s neck. Her teeth nipped at the tanned skin, making small indents on it. Fareeha hissed but thoroughly enjoying the attention. It felt nice to relax and let her wife take over. Her broad hands drew small circles on Angela’s hips.

 

A pink tongue lapped on a dark nipple, feeling it harden. Angela scooped the harden nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it, eliciting a groan from Fareeha. Angela’s teeth somewhat lightly grazed the nipple. Her hands roamed across Fareeha’s stomach, trialing upwards towards her shoulders. Pale fingers dug into tense muscles, massaging the stress away. Releasing the nipple, Angela spread butterfly kisses along Fareeha’s upper body. The heat of the jackal’s skin was so much warmer than Angela. Angela enjoyed grazing her lips across the warm flesh, showering the Alpha in affection.

 

Fareeha felt that Angela’s kisses were so gentle, like a kitten licking at their bowl of milk. Even when Angela was so forward, she still kept this grace to her style. Her hands were magic. That’s all she could describe them. Angela has a way of making all the tension leave Fareeha’s body. 

 

Her cock was madly twitching. The blood was overfilling it, making it struggle to stand up against Angela’s heated sex. Fareeha could feel Angela grow wet for her, making her moan when she bucked her hips forward. The slick folds coated Fareeha’s cock with a delicious heat, making her buck her hips a bit.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Angela. She lifted herself up a bit, reached a hand under there, and started to line the cock up with her entrance. Blue eyes gaze upon brown eyes, filled with lust and need. Fareeha found herself mesmerized by this sudden new and aggressive side to Angela. 

 

Once Angela properly aligned the tip of the cock to her entrance, she balanced herself by resting her hands on Fareeha’s shoulder. However, she seems to have changed her mind and laid her hands around the Alpha’s throat. She didn’t grip or tighten a hold around it, she simple just rested her hands there. Yet, Fareeha felt a wave of submission surround her. Her tail wagged a bit faster. It didn't feel like Angela was trying to dominate Fareeha. It felt like reassurance. It was like Angela was telling her, ‘Patience. I’m going to prove it to you.’

 

Angela set her eye contact on Fareeha, as if Fareeha even had a choice to look away. Then, slowly, Angela lowered herself. The tip of Fareeha’s cock pierced through, sinking back to warm walls. The folds of Angela’s sex parted, wrapping around the girth of Fareeha’s cock. When a pang of a stinging stretch arose from used up walls, making Angela halt, she flinched visibly. Fareeha tighten her hold on Angela’s hips as a silent way to comfort Angela. She says, “Easy, Angela. You’re still sore from earlier. Go slowly.”

 

Surprisingly, Angela responded in a low snarl, unlike her usual whimpers and whines. Her lips curled, her nose twitch, and her walls tighten around her aching cock. Fareeha was taken aback but warmth slammed into her core. Her cock was pulsating like crazy, as if enjoying this side of Angela more. Fareeha was tempted to wave a finger at Angela to see if she would bite it off.

 

Usually, Fareeha’s first instinct when she was growled at was to snarl back in return, something her mother has always hated. However, she responded with a low purr, submitting to Angela. This seem to please Angela so she kept going, sinking more of the shaft inside of her. While she kept a more dominant persona, Angela’s face exhibits sighs of pleasure and need. She would release soft whimpers when she felt the cock drive into her in a particular way, like rubbing against a sore area of her walls.

 

Once the cock was snuggled all the way in, Angela felt out of breath. She was filled with pleasure but mixed with waves of pain. The soreness was getting to her, yet, it filled her need to be fucked. She squeezed around the cock, enjoying how thick it felt. As much as she wanted Fareeha to take over and ram her, Angela felt her teeth tingle a bit. Her eyes land over to Fareeha’s neck and she found herself already imagining sinking her teeth in it. 

 

Shaking her head to rid her of her submissive persona, Angela began to raise her hips. The emptiness that followed made Angela whimper but she kept raising her hips until the tip was all that was left. Then she sunk the cock back inside of her, a bit faster than her withdraw. 

 

Fareeha groaned. It was a different feeling than usual. She was used to the fast thrusting and the walls fluttering wildly around her as she fed into her carnal desires. Now, she was at the mercy of Angela. Her walls felt like she was being milked. The strong urge to increase the pace made Fareeha a bit antsy. Yet, Fareeha didn’t find the strength to try and urge Angela along. Her body felt weak, under complete control of the Omega. 

 

Fareeha felt fingers life her chin up, looking up into blue orbs. Angela held a lustful stare. It was hard to look away from. Angela raised her hips, a bit faster, and then lowered herself just as quickly. The thrust made her gaze stagger a bit. Angela bit her lower lips to conceal a whimper. Instead, she focused on gazing into Fareeha’s eyes to convey her silent message.

 

Her hips rose and fell, letting the cock pierce her each time. Her walls tighten upon each time it was reintroduced to the hard cock, clamping on to make sure it doesn’t escape. Angela felt the soreness added to the pleasure. It was like an itch that she needed to scratch. Angela’s hips increased the pace a bit more, but somehow she wasn’t able to fulfill her desires. Something was missing. Was it the bite? No, that usually came later.

 

When Fareeha’s hands tighten her grip on a particularly rough thrust, Angela suddenly realized how much control she had right now. Fareeha wasn’t doing much because Angela made it clear to her to do nothing. Angela was so caught up with the pleasure, she forgot that she held it all. She needed a bit of Fareeha’s power, just a bit. All she had to do was to let Fareeha know.

 

Angela tapped on Fareeha’s hands, putting a bit of pressure on her to let her know how much control she was allowed. Fareeha immediately thrusted her hips up, making Angela yelp out loud. This was what she wanted, just a bit of Fareeha. 

 

Fareeha watched closely, making sure she didn’t cross a line. Her hips rose to meet with Angela, eliciting a force that satisfied both Angela and Fareeha. With a deep grunt, Fareeha watch Angela’s body bounce up and down, observing how her face scrunches up in pleasure. 

 

Angela found it. She needed this. Her body tensed up as the cock drilled into her, rubbing against all the right spots. She needed a bit of Fareeha’s power but Angela took over the rest. Wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck, her teeth clamped over the crook of her neck. She didn’t bite, not yet.

 

Fareeha enjoyed the way Angela sunk her cock inside of her every time she went down. The weight of her body, added with Fareeha’s small thrusts, sent this swirling wave of pleasure in her core. The walls hungrily accepted the hard cock each time. She felt the teeth lightly graze around her the crook of her neck, testing it with a few gentle bites.

 

Then Fareeha felt Angela take over again. Her hips bucked and slammed onto her cock, trapping it with a molten hot heat. She heard a slight whimper before the walls tightly sealed around her. Going wide eyed, Fareeha hisses as she felt the walls milk her cock as a rush of hot liquid coated her cock. She barely registered the teeth sinking into her skin as her cock gave one last twitch and spurted her seed.

 

Angela felt complete. Her teeth dug into the flesh of her wife, her body was swallowed in pure white pleasure as her mind felt a lot clearer than before. She whimpered as she felt splashes of Fareeha’s essence on her walls, filling her as she continued to bite a bit harder. Fareeha seem to have already relaxed, leaving Angela to tend to her wife. Angela released her grip and started to lap on the bite mark, content that she has finally made her mark.

 

The limp cock easily slipped out, making Angela groan at how much more sore and used she felt. Yet she felt satisfied as she placed soft kisses along Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha purred at the affection, running her hands along Angela’s back. It was like a flip of a coin. Angela lets out a soft purr, reverting back to her usual persona. 

 

The tent was filled with heavy pants as the couple took in the prior event. With a release of her tighten chest, Fareeha complimented, “You need to take over more because that was amazing.”

 

Angela responded with a small chuckle, shaking her head. “That was exhausting. I don’t know how you do it with me.”

 

Fareeha leans over to place small kisses on Angela’s forehead. “It’s because I can’t get enough of you.”

 

“Aren’t you a romantic woman?” Angela teases as she leans up to kiss Fareeha, moaning softly into it. “Traveling on the desert, sleeping in simple tents, and basking in the Eastern sky, you really know how to make a woman swoon, Fareeha Amari.”

 

“Yes, because meeting one of my worst enemies is a great opportunity for a romantic getaway.” Fareeha added.

 

“Along with traveling with a few squads of your soldiers.” Angela says. 

 

Fareeha shrugged her shoulders “At least we made our tent far away from the main group.”

 

“I’m sure the desert wind can travel our scent to them.” Angela says, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Are you trying to bring down the mood?” Fareeha teased, wrapping her arms around Angela.

 

“Maybe.” Angela sighed, snuggling closer to Fareeha’s body to steal some of her heat. “The sand might be getting to me.”

 

“There’s a lot more where we are going.” Fareeha says as she gives Angela a lopsided smile.

 

“No.” Angela pretends to gawk. “Oh no, more sand?”

 

Fareeha chuckles, bringing Angela closer to her. “Maybe once this is all over, we should take a trip somewhere else. A place with lush green terrain and running water every few acres.”

 

“The rainforest?” Angela asks, raising her eyebrow with a blank look. “Are you vaguely describing a rainforest?”

 

“I am sure that ‘lush green terrain’ must have given it away.” The Alpha giggles, winking at the unamused Angela.

 

“You just lost your romantic points.” Angela huffs, pouting her lips in mocked annoyance.

 

Fareeha just laughs. “Should I take that as a no?”

 

“No, no!” Angela assured, patting Fareeha on her toned stomach. “We are going to a rainforest once all of this is over.”

 

“It’s going to be heavily humid.” Fareeha warned.

 

“Sweaty sex in the lush green terrain? Sounds great.” Angela sighed as sleepiness started to rise within her. Her eyes flutter close, breathing softly on top of Fareeha’s chest. There was a comfortable silence between the couple. Angela was slowly giving into the dreamworld as Fareeha admired each and every feature of Angela. Her luscious hair, her long eyelashes, and the way her back heaved up and down as she dozed off. It was hard to believe that Fareeha use to stare at her photos, the ones that were sent to her. Never, in her wildest imagination, she thought that she and Angela would become this close already. 

 

“I like these moments.” Fareeha sighed softly, not intentionally speaking to Angela. 

 

Angela was on the edge of the dreamworld and reality. Fareeha’s voice brought her back. She was startled a bit. She says, “W-what?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Fareeha softly whispered, rubbing Angela’s back to ease her back to sleep. Her golden-brown eyes linger on the mole marks on Angela’s back.

 

“What did you say?” Angela insisted as she lifted her head. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to want to open them.

 

“I just said that I like these moments.” Fareeha repeated. “You know, where we aren’t really thinking much and just having a conversation without really putting much effort in our words. You know?”

 

“Hmm. Yeah, meaningless talk. It’s nice not having to think about reality.” Angela agreed, opening her mouth to yawn. “You are still taking me to a rainforest though.”

 

“It’ll be a nice vacation.” Fareeha admitted. Her hands softly dug into blonde hair, rubbing the scalp to ease Angela back to sleep. “Just you and me.”

 

“You and me against the world.” Angela sighed, her voice growing weaker. She nudged her head into the crook of Fareeha’s neck, trying to find a comfortable position. 

 

“Hopefully it won’t have to be just you and me.” Fareeha says, imagining a special image in her mind. 

 

Understanding Fareeha’s words, Angela smiles happily. “What do you think we should name the pups?”

 

“I have no idea.” 

 

“Okay, if there is a girl, what would you name her?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“A boy?”

 

“No idea.”

 

Angela lifted her head to pout at Fareeha. “You really have no idea what to name our children?”

 

The jackal shrugs her shoulders in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. “It seems like a lot of pressure to come up with a name for our pups right now. We aren’t even sure if you are officially pregnant.”

 

“Well, the way we have been very busy lately, I’m not surprised if I’m already halfway there.” Angela joked. “You know, come to think of it. Your mother is an Alpha. Is your other parent an Omega?”

 

“Actually, my father was a Beta.” Fareeha says.

 

“Really? Wow, that is rare. I mean, good for your parents, but conceiving a child between an Alpha and a Beta is almost impossible.” Angela says. “I’m guessing that is the reason why you never mentioned any brothers or sisters.”

 

“I had a brother.” Fareeha says sadly. Her voice was cracking a bit, making Angela hush up, feeling like she crossed a line.The words ‘had’ and ‘was’ seem to indicate something much more. To answer it, Fareeha continued. “My mother said he was my twin. My father was the one who had him when an army from the Western World attacked my village, almost wiping us out. My mother, holding me, survived but not them.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something so personal.” Angela whimpers a bit. “I never knew. Ana never really told me much about her own past. She usually talks about you.”

 

“I am her baby girl.” Fareeha shook her head, forcing herself to smile. “It’s all in the past. I was only a baby when I lost my father and my brother. I don’t have any recollection of them.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay, Angela. My mother and I have long accepted it. We have always stood by each other for the longest time.”

 

“I’m sure your father and your brother must be so proud of you.”

 

“I like to imagine they are, Angela.” Fareeha smiles, hugging Angela in a tight embrace. “My mother truly loved my father. She would tell me stories about their time together. Even long after he and my brother was gone, she always still had the biggest smile on her face whenever she told me stories about him.”

 

“Ana is a remarkable woman.” Angela says. “She’s so strong and powerful, sometimes I forget that she is…”

 

“Vulnerable? Yes. My mother has had her fair share of personal lost. Losing my father and my brother on the same night, I think it really tore her apart. Yet she took care of me and she didn’t hold a grudge against humans.”

 

“A woman like her would raise such an amazing woman like you.” Angela says. “I don’t think we would have ever met if your mother continued to resent humans, even though I think she has every right to resent us.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. There are good humans, like you and Overwatch, and there are bad humans as well. Just like there are bad mystics, such as the Almawt, and good ones. Well, the Almawt aren’t bad. They are just extremists. Each side isn’t completely perfect. We all have our dark sides that overshadow the good. As long as one can see that there is still good, that means there is always a chance for forgiveness and understanding. At least, that is what my mother taught me.” Fareeha says.

 

“Your mother is more wiser than the officials of the Western government. My home would be a better place if she was part of it.” Angela sighs, roaming her hands across Fareeha’s chest. 

 

“Come to think of it, you also never mention any brothers and sisters. Do you have any?” Fareeha asks.

 

“I didn’t tell you?” Angela says. Fareeha shook her head. “Oh, that’s right. I told those kids. My parents are both Alphas so I was the only child.”

 

“Looks like we have a similar family background. We both have rare parent pairings.” Fareeha says, smirking a bit. 

 

“I think it’s nice that we are still learning more about each other.” Angela sighs happily, beaming at her wife.

 

“I wonder why it didn’t come across us to share information about our lives.” Fareeha pondered. “Seems a bit strange that we learn this after we get married.”

 

“You were too busy wooing me with Greek mythology and poems.” Angela whispers, nudging her head closer to Fareeha.

 

“So you liked it?” She asked, wagging a nervous tail.

 

“Of course, Fareeha. I love those letters so much.” Angela assured her Alpha, patting her on her chest. Fareeha felt a swell of pride fill her chest and she couldn’t help but gloat in it. Her tail wagged harder, shifting the blanket under them. 

 

“Then can I ask more questions about you?” Fareeha asks.

 

Angela lets out a small yawn but she couldn’t help but she melted at Fareeha’s curiosity. “Of course, Fareeha.”

 

“What’s your favorite food?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Okay, what’s your favorite color?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Favorite drink?”

 

“No clue.”

 

Fareeha pouts. “Are you getting me back for not having any clue on what to name our pups?”

 

“No.” Angela smirks, a gleam shined through her eyes. 

 

“Okay, how about this? How does…?” Fareeha had to stop and think. Names were such a hard thing for her. She could barely remember how names work. Which ones had a nice meaning? Which ones sounded right? Which ones weren’t too long or short?

 

“Take your time.” Angela giggles, watching Fareeha actually seem to struggle. “Start with a girl’s name.”

 

“Alright. A girl’s name. A name. Hmm.” Fareeha pondered, tapping her head to see if her mind will start working. “Maybe a flower name? How about Petunia?”

 

Angela gave Fareeha an unamused stare. “Really? Petunia?”

 

“It’s not a bad name?” Fareeha sheepishly chuckles. “Salmonella?”

 

“That’s...not really a nice name to give to a girl.” Angela sighs. “I’m sorry Fareeha, I’m not naming our child after a bacteria infection.”

 

“Is that what it is? I randomly saw it in one of your books.” Fareeha says.

 

“Which consist of mostly medical books.” Angela shook her head in disbelief. “I’m afraid to ask but what else did you have in mind?”

 

“Gonorrea? Chlamydia?” 

 

“What book did you read from!?” Angela gawks. “Those are sexually transmitted diseases!”

 

“You guys are the ones that give such fancy names to them!” Fareeha defended herself. “They sounded like really nice names to me.”

 

“What do you guys call them?”

 

“Fire Piss and Puss Warts.” Fareeha answers. 

 

Angela opened her mouth to say something but she felt defeated. “Okay, I guess I’ll give you that. I can see why you think our names are ‘nicer’.”

 

“Okay, how about the name Flora?” Fareeha suggested. “It literally means flower.”

 

“That...is actually a very pleasant name, Fareeha. That’s an option.” Angela says. “Now how about a boy’s name.”

 

“Syphilis?” Fareeha answered nervously.

 

“Okay, you are not allowed to touch my books without me around to explain what they mean.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, but I’m back and I will hopefully update by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest~
> 
> Any suggestions on Fareeha and Angela’s future pups names?
> 
> If you like the series, let me know by:
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> Kudo
> 
> They are great ways to let me know. You can also contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) if you have any questions, comments, etc, on the story. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Two for One

_ “Here.” Fareeha offered her own canteen to Angela, popping open the lid. “Drink. I haven’t seen you drink anything for a while.” _

 

_ With hazy and tired eyes, Angela took the canteen and took a sip of the contents. She felt cool water drip down her throat, quenching her dry thirst. When she was done, she gave it back to Fareeha. “Thank you.” _

 

_ Fareeha raises a hand to decline the canteen. “Finish it.” _

 

_ “Huh?” Angela gawks as she almost trips over her feet in the hot sand. _

 

_ “Finish it. You need more water than the rest of us.” Fareeha softly commanded. Angela complied, lifting the canteen over her head and making sure each drop landed in her mouth. She didn’t realize how thirsty she really was. Her tongue felt so dry before she drank the water. It felt like she could literally taste water and she sighed when she finished the canteen. Looking up to a smiling Fareeha, the jackal finally took back the canteen, patting Angela on the back. “That’s my girl.” _

 

_ “We were worried.” Odion says, making Angela turn her head back. “Your breathing was getting heavier as we kept walking. We, jackals, can sustain on the desert for miles with little to no water, but I assume humans aren’t as sustainable in the intense heat.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Angela says, giving Odion a weak smile. “I guess my mind was too preoccupied to realize that I have been denying myself the needed essentials.” _

 

_ Kazumu huffed, pulling something out of his satchel. He stepped up and handed Angela his canteen. “Here.” _

 

_ “Huh?” Angela looked down at Kazumu’s hands like it was a foreign object. _

 

_ “Just take it, Lady Angela. You need more water than us.” He snarls, turning his head to blush. He offers his canteen again. “Here, here.” _

 

_ “Wow. Kazumu has been getting a lot nicer ever since Lady Angela joined our clan.” Nane says, hiding her giggle with a smile. She jumped on Kazumu to tug at his cheeks with her fingers. _

 

_ “S-shut up!” Kazumu growls at Nane, baring his fangs. This earned him a smack from Odion. “We were assigned to safety transport Queen Fareeha and Lady Angela to the Marguerite campsite. It would be a failure on our part if Lady Angela suffered from dehydration since she is human and is more susceptible to the heat.” _

 

_ “Or you did it out of the kindness of your own heart. You can admit that too.” Odion summarizes, taking out his canteen out of his satchel. He offers it to Angela. “Here, Lady Angela. Please accept mine as well.” _

 

_ “Mine too.” Nane adds, taking her canteen out. Kazumu shakes his head between his two comrades, a red blush covering his cheeks.  _

 

_ “Hey, you two, you’re just copying me!” He says, being ignored by Odion and Nane as they insisted in their offers. _

 

_ Angela felt flustered as three canteen were in front of her. Fareeha shakes her head, laughing at the situation. She jokingly says, “Come now, you guys, I’ll have to be the one carrying the extra baggage.” _

 

_ “It’s fine, I can carry them.” Angela offered.  _

 

_ “Nonsense.” Fareeha insisted, leaning down to kiss Angela on the forehead. She swiftly grabbed the offered canteen and fits them into her bag. “I was just joking. I’ll carry them for you. You already seem to have too much on your mind.” _

 

_ “Ah...yes...I guess I do.” Angela felt a bit unsure of what she was feeling as she spoke. There was too much on her mind and the heat seems to make everything ten times worse. She fiddled with her fingers, a childlike habit that she sometimes do if she felt completely at a lost. _

 

_ “Talk to us.” Kazumu says. “You are one of us now. We’re family.” _

 

_ Angela looked at Kazumu in a new light. He rarely gets so affectionate and open. All Angela could respond with was, “Huh?” _

 

_ A blush returned to Kazumu’s cheeks. He avoids eye contact with Angela as he speaks. “Even if we all aren’t connected by blood, you are still a part of the Amari family so you should let us shoulder some of your burdens.” _

 

_ “When you say ‘we’, do you mean that you’re also not a part of the Amari family by blood?” Angela asked in confusion. _

 

_ “We all aren’t.” Nane answers. “The Amari family just consists of Ana and Fareeha.” _

 

_ Angela felt like all of her logic was just shattered as she shrieks, “What!? Are you telling me that this whole time I thought you three were Fareeha’s cousins or something?!” _

 

_ “Did you think that the entire village is related to Fareeha?” Odion teases, trying to bite back a laugh. _

 

_ Fareeha howls with laughter, clutching her stomach as she released bursts of giggles. She tugs Angela towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. “You are such a gem, Angela. I’m so happy to be married to you.” _

 

_ Angela turns to Odion to let out a pout. “First of all, I did not think the ‘entire’ village was related to Fareeha and, second, how come no one clarified with me on this?” _

 

_ “I told you I didn’t have any brothers or sisters.” Fareeha reminded, leaning down to place more hasty kisses on Angela’s head, making the Omega whimper in embarrassment. _

 

_ “I thought maybe you might have other family members like uncles and aunts.” Angela mumbles, hiding her face in Fareeha’s chest. _

 

_ “Nope. It has been just me and my mom.” Fareeha grins, rubbing Angela’s back. _

 

_ “I mean, either way, aren’t we all like a big family?” Kazumu casually says, resting his head with his hands behind it. “Even if we aren’t connected by blood, Queen Fareeha took us in and taught us how to be soldiers.” _

 

_ “She took us in when we had no one else.” Nane adds. “I do consider her as a big sister figure.” _

 

_ “Figuratively, the village is like one big family under Fareeha’s reign. The villagers trust her as she trust the village. Even if we are not blood-related, we are a family without a doubt. We all have each other’s backs.” Odion explains with a big smile on his face. He turns his head at the other members of the squad, following behind. “Right, everyone?” _

 

_ The entire transportation fleet howled in response, cheering and yelling for Fareeha. They had bright smiles on their faces, glowing with pride. Their tails were wagging, kicking up the sand a bit. Angela was just in awe at the jackals for their loyalty and love for their leader. She looks over at Fareeha to see her wife with a shy blush on her cheeks and a nervous smile. Fareeha nervously chuckles, “Okay stop it, you guys.” _

 

_ Her soldiers smiled, happy to make their leader flush a bit. Angela felt her worries wash away. The level of confidant and trust between these jackals was too pure. It was something that she hasn’t experience since leaving Overwatch. Angela leans up to kiss Fareeha on the cheeks, saying, “I’m so lucky that you chose me to be a part of your family.” _

 

_ She was met with cheers and howls from the surrounding soldiers, mostly led by Kazumu, who was glad to not be the butt of embarrassment. Fareeha flushed and rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. She kisses Angela back and then turns to her three main soldiers. Fareeha grabs all of her three soldiers in a tight bear hug and says, “You three are such little rascals! Stop making me blush!” _

 

_ Angela laughs as she watch Fareeha play wrestle with her three soldiers. Kazumu was already down for the count while Nane swiftly escapes as Odion had to deal with Fareeha’s head locks. It was so nice. Carefree. Angela saw so much love in the Eastern World. The Western World seem so bleak now and it made Angela actually consider that being cut off from the world wasn’t so bad after all.  _

 

_ Overwatch was still her family. Her parents were still her parents. She has a family in the Western World just as much as she has one here in the Eastern World. Fareeha and Angela’s marriage, it is becoming more than being a symbol of integration. Angela wanted both of her families to be able to become one. One huge family without the borders to separate them. With determination in her eyes, Angela knew she wanted to make that happen.  _

 

_ The sudden play wrestling match became a break time for the group so every jackal took out their blankets, placing it on the sand, and took a lunch break. Nane and Odion were enjoying the small skirmish with Fareeha but Kazumu went over to Angela. He offered his own blanket for them to sit on. When Angela and Kazumu were settled, they mindlessly watched the playful skirmish. It wasn’t for a while until Kazumu broke the comfortable silence. _

 

_ “So what has been on your mind?” He asks, a bit nervous at first. _

 

_ “The results of this meeting.” Angela admitted, watching Fareeha easily swipe her foot at Odion.  _

 

_ “Are you afraid that something bad will happen?” Kazumu fumbles with his satchel and pulls out a handful of ginger candies. He offers one for Angela. She takes it, plopping it in her mouth. The chewy texture surprised her but the taste of the ginger helped ease the worries in her stomach. _

 

_ “I don’t know. I think that’s what I’m worried about.” She answers, chewing on the candy as it melts in her mouth a bit. Angela paused when she recollected her thoughts. “Or maybe I’m more worried that nothing is going to happen and we wasted this journey on my own selfishness.” _

 

_ Kazumu took in Angela’s words as he popped another piece of ginger candy in his mouth. He enjoyed the bitter and sweetness before he said, “It’ll be fine.” _

 

_ The bluntness of Kazumu’s answer made Angela laugh in disbelief. “It’s funny that it comes from you, the one that disagreed with this idea.” _

 

_ “Yeah, well, you win some and you lose some. I can’t be bitter about it anymore. What is done is done.” He shrugs, offering more ginger candy to Angela. She takes one but Kazumu offers more. She takes two more, making Kazumu smile. _

 

_ “What if this meeting is a waste? What if Rhiana is going to toy with us and send us away? I keep imagining what I will say to her but I’m just worried that it’ll all be for nothing.” _

 

_ “Then we move on and continue to find a solution.” Kazumu says. “You know, Lady Angela, this meeting is not the absolute changing point in history. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself to make it so.” _

 

_ It really hit Angela. Kazumu’s words made complete sense, like a missing piece to a puzzle. Angela was surprised at how much she was degrading herself for being selfish. The answer seem so clear. “That is true.” _

 

_ “It’s not a waste, even if I disagree with the meeting. You put your heart into it and that’s all that really matters.” Kazumu smirked when he saw Nane tripping Fareeha up when she charged at her. “Besides, you and Queen Fareeha’s marriage is already such a major turning point. All these negative events are just side effects. Maybe this meeting will be another turning point, and maybe not. Either way, I think you and Fareeha will continue to fight no matter what. So don’t worry if this trip is a waste, it isn’t. We are family and we are going to support you two no matter what.” _

 

_ The anxiety and fears seemed like a fevered dream. Angela watch Kazumu in a new light. She realize that she always thought it has always been her and Fareeha against the world. That wasn’t true. It was the Amari family - the village, the children, the soldiers- against the world. Fareeha and Angela were not alone. Not at all.  _

 

_ A few droplets of tears dripped down Angela’s cheeks. Angela smiled, feeling more confident than ever. Kazumu looked over and started to freak out, almost dropping all of his ginger candy. He nervously tried to pat Angela on the head, in which Angela giggled at the kind gesture. Angela says, “Thank you, Kazumu.” _

 

_ He shrugs, trying to put on a tough act, as he accepted the gratitude. “O-of course, Lady Angela.” _

 

_ “Ka-zu-mu!” Two voices screech, making Kazumu flinch. He turns to face two raging jackals, specifically Nane and Odion. _

 

_ “Kazumu.” Nane says in a false smile. Her scars seem more terrifying when she was angry. “Why is Lady Angela crying?” _

 

_ “I did not try to make her cry!” Kazumu defended himself. Odion stepped forward, leaning down to initiate the smaller jackal. He has a peaceful smile on his face but there was so much rage behind it. _

 

_ “Surely you would know better than to touch Lady Angela when she’s crying?” He says. _

 

_ “It’s not what it looks like! Lady Angela, tell them I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Kazumu turns to Angela with fear in his eyes as Nane and Odion loomed over him. _

 

_ Angela, feeling a lot better, wiped the tears off her face. She felt like teasing Kazumu so she puts on the best sad look she can muster. In a false weak voice, she says, “Kazumu was saying some pretty mean things to me.” _

 

_ “L-L-La...dy...An-ge...la.” Kazumu whimpered as he felt a hand at his throat and a hand in his hair. “Please.” _

 

_ Nane and Odion takes Kazumu away, running past a confused Fareeha as she makes her way towards Angela. She watches the trio fight in another skirmish, with Nane and Odion against Kazumu. Fareeha whipped some sweat off of her forehead before sitting down next to her wife. “What did Kazumu do to you?” _

 

_ “Nothing, actually.” Angela giggled, sticking her tongue out. “He was actually making me feel better.” _

 

_ “Ah.” Fareeha nodded in understanding. “That makes more sense. Kazumu isn’t the type to go and make people cry. He may appear stone cold but he is a lot more wiser and emotional.” _

 

_ “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Angela asked as Nane was able to kick Kazumu in the face. _

 

_ “He’ll be fine. They always play fight all the time.” Fareeha laughs it off. True to her words, Kazumu recovered and was able to trap Nane into a headlock. Odion was coming around to join in. _

 

_ “I’m glad. They all seem so relaxed.” Angela sighed as Fareeha wraps an arm around her. She rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulders, mindlessly watching the small skirmish.  _

 

_ “Angela.” Fareeha says, making Angela look up at her. “I know what you’re worried about and I want you to know that Kazumu is right. Everything will work out in some way so don’t pressure this one meeting as the pivotal change. I promise I will be with you on each and every step. You, me, and everyone else against the world.” _

 

_ Angela beamed as she leans up to kiss Fareeha, smiling as the Alpha purrs into it. She mutters, “You and your sensitive hearing.” _

 

_ “It has its plus sides too.” Fareeha responds, wagging her tail as Angela raises a hand to scratch her ears. _

 

XXX

 

The welcoming party was anything but welcoming. The moment they took their steps within sights, Fareeha’s group was bombarded with sneers and taunts from the Marguerite community. Angela felt eyes all over her. She wasn’t sure if it was with disdain or with lust, but, either way, she felt like she was walking nude. She focused her eyes on the ground, hoping to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. Her ears took the full brunt of the taunts, most of the comments were towards Fareeha and the other jackals. Some comments were directed at Angela, mostly crude and lewd.

 

“Hey mutt, enjoying that Omega pussy?!” A male Alpha called out, earning a low snarl from Fareeha. Angela held onto her hand to silently calm her. The last thing they needed to do was to start some kind of fight.

 

“What a freak.” A female Alpha growls. It was directed at Nane. Odion nudged Nane closer to him, glaring at the woman who insulted her. Kazumu couldn’t help but snarl at the berating woman.

 

“Hey Ziegler, do you let those dogs fuck you in a beasitality orgy?” A cocky male calls out, laughing as his friends joined in on the taunts. “I bet you mated with all of them you little whore!”

 

Angela felt a strong urge to just stomp her way towards that man and slam her fist into his face, watching his friends gape in awe and fear. Yet she bit her lower lip and kept walking through the camp. Fareeha gave a stern glare at those men but she was met with more laughter. Angela could hear Fareeha’s chest bubble with a snarl and she tighten her grip on her hand, trying to calm her wife down. She whispered, “Fareeha, don’t let them get to you.”

 

The same man was enjoying watching Fareeha getting pissed off so he opened his mouth again. “I bet if we rip off your Omega’s clothes, she’ll have lots of bites marks on her body.”

 

Fareeha released a deep and powerful growl. In a slight instant, Fareeha’s face transition as she took a step forward at that man. Her eyes grew red, her fangs started to protrude out of her jaw, and her nails grew into razor-sharp claws. Angela, fearing Fareeha will be attacked, places her hands on Fareeha’s chest to push her back. With wide blue eyes, she begs, “Fareeha! Please, don’t do this. You’re just doing what he wants.”

 

“I know.” She responds, her fangs shining against the dim lighting of the lamps. A low snarl rumbles through her throat. She nods her head forward, indicating for Angela to look. She turns around and, instead of a cocky man, she sees the same man stuck with fear. His friends have stopped laughing, they were already backing up. The man nervously swallows, his eyes wide in fear. Fareeha glared at him as she says, “Watch your mouth. You may insult me all you want but no one insults my wife. Understand?”

 

He nods his head. The rest of the soldiers slowly back up, making the jackals smirk in triumph. Fareeha transitions back to her human form, wrapping an arm around Angela, and continues off, leaving the man in the dust. The group heads towards the center of the encampment where they suspected Rhiana to be waiting for them. As they got closer to the main tent, Angela saw two familiar figures. She immediately broke off from Fareeha’s embrace and headed towards them. 

 

She cried out, “Mom! Dad!”

 

“Angela!” They cried out, opening their arms and letting their daughter in. Angela practically lept into their embrace, half sobbing and half laughing as her parents showered her in kisses.

 

“You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here.” Angela sighed as she kissed her father on the cheek. 

 

“Oh angel, we are so happy to see you.” Richard says, hugging his daughter with both arms when Diana pulled away.

 

“Here, Angela.” Diana pulls out a small box, decorated with a red ribbon. “They might have melted a bit but they’re still good to eat.”

 

Angela’s eyes widen when she saw the box. “You brought me chocolates?”

 

“I promised you, Angela.” Diana says with a wink, referring back to Angela’s wedding day. Angela sighs as she hugs her mother again, forgetting about the reality of the situation for a few moments.

 

“Thank you, mom.” Angela says. She turns around to see Fareeha watching the family reunion. She reaches out for Fareeha’s hand, in which the Alpha comply, and beamed at her wife. “Fareeha and I are glad you are here.”

 

Diana leaned in, sniffing her nose. Angela took a step back in confusion while her mother leaned closer in. After a few sniffs, she says, “You smell different.”

 

Angela grew a deep blush on her face as she screamed, “Mom! Really?”

 

“You do, though.” She shrugs her shoulder as if she didn’t do anything wrong. Richard nervously laughed at his wife’s usual forwardness.

 

“Well, we did just travel across the desert under the blazing sun so, of course, I might smell a bit odd.” Angela stammers, embarrassed for her mother’s bluntness.

 

“Yeah, that too, but you smell different. Like...your scent has a spice fragrance around it” Diana explains.

 

“Okay mom, please stop before you embarrass yourself.” Angela urges, nervously looking at her wife. 

 

Diana takes one last whiff and then something seems to mentally hit her. She smirked at her daughter as she asks, “So when should I be expecting my future grandkids?”

 

“Mom!” Angela whined, turning towards Fareeha. “I’m sorry about this.” Fareeha and Richard just casually laugh it off while Angela berates her mother for her bluntness. It was nice to just forget about the people that was surrounding them. Alone, in a small private moment, time went by too quickly for Angela’s liking. As much as she wish she could continue the mindless banter with her mom, she had to ask, “So is there anyone else here from Overwatch?”

 

Diana and Richard shared sad looks, making Angela’s worries burst. Richard, in a calm voice, says, “I’m sorry, sweetie, but it’s only us representing Overwatch.”

 

“Just you two?” Angela looks nervously at her wife, unsure if this really meets their condition.

 

“Not my mother?” Fareeha asks. “Or Jack? Not even Jesse?”

 

Diana sadly nods her head. “I’m sorry, Fareeha. We were the only ones available to be sent. Overwatch is in shambles and everyone is stuck in different locations, arguing against the Western extremists.”

 

“Western extremists?” Angela asks, raising an eyebrow. “Winston never mentioned anything about that.”

 

“It’s what we are calling this group that oppose Overwatch and oppose the marriage.” Diana explains.

 

Richard adds, “They have been using violent methods to spread their propaganda. It doesn’t help that a part of the government may have been secretly supporting them.”

 

“Oh god.” Angela groans, rubbing her head to ease an incoming headache. 

 

Fareeha spoke up, the gears grind in her head. “Is that why we were cut off communication from Overwatch? I was suppose to be ready to aid Jack by sending some squads to him, but since the loss of contact, I was unable to do no such thing.”

 

“The part of the government that supports them, is it under the Marguerite family? Do they have something to do with my missing papers and my stolen money?” Angela adds.

 

“Stolen money? We are aware of your missing papers but not the stolen money.” Diana says, face disoriented in frustration. “Goodness, there are so many things that are happening right under our noses. I don’t have the answer to your questions. We don’t have any concrete proof that the Marguerite is responsible even though the damage points to them.”

 

“Well, that’s why we are here.” Fareeha says, cracking her neck as she got a bit sore from looking down. “Where’s Rhiana?”

 

“Before you meet Rhiana, there’s something we wanted to talk to you about.” Diana says, stopping Fareeha from moving. She looks over the side of Fareeha, eyeing the other jackals. “Perhaps with a bit of privacy.”

 

Fareeha nodded, turning around to address her soldiers. They backed up a few feet, leaving quite a distance from them and Fareeha. Fareeha turns to Diana and asks, “What is it?”

 

“What is your plan with Rhiana? What are you aiming to get out of this meeting?”

 

“As much as I do not think she will easily admit to the actions against Angela, I want Rhiana’s army off of my lands. While she hasn’t done any physical damage sinceher last attack, her presence is a hostile act of disrespect to the sanctity of the marriage. She has soldiers and weapons that evokes fear from my people.” Fareeha explains as Angela nods in agreement.

 

“Understandable.” Richard comments. “We have been here for a day so far and during that time we have had small chats with Rhiana. Each time we come to a disagreement. It’s not going to be easy to talk to that woman.”

 

“Have you consider if nothing will happen at the end of this meeting?” Diana asks, eyeing at Fareeha intensely. It was Angela that spoke up.

 

“Then we will return and figure out another way.” She answered. Diana looks at her daughter like she was crazy. Her head swivels back to Fareeha and then back to Angela.

 

“What?” She gasps. Richard had a indescribable look on his face, unsure of his daughter’s motivation. “Sweetie, this meeting was to figure out some kind of peace or truce between two powerful families. You do realize that?”

 

“I do, mother, but Fareeha and I have come to our own agreement.” Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s arm, pulling her close. “If Rhiana doesn’t want to come up with any solution or admit any of the actions against me, then Fareeha and I will head back home.”

 

“To figure out a battle plan? To raise an attack?” Diana suggested, raising her eyebrow as Richard eyed at his daughter, trying to read her mind.

 

“No.” Angela shakes her head. “We will find some other way to communicate with Overwatch. We might try to head to the Western World ourselves. Fareeha and I aren’t entirely sure on what we will do but we will find a way.”

 

“Together.” Fareeha says, holding Angela’s hand. “I think the best course of action would be to try to attempt this meeting and if it fails, then I want to try to get into contact with my mother. There’s many options we can take.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, Fareeha.” Richard steps up. “You have one of the Eastern World’s most powerful army. You can easily overpower Rhiana. Why don’t you just finish her off?”

 

Fareeha was taken aback. There was a change in Richard’s voice. Her ears flicker a bit. Even Angela was surprised at her father. She says, “Dad, that seems to go against what you have taught me.”

 

“Well, sweetie.” Diana gently pats her husband’s chest. “I respect your reasonings and choices but your father is right. We are curious why you don’t just fight it out. Fareeha’s army can easily overpower Rhiana.”

 

“With all due respect, Diana, I do not believe in reckless fighting.” Fareeha begins to explain. Her eyes were a bit narrowed at Diana, feeling a bit attacked. “My soldiers have consistently fought for many years, too many. My people are tired, they are weak. I don’t know what the media depicts us as but my soldiers aren’t immortal. We have lives, families, and a living to behold. There is more to life than just fighting. I don’t want to put my soldiers through more endless fighting with no resolution. If I can, I want to limit how many times I make my soldiers run off to battle.”

 

Diana and Richard gave Fareeha a weird look. It was putting Angela on edge so she adds, “Mom, Dad, Fareeha’s people are not fighting machines. They are human. They are no different from us. They have a life and I, as well as Fareeha, would prefer that their lives aren’t always on the battlefield.”

 

“I understand that, Angela, but this seems a bit too pacifistic. Even for you.” Diana says. She shakes her head, either in disbelief or shaking off the shock factor. “I’m sorry. I’m not the one to tell you what to do but this makes this meeting seem a bit useless.”

 

“At least we are trying, mother. Unlike a certain someone who hides in the sand and doesn’t lift a finger to evoke the procession of peace.” Angela replies back. 

 

Diana takes a step back, raising her hands as if in defeat. “I get it. I get it. I’m not saying you are wrong but there are people fighting for you. There are people risking their lives to obtain the rights that you deserve. Overwatch is on the tip of the iceberg because of you.”

 

“I appreciate it and I’m not wasting their efforts.” 

 

Fareeha corrected with, “We aren’t wasting their efforts.”

 

Angela look up at Fareeha. She smiles at her wife before turning back to her parents. “We aren’t wasting anyone’s time. We are trying. I know it seems that our actions are too tamed but we aren’t going to risk mystic lives for one person.”

 

Diana didn’t even seem to be listening to her daughter. Instead she was locked in a staring contest with Fareeha and Fareeha was acting a bit odd. Her lips was twitching in a snarl and Angela couldn’t figure out why. The energy, what was once sweet and happy, has turned too serious and a bit dark. Diana says in a bitter voice, “Fareeha, I do hope you might reconsider your choices. You are the matriarch of the Amari family and you have more authority to say on the matter. I know my daughter can be insistent but you have the final say in the choices being made.”

 

Angela gave her mother a strange look. Was her mother passively condescending her? And right in front of her? Before Angela could make a comment about it, Fareeha says, “When I proposed to Angela, I propose to her so she will be my partner, my equal. When she accepted me, I vowed to always listen to her and to always treat her with the utmost respect. I value her opinions as much as mine, maybe even more. When we make decisions, she and I will have the final say. Not just me.”

 

There was a painful silence. The only background noise was the shuffles of the nearby soldiers, ignoring the group, and the low muttering from the other jackals that linger near. Angela looked back and forth between her mom and her wife. She mouthed to her father, ‘Do something’ but her father didn’t seem to notice. Angela was left to just helplessly watch this silent argument between her mother and Fareeha.

 

It was Diana that broke the silence. She gave a light hearted chuckle as she says, “Okay, I give. I respect that, Fareeha. I can see why you have been a successful Queen for many years. I’m glad that my daughter has been an influence on you.”

 

Fareeha didn’t return a friendly gesture. She didn’t even seem to let down her guard. She was tense and Angela could feel it. Fareeha’s eyes were on the verge of shifting to golden-brown to red. With a cold voice, Fareeha says, “Likewise.”

 

“Why don’t we head on in and meet Rhiana? You can bring in your best soldiers with you.” She points to Odion, Nane, and Kazumu, who have been waiting patiently. “What are their names?”

 

The Alpha’s ears flicker, as if a lightbulb flashed in her head.Fareeha was hesitant but she slowly whispered, “Odion. Nane. Kazumu.” It was in such a quiet voice, Angela barely heard her. Angela wanted to repeat the names but something told her that Fareeha did that on purpose.

 

“Yes, bring Odion, Saleh, and Kazumu.” Diana repeated. It took a few moments for Angela to gasp. Once she realized, she took a step back.

 

Fareeha’s eyes snapped open, turning a dark shade of red. This time Angela didn’t stop her. Fareeha held a protective arm around her, taking a step back. Odion, Nane, and Kazumu, being alerted by their leader’s sudden outburst, took their stances. Fareeha released a low and deep snarl at Diana, who looked at Fareeha innocently. Her eyes wander to Angela, then to Fareeha, and then to the armed jackals.

 

She gives them a calm smile as she asks, “What?” It was followed by a light laugh.

 

“How do you know Saleh’s name?” Angela asked apprehensively. Her eyes flicker to her mom and back to her dad.

 

“Saleh?” Diana questions. “Isn’t that what Fareeha said?”

 

“I said Nane.” Fareeha growls, her teeth growing out. 

 

“Well, you spoke so softly, I didn’t quite catch it.” Diana quickly says, trying to laugh it off.

 

“Even so.” Angela says, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, reaching for her bag. “Saleh isn’t a very common name back at home, mother.”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Richard stepped up to defend his wife. “What has gotten into you two?”

 

“Angela, get behind me.” Fareeha says but Angela kept still, eyeing her parents. Everything clicked into place. She looked at her parents in a new light. There was so many questions forming in her mind.

 

Angela’s mind was rolling. Her lips started to sputter words as they started to piece together. “Diana. Richard. Ri. Ana. Riana. Add the ‘h’ and you get...Rhiana.”

 

“Soldiers! Assume your positions!” Fareeha snarled as she referred back to her jackals behind her. They charged into positions. Some stood by Angela, some stood by Fareeha, and the rest surrounded the entire group, alerting the enemy of their actions. They looked on with smirks on their faces.

 

Angela points her finger at her parents. “You two are Rhiana! You are the ones responsible for everything that is happening to us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nane is pronounced like Nah-Ney (Or how I have been calling her). So Saleh sounds similar to it. Just letting you know if you didn’t understand that small bit.
> 
> Anyways, if you like this series, let me know by
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribing
> 
> You can also contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes). See you in the next chapter.


	11. Cycle Of Hate

“Angela, honey.” Richard stepped up, open arms, towards his daughter. Angela flinches and takes a step back. Richard pauses for a moment, looking quite offended. Angela eyes her father in suspicion and in shock, a mixture of the two. She flinches when her father takes another step towards her. The fear and anger swirling in her heart. In a calm, yet unsettling voice, he says, “I think you might be stressed out after everything that has happen to you. Take a deep breath and calm down.”

 

He tries to lunge forward to hug Angela but she snaps, “Stay away from me!”

 

The look on his face was covered in hurt sadness but it didn’t look genuine to Angela. It seem too forced. She pushes him back as she comes closer to Fareeha’s side. Richard’s expression seem to drastically change. His eyes grow darker as he tried to keep a smile. Yet the darker his eyes grew, the more it just made his smile appear false. “Angela Celestine Ziegler, stop accusing us and just calm down.”

 

“Forget it, Richard.” Diana calls out, rubbing her head. Richard turns around, a bit shocked as he glared at his wife. “I fucked up. I got too cocky on our little winning streak and I slipped up.”

 

“Diana!” Richard snarls as if he has been exposed. “What are you doing!?”

 

“I’m starting the party a bit early.” Diana responds, glaring at her daughter. With a snap of her fingers, the Marguerite soldiers all group up, aiming weapons at the jackals. With sneers on their lips, they surround Fareeha’s group, making the jackals appear smaller and smaller as more soldiers joined the fray. Angela whipped her head around her, blues eyes widen in shock. She glares at her mother, tears gathering up in her eyes. Emotions were battering her from left and right, leaving her as a hopeless mess. 

 

Biting her lower lips, Angela stomps towards her mother with heated anger. In a deep growl, she asks, “Why, mother? Why did you do this to me? Everything that you have taught me, was it all just a lie to manipulate me?” She turns to her father, who only looks at her with no emotion in his eyes. “It’s not true. Tell me, father, that this is all just a nightmare.”

 

Diana cracks her neck and sighs. In a blunt and casual voice, she answers, “Because you’re an Omega and we found some kind of use for you.”

 

Angela could hear Fareeha snarling in the background but a powerful ringing sound took over her ears. Angela gawks at Diana, feeling like her mother tore her heart out. That word. Omega. It sounded so toxic to Angela now. In a broken voice, she says, “What?”

 

“Don’t take it so personally.” Diana smiles, making Angela feel like a child that was sent to a time-out in the corner. “You’re an Omega. You were destined to be married off to some Alpha and pop some babies for them.”

 

“That’s not what you taught me.” Angela shakes her head, her lips quivering. A hiss rumbled from her chest, anger being fueled by each second that was passing. “You taught me that I could be anything and be better than what was placed upon me. You taught me that I could save lives in the battlefield rather than submitting to my place in a family household. You taught me that being an Omega doesn’t define who I am.”

 

Diana leers at her daughter, looking bored. She glance at her husband and back at Angela. Letting out a light chuckle, she says, “Well, of course I taught you that because that’s what you always wanted to hear. Any Omega wants to hear those kinds of words, that’s what makes Omegas so easy to manipulate.”

 

“It’s a shame.” Richard spoke up, peeling off the mask of false empathy for his daughter. There was a smirk on his lips. “You turned out to be more successful than we thought. If only you were an Alpha, we would’ve found a better use for you. Heck, even a Beta wouldn’t be so bad. We didn’t expect you to become a shining figure in the Western World.”

 

Angela snarls at her parents. “Because that is how you raised me! Everything I did was to make you proud!”

 

“We are proud!” Diana exclaims, a smile on her face. She walks over to her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist as he puts his arms around his wife’s shoulders. They looked like the perfect couple. Angela couldn’t believe that image was now tainted with their malicious intentions. “We are so proud of you, Angela. You created a new technology. You help found Overwatch, our favorite scrapegoat. You have done so much for us and we won’t forget it.”

 

Angela could feel the tears burning her cheeks as they dripped down. Her hands clenched, her nails digging into her palms, as she was experiencing the world falling apart. All she could hear was that powerful ring that echoed in her head, blocking out any other voices except her parents. There was so many questions, so many answers she needed but her heart felt like it was going to break. The desire for answers was stronger, her heart was going to have to bear it. “Then why?”

 

“I hate mystics.” Diana says with a growl, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I hate them so much. I just want them to all die.”

 

“Mystics are freaks.” Richard adds, glancing over at Fareeha, who has been unusually quiet during the whole ordeal. “They claim they just want peace but they are just disgusting animals with magic powers. What if they try to overtake the Western World? Take our lands and kick us out.”

 

“It’s not like we have done that to them, only much worse.” Angela sarcastically mutters under her breath, hissing when a bubble of anger popped in her stomach. She wanted to claw her own stomach out to get rid of the negative emotions swarming around her.

 

“The world would be a better place without them.” Diana continues, speaking like she is giving a grand speech. “We can have more room for our people and prosper. This world is already so filthy with those mystics. The elves think they are better than us. The dragons think they are stronger. The vampires think they are superior. The list goes on. Mystics like to pride themselves in being the best, pushing us down in the dirt. The worst mystics of them all are the jackals. You know, the ones you probably have submitted yourself to like a little whore. How’s that going for you, Angela?”

 

“You offered my hand to Fareeha.” Angela spatted, raising a point. “You willingly gave me up so I can marry Fareeha.”

 

“You accepted it in the end.” Diana laughs like Angela was telling her a bad joke. Richard rolls his eyes at his daughter. “You’re an Omega, for fuck’s sake. What do you not get? Any Alpha will do, mystic or human, as long as you can get a chance to spread your legs and be knotted. You took one look at Fareeha’s photo and you practically married her right then and there.”

 

“That’s not true!” Angela screeched, a snarl on her lips. “You know nothing about my relationship with Fareeha.”

 

“Whatever you do with that beast is none of our concerns now.” Richard spatted, rolling his eyes. 

 

“She’s not a beast.” Angela snaps. 

 

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew through the crowd. Angela felt the wind ram against her back. When she turns around, Fareeha already was wrapping an arm around her waist. Blue eyes met with golden-brown, Fareeha held a calm stare at Angela before turning to her parents. In a surprisingly calm voice, she says, “Alright, enough of this.”

 

“Fareeha?” Angela watches as Fareeha’s eyes transition to red, veins popping around her eyes. She didn’t transform any further than that.

 

“How about stop being abusive little fucks on your own daughter for a change, huh?” Fareeha says, pulling Angela closer in a tighter embrace. “Now I thought it was strange that Rhiana, or whoever was on that phone, agreed to this meeting so quickly. You guys really thought you could pull a fast one on me?”

 

“Oh? Did the little beast figure it out?” Diana taunted, baring her canines at Fareeha. 

 

“Perhaps?” Fareeha tilted her head a bit. She pointed to her ears. “I have extremely sensitive hearing so during that phone call, changing the voices didn’t have much of an effect on me. If there’s one thing that differentiate humans from jackals, it’s that humans have seriously loud breathing. I could literally hear you hovering over on whoever is Rhiana, Diana.”

 

Diana scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. “So what?”

 

“So what is your connection with Marguerite?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow. She had a slight grin on her face as a taunt.

 

“If you think you are so smart, why don’t you just figure it out yourself?!” Diana spats, getting annoyed at Fareeha’s unusual lack of surprise.

 

“I did, I just thought you would like the honor of explaining it.” Fareeha answers politely, earning another growl from Diana. She turns to Angela, looking down at her wife. Fareeha wiped some tears from Angela’s eyes before she spoke. “Before I explain, I need to ask: Do you know or have any grandparents on your mother’s side, Angela?”

 

Angela shook her head, baffled by Fareeha’s current persona. She was unusually calm and collective, despite revealing her red eyes. “No, she was an orphan.”

 

Fareeha nods her head. “Ah, then that completes the puzzle. I think my theory is more filled out now that I know.”

 

“Fareeha, what are you doing?” Angela says, appalled. Fareeha gave her an assuring smile.

 

She then turns her attention to Angela’s parents with a slight smirk on her lips. She explains, “Correct me if I’m wrong but marrying Angela off was to get rid of her presence in the Western World so she wouldn’t be in your way. You stole money from her so you could pay off the Almawt to try and kill her. Although they failed, you went ahead to steal her reports about her Causeus staff. From there, you used the remaining of her money to fuse the effects of the nanobots she created into humans.”

 

“What?” Angela gasped. “How do you know that?”

 

“What other use could they do with your papers?” Fareeha questioned. “You mentioned it to me that the energies couldn’t be merged unless further examined.”

 

“If they do that, who knows what will happen to the human body! It hasn’t been used or examined, it requires live human experiments.” Angela screeched, gawking at her parents. A flash of memory rose in her mind about when her mom asked her if the beam would be used at the same time. Angela gawked at the memory, putting two and two together. “You really did it?! You actually merged the energies together!?”

 

“Angela.” Diana spoke up, getting annoyed with Fareeha’s speaking. “Money can hire the best scientists to finish your work.”

 

“You have to do live experiments on humans!” Angela screams, growing hysteric. “You did not use living beings! Please tell me you didn’t!”

 

“The Marguerite family are willing to do anything as long as it can aid in exterminating the mystics.” Richard answered.

 

Angela broke from Fareeha’s arms and ran up to her mother. She grabbed her mother by the collar and shook her like she was a doll. She yells, “You didn’t! You didn’t use live humans! You didn’t! You didn’t!” Richard tried to pry Angela off her mother but Angela slapped her father in the face. “You! You let mother do this!?”

 

“We did this!” Richard answered, ripping Angela off of Diana. “We and the many others that contributed to this.”

 

“You hired Moira, didn’t you!?” Angela wildly accused.

 

Diana lets out a light laugh as her husband chuckled. “Moira? That Alpha? You know it was a shame that you and her didn’t get along so well. It would have been great if you mated with her. However, I was surprised that even she didn’t want to have anything to do with our plans.”

 

Angela silently thanked Moira for having a better conscious than she thought. “Do you have any idea of what you have done? I’m the one who created nanobots. You hired people to complete my work? To tamper with it? To bastardize it?”

 

“That’s why we needed your reports.” Diana said simply. “Since you didn’t want to hand it over to your parents, of course we had to just take it from Overwatch. It helps when Athena recognizes us as welcomed friends but we had to tamper with her system to be on the safe side.”

 

“Of course. You had it right under your noses, you just needed to swipe it. However, using other scientists to finish my work? It doesn’t work like that! A new author doesn’t just take over another author’s work and finishes it, expecting it to be no different from the original. Only I know how my own nanobots work, no one else.” Angela spatted.

 

“You would be quite surprise at how easy it is for a scientist to finish your work with some money hanging over their heads.” Richard says.

 

“Then they are not scientists, they are fucking quacks. I have no idea what will happen if those energies merge! Do you realize you guys have been playing with fire!?” 

 

“Well then, we are glad you two are here as our guinea pigs.” Diana says. Angela charged forward to smack her mother but Richard held her back. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, making Angela hiss.

 

“You set us up! You set us up to die for your fucking experiment!” Angela screeched as she claws her father’s arms before he throws her off. Fareeha swoops in to catch Angela, glaring at her parents.

 

“For the greater good!” Diana screams, eyes wide in excitement. “Imagine this, Angela, humans actually being able to fight the mystics on equal strength. We can finally take over the Eastern World! A World War! A war that will wipe out mystics forever!”

 

“My work is to aid the injured and weak!” Angela spatted. “What you are doing is reckless! You are just killing innocent lives on both sides!”

 

“A few sacrifices for the greater good is nothing.” Richard says coldly. 

 

Before Angela could retaliate, Fareeha spoke up. “Diana, are you doing all of this because of how you were orphaned?”

 

Angela felt like everything she knew about her mother was shattered as new information took place. She knew what Fareeha was insinuating and she hated how much she had to know now. With a shaky voice, she slowly asks, “Mother, are you a member of the Marguerite family?”

 

Diana smiles as if she was proud that her daughter won the grand prize. She says, “I am. Before your father, I was Diana Marguerite. I had loving parents before those mutts took that away from me.”

 

“I see.” Fareeha says sadly, even feeling a bit of pity for Diana, which pissed Diana off. “Then it all makes sense.”

 

“You...you’re a Marguerite? You are part of the family that has slaughtered mystic lives for many years?” Angela gasps. She looks at her own hands and makes the connection. “So...I am related to the Marguerite family?”

 

Fareeha looked over at Angela, watching her wife break down as the truth hits her like a truck. Immediately, Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela, holding her tight as she glares at Diana. Fareeha says, “Then you hold me responsible for the death of your parents?”

 

“I hold all the jackals responsible for the death of my family.” Diana snarls as she corrected Fareeha. “I lost my parents during an attack in the African Skirmish War.”

 

Fareeha flinched upon that name. That was a brutal and bloody battle. One of the depressingly worst wars that have ever happened to the Eastern World. “You do realize that the Western World accused the mystics in Southern Africa for hiding weapons when that wasn’t the case. That whole war was based on lies and accusations.”

 

“Your mutts joined the war and slaughtered us!” Diana growls, pointing an accusing finger at Fareeha.

 

“We did not join the war to just kill, we joined to protect because the mystics in Southern Africa was going to be wiped out if we didn’t come to their aid. My mother and father couldn’t stand by and do nothing. ” Fareeha corrected as Angela sobbed into her chest. “They begged for their lives, Diana, as their loved ones were slaughtered heartlessly. Families were separated, mystics were enslaved, and communities were practically wiped out. All because your government accused them on false pretense.”

 

“No matter.” Diana sighs, rolling her eyes. “Your beasts killed my parents and I want my revenge. The Marguerite family wants their revenge for the lives you mutts have taken from them.”

 

Angela ripped herself away from Fareeha’s embrace, glaring at her mother. The sobs shook her body, filling her lungs with dry hiccups and angry tears. Hearing all of this was too much. There was so much resentment for herself. Marguerite blood was rushing through her veins and she wished that she could just take it out. Yet, with anger filling her lungs, Angela says, “Do you even hear yourself, mother?”

 

“Angela, do me a favor and just shut up.” Diana spatted, glaring daggers at her daughter. 

 

“I won’t.” Angela growls. “I am not going to just sit around and let you recklessly act out on your petty revenge.”

 

“It isn’t petty.” Richard snarls. “Mystics have killed so many of us and it is about time we end it by eradicating them.”

 

“Do you not see that killing each other isn’t going to solve this cycle of hate?” Angela felt Fareeha hold her hand, tightly. Angela felt a bit better, knowing Fareeha was by her side. “You call the mystics monsters but the real monsters are us, the humans. We are no different from those mysticist fairy tale depiction of mystics. We are the horrible monsters that refuse to move on. The Marguerite family is a rotten apple that continues to spread it’s disease.”

 

“Angela, you don’t know anything about what I went through.” Diana says. “You know nothing of the pain and anguish I went through. I am not going to change my mind just because you mated with a beast. This isn’t a Beauty and the Beast fairy tale, at least the Beast was human in the end. Mystics are monsters to the core and you’re just a little lamb that I used to bait them.”

 

“Then this little lamb is going to make you regret using me.” Angela snarls. 

 

“I like to see you try.” Diana taunts. “Enough of this useless banter. Soldiers! Kill them.”

 

One cue, the soldiers around Fareeha’s group let out a cheer. There was a cackling in the air, it was smooth and it hummed all over the open space. The jackals turn their heads, keeping their guard up. The humans started to emit a greenish glow on their skin. The veins on their bodies started to stain with this color, as if it was traveling across their bodies. Angela look on with horror as these humans took on a deformed look, mangled and grotesque. Eyes bulged out of their sockets, finger nails grew out with broken cracks splitting into the skin, and muscles strain with an overflow of these strange green substances, making it grow bigger. All Angela could describe it was a disaster.

 

Angela grit her teeth, watching every human succumb to this alien form, as she whipped her head around. This was her work, being bastardized. This is her project that she worked on for years. Every blood, sweat, and tears has become this. It made Angela angry beyond comprehension. She glares at her parents, who look on with some kind of sick pride over their work. She hisses, “You will regret this.”

 

The humans charged forward, swinging their closed fists at the jackals. The jackals immediately started to transform, assuming their battle form. Claws and teeth were dug into human skin, swinging limp bodies away and charging forward. With this newfound strength, the humans easily got back up when they fallen. Their wounds oozed with this green substance, stained with blood. 

 

“Lady Angela! Queen Fareeha!” Kazumu called out when he ripped a human away from the couple. “They are getting away!”

 

Fareeha and Angela watch as Diana and Richard ran off when the crowd came. Fareeha commands, “We need to retreat and get ourselves into proper position!”

 

“We can’t!” Odion calls out, ramming his foot into a rib of an Alpha. “We are surrounded and I can’t locate the exits.”

 

Nane swipes a claw at a male Alpha, ripping a chunk of flesh off of his shoulders. She snarls, “You two should go ahead and capture them! I think we can fight our way out.”

 

Kazumu dodged a punch and rams his fist into someone’s jaw, earning a loud crunch. He grabs Angela by the arm and throws her towards Fareeha, who catches her. He snaps, “Come on, Lady Angela!”

 

“Angela, climb on my back.” Fareeha says, transitioning more of her body as she hunches over. Tufts of fur start to coat her skin, her claws growing larger, and her teeth protruding out of her jaw. She rips off the bag on her back to make room for Angela, who watches helplessly.

 

“We can’t abandon them!” Angela says as Fareeha lifts her over her shoulder. Fareeha’s jackal form towered over everyone where she can easily make her way through.

 

“We are not.” Fareeha answers, steam leaking out from her jaws as she breathes. “I am going to make a path for them.”

 

Angela grabbed onto the fur on Fareeha’s back. Once Fareeha knew Angela was secured, she lets out a roar. Her response was the howls of her fellow comrades. Fareeha charges forward, crashing into hundreds of humans as she forced a path with her soldiers following. The humans were no match to Fareeha’s strength. They toppled over like pinballs, unable to withstand the force of Fareeha’s charging. The soldiers followed Fareeha, howling and snapping in the wind. Easily, Fareeha found the edge of the camp and pounded her way through the weak barrier. The jackals poured out of the camp, escaping from the humans. They cheered as they were met with the open space of the desert.

 

“Don’t relax your guard!” Fareeha warned as she turned around, watching the humans that lingered near the camps. While they didn’t follow them, they leered at the jackals. 

 

“Are they not going to follow us?” Nane questions.

 

“Something didn’t feel right.” Odion whispers.

 

Fareeha kept her ears open. There was a low humming sound that has been starting up since Diana initiated the attack. Her eyes scanned the horizon, searching for the source of this sound. There was a shifting in the sand. Fareeha’s ears flicker and then stopped.

 

Then there was a painful screeching sound. It felt like knives were digging into their ears, especially Fareeha, who had the most sensitive hearing. The jackals all slammed their ears against their heads but the sound wasn’t being blocked off. It was so high pitch and it made the jackals drop down and curl into a ball. The only one that couldn’t detect the sound was Angela. All she heard was a loud rumbling but it didn’t hurt her at all.

 

Fareeha lunged forward and back, hissing as she tried to block the whistling noise that ripped through her brain. She felt like her mind was splitting apart and she cried out in pain. Her claws dug into her scalp, drawing blood, as she tugged on her hair. The sudden jerking of her body threw Angela off. Angela watched, helplessly, as the jackals suffered from this noise. Her blue eyes scanned the scene to find the source of the noise. She saw that the humans had put up two loudspeakers, three times bigger than the humans. She could see the sound vibrations kicking the sand as it released it’s screeching music towards the jackals. The humans made their way towards them, ready to tear the mystics apart. Angela was running out of time.

 

She grabbed her bag that held her Caduceus staff, pulling it out. Her mind was in shambles, a huge blur as she held it in front of her. She had no idea what to do or how she was going to do it. It was like her body knew what to do but her mind couldn’t comprehend it. She waved the staff in front of her in large circles before slamming the end of the staff into the sand. Her fingers turned the staff on and a powerful yellow light shot out of the staff. It rose into the sky before bursting like fireworks. Small specks of what appeared to look like yellow dust drifted down the sky in abundance. Angela watch as the yellow dust landed on the jackals. Immediately, the jackals stop writhing in pain and were able to, at least, stop their convulsions.

 

Fareeha huffed and groaned as the pain in her head was numbing down. The ringing was still in her ears but she was able to bring herself back into reality. Her vision was distorted, shapes and shadows dancing in front of her eyes. She groaned as waves of discomfort slammed into her head, repeating that splitting sensation.

 

Angela knew she had to do more. She ran over to Fareeha, cupping the Alpha’s face, trying to get her to focus. “Fareeha! Listen to me!”

 

Fareeha growled and snarled, not realizing that it was Angela holding her face. All she could see were shapes. She blindly slammed her hand into Angela’s side, throwing her off. Her hands went back into her scalp, tugging the pain away.

 

_ Shit! She’s in pain! _ Angela tighten her grip on the staff. The jackals were returning to their convulsing state. The yellow energy barely did anything while that sound was torturing them. She had to get Fareeha to take down those speakers. She ran back to Fareeha. This time she held the staff in front of her. Turning it on, a yellow beam latch itself onto Fareeha. Immediately, Fareeha started to calm down and she was able to reorient herself.

 

“A-Angela?” Fareeha huffed. Angela leaned down, still having the yellow beam attached to her.

 

“Fareeha, I need you to take down those speakers.” Angela pointed to the two loudspeakers on the edge of the camp. A hoard of humans were getting closer, cracking their knuckles and their necks, ready for blood.

 

Fareeha hisses as a sharp pain stabbed the back of her head, making her lurch over. “I-I don’t know. It hurts so much.”

 

_ I have to do something. I need to. I sure hope this doesn’t backfire.  _ A bit uneasy with her decision, Angela switch the yellow beam to blue. There was a sudden change in Fareeha as she lets out a piercing roar.

 

While the pain was still there, Fareeha felt lighter and more powerful. Her vision looked a bit clearer but everything still felt like she was spinning. She could hear Angela’s voice directing her on what to do. Fareeha felt Angela climb onto her back, her voice right next to her ear.

 

“Go forward, Fareeha. I’ll direct you.” Angela softly says. Fareeha found it easy to just stand up. She hisses as her head throbbed but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. “Just head straight and knock anyone in your way.”

 

Fareeha nodded as she blindly charged forward. Her feet kicked the sand, sending it wildly away in different directions. Angela held the staff in her hand, the other hand clung onto Fareeha’s fur. The blue beam was working and it fueled Fareeha up. The Alpha’s size easily trampled over the humans that tried to stop her, pushing them away and to the side.

 

“Fareeha, head towards one o’clock!” Angela commanded when Fareeha was getting off balanced. Fareeha groaned as the pain grew worse as she got closer to the speaker. Her desperation made her wildly charge forward, her hands out reached to cling on anything in her path. “Keep going!”

 

Fareeha palmed the solid speaker when she touched it. She felt humans clinging onto her lower half of her body, trying to the pull her away. With a roar, she rammed her fist into the speaker, shattering the machine. The pain was almost instantly gone. It was so much easier to reorient her vision. Fareeha easily found the other speaker, crushing it with her jaws. Now both speakers were broken, the piercing nose was vanquished, and the jackals regained their ground. They instantly charged towards the humans when they tried to take advantage of their weaken state. Claws and fists clashed on the desert, followed by grunts and hisses.

 

Fareeha snarled when she felt a human biting her calf. She swung them away, slamming her arms into every human that came within reach until a small radius surrounded her. The humans seem to have enough mental stability to not attack Fareeha, deeming her too strong. They ran off towards the other jackals, hoping to find an enemy that was weaker.

 

“We need to capture your parents!” Fareeha says, peeking her head towards the entrance.

 

“What about your soldiers?” Angela questioned.

 

“As long as that noise doesn’t start up again, they can easily hold their ground.” Fareeha answers, already heading back inside of the camp. She easily pushed aside anyone that got in her way until the humans blindly ignored Fareeha, not willing to fight against an enemy so strong.

 

“Then let me down.” Angela says.

 

“What?” 

 

“Let me down and let me aid you. I’ll be more useful.” Angela explains. Fareeha stops in an empty area of the camp. Letting Angela down, she reverts back to her human form. She couldn’t help but reach out to hold Angela by the waist, nudging her head into the crook of her neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” She says.

 

“For what?” Angela questions, looking up at her wife.

 

“For everything that has happen to you. I can’t imagine-” Angela covered Fareeha’s mouth with her hands, a small smile on her lips.

 

“No more pity, Fareeha. You can show it by helping me capture my parents.” Angela says. “Got it?”

 

Fareeha was taken aback but she instantly felt like she fell in love again. She leans down, taking Angela’s hand away, to kiss her. Angela sighs into the kiss, smiling. For a few moments, they forgot where they were at. Fareeha broke the kiss to say, “Got it.”

 

“Oh wow.” A voice spoke up. Fareeha and Angela instantly turned to the source of the voice. What they saw surprised them. It, what appeared, to be a young girl with blueish-green hair, cut slanted. When they made eye contact with this girl, she appeared shocked and said, “Oh shit.”

 

Fareeha stomped her way towards the girl. She half expected the girl to run but she dropped down and cowered into a small ball. Fareeha raised her eyebrow at the motion as Angela caught up with her. Fareeha says, “Who are you?”

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” She cried out. “I won’t tell anyone about you.”

 

“We aren’t going to hurt you.” Angela says. “Just tell us who you are.”

 

The girl shivered, peeked a grey eye front between her fingers. She slowly says, “I’m Firoza Marguerite and I did not sign up for this bullshit.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Here we are. The earth is quaking, honaaay.
> 
> Also, please do not use dog whistles on your pets. Please. It does hurt their ears and it hurts my heart. If you need to train your pet, use positive reinforcement. Please.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and the series, let me know by:
> 
> Comment
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> You can contact me @ my tumblr @ kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	12. Your Actions Matter

Angela blinked once. Then twice. She looked up and down the girl, pure amazement etched on her face. This girl could not be any older than twenty, she might even be younger. Angela gawked as she says, “Who are you again?”

 

“Firoza Marguerite.”  She answered calmly. When her grey eyes got a better look at Angela, her face lights up. She started to get giddy and excited. Angela took a step back, a bit worried she might be jumped. “Oh, I know you. We’re like second-cousins or something.”

 

“You know me?” Angela asks, baffled by the revelation as her eyebrows rose with the level of her curiosity.

 

“Yeah, you’re the butt of every joke in the family.” Firoza says, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Angela’s face turned blank, her eyebrows furrowed. That was not something Angela expected to hear. “Oh. How wonderful?”

 

“Is it true that all the Alphas in your workplace have a picture of you in your witch costume?” Firoza asked, obviously not really understand the reality of their situation at the moment, as she gets up into Angela’s space, making the older woman gently push her back.

 

“Witch costume? The Western World appropriates witch culture?” Fareeha asked. She shakes her head. “The witch community is really not something to make fun of.”

 

Angela turns to Fareeha, slightly embarrassed, to explain, “I was eighteen and in the prime of my college ending years.”

 

On the side, Fareeha asks, “Do you think I can get a copy?”

 

“I thought you would be a lot older.” Firoza says, leaning forward to examine Angela’s face a bit more, making Angela take a step back.

 

“Oh?” Angela says. “How old did you think I was?”

 

“Thirty-seven.”

 

“Can I hit her?” Angela begrudgingly asked Fareeha, preparing her fist.

 

Firoza raised her finger to make a point. “I prefer using they/them pronouns.”

 

“Oh, then excuse me, I apologize.” Angela responds before turning back to Fareeha with a death glare. “Can I hit them?”

 

Fareeha lets out a frustrated cry, feeling like the three of them are getting caught up in a ridiculous situation during such a pivotal setting. “Alright stop. Firoza, who exactly are you and what is your reason for being here?”

 

“Look, Fa-rey-yah.” Firoza begins.

 

“Fareeha.” The jackal grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah sure, whatever you say.” They rolled their eyes, making Angela’s urge to hit them even stronger. “I am just a poor family member that has been caught up in this mess. I was playing my video games when, all of a sudden, everyone started going crazy. I freaked out. It was like green aliens took over this place. I ran and then I saw you two smooching up a storm. Bada bing, bada boom, here we are.”

 

Fareeha groaned, shaking her head. “That doesn’t really answer my questions. Why are you here? What role do you play in being here?”

 

Angela stepped forward, grabbing the collar of Firoza’s shirt and pulling them towards her. She growls, “I know who they are. They are part of the Marguerite family and they have to be a part of their plans. Let’s force this kid to tell us what has been going on and what is their involvement with my parents.”

 

Angela began to shake the collar, making Firoza’s head bob up and down. Fareeha pushed in to separate Angela and Firoza. Angela lets out a low snarl at Firoza but Fareeha raised a finger at Angela. “Angela, stop. I think I know who they really are now.” Fareeha then turns to Firoza, glaring down at her, making them gulp nervously. “You’re the person that we talked to on the phone. You’re the Rhiana substitute.”

 

Firoza lets out a loud and nervous chuckle, their eyes widen as they rub the back of their head. “What? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

Fareeha lets out a low snarl, making Firoza flinch. “I distinctly remember a certain mispronunciation of my name on a special phone call. Even if your voice was altered, you still gave yourself away.”

 

Firoza shakes their head profusely. They whine, “No way. Not me. Not me at all.” Fareeha bared her canines, letting out a deep snarl. Her eyes flicker between red and brown as she glared at them. “Okay, yeah that was me.”

 

Angela scoffed, pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheeks. “Perfect, you’re the one that is responsible for wasting our time.” She began to crack her knuckles.

 

“Technically not!” Firoza says to defend themselves. “I didn’t do it on my own. Your mom told me what to do.”

 

“My mom told you what to do?” Angela gawks, tilting her head to the side. This sounded ridiculous at her but, at the same time, highly likely that this is the truth.

 

“Yeah! Look, I’m just someone that plays as the leader. I’m like a puppet, I do whatever I am told to say.” 

 

“You seem content with that?” Fareeha comments. She was considering giving Firoza a whack on their head.

 

“It’s so much less responsibility.” Firoza happily says, shrugging their shoulders. “It’s nice because Diana just kind of acts as my shadow and I don’t really need to work. I just do as she says.”

 

“Why wouldn’t she just take your spot?” Angela asks skeptically. “It would save me so much less heartbreak and betrayal.”

 

“I was appointed to be head of the family because everyone is either dead or not part of the main branch.”

 

“Main branch?”

 

“You know, the main branch of the family. Then there’s the cadet branch. The part of the family that doesn’t really have much say in the main branch. Ya know? Diana was actually supposed to be the next in line but she wanted to do her own thing so I ended up taking over.” Firoza explains, falling into their own tangent. “I mean, if she did take over when she was supposed to, then I think that actually makes you ahead of me. Damn, now I kinda wish she didn’t keep your blood line a secret from you. Then I wouldn’t have to be head of the house.”

 

Fareeha found her fists clenching harder than ever as each word escaped from Firoza’s mouth. All of this could have been prevented. All of this could have been avoided. In a snarl, Fareeha says, “You do realize that the Marguerite family is responsible for the many deaths of my people?”

 

“And that the Marguerite family has caused so much hate against mystics.” Angela added.

 

“The Marguerite family has one of the strongest holds on the government.”

 

“They also are the reason why there has always been continuous cycles of brutal battles that have cost the worlds millions of money, resources depleted to unbearable minimal limits, and innocent lives slaughtered for ‘being in the way’.” Angela explains, glaring at Firoza. 

 

Firoza pauses for a few moments before rubbing their shoulders. They had a bored look on their face, as if they didn’t care. They look up, pondering on Angela and Fareeha’s words. Then they say, “Yeah I know but I assume what isn’t my problems doesn’t affect me as long as I ignore it. Sure I don’t agree with my family’s beliefs but I honestly don’t really care. As long as I can go back to my games at the end of the day, I can put up with being a puppet.”

 

Having enough of it, Angela charged up to Firoza, raised her hand, and smack them on the cheeks, making them whip their head to the side. The force of the slap was so strong that Firoza fell to the ground. After stumbling on their feet, they stared up at Angela in shocked awe, holding their swollen cheek. All they saw was tears in Angela eyes, her lips quivering, and her face distorted in anger. Angela growls, “You are part of the problem then!”

 

Firoza had a confused look on their face. They tilted their head, looking at Angela like she was crazy. “Huh?”

 

Angela raised her hands in disbelief. An angry sob ripped from her chest. “Are you fucking that oblivious?! You, someone that seem to somewhat oppose the hate that your family has brought, have the power to change it. You said so yourself. You are the head of the house but you let someone tell you what to do. For what? Just so you can hurry up to play games!? You, Firoza, have a position that could change everything! You have the power to stop it. To stop the slaughtering of innocent lives. To stop our worlds from fighting. To stop your family! You have such a valuable position but you refuse to actually use it because of your own selfish desires. You are such a coward!”

 

Fareeha remained silent as Angela lectured the seemingly head of the Marguerite family. Her thoughts on the matter supported Angela’s reasoning for she, once, was in a similar position like Firoza.

 

XXX

 

_ “I want to come with you to Overwatch.” Fareeha cried as she tugged on her mother’s hands. _

 

_ “I know you do but I need someone to take over my position as the matriarch of the Amari Household.” Ana calmly explains, rubbing Fareeha’s ears. _

 

_ “It is not fair.” Fareeha mumbled. “I’m too young to deal with these problems.” _

 

_ “Fareeha, you are considered the best and brightest jackal that our community has ever seen.” Ana says, smiling down at Fareeha. “You are more than capable to handle it. I was even younger than you when I inherited the title.” _

 

_ “I guess.” Fareeha shrugs her shoulders. She had a disgruntled look on her face. Ana sighs, knowing that Fareeha was hiding more than she let on. She gets down on her knees so she could be eye level with Fareeha. _

 

_ “Habibti, tell me your worries.”  _

 

_ “You’ll think it’s stupid and selfish.” Fareeha pouted. _

 

_ “I won’t know unless you tell me.” Ana says. “Even if they are, we should address it instead of letting it fester in your heart.” _

 

_ Fareeha shifted her eyes back and forth, pursing her lips as she figures out how to phrase her words without sounding ungrateful. She rocks back and forth on her toes, swaying a bit. Then she says, “I guess sometimes I really don’t want this. I don’t want to lead a whole community. I just want to spend my days doing nothing and just being happy not to deal with our issues.” _

 

_ Ana listen to her daughter careful, never making a scoff or laughing at young Fareeha. She smiled gently, knowing how Fareeha felt. She, too, has experiences these kinds of feelings before. “I understand, Fareeha. You aren’t being selfish nor stupid.” _

 

_ Fareeha nods her head, looking down at her feet. “I guess but sometimes I really just want to run away and ignore this. I’m so tired of all the hate and frustrations against us. I just want to be with you all the time.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to go to Overwatch if I had a choice but I have to, Fareeha.” Ana says. “Sometimes I just want to play with you and let you roam free without any worries. I really do, habibti. However, if I don’t do something, then who will? I have an opportunity that no one else really gets a chance to have and it’s right in front of me. If I don’t do it, there might never be a chance like this again. I have an opportunity to make a change so that you may have your children live in a time of peace and tranquility.” _

 

_ “I understand, mom.” Fareeha sadly says. Ana lifted her chin up with a finger, making Fareeha look at her. _

 

_ “Fareeha, I do want to just run away and say that it’s not my problem if I don’t deal with it. But we are part of that problem if we ignore it. If all it took was just one person to change a fate, but that one person didn’t care enough to do something, then they are just as responsible as the enemies. We all play a role in our lives and sometimes it can be scary. Sometimes it’s too much. It’s normal to feel like giving up. That’s okay, Fareeha.” _

 

_ “But I am just one person, mom. One person can’t change and fix everything.” _

 

_ “It may seem like one person can’t make a difference by themselves but imagine if more people gave up on an opportunity before they even start it. A whole group of people that say, ‘I want to run away and not deal with it. It is not our problem anyways.’ The group grows bigger and bigger and soon you can have a massive amount of people that could’ve done something but didn’t. If those unwilling people did something, then perhaps the changes could’ve been made. Do you understand the point I am trying to get across?” _

 

_ Fareeha nodded her head. “I do, mom.” _

 

_ “Good, habibti.” Ana says, leaning in to hug her daughter close. _

 

_ “I’m going to miss you.” Fareeha whimpered, digging her face into her mother’s neck. Her small ears flicker against Ana’s nose. _

 

_ “I’ll miss you too, Fareeha.” Ana replies, tears brimming around the edge of her eyes. “I love you so much.” _

 

_ XXX _

 

Fareeha stepped up between Angela and Firoza. Firoza was cowering in fear as Angela glared down at her. They thought they were safe with Fareeha protecting them but Fareeha glared down at them. But the harshness of her glare soften as she considered her mother’s words. In a calm voice, Fareeha says, “Firoza, my people have fought against your family for many years.You may see me as an enemy or you may not care, nevertheless there has been enough blood spilt upon our worlds. Do you understand the severity of the consequences that your lack of actions have caused?”

 

Firoza snarled at Fareeha, giving their swollen cheek one last rub before standing up to Fareeha. They felt offended but guilt crawled into their heart. “Why do you care? Why should I care? This whole mess is the older generation’s fault. I don’t want to have to clean up their shit.”

 

Angela stepped forward to say something but Fareeha raised a hand to stop her. Fareeha says, “The older generation has fought their battles and, yes they may have made their mistakes, but now it is on us. As much as we shouldn’t deserve to clean up their mess, we can’t just ignore it again.”

 

“That isn’t fair. None of this is fair. I don’t want this kind of responsibility. I never asked for it. I never ask to be born into this fucked up family.” Firoza growls, huffing and puffing. They let out a low growl, rocking on their feet in a nervous fidget.

 

“No one asked to be born in a world where they could be killed for almost no apparent reason.” Fareeha softly says. Angela seem to have calmed down a bit, hearing Fareeha’s words. “No one should be born into this world being shoved into a war. It is not fair but here we are.”

 

“See? You get me.” Firoza says with a smirk.

 

“I do. We are similar in ways but we approach our problems differently. I am taking my responsibilities so I can make a change. You hid behind your pseudo responsibilities as a puppet so you don’t have to be involved in changes.”

 

“Woah.” Firoza raised their hands to defend themselves. “I do want change. I have nothing against mystics, really, I don’t.”

 

“Then why do you do nothing as lives are being killed and hate continues to grow?”

 

Firoza was silent for a few moments. They hated how cornered they felt but they knew that they couldn’t outrun a jackal, especially if it was the Queen. Yet Fareeha’s words made an impression on them. It was like wearing glasses and they could see everything clearly. The guilt that gnawed their heart finally snapped. There was no use in making an excuse. They answered, “Because I’m scared.”

 

Fareeha’s lip seem to twitch at the comment, a warmth spreading across her heart. “Scared that you’re alone in your cause? Scared that you can’t make a difference?”

 

Firoza nodded their head. “Yeah.”

 

Fareeha placed a hand on Firoza’s shoulders, making them look up at the jackal. “You’re not alone. There are many that want what is right and I’m one of many. We don’t have to be enemies and you don’t have to hide and run away. I’m on your side.”

 

This time Angela stepped up, looking guilty as she spoke. “I’m sorry, Firoza. I didn’t think about your position. It must be hard when the family you grew up with is against your ideals. It was wrong of me to accuse you as a coward. I’m sorry for calling you that and for slapping you.”

 

Firoza lets out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of their head. They said, “Honestly, I deserve that slap. I’m sure you have it worse than me, being an Omega and all.”

 

“Honestly, after everything that has happened so far, I’m taking it pretty well.” Angela sighed, looking up at Fareeha. However, the next second, her eyes widen and Angela turns around. Her hands on her stomach and she starts to gag. Deep and low groans escape her lips, followed by a lurching noise. Angela coughs and heaves as bile poured from her lips. Fareeha immediately went over to place a hand on her back, helping to calm her down.

 

“Angela?” She gasps, confused with Angela’s state.

 

Angela’s response was a choking cough as more white contents spill from her mouth. She had to place her hands on Fareeha’s arms to steady herself so she wouldn’t fall or drop. Firoza looked on with worry. Then a light bulb flashed in their head. “Angela?” They said.

 

Angela looks over her shoulder with a weary blue eye. “Huh?”

 

“Have you and Fareeha...done it recently?” They ask.

 

“Well, yeah.” Fareeha stuttered, a blush on her cheeks. Angela groaned as a wave of nausea hit her stomach. She swallowed a deep breath, holding it in.

 

“Angela, it might be too early to tell but I think you might be pregnant.” Firoza explains. “I would know since my family doesn’t seem to understand how condoms work and hence I have a big family in the first place.”

 

Angela’s eyes widen, her hand clutching her stomach. “It’s not even four weeks.” She stutters before leaning over to cough again.

 

“It can be different for all women.” Firoza says. “You might be more sensitive.”

 

“Oh god, Fareeha.” Angela gasps, looking up at her wife. She remembered feeling weak during their journey here but she thought it was the heat of the sun bearing down at her. “I think she might be right.”

 

“N-now?” Fareeha gasps but her tail was wagging like crazy. “Like? Now? Now?”

 

“No, Fareeha. I’m not giving birth now.” Angela chuckles. 

 

“I might be a mother though?” Fareeha asked insistently.

 

“Yes, Fareeha. You might be a mother now.” Angela says, holding in another wave of nausea. “Oh god, I wish it would have waited till much later.”

 

“So are you pregnant?” Fareeha asked again. Angela had an urge to playfully smack her wife.

 

“Maybe, Fareeha. I don’t know for sure. This could just be stress or something.” Angela explains. “Oh, but I have been feeling a bit fatigue lately.” 

 

Firoza watch the couple banter on and off. Angela and Fareeha held smiles on their lips, looking at each other with so much love. Then it really hit Firoza. Angela may have pups growing in her stomach. Angela may be giving birth to new life. She has a whole new generation in her stomach. Those innocent babies will be born into a world that is still fighting on endless hate. Her children might become involved into that hate. Firoza couldn’t stand that thought. The thought of them being brought into an unfair world. This made them realize how much they really have been slacking. Firoza knew that they had to do something because they didn’t want those pups to go through what they went through. What Fareeha went through. What Angela went through. 

 

The thought made them chuckle a bit. They had just met Angela and they felt more connection with her than with anyone else. Especially Diana. With renewed confidence, Firoza spoke, “Angela. Fareeha.”

 

The couple turned around. Angela was looking a bit better than before. Angela says, “Yes?”

 

“Let me tell you everything but follow me. I’ll take you to the underground bunker where all the magic happens.” 

 

____

 

Underneath the coarse sand lay a bunker. One one way in and one way out. It expanded more underneath, opening like a whole new house, a neighborhood to be more exact. Rows and rows of rooms, filled with mechanics and technology that filled the rooms. It spanned out for a few miles, vast and broad underneath the desert. Hidden from the air. All was quiet except for the small noises created by two people.

 

“What were you thinking!?” Richard screamed, almost ripping his hair out. Diana rolled her eyes, logging onto the laptops and downloading data into a hard drive.

 

“Now now, Richard. I’m cleaning our footsteps.” She growls. She takes a hard drive out and inserts it into another laptop. Her fingers clack against the keyboard. 

 

“No, you listen to me!” Richard ripped Diana away from her work, glaring at her. “You made such a stupid mistake. We could’ve easily covered it up but you insisted on revealing everything.”

 

“She’s not a kid, anymore.” Diana snarls, pushing past Richard. “She would have figured it out in the end. I might as well saved her the trip.”

 

“She will reveal this to Overwatch! To our enemies!” Richard pulled Diana again, infuriating the woman. Diana snarls at her husband, pushing him in a mindless attempt to silently tell him to leave her alone.

 

“Not as long we get rid of them.” Diana pushes Richard again, getting back to the laptop. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“What part of this is fine?” Richard pulls Diana and makes her face him. “Listen to me! What part of this is fine? Our daughter knows our true motives!”

 

“So?”

 

“So all of our hard work will go to waste. Money and years wasted, all going down the drain.”

 

“I’m sure those little monsters up there are tearing the jackals apart.” Diana says as she waves a hand around. There was a slight hesitation in her voice.

 

“That’s it? You are really willing to kill our only child? Our own flesh and blood?” Richard gawks. Diana sighs, rubbing her temples. “She isn’t easy to take down. She can fight pretty well. We know her well. She can fight. She and that mutt are probably on their way here right now.”

 

She hisses, “Richard, I thought we have made this clear. You swore to me when you confessed to me. You swore that nothing will stop us, not even our own daughter.”

 

Richard bit the inside of his cheeks, his eyes narrowed in sorrow and in anger. “I know.”

 

“You knew this was the price we pay for being both Alphas.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I am not willing to risk my revenge for an Omega.” Diana growls, making it her last word of the argument.

 

There was an angry silence that hung through the air. The only sounds was the tapping of Diana’s fingers on the keyboard. Richard, in a shaky voice, says, “Do you really not love her?”

 

The clacking of the keyboard stops. There was a pang of guilt. It echoed in Diana’s heart but she tried to ignore it. Diana sighs, shaking her head. In a low whisper, she asks, “What?”

 

“I hate Omegas too. I really do. Yet, Angela is still our daughter. She is our child. A miracle between two Alphas.” He continues.

 

“Richard.”

 

“Angela is more than any Omega of our world. She has fought against the odds and has created technology that goes beyond the human comprehension.” Richard praises, growing a small smile on his face. “She’s the perfect child that we dreamed of.”

 

“Richard.”

 

Richard snapped. “Are you really that heartless? Is there not even a tiny bit of love for Angela?”

 

Diana steps away from the laptop. She sighs a long breath, her chest rising up and down. Her eyes soften. Memories of a laughing young Angela filled her mind. 

 

_ “Mommy! Look! Look!” Angela says when she ran up to her mother with flowers in her hand. “I picked these for you.” _

 

Diana felt another pang in her heart. A knife cutting into her heart. She turns around towards Richard. An indescribable look on her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to just rip something. Or destroy. 

 

_ “I want to heal the injured so that they could keep fighting!” Angela says, clenching her fist in confidence. _

 

“Surely you don’t actually hate her.” Richard suggested. “Right?”

 

Diana shakes her head. Her lips quiver a bit. “I...I don’t know. I-I mean...I...”

 

_ Richard held Angela in his arms, placing kisses on her forehead.  _

 

“Is this really worth it? Is it worth losing our only daughter?” Richard asks, feeling conflicted with himself.

 

“I don’t know. You tell me, honey. You’re the one who wanted to hire the Almawt to kill her.” Diana shrugs. “You said you hoped they would finish her off quickly so she wouldn’t be in pain.”

 

“You wanted to cut off all communications with her and the Western World.” Richard retaliated. “So she would be isolated.”

 

“We married her off to a mystic so she can get out of our way.” Diana adds. “Ironic, huh?”

 

Richard was silent for a few minutes. A part of it was a reflection of himself and his choices, the other part of reminiscing about the golden days with young Angela.

 

_ “Papa! Papa!” Angela says. “Higher! Higher!” Richard chuckles, pushing on the swing set with a bit more force. _

 

“We’re both such awful parents.” Richard chuckles softly. He runs a hand through his hair. “Why did we even become parents?”

 

“Yeah, we are.” Diana responds, looking blankly at the floor. “I guess it was a motherly need for a child.”

 

“How did we get so messed up?” 

 

“Why did you marry me?” Diana says, looking up at Richard.

 

“You hated mystics as much as I did. We saw eye to eye, wanting the same thing. I found someone that could make my goals a reality.” Richard says. “Why accept my proposal?”

 

“You had money.” Diana says simply. She lets out a laugh but it turned into a sob. “We don’t love each other at all.”

 

“We really don’t.” Richard says, a small laugh escaping his lips. “We really didn’t love each other, we love what we could offer.”

 

_ “Mommy! Daddy!” Angela says. She jumped up and down her parent’s bed. “Get up! Get up! It’s morning!” _

 

_ “It’s six in the morning.” Richard grumbled, shifting through the blankets. _

 

_ “There’s sunlight!” Angela cries, laughing as she crawled up the bed. _

 

_ “She has a point.” Diana says, looking at her daughter with sleepy eyes. _

 

_ “It’s time to get up!” Angela cheers, pumping her fists in the air. _

 

“Fuck.” Richard growls. “Is this really it?”

 

Diana nods her head sadly. She heard the sound of the downloading being completed behind her. Her fingers ached to rip the hard drive out and continue the work but her heart stilled her movements. “Yeah. It is.”

 

“What is going to happen now? Are we just going to run?” 

 

Diana closed her eyes. The memories of screams filled her mind. Flashes of her dead parents on the floor, the taste of her own blood from when she bit it in fright, and the feel of the knife that she held in her hands. All these flashbacks from when she was a child trying to defend herself from an attack, it was all coming back. It only made her heart ached. An angry heat swallowed the guilt. It burned. It burned so much that Diana felt like she was on fire. She ached to just do something. Anything. Anything to feed the fire. With a weak snarl, Diana says, “No, you can run. I am not.”

 

“What?” Richard gawked.

 

“I am going to finish this revenge. I have to. I have wasted so much blood, sweat, and tears for this to happen. I am not going to stop for an Omega.” Diana says, her eyes glowing with determination. She didn’t want to say Angela’s name. It was going to halt her.

 

Richard felt everything was breaking apart. The family. The plan. His life. In an act of desperation, he says, “Then I’ll join you to the very end! You and me, Diana. You and me against it all! Against the world.”

 

Diana shook her head. A few stands of tears dripped down her face. She moved from her spot to a cabinet. There was green vials stacked up and she took one. She whispers. “No more. No more ‘you and me’, Richard. You’ll only hold me back.”

 

“Diana.” Richard says, taking a step but feeling his legs turn to jelly as he realize what Diana was trying to say.

 

“I’m sorry, Richard. You were a great partner. It’s too bad that we couldn’t have met in a different circumstance.” Diana says, popping the vial open. “We may not have loved each other like normal couples but I do feel a connection with you, even if it was just business.”

 

“Diana, don’t do this. We can do this! Together! I do care for you enough that I won’t let you do this by yourself.” Richard stuttered, panic filling his voice. “After all, you are my wife. Right? Till death do us part?”

 

“I’m sorry. You’re a weakness. I can’t fall down because of my own weakness.” Diana lifts the vial and drink the contents. All Richard could do was gawk and stay speechless. “I do care for Angela. If only she wasn’t an Omega.” Her daughter’s name made Diana’s heart break. She swore, at that moment, to never mention it again. No more. She had to do it. This was her life’s mission.

 

Diana’s arm started to glow a dark green color. The veins in her arm started to protrude out, pulsing with the green substance. Then her nails became claws, growing longer and longer. In a flash, Diana flung her arm out, piercing Richard in the chest. There was a loud thump and the sound of her claws piercing his flesh. All Richard could make was a small gasp.

 

The fingers twist and turn, making sure it passed through his body. The sickening sounds of torn flesh filled the room. Once Diana felt the air on the tip of her fingers, she stopped moving, looking straight into Richard’s eyes. He looked at her in pure shock, but there was a flash of pity.

 

“I’m sorry, Diana.” He choked, blood sputtering from his mouth. 

 

Time went by so slowly. It was like they were lost in each other’s eyes. Confusion. Hate. Pity. Love? Who knows what went through their minds.

 

A scream filled the room and Diana turned her head towards it. She saw Angela, Fareeha, and Firoza in the room. Angela’s eyes were wide as she watch her father slowly die in front of her. She screamed, “Mother! No!”

 

Diana ripped her hand away. The green substance filled her body with a strange sense of power. She felt invincible. Diana mind was erratic. Get out. Just get out. She held a sad look towards Angela before darting away, deeper into the bunks. Angela and Fareeha shared a look, understanding each other. With a snarl, Fareeha dashed after her while Angela ran to her father, along with Firoza. Angela placed her hand over the open wound, hoping to stop a part of the bleeding.

 

“I’ll find something to bandage the wound.” Firoza says, running off. Angela barely heard them.

 

“Dad? Daddy?” Angela begged as she applies more pressure on the wound. Her father sputtered more blood, almost choking on it. She gets her father to sit upright, hoping it won’t make him choke on his own blood.

 

“Angela. Angela.” He moaned.  _ When did Angela grow up so beautiful? Has she always had this glow to her? _

 

“Daddy, don’t talk. Save your energy.” Angela says as she ripped his shirt open to address the wound.  _ You are not dying on me, father. Don’t you dare! _

 

“Angela, listen to me.” He growled, grabbing his daughter’s hair and making her face him. Blood soaked into her hair, staining the blonde locks. In an act of desperation, he wanted his daughter to listen to him. The guilt swallowed him whole and he needed some way to get out. “Listen to me.”

 

“What!” Angela snarled, her eyes wide in disbelief. Anger was still in her heart. “What is it?”

 

“We cared, Angela. We did care for you, even just a little.” Richard coughed, closing his eyes through the immense pain that washed over him. Once the pain subsided, he opened his eyes again. 

 

“You can tell me more when I save your betraying ass, alright?” Angela sneers, insistent on checking her father’s wound.

 

“Angela.” He croaked, blood pouring out in heavy amounts. “We hated mystics so much, we became blinded by it.” Angela, through quivering lips, remained silent. While her eyes focused on the wound, her ears listen to her father’s words. “Your mother is blinded the most, but she did care for you as a mother should. I cared for you like a father should.”

 

“Shut up.” Angela whimpered. “Just shut up and let me heal you.” Angela took out her staff, preparing to heal her father but Richard stopped her. In fact, he grabbed the staff and threw it to the other side of the room. Angela wanted to scream. She was shocked. “Why did you do that!?”

 

Angela went up to retrieve it but Richard held a firm grip on her hair, forcing her to look at him. She groaned as he jerked her head so she was forced to look at him. “What we did was horrendous.”

 

“I know and I’m going to save your damn life so you can pay for what you did.” Angela snarled, tugging her head away but it was futile. He kept such a tight grip.

 

“You are the best thing we have ever created.” Richard continued. The words he spoke was easing the guilt. “You are the most amazing woman that have graced this earth.”

 

“Shut up!” Angela cried. Sobs ripped through her chest. She didn’t want to hear this. Not after everything that has happened. “Don’t tell me this.”

 

“If there is one thing I regret, it was keeping our true motives a secret from you.” Richard softly says as he felt a numb sensation overcome his body. There wasn’t much time but the guilt was fading away.

 

Angela felt defeated. The staff was out of her reach and her father’s grip only grew tighter when she tried to move away. She could hear her father’s breathing growing fainter and all she could do was nothing. “You’re going to die instead of owning up to what you did?” She hissed through red puffy eyes.

 

“It’s the least I can do after what your mother and I did.” He replies.

 

“You’re a coward.” Angela snarled. Richard gave a light chuckle.

 

“Yeah. That’s the type of people we are. Cowards.” He says. His vision grew blurry as a sharp ringing echoed in his ear. “I don’t ask for your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know how we felt. That’s all. Despite what we have done and said, we did care for you. Even just a little.”

 

Angela bit her lower lip, knowing this was it. Her blue eyes linger on her father’s dying state, wondering why she didn’t feel the intense hate for him that she felt earlier. They didn’t speak. Only their breaths filled the room. The weak wheezing of Richard, and the angry huffs from Angela. Her hands lightly touched her stomach.  _ Should I tell him? Does it even matter? _ Angela felt more guilty when she considered keeping it a secret. 

 

Yet her heart yearned to tell him. If he was trying to spend his last moments convincing Angela that they cared, then perhaps he deserves a small bit of good news. Perhaps? He didn’t have to do this but he did. He could have died cursing Angela but he chose to die with a bit of love from his lips.

 

In one last attempt to try and reconcile with her father on her own free will, she says, “Daddy, I’m going to be pregnant with Fareeha’s pups.”

 

There was a small pause. It felt like an eternity for Angela. Angela started to regret telling her father this. However, in a soft whisper, Richard says, “That’s wonderful, Angie. I’m so happy for you. Thank you for telling me this.”

 

A daughter telling her father that he will be a grandfather. If only it was under a more joyous circumstance. Richard thought,  _ She didn’t have to tell me but she did. That is enough for me.  _

 

The grip on Angela’s hair loosen. Angela’s eyes shot up towards her father. His eyes were closed, his breathing stopped, and there was a faint smile on his lips. Angela raced to her staff and turned it on. A yellow beam attached itself to Richard’s lifeless body but nothing happen. The wound healed but the life was already gone. The soul has drifted. Angela sat there helplessly as her staff couldn’t bring life back from the dead.

 

Firoza came back, holding bandages but they dropped them when they saw the scene. They remained silent, sadly looking at the ground.

 

Through heated tears and anger, Angela growls, “I can’t forgive what you and mother have done. Not right now. I don’t know if I will ever forgive you two, but I am grateful for one thing. I would have never married the most wonderful woman in the entire world and she’s going to rectify everything you two have done. I will be right there next to her, atoning for you and mom’s actions. Got it, dad?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What...happen to the elegant porn???
> 
> My beta reader hates me so much...lol....
> 
> Elegant porn will return after the climax. Or epilogue(s) more specifically.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a huge reference to the ‘my vote doesn’t matter’ deal. It does. Even one vote does matter. Just putting it out there.
> 
> If you enjoy it, let me know by
> 
> Comment
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Subscribe 
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


	13. Human Monster

There was so much things in this bunker that Fareeha didn’t recognize. Wires stuck out of tubes, some were placed in containers, while some connected to an unidentifiable object where Fareeha’s language could not describe it. There was no word for it. The sights of this bunker was depressing and eerie. It was like a new world. An alien world. The scent of a tangy essence filled Fareeha’s nose. All of this underneath the sand, hidden from the sky view, safe in a blanket of grainy earth, Fareeha felt like the world was closing in on her. In a slow and unbearable fashion, suddenly Fareeha’s personal space felt even smaller.

 

This bunker scared her. The walls seem to close in on her. While the rooms seem big, Fareeha felt bigger. She felt like an overgrown fish in a small fish tank. Fareeha found her heart beating louder than ever. Her tail hung low and in between her legs. Her ears lay flat on her head. Fareeha felt her chest tighten as she made her way deeper into this bunk, following the sounds of erratic footsteps. As she followed these sounds, Fareeha felt like there was a painful nausea in her stomach. It made her want to claw at it, in hopes to rip it out.

 

With each step, Fareeha felt her chest swallow her in. It was like a sickening sadness was overtaking her. Her mind was in a blur, too much thoughts surrounded her senses. There was so much sounds that bounced off the walls, growing louder and louder with each passing second. The clicking of some mechanical instrument, the beeping of some metal box, and some kind of groaning within the walls. All of these sounds were trapped with her. Fareeha wanted to just run out but her body didn’t listen to her. This was a dangerous environment but Fareeha couldn’t run away when there was so much hanging on the line.

 

It didn’t stop her from being scared. Fareeha was terrified. She felt trapped. There was no escape except the entrance that they went through. Even if she could break herself out, the falling sand will surely suffocate them. That has always been a fear for Fareeha, ironically. It wasn’t too ridiculous. Being buried alive isn’t a too far fetched fear in this kind of world. It was more common than humans thought. While Fareeha thought about that kind of impending doom, there was so many other dangers in this bunker, so she had to keep going. For Angela.

 

Fareeha’s red eyes linger on the items in the bunker. She could neither understand nor comprehend them. The grayscale of the room was all a blur to her. It seem so depressing. Compared to the open desert where mystics can run free under the sky, this bunker was like a cage. Fareeha found herself wandering into a room that shot bright green light in her face. She had to close her eyes and squint at the unfamiliar sight. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw green tube containers. She heard this small bubbling sound. As she got closer, adjusting to the sight, her eyes widen.

 

In one of the containers was Saleh. Naked and prodded with wires, Fareeha felt her stomach lurch. He had such a calm look on his face. It was as if he was sleeping. Hovering in this liquid consistency, he appeared to have all of his body parts but something was just gone from him. Her hands slammed onto the container but it was fruitless. She wasn’t sure if he was alive or not. Her eyes glare at each possible twitch in his face and body but he remained lifeless. Fareeha felt a scream wanting to rip out of her but she couldn’t. She was too shocked and appalled. This was horrifying. It was cruel. 

 

She looks down at the square box. It was filled with round buttons and in different colors. Her hands linger over it, unsure of what to do. Her fingers hover to a red button, then to a blue, and then to a green. She had no clue and she didn’t want to destroy Saleh or cause some kind of explosion. A panic rose within her.

 

A desperate need tugged at her heart. She had to do something. Anything.

 

“It’s no use. He is long dead.” A ragged voice came out and Fareeha suppressed an urge to snarl at the familiar sound. Her ears shot straight up, her tail hung low. The ends of her neck had goosebumps.

 

“Diana. What have you done?” Fareeha questioned with a curl of her lips, revealing sharp fangs as her eyes were still on Saleh. “What is this? What in the world did you do to him?”

 

There was a low shuffle in the room. Green light blinded Fareeha but she kept her ears sharp. “Just a little fun, don’t worry yourself, Fareeha.”

 

Fun. That was such an insensitive word at the moment. Fareeha looked over at the other containers. In the others were mystics of other kinds: elves, dragons, werewolves, jackals -a few she recognized with great sorrow-, mermaids, and much more that Fareeha couldn’t name them all at the moment. She felt like her soul left her body. This was too much and she gasp, “What is this? What is this place?”

 

There was a soft stepping sound to Fareeha’s left so she turned her head towards the sound. “A place where I learn more about freaks like you.”

 

“Diana.” Fareeha says in a sad voice. As much as Diana’s words hurt her, she felt more pity for the woman than anger. “Your hate has done too much monstrosities. This has to stop.”

 

“No.” Diana snarled. Fareeha heard a gurgling sound, then a choked sound. “I can’t. Not after all of this. No. No. No.”

 

“Listen to me, Diana.” Fareeha takes a step towards the sound, slowly and carefully. “We do not have to fight. Don’t make me do this. This has gone too far, even for you. All of this, it isn’t worth it to avenge your parents.”

 

“You know nothing about me.” Diana snarled, hidden by the glow of the green containers as it barely outlined her figure. There was a sharp hissing noise, followed by a popping sound. “You don’t understand the pain I felt. The loss, the agony, so much of it. Too much.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t know anything about you, but you’re Angela’s mother and she asked me to capture you. I prefer if we didn’t have to fight. There has been too much lives already lost.”

 

“Don’t fucking say her name!” There was a loud crashing noise and Fareeha jumped back to stay on the safe side. In the midst of the green glow, she caught some kind of movement in the corner of the room. Fareeha slowly took small steps towards it. There was a figure in the corner of the room.

 

“Diana.” Fareeha calmly says. “Angela-”

 

“Don’t say her name! I don’t know who she is but it infuriates me!”

 

Fareeha stopped moving. She took a deep breath, calming the nerves that thrashed in her heart. In a slower voice, she says, “She’s your daughter.”

 

“I have no daughter.”  

 

_ What is going on? Diana must be losing it. _ Fareeha remembered the strange green glow on Diana’s arms when they entered the bunk. It must have something to do with her change. “Angela-”

 

“Curse that name!” Diana hissed. Her voice distorted for a few moments. There was a low groan that followed next. “Curse it. Curse it. It only brings me guilt. Curse it. Curse it.”

 

“Diana. Please listen to me. I don’t know what you did to your body but it’s hurting you. Let me help you.” Fareeha says, walking closer and closer to the hunched figure in the corner. “You’re in pain. You’re erratic. You need medical help.”

 

Perhaps it was the way Fareeha spoke or the way she worded her sentences, Diana calmed down and remained silent. Fareeha tiptoed her way towards her, reaching a hand out to comfort the Alpha woman. As her hand was barely hovering over Diana’s back, Diana snarls and grabs Fareeha’s hand. She swings the jackal to the wall and slams her foot into Fareeha’s stomach. Fareeha felt her breath being forced out of her. She grabbed Diana’s foot, pushing it so it would ease the pressure off of her stomach. Fareeha got up on her knees, grabbed Diana’s shirt and threw her off of her. There was a loud crash and the sounds of breaking glass. Fareeha swallowed the air like she was dehydrated, coughing as she regained her balance.

 

As she looked up, she finally got a good look at Diana. It was nothing she could have ever imagined. Diana didn’t look human. There was green warts that ooze along her face and neck. Her eyes bulged out, almost out of their sockets. She had canines that protruded out of her jaw. She exhibited plenty of jackal characteristic but she had more than that. She had light green scales scattered on her skin, some flaked off and some were embedded deeply into her skin. Her ears were ragged, Fareeha was surprised that they even stayed on. Her nails were long, her hair was thick and frizzled at the same time, and the green glow covered her entire body, flowing through the thickest veins. 

 

“What did you do to yourself?” Fareeha gawked.

 

Diana turned her head like an owl, looking at Fareeha in an odd angel. Her nose twitch, her lips curled, and her eyes seem to be constantly moving. “I am the perfect weapon. I can finally do what I wanted to do for so long. This is my revenge.”

 

Fareeha shook her head in disbelief. She scampered back onto her feet but Diana make her move first. Diana charged forward, grabbing Fareeha by her legs and making her fall over. She dug her sharp nails into the jackal’s skin, making Fareeha hiss. “Shit!”

 

“I got you now! You’ll be the first in my jackal genocide!” Diana snarled, slamming a hand onto Fareeha’s head. However, Fareeha quickly grabbed that hand, using her other hand to pry Diana’s grip off her leg. Sharp pains sparked in her leg, making Fareeha hiss. Her free leg jerked up, trying to kick Diana in the stomach but somehow nothing seem to land correctly. It would either miss or swing along the side of Diana’s body. Diana was overpowering Fareeha, leaving no time for the jackal to transition.

 

Fareeha somehow got a foot under Diana’s stomach and began to push. Diana didn’t budge. Fareeha felt something wet on her foot and she felt her foot started to sink in it. In panic, Fareeha ripped her foot out. She swerved her body to try and slam Diana to the floor. However, Diana was able to straddle Fareeha’s waist. Hands dove right to the jackal’s neck, choking Fareeha.

 

Fareeha grabbed the hands on her neck, prying them off. She used her nails to try and force Diana off but nothing seems to work. Using every ounce of power she had, Fareeha tried to lean up but Diana would push her down. It was a struggle of who was stronger and Diana seem to be winning it. Fareeha felt something sharp trying to pierce the skin on her neck.

 

In an act of desperation, Fareeha slammed her fist into Diana’s face. Diana’s head jerked to the side but her body stayed locked onto Fareeha. There was a slight twitch of her head and Diana recovered from the attack. Her head bobbled back at Fareeha as if the attack did nothing to her. She leered down at Fareeha with a wicked smile, raising her clawed hand to attack the defenseless jackal.

 

“For too long, I have wanted to see this. I have always wanted to see the look of fear and pain in a jackal’s eyes before they die.” Diana snarled, her eyes leering down at Fareeha.

 

Fareeha, coughing saliva, strained as her face grew a dark shade of red. “Please, Diana. Don’t do this. You’re a better person than this. You can change. Angela can help you change.”

 

The name of Angela set Diana off as she tighten her grip. She growls, “No daughter of mine would mate with a beast like you. No daughter of mine would openly spread her legs for a freak like you. No. No way.”

 

Fareeha lost the strength to speak. Her hands flung wildly at Diana, trying to push her off. Her eyes rolled upwards and her body began to lose strength. Her thoughts went straight to Angela. Her smiling face. Big blue eyes and her glowing pale skin, Angela was running ahead of Fareeha in her imagination. The look over her shoulder to make sure Fareeha was following, Angela had a big grin on her face. Fareeha imagined the way Angela would call out her name. Her sweet angelic voice. That accent that gave her such an exotic essence to her. In Fareeha’s image as Diana choked the life out of her, Angela stopped and rubbed her stomach. Her smile seem to spread wider, her eyes growing in excitement. Her mouth began to shape out words and Fareeha could read her lips.

 

_ “Our children, Fareeha. We are going to have children. You and me. Your children, they are your children. You and I will be mothers together.” _

 

The vision started to fade. Fareeha reached out to the imaginary Angela, desperate to hold her, The imaginary Angela seem to respond. Her face distorted into fear and her hand lunged out for Fareeha. Lost in this fantasy, Fareeha weakly whispered, “Angela.”

 

“Get off of her!” A voice screamed. Fareeha saw a white object jab into Diana’s head, literally knocking it to the side. Diana’s entire body was swung off with a swing of the white object. She heard the object create some kind of crunching noise when it made contact with Diana. Pale hands wander onto Fareeha’s body, pulling her up and against the wall. Fareeha coughed and gasp when she regain the control of her airway.

 

“Angela?” Fareeha gasp once she saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. Angela had puffy red eyes and a quivering lip, but she held an angry expression. Her face soften when she made eye contact with Fareeha. Angela, sneering at her mother, turned her staff on and began to heal Fareeha’s wounds. A yellow beam attached to her and Fareeha felt her body grow a bit lighter and easier.

 

“I’m here, Fareeha. I won’t let you fight her alone.” Angela says, keeping her eyes focused on her mother. Diana was already getting up, growling at her own daughter.

 

“Careful. She’s not herself.” Fareeha warned.

 

“I’m aware.” Angela says. “It’s not like she has ever been normal in the first place.”

 

When Diana eyed at Angela, she body seem to flare up in anger. She screeches, “An...ge...la.”

 

“Where’s Firoza?” Fareeha asked.

 

“I sent them out of here. This is our fight. I don’t want anyone else involved except you and me.” Angela says. She tightens her grip on her staff. A wave of nerves crash into her but Angela kept a brave face on.

 

Fareeha’s eyes wander to Angela’s stomach and a pang of protectiveness overcame her. The vision she had came back to her. “You might possibly be holding our children, Angela. It’s best if you escape too.”

 

Angela looked up at Fareeha, determination and confidence in her eyes. She reached up to cup Fareeha’s cheeks. “I am not leaving the future mother of my pups  by herself. I’m telling my future pups that we defeated my mother with them in my stomach.”

 

“Sounds like a great bedtime story.” Fareeha smirked. Angela lightly chuckles.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Angela leaned up to kiss Fareeha. A part of it was to annoy her mother but another part of it was to taste her lover one last time before the fight. A little confidence boost. A nice reminder.

 

Diana lets out a piercing roar, shaking the walls of the bunker. Small particles of sand dropped down, confirming Fareeha’s worries. Diana started to grow, losing the humanoid shape. Her body was clashed against the walls of the bunker, starting to push against it. Fareeha and Angela watch as the ceiling popped out of its socket, letting enormous amount of sand break through. Fareeha wraps an arm around Angela, transforming into her jackal state.

 

“Jump on.” She commanded and Angela wrapped her legs around Fareeha’s waist. She climbed onto her back once Fareeha was on all fours, growing just as big as the room of the bunker. Yet Diana was still growing and Fareeha was more concerned in finding an exit than fighting Diana.

 

Her red eyes tried to spot an opening but more sand was filling the room. Diana was easily just breaking her way out but Fareeha needed to find some kind of opening or else she and Angela will be swallowed up. The walls started to break due to the weight of the flowing sand. The sand looked like water as it poured into the room. 

 

Diana found her exit, clawing and climbing out. Fareeha jumped and latched herself into the thigh of the monster. Her nails dug into the flesh, locking herself into position. Fareeha could feel Angela digging her face into the fur on her back, hoping to not inhale the sand. Diana pulled herself out of the opening she made. She felt Fareeha on her thigh so she wildly shook it, hoping to throw Fareeha off.

 

Fareeha fiercely held on. She started to climb her way out, her eyes squinting to find any source of an opening. There was a flash of light and Fareeha took her chance. She darted for the small opening, angling her body so Angela wouldn’t get crushed against her mother. Fareeha poked her head out of the opening, greeted by the bright light of sun. Fareeha moved her arm back to secure Angela’s position as she made her escape.

 

The moment that Fareeha was able to freely move, she darted off away from Diana to get to safer grounds. Once she found herself at a reasonable distance, she put Angela back onto the sand and returned to her human form. Together, they watch the scene before them. Who ever that green monster is, it is not Diana anymore.

 

This creature was towering over the scene. It was much taller and bigger than Fareeha. Ragged wings ripped out of the creature’s back, useless and painful to look at. Diana, if she was even still in there, was covered in broken scales, blood feathers, and tufts of unkempt fur. Angela stared at this creature, her mind was filled with endless thoughts of guilt, regret, and astonishment.

 

_ This can’t be my work. It can’t be. My work is to heal and power the soldiers on the battlefield, not turn them into monsters.  _ As Angela stared at who she use to call her mother, she felt a mixture of pity but anguish towards Diana.  _ This is what hate does. This is what hate can do. It turns you into a monster. For so long, the Western World has depicted mystics as monsters but this is proof. We, the humans, are the monsters. We have the power to do this heinous crime because there is nothing holding us back. God, we are such selfish, horrible, and heartless creatures. _

 

The battle between the humans and mystics on the side was still going. Neither side was falling, not that it made anything better or for worse. Yet, there was a feeling that Angela had. She knew that the jackals were winning. Whether it was the bond she shared with them, she had a strong feeling that they were alright. 

 

The camp was in ruins. Tents scattered along the hot sand, the sun shined brightly down upon them as punishment. To highlight the crimes. To highlight the hate. To highlight the worse in humans. 

 

Diana lingered on the sand. Angela wasn’t sure if it was because she was confused, lost, or waiting for them to attack. Her eyes moved back and forth in erratic motions. Her hands would retract and then spread, like she was trying to catch an invisible object. Soft chuffs would escape her snout like jaw, huffing through the intense heat. How ironic. The human that hates mystics and claims they are monsters is a monster right now.

 

“Fareeha.” Angela spoke, her eyes slowly breaking from Diana to Fareeha. “I don’t know if I have ever said this properly, but I am sorry for everything. If I had known about what my parent’s true intentions were, I would have done something before it got this bad. I would’ve tried to stop them. I’m sorry that you married a woman who now has a relation to the Marguerite family, and has parents that are mysticist to the core. You deserve someone so much better than me. I don’t deserve you, not after everything that has happen.”

 

Fareeha lightly chuckled, reaching out to grab Angela’s hand. Her thumb traced small circles on her flesh. Fareeha leaned down to kiss Angela on her head, inhaling the Omega’s scent, ingraining it into her brain. Angela sighed into the contact, closing her eyes as she felt Fareeha’s hand reach up to lightly graze along the mate mark that she bore. In a smooth and calm voice, she says, “You don’t deserve me, you already have me. We chose each other, Angela. I chose to become your wife.”

 

“I chose to become your wife too.” Angela assures. She felt a soft sob rip from her throat. “I love you so much, Fareeha.”

 

“I love you too.” Fareeha answers. She then glares at Diana, confidance filling her chest as she puff it out in a typical Alpha characteristic. It made Angela giggle. “Now then, let’s take her down.”

 

Angela properly held her staff, turning it on so it turned into a shade of blue. A blue beam attached itself onto Fareeha. “Right behind you.”

 

Fareeha started to transform again. Angela hopped onto her back once Fareeha was in full form. Fareeha sprinted towards Diana, her claws kicking up the sand as she ran. Diana, as if woken from a trance, spots Fareeha and she lets out a roar. Diana lifts her clawed hand, aiming to ram it onto Fareeha. Due to Angela’s support, Fareeha felt much lighter and more powerful. She quickly dodges the attack, jumping onto Diana’s arm. Diana flinches like a bug landed on her. She uses her other hand to swipe at Fareeha.

 

Fareeha easily jumps away, latching herself onto Diana’s back. Angela was quite surprised how high they were off the ground. Whatever Diana had to do with the green substance she had created with Angela’s work, it made quite a shocking transformation.

 

Fareeha climbed her way up Diana’s back while Diana tried to throw her arms back, clawing at Fareeha. Angela had to use her staff to jab at any loose attacks that Fareeha couldn’t dodge. Once Fareeha was around Diana’s neck, she opened her mouth and bit into it. Fareeha shook her head back and forth, tearing the green flesh, making Diana screech. Diana was running frantically, trying to throw Fareeha off.

 

When Diana was able to get a clean swipe at Fareeha, Fareeha jumped off in time, landing back onto the sand. The Alpha jackal spit out the green substance from her mouth, hissing at the taste.

 

Angela watch the wounds on Diana’s neck begin to already heal. “That really is my work. She can heal and she’s more powerful.” 

 

“Only physical.” Fareeha says. “Don’t forget, I’m a mystic. Lets see how well she can deal with fire.”

 

With that said, Fareeha began to pump out her chest, swallowing the air with one huge breath. Her chest began to grow warm, the energy gathering in there. Once she felt she was ready, Fareeha lets out a raging fire from her lips. The fire curled into a ball as it made its way towards Diana. The flames eagerly latched itself onto Diana, burning anything that it touched. Diana hissed and snarled, immediately swiping her hand against the flames to take them out. Then she fell into the sand, throwing sand into the flames. The flames died out too easily, leaving burnt skin all over Diana. As quickly as she was burned, Diana was already healing her wounds.

 

“As long as that green substance is in her, she’s just going to be able to heal anything we throw at her.” Angela says, but then something caught her eye. Diana seem to be a more paler green shade. In fact, she seems a bit more smaller now. Not a huge difference but Angela couldn’t deny that something was different about Diana after Fareeha’s attack. “Or maybe we should keep attack her until she drains herself from that green stuff?”

 

“Sounds good enough for me.” Fareeha snarled, glaring at Diana as she recovered. Fareeha began to weave her hands together, around an invisible ball. Her fingers twitch and turned with her wrist as she circled around an imaginary item. Then, right before Angela’s eyes, a swirling mass of fire started to form. “I haven’t used this attack in a while. I might be a bit rusty.”

 

“Need a boost?” Angela says, already latching a blue beam on Fareeha. Fareeha smirks, giving her wife a wink, as she began to make this ball of energy grow bigger.

 

“How long can that beam extend to?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Want to find out?”

 

“Sounds dangerous.” Fareeha commented with a confidant smile, already running ahead. She made sure she didn’t go too fast for Angela. The energy in her hand was growing bigger as she got closer to Diana.

 

Diana was already preparing to swing at the couple. Her hands closed into fist and she swung them down at them. Fareeha stopped her sprint and aimed her hands at an incoming attack. Then the energy balls exploded and there was a loud tear in Diana’s flesh, followed by a scream. Fareeha didn’t stop there. She kept aiming her attacks onto Diana, not letting her rest or recover from her attack. Angela kept a close distance behind Fareeha as the jackal continued to shoot at Diana. Diana started to become covered in crater burns on her flesh, hissing and snarling at each successful attack. Green liquid oozed from the wounds in copious amounts, attempting to heal the open flesh.

 

“Keep at it, Fareeha!” Angela cried, making sure the blue beam stayed attached on Fareeha as they had to circling around Diana, avoiding any wild swings from her fist. Diana was growing smaller and smaller, much to Angela’s excitement. However, Fareeha felt there was something off. It seems too easy, but she continued to barrage Diana with her attack, blowing and tear pieces of flesh off of her. Diana wasn’t putting much of a fight and Fareeha was getting worried. 

 

Fareeha landed a large attack that kicked so much sand into the air. It covered Diana completely. Fareeha stopped her attack when she heard nothing in the air. Diana had shrunk so much, she was only a few inches shorter than Fareeha. The couple wandered around the cloud of dust, armed and ready for anything that might surprise them. 

 

Then a long arm snaked out from the mass of sand particles that floated in the air. In a quick swipe, Angela was knocked off to the side, tumbling into the sand with her staff. Fareeha snarled as she screamed, “Angela!”

 

The same arm then swiped at Fareeha. Even though it was pretty thin, it held a punch and it swung Fareeha off to the opposite side of Angela. She flew pretty far from the fight. Angela jerked her body up to see what had happen. She saw her mother, a lot smaller, but the green shade of her skin was still present. Diana had a less grotesque form. Her wings had developed a bit more. The scales were more prominent. The fur seem more bushier and less ragged. 

 

“That’s much better.” Diana purrs, testing her strength as she lashed an arm out at Angela. Angela quickly dodged it. “I can move more freely like this.”

 

“What in the word did you do to your body?” Angela snarks. She never knew that her work could make the human body transform or even stretch like a rubber band. 

 

“I’m a perfect weapon now.” Diana answered. “Thank you for helping me. Now I can easily fight much better.”

 

“Like I’ll let you.” Angela snarled, charging forward with her staff in hand. Diana charges forward too, preparing a clawed fist at Angela. Angela swung her staff to swipe the offending claw away, ramming her clenched fist right into Diana’s cheek.

 

Diana opened her mouth to reveal a set of sharp teeth and she almost bit off Angela’s arm if she hadn’t withdrew it quickly. Angela swoop down to swipe a kick at Diana’s legs but she hissed when her leg caught onto something sharp. There was tiny barbs scattered on Diana’s legs that poked Angela’s leg when she attacked. Not wanting to risk another physical attack, Angela swung her staff right at Diana’s head.

 

Diana grabbed the staff, halting it from touching her. Her fingers dug into the staff, breaking into it. Blue eyes widen and Angela tried to pull her staff away but Diana held a firm grip. Diana pulled Angela closer with a smirk on her lips. Angela hated how she use to look into her mother’s eyes with so much love. Those eyes were filled with hate and anger now.

 

“You’re useless without your staff.” Diana growls.

 

“Don’t worry! I have my head!” With that said, Angela slammed her head onto Diana’s nose, making Diana release her hold on the staff. She clutched her nose, feeling it loosely move from the socket. Angela then swung her staff at Diana’s head, making the woman’s head jerk off to the side. Yet she didn’t fly off like Fareeha, she retained her place. She snarls at Angela.

 

“Careful, I might repay you by making you might lose a few brain cells.” Diana growls, cracking her neck.

 

“Not as much as you.” Angela hisses, jabbing her staff into Diana’s chest. However, Diana grabs the end of the staff and crushed that part with her fist. Angela gawked at the damaged and tried to withdraw but Diana quickly grabbed the base of the staff and ripped it out of her daughter’s hand.

 

With a single snap, Diana tears the staff apart. Wild yellow and blue sparks of the energy cackled as it fell to the ground. The nanobots sputtering around as it slowly shut down without a functioning host. Diana sneers, “Oops, no more staff.”

 

Angela couldn’t waste time mourning the loss of her staff. She lunged forward with a fist, catching Diana’s lower jaw. Diana smacked Angela against the side of her head with so much force that Angela felt a painful ringing in her ear. Diana then slaps Angela’s head again, making her fall over. Angela grabbed the side of her head as the ringing sensation robbed her of her senses. She saw colorless shapes cloud her vision, a lightweight sensation wash over her body, and Angela felt an urge to vomit. Her mind was screaming for her to move but her body was stuck, refusing to budge.

 

Angela felt fingers dig into her hair, forcing her to get up and look her mother in the eye. Diana glared down at Angela, in which it made Angela whimper. It hurted her so much. It hurt her so much to see that the woman in front of her was her own mother, a murderer, traitor, and a mysticist. With anger piling in her throat, Angela croaks, “Is this worth it? Huh? Is it worth beating up your own daughter over?”

 

There was a slight change in Diana’s expression. It was so slight that Angela would have mistaken it for a twitch in a muscle, but Angela’s heart knew it had to be regret. It could be pity. It could be sadness. Whatever it was, Angela was convinced that the Diana that she knew and loved was still in there. Instead, Diana says, “You’re just an Omega.”

 

Angela’s eyes shifted a bit. She eyed a shadow figure behind Diana but she made no indication that she saw it. “Yeah. You’re right, but I’m going to be the last Omega you’ll underestimate because I’m not alone.”

 

Angela grabbed her mother’s arm, the one that held her hair, and jammed her fingers into a small area above the inside of Diana’s upper arm, locking a painful nerve point into her control. Diana hissed as Angela rolled the flesh in between her fingers, causing Diana’s arm to be lock up and be heavily distracted.

 

Two powerful arms wrapped around Diana’s neck, leaving her immobilized as Angela continued to press into that specific pressure point. Fareeha snarled as she tighten her grip around Diana’s neck, closing the gap for oxygen to travel down her body. Angela locked her fingers into both of Diana’s upper arms to keep her arms still and in pain. Diana hissed and snarled as she tried to fight Fareeha’s grip. Her face grew a reddish- green color as she found herself unable to fight against the jackal.

 

In one last desperate attempt, Diana launched her leg forward, slamming her foot into Angela’s stomach. It ripped Angela away, making her fall back, and Fareeha screamed, “Stay down! Stay down, Diana. It’s over.”

 

Fareeha looked over to Angela with a worried look but she had to make sure Diana either submitted or fell unconscious. Diana was digging her claws into Fareeha’s arm, making the jackal squirm but she kept her strength around the neck. Loud and gurgled choking sounds could be heard as Diana saw darkness flooding her vision. Slowly, but surely, Diana’s struggles started to grow weaker and less excited. Her head would jerk a bit, her legs kicked the sand, and her claws dug deeper into Fareeha’s arm. However, her strength grew weaker until she faded into unconsciousness. Diana’s arms flopped to the side and her head dropped. Fareeha slowly eased Diana down onto the sand. She shook her a bit and lightly smacked her face to make sure she was unconscious. Once she confirmed, she ran over to Angela.

 

Fareeha got down, lifting Angela up. Angela released a sharp wail, holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. “Angela? Are you okay?”

 

Angela hissed, sucking in a sharp breath. “My stomach, it hurts so much.”

 

“Hey.” Fareeha softly says, looking down at Angela with concerned brown eyes. “Look at me. Take deep breaths. With me, okay?” Angela nodded as she followed Fareeha’s breathing. She slowly sucked in a breath and released it. They did this a few times as Fareeha rested a hand on Angela’s stomach, giving it a few rubs to ease the pain. “You’re okay. I got you, Angela. You’re going to be okay.”

 

Fareeha nudged her head against Angela’s head in an affection way, pecking small kisses along her forehead. Angela felt the sharp pain slowly fade away as she continued to take full breaths. When her stomach expanded to let in the oxygen, it felt a lot lighter as she exhaled, leaving a faint reminder of the pain until it disappeared. Angela smiled and looked up at Fareeha. She says, “Promise me that you’ll never betray our kids.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Fareeha nodded, purring into Angela’s neck. She inhaled her scent, the fresh smell of jasmine. Her hand gently rubbed Angela’s stomach. “My precious pups.”

 

“We still have to think of a name for them.” Angela softly says, the thought of her betraying mother far in the back of her mind. Before Fareeha could open her mouth, Angela stopped her by covering it. “I’ll think and research the names and you can either agree or disagree.”

 

They both laughed, smiling at each other. Love filled their hearts. The worst of the hate was behind them. Angela felt, in her heart and soul, that everything was going to be alright from now on.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That has been a journey. Wow.
> 
> Anyways, I will now go back to elegant porn in the next few chapters. This story isn’t over yet. There are fluff and pups to write about. Be ready for heart attack inducing fluff and smut. 
> 
> By the way, I have chosen the names, genders, and the number of pups that Angela will have. I did take some of the suggestions, you will get credit in the next chapter. I love all the name suggestions, even Bob, so thank you for being so involved in this story to participate in it. 
> 
> I can say this: One of the names of the pups has their entire name starting with the letter A bc I like that and deal with it. So their name is like (A...A...Amari). Yes, they will all have middle names.
> 
> If you enjoyed, let me know!
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comment
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> My tumblr is @kokoro—nerd


	14. Sühne

**Two Months Later...**

 

“Hello, Diana.” Angela said as she set a box of chocolates down onto the table. In a cold, but sincere, voice, she says, “I hope you are doing well.”

 

“As well as I can be.” Diana replied softly. Over the past two short months, Diana has changed drastically both physically and mentally. Fareeha and her jackals were able to apprehend the Marguerite family and their soldiers after Diana’s defeat. They were kept imprisoned at the village until Overwatch came to apprehend them and return them to the Western World. Once the word got out of Diana and Richard’s actions, Overwatch faced a lot of backlash. However, Firoza stepped up to explain the relation with Diana and Marguerite, the hold on the government, and they turned against their own remaining family. Through the confusion of this mess, Angela and Fareeha decided to spend their time in the Western World where Fareeha reunited with her mother, Ana. Through the miscommunications and lack of communications, piecing it like a puzzle piece, both sides were able to explain their story and come together as one.

 

As of this moment, despite the backlash, Overwatch was able to gain a new immense support from the citizens as the government was under heavy criticism of their shadowy actions. While the setting has gotten more chaotic, some small accomplishments have already been set in motions. Diana was charged with murder, illegal testing on live experiments without consent, and charged with mysticist conspiracy. She was sentenced to life in prison, however she was originally given the death penalty at first. Angela, despite protest against her decision, stepped up to dismantle it and allow her mother to live the rest of her life behind bars. Firoza took over new responsibilities of the Marguerite family, earning harsh criticism for betraying their family but also gaining new support. With the help of Fareeha, they were able to eliminate negative Marguerite alliances within the government while stabilizing the balance of power. 

 

Angela looked at her mother, both in disdain but in pity. Diana has lost so much weight, she was almost skin and bones. Her eyes lost a lot of life, her hair looking more grey as her voice became more soft. Angela slid the box of chocolates towards her mother. “Here. I brought you these.”

 

Diana shakily nodded her head as she accepted the chocolates. “Swiss, I assume?”

 

“Always the best.” Angela says. There was a twitch on the corner of her lips, itching to smile but Angela held it down.

 

“Thank you, Angela.” Diana says, a weak smile on her face. Angela flinched at her own name. Not too long again, this woman tried to kill her and Fareeha. 

 

“I came to tell you that Fareeha and I will soon leave to go back home so I won’t be visiting for a while.” Angela felt Diana’s eyes bore into her skull. It made her feel vulnerable. “In fact, I heard that you’ll be transferred to a facility in America.”

 

“Yes.” Diana nodded. They didn’t speak for a while, stuck in an awkward silence. This was usually how the meetings went. Angela wasn’t sure why she even came at all. It wasn’t so she could somehow forgive her mother. Perhaps it was Angela’s hope to somehow see a bit of the old Diana that she remembered. It came to a surprise when Diana spoke up again, pointing a finger at Angela’s stomach. “When are they due?”

 

“Three months.” Angela replied, placing a hand on her stomach in a protective gesture.

 

“Three months?” Diana questioned.

 

“Mystics have different pregnancy periods and it varies among different races. For jackals, pregnancy last for about two to three months, but, since I’m human, I carry them for about five months rather than the usual nine months.” Angela felt vulnerable as she explained. She felt like Diana didn’t deserve to know this but it was like a subtle way of rubbing it in her face; that her daughter will have mystic children coming soon. 

 

Diana nods her head to show she understands. Her hands stretch along the table, constraint by the handcuffs. “Do you know how many?”

 

Angela was hesitant. It felt like Diana was crossing a line too soon. Yet Angela spoke as if she couldn’t stop herself. “Three. I’m going to have three pups.”

 

The corner of Diana’s lips curled upwards but it settled back down just as quickly. “I hope they will be healthy.”

 

“Thank you.” They were back at the awkward silence. Angela watch as Diana’s eyes wander to look at the room, finding something to keep her busy. It hurted Angela that her mother would rather stay as silent as possible than talk to her. At the same time, it made Angela happy to not have to talk. Her mind flashed back to the time when she and her mother laughed and chatted about mundane things. Now those memories felt fake and unreal. 

 

To Angela’s surprise, Diana spoke up again. “Do you know the genders?”

 

“There’s a huge chance, base on the scans, that I will be having two girls and a boy.” Angela says slowly, feeling exposed and naked. It felt weird telling her attempted killer the gender of her babies. At the same time, it felt normal because Diana is her mother.

 

“Two girls.” Diana seem to smile at that, nodding her head. “A boy. That’s a good ratio.”

 

Angela attempted a weak smile. “Yeah. Three healthy pups on the way.”

 

“Will you?” Diana paused, unsure if she had even the right to ask but she nothing to lose. “Will you tell them about me?”

 

Angela clenched her fist. She gritted her teeth to hide the sudden spike in anger directed at that question. She sucked in a breath and sighed. Her eyes narrowed, blue orbs shining brighter than they had two months ago, and she replied, “I don’t know, Diana. I don’t even know if I’ll tell them about Richard either. Perhaps I will and perhaps I won’t.”

 

Angela knew she was being harsh but she really did not know if she would tell her future children about their grandparents. She would definitely talk about Ana, since she will eagerly want to visit them. Her parents, however? Angela didn’t have a clear yes or no answer. Diana responded with, “Perhaps it is best if you do not tell them about me or your father. In fact, perhaps never mention about us at all.”

 

It felt like a slap in the face. Angela felt a crack in her heart. “You really want that?”

 

Diana closed her eyes to reorganized her thoughts. Then she opened them slowly, looking directly at her daughter. “Angela, as much as I appreciate you saving me from the death penalty and visiting me when you can, I think we should cut off our relationship for good from now on.”

 

Angela didn’t expect this. At the same time, she dreamed of it but now the reality wasn’t as so kind. There was something more that Diana was connoting. Is she really that stuck with her ways? Does she truly hate Angela for being an Omega? Is the fact that Angela will have mystic children disgust her that much? Angela didn’t want to know the truth. All she could say was, “I see.”

 

Diana, slowly, stuttered, “I ruined the Ziegler and the Marguerite name. That, itself, ruined me.”

 

_ Oh, so the fact you tried to kill your own daughter doesn’t ‘ruin’ you? The fact that you experimented with mystic lives doesn’t ‘ruin’ you? The fact you killed Richard doesn’t ‘ruin’ you? _ Angela resisted to urge to scream at Diana. “Oh.”

 

Diana closed her eyes as if she was in pain. Her lips quiver a bit. She looked like a puppy, one that has done something wrong. Angela felt an urge to smack her mother’s face. It didn’t feel right for Diana to be sad, not after all she has done. In a annoyingly depressing voice, Diana says, “I regret what I did to your father. He was a good man and he has helped me in ways that I, alone, could never do. I did care for him. I truly did.”

 

Angela’s hands tighten on the table. It sounded all wrong. This wasn’t true. What kind of wife would kill her husband? Even if Diana, for some strange reason, actually cared for Richard, actions spoke louder than words. A hand through his chest did not exactly spell out love. Instead, Angela’s words betrayed her feelings as she replies, “He still cared for you in the very end.”

 

That seem to lift a smile on Diana, making Angela quietly snarl. She willed her anger down. It was no use to be angry anymore, especially since it may be the last meeting with Diana. “He has always had the kinder of hearts.”

 

“Yeah.” Angela agreed, sucking in a heavy breath. Her hands unconsciously rubbed her stomach. It had protruded a lot more than she expected. She had expected a noticeable belly pouch at two months but she was slightly bigger than what she expected. She was able to walk around and do usual tasks but Angela has notice the extra effort she had to put in after a while. Ana had told her that she might expect the pups to kick at this stage and Angela was feeling around for that. She needed some form of comfort. Even if the pups weren’t active, or weren’t ready to be active yet, it calmed Angela down to know that three pups were growing inside of her. Soon she will be able to hold them and kiss them.

 

Ruining her little moment with her pups after a comfortable silence, Diana speaks up again. “Have you picked out names for the pups?”

 

At this point, Angela was use to these kinds of questions. Maybe it was the fact that she was still her daughter, or because Angela secretly enjoyed these ‘normal’ questions because it didn’t remind her that her mother was the worst criminal she has ever seen. Angela eagerly explains, “Yes,  **_we_ ** have, Diana. Fareeha and I wanted our children’s names to be a combination of our language and culture. She was quite intrigued to give our children a middle name when she learned that I have one and she insisted after I explained it to her. For one of the girl’s name, we were stuck on Frieda Odette Amari.”

 

“Frieda.” Diana repeated. “Did you pick that name for its connection to the word ‘peace’ in German?”

 

“That too, but we also were inspired by the Old Norse name, Fríða, meaning ‘beautiful, beloved’, and Frieda derives from it.”

 

Diana nods in understanding. “Then Odette?”

 

“The swan princess Odette that I use to watch when I was a child.” Angela reminisce on those days when she would sit on the couch and watch all of the movies of the ‘The Swan Princess’ series. She would watch it on repeat, especially when she was sick.

 

“It is a beautiful name.” Diana complimented, making Angela release a small smile. “You loved those movies so much. Odette also means ‘wealthy’.”

 

“I know but I value the childhood feelings I have for that name.” Angela sighed as she finished up her childhood imagination in her head before she continued. “The other name for the girl is Ammuna Engel Amari.”

 

“I assume the first name was your wife’s suggestion.” Diana says with a slight snark in her voice. Angela despised how her mother wouldn’t really say Fareeha’s name. 

 

“Yes. They are Fareeha’s suggestions. She actually did her own research and liked this name more. Ammuna means faithful, loyalty, and trustworthy.” Angela explains as she thought,  _ All of which does not describe you, mother.  _ “Engel means angel. Fareeha was insisted on naming one of our daughters with some form of connection to my name.”

 

Diana hummed in response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the name choices. Angela decided it was better this way. She preferred the silence rather than hearing some snarky comment. 

 

Angela continued, “For the boy, Fareeha and I thought very hard on the name for him. We wanted him to have a full name that connected to us both. The name we have chosen is Altair Aziza Amari. Altair means ‘The Flyer’ or ‘The Flying One’ and it can also be translated to ‘Bird’ or ‘Soar’. Aziza means, in Arabic, powerful. Together with those names, his name be translated into the powerful flying one or powerful bird.”

 

“Bird?” Diana raised her eyebrows. “Why birds?”

 

“Fareeha has a passion for raising and training birds of different species since her people rely on birds to spread messages. My name is derived from angel and angels have wings. It has been kinda of our thing to have a bird theme.”

 

Diana gave some kind of grunt. Angela wasn’t sure if it was a pleased or an annoyed one. Nevertheless, Angela felt like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. “Then I think they are beautiful names.”

 

The comment made Angela happier than before. Even if her mother didn’t mean it at heart, it still mean a lot for the effort. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you, Angela, for telling me, even when I don’t deserve it.”

 

“Are you certain that you want to end our connection the moment I leave this room?” Angela asked.  _ Why am I giving her a second chance? She said so herself.  _

 

“I am, Angela. I think it’s for the best.” 

 

Angela stared at her mother. There was so much fueling her heart, so much to tell Diana and she wasn’t sure if she had enough time to spit it out before the guards come in to end their meeting. Yet she had to try or else she would regret. “Then let me say this. Diana, I will always remember you. I will always remember what you did and I don’t know if I will ever forgive you. I don’t know the true reason why you want to cut me off but just know that it doesn’t solve anything in the end. No matter or how much you deny me as your daughter, you still gave birth to me. You can denounce me as your daughter but remember that I  **_was_ ** your daughter. 

“You can never erase that, not even from your heart. Whatever you do, from now on, always remember that. I will always remember the woman you once were, but I’ll remember the moment when you killed Richard. I’ll remember the words you said to me. I’ll remember what you did to accomplish your sick goals. I could have let you get the death penalty but I would be no different from you. I want you to spend the rest of your life remembering that I spared your life because that is who you raised me to be. I wish you well, mother.” Angela stuttered on the last word. It sounded foreign to her. “I wish you the best. I want you to heal and learn from your drastic mistakes. If, in the far future, you want to reconnect, then I am willing to open up. If not, then I only hope you will find some sort of salvation.”

 

For the first time, Diana held this inspired and respectful look towards Angela. Her eyes started to get wet but Diana didn’t let the tears fall. She held a quivering smile. It was so small, it could be mistaken as nothing. In a small voice, she whispers, “You’ve always been too kind at heart. Just like your father.” She held a bigger smile on her lips, looking straight at her daughter. “Thank you, angel. I wish you and Fareeha all the happiness in the world. Love your children much more than I have ever done. I know you will be a much better mother than I ever have been.”

 

With that said, as if on cue, the guard knocked on the door, indicating that time was up. Angela felt her heart was going to break. Diana not only said Fareeha’s name, but she even called Angela by her angelic nickname. A small token of affection. Her words left a lasting impression on her heart. Unconsciously, Angela reached out to hold her mother’s hands. Diana, surprisingly, immediately held on, tightening her grip as she held her daughter for the last time. Diana felt so cold while Angela felt so warm to the touch. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Angela pulled away. She held a longing look over her shoulder as she exit the door. At those last few seconds, Angela saw her mother mouthed some words. Her blue eyes widen when she translated the silent language and Angela had to use all her willpower to not start crying. 

 

_ You are the most amazing woman that have graced this earth. _

 

___

  
  


When Angela opened the door to her old apartment, she smelled the scent of burnt metal. Or it could have been food. Or something. All the windows were open and Angela could hear Fareeha scampering around the apartment. In a soft voice, she called out, “Hello, Fareeha. Did you get into a little trouble while I was gone?”

 

Angela could practically hear Fareeha jump from the sound of her voice. The Alpha poked her head out from an entrance with her ears flat on her head and a sad look on her face. She had a small and quivering pout. Angela’s heart melted at the sight. She stutters, “I may or may not have broken the little heater.”

 

“The microwave?” Angela corrected, walking over to rub her fingers into the back of Fareeha’s ears, earning a low purr. Fareeha was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The same ones she always wore at home. Angela wondered why she preferred those clothes than the ones they bought together. It might have something to do with how Fareeha doesn’t like how tight jeans feel, nor the feeling of the fabric. She really didn’t enjoy the flannel and the tiny buttons on them, even the men’s size wasn’t agreeing with her. “What did you put in there?”

 

“I just put some noodles in a bowl so you would have something to eat when you came back.” Fareeha insisted, looking down with guilt written all over her face.

 

“Did you use a metal bowl?” Angela asked, knowing she usually kept those kinds of bowls because they didn’t break easily.

 

“Yeah.” Fareeha whimpered, her tail was hung low. “I think your microwave might be broken...badly.” Angela laughed, walking past Fareeha to see the damage. The microwave definitely was broken, there was burn marks on the inside of it. The smell of something burnt was stronger as she got closer to inspect the damage. The metal bowl with noodles was in there, looking decently okay but the noodles looked a bit funky. Angela heard the footsteps of her wife behind her. Her tail was tucked in between her legs and her ears were so flat on her head that Angela thought they might melt into Fareeha’s head. In a weak voice, Fareeha says, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Fareeha. I don’t usually use the microwave anyways but I guess we might have one of the Overwatch agents fix it for us when we leave.” Angela places a finger over her lips and gives her wife a wink. “We don’t have to tell anyone until after we are long gone.”

 

That seem to perk up Fareeha as she leans in to hug Angela, plastering kisses all over her forehead. Her tail was wagging and it made Angela giggle as she rested her head on top of Fareeha’s chest. She sighed as she took in her mate’s scent. The comfortable essence of sweet spices. It reminded Angela of their home and she longed to go back already. Fareeha whispers, “Welcome back, Angela.” She then broke the hug and lean down until she was at Angela’s stomach. “Welcome back, Ammuna, Frieda, and Altair.”

 

Fareeha rubbed her head against the biggest part of Angela’s swollen belly, a purr escaping her lips. Angela’s hands caresses the brown locks of her wife’s hair as Fareeha scatters butterfly kisses along Angela’s stomach, making her way up. When she was back at her normal height, she leans down to capture Angela’s lips. Angela hums into it, smiling as she felt Fareeha’s arms wrap around her waist. “I’ve missed you, Fa-ree-ha.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Fareeha responds. “How was your visit?”

 

“It went better than I thought.” Angela sighed. “I don’t really want to talk about it now. Just hold me, please.”

 

At that request, Fareeha embraced Angela into a bear hug, not tightening too much. Ever since it was confirmed that Angela was pregnant, Fareeha has been extra gentle and protective of Angela. Fareeha would make sure everything was safe and secure for Angela, even when they went into the exact same car for transportation. Ana had to hold Fareeha back when she wanted to make sure the other Overwatch agents didn’t hug Angela too tightly. After a few weeks of adjusting to Angela’s pregnancy, Fareeha learned and adapted to her Alpha instincts of being a bit too territorial and protective of her pregnant mate and settled down. Angela would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the extra security from her wife. It made her feel needed. “Would you still like something to eat?”

 

Angela shook her head. Her eyes held a blank gaze. Looking up at Fareeha, she casually responds, “No, I’m okay. Can we make love?”

 

Fareeha was startled by the sudden request. Her tail wagged back and forth at the thought but her words betrayed her. “N-now? This instant? Shouldn’t you rest?”

 

“Please?” Angela asked, looking up at Fareeha with her big blue eyes. Fareeha thought,  _ I wonder if it is her hormones or something? _

 

“A-are you sure? Is it okay? Will the pups be fine?” Fareeha was already touching Angela’s stomach like it was a fragile piece of glass. “Is sex during pregnancy okay? Will it hurt the pups?”

 

“It won’t, Fareeha.” Angela assures. “Sex during pregnancy isn’t going to hurt the pups. They will be okay. If it worries you too much, I won’t force you until you’re more comfortable.”

 

Fareeha shook her head. “No, I want to!” She flinched when she realized her voice suddenly got louder. “I mean, I want to make love to you too.”

 

“Perfect.” Angela sighed, leaning up to kiss Fareeha.

 

Fareeha leaned down and lifted Angela, bridal style, and she sauntered her way into the bedroom. Slowly, she eased Angela onto the bed. Angela settled into the bed, urging Fareeha on top of her. The Alpha was a bit wary, carefully watching where she placed her hands and legs. Her brown eyes scan Angela’s body like she was searching for something. There was a couple of minutes of the couple not doing anything so Angela had to make the first move. She tugged her shirt off, along with her bra, and threw it mindlessly off to the side. Fareeha’s ears flicker towards the direction of the flown off clothes, her hands hovered over Angela’s chest.

 

Angela’s eyes flicker down to see a bulge already straining in Fareeha’s sweatpants. The tip was quite prominent in sticking out. Angela hooked her fingers on the waistband of her own pants and started to tug them down. That seem to break Fareeha from her trance. She helped Angela pull the pants down her legs, along with her panties. Once Angela was fully naked, Fareeha went back into staring. Angela lightly chuckled at the frozen Fareeha and she asked, “Is everything alright there?”

 

“You’re so angelic.” Fareeha mutters, her brown eyes lingering around Angela’s stomach. “It still hasn’t really hit me that you’re carrying our pups.”

 

Angela reached out for Fareeha’s hand, placing it on her stomach for Fareeha to feel. Fareeha’s fingers lightly trace along the biggest part of Angela’s stomach. “They’re yours.”

 

Fareeha whispers, “Mine.”

 

Angela’s hands started to tug the bottom of Fareeha’s sweatshirt, pushing it upwards. It seems to have gotten Fareeha out of her trance again and the jackal practically ripped the clothing off. Her hands then quickly pulled her sweatpants down, letting her hard cock fling out. This time, she gently cupped Angela’s breast into her palms. Her fingers slowly dug into the flesh, weighing it in her hands. Her thumb rubbed against a puffy nipple, making Angela let out a deep sigh. Fareeha mistaken it as Angela being in pain and she lets go immediately. Angela, however, caught her hands, letting out a whimper. “It’s okay. My breast just feel a bit more sensitive and tender.”

 

Fareeha nodded in understanding as she placed her hands onto Angela’s breast. Her fingers eagerly began to squeeze, making Angela moan out loud at the treatment. “They do feel bigger than usual.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I do.” Fareeha whimpered as she felt a spark in her cock, twitching up and down. She ignored her angry cock. She wanted to make love. She wanted to worship and pleasure the woman holding her future pups. Fareeha leaned down to hungrily suck on a puffy pink nipple. Angela groaned at the contact, arching her back so she could give herself more to Fareeha’s mouth. 

 

Mindlessly, Fareeha’s hands began to wander the bed, searching for something. Her hands found one of the many pillows and she slipped it under the small of Angela’s back. The small action didn’t go unnoticed by Angela as she felt more comfortable with a pillow behind her. She smiles as she says, “Thank you, that was very considerate of you.”

 

Fareeha’s response was a low moan as her lips eagerly wrapped around as much of Angela’s breast as she could. Angela could feel Fareeha’s tongue swirling the harden nipple, earning a low hiss from her. She felt the tip of Fareeha’s cock poking the inside of her thighs. Fareeha’s fingers poked and pulled on Angela’s other nipple, making sure each one got plenty of attention. Then she would switch over, continuing her ministrations. Her hands would roughly palm both breast from time to time, earning a moan to escape from Angela’s lips. 

 

Angela’s hands roamed across Fareeha’s back. Her eyes were closed, feeling the sensation of what Fareeha was doing to her. Fareeha’s teeth would lightly nibble on the tip of the sensitive nubs before she began to suck on them. Then Fareeha would use her tongue to circle around the tips. Angela couldn’t help but comment, “Better enjoy them now before I have to rip you off to feed the pups.”

 

Fareeha lets out a muffled laugh before she lets go. “Until then, let me enjoy these as much as I can.”

 

Back down she went, placing her face into the valley of Angela’s chest. She pushed her breast together, feeling warm and soft flesh against her cheeks. Fareeha’s tail wagged as she rocked her head back and forth. The sensation of Angela’s breast on her face, especially since they were a bit bigger now, it felt like sanctuary. She felt safe.

 

Angela moaned when she felt a hand leave her chest and in between her legs. There was the sound of wetness being prodded. Fareeha got up so she could get a look herself. Her eyes flared and her nose twitch when she saw what her minitrations on Angela’s chest had caused. An overflow of wetness coated Angela’s sex, the scent was so sweet that Fareeha felt she was going to go light headed. She licked her lips, thinking about how it would taste. All the nerves of making love with her pregnant wife had left Fareeha’s mind. There was something different about this. It might be the heighten change in Angela’s scent. It made Fareeha’s urge to start rutting grow greater. She wanted to cum inside Angela, to ensure her pups are her’s. She wanted to claim all over again.

 

Fareeha started to slide her fingers into the heavily wet entrance. Her fingers eagerly slided in, groaning at the heat of Angela’s walls. Angela bite back a moan, resting her head back as she enjoyed what Fareeha was doing to her. The nervous Alpha was long gone. Something fierce overcame Fareeha. It was the same as when Fareeha would suddenly get a bit possessive when people hugged Angela a second too long for Fareeha’s liking. Angela would be lying if she said it didn’t arouse her even more.

 

The palm of Fareeha’s hand would slap against Angela’s sex as she quickly thrusted inside. Velvet walls would clenched onto those fingers before loosening a bit, adjusting to the smaller size. Fareeha then would add another finger to feel that tightening sensation, knowing they wanted Fareeha. Her other hand was jerking her hard cock to ease the tension that grew there. Her eyes were locked on Angela’s sex, watching the pink lips open to let Fareeha inside.

 

Something snapped in Fareeha. She couldn’t keep fingering Angela. She needed to be inside. It was like she needed to answer her concerns of making sure the pups were her’s. Fareeha took her fingers out and lined up her cock with Angela’s entrance. Even through this hazy lust, Fareeha wanted to go slow. She didn’t want to rush this. She wanted to savor it. Her brown eyes looked up at Angela, who was panting with her head to the side. As if sensing Fareeha’s gaze, Angela opened her eyes to gaze back. Her lips were parted, her cheeks flushed, and her head nodded for Fareeha to keep going. Angela’s hands were tightly coiled with the bedsheets, holding them like a lifeline. 

 

The first push felt amazing to both of the women. Angela lets out a moan as Fareeha hisses at the walls that clamp around the tip of her cock. With both hands on Angela’s hips, Fareeha found it easy to push all the way in until her cock was snuggled inside. The heat felt more intense, even hotter. The walls flutter and clamp around the cock, beckoning inside. Fareeha was already pulling out and pushing in.

 

Angela gasp as the cock rubbed against the right areas, earning heated pleasure across her body. She open to watch Fareeha already rutting inside. Her pace growing a bit faster. The lustful look on those brown eyes, knowing it was for Angela, made the Omega call out Fareeha’s name.

 

At the sound of her name, Fareeha looked up, her ears perking upright. Then she crawled forward so she was eye level with Angela. Her hips rolled forward and back, relentlessly keeping the pace. Through the maddenly lust that clouded Fareeha’s mind, she felt a need to make sure Angela was okay. In a ragged groan, she ask, “Are you okay? Is this too much?”

 

Angela shook her head. “No, this feels so good. Oh Fareeha, it feels so good.”

 

A snarl escaped Fareeha’s lips, her Alpha pride being inflated. The walls were tightening so much that it was muffling her thrusts. So Fareeha kept short and even thrusts in and out of the tightening sex. Her brown eyes watch as Angela’s face distorts in pleasure and her legs tightly wrapped around Fareeha’s waist. Fareeha’s cock was ready to burst and splatter her seed inside. 

 

All the noise that was being made in the room was the slapping of Angela and Fareeha’s bodies, the pants and groans that escaped from their lips, and the bed creaking with each of Fareeha’s thrusts. Finally, Angela’s walls clamp so hard around Fareeha’s cock that she had to stop. Angela moaned out loud as she came. The triggering of Angela’s orgasm ripped Fareeha’s orgasm out as well. Fareeha felt her cock sputter out her seed in copious amounts. Velvet walls danced around her cock, welcoming her gift. Fareeha’s hips lazily rolled, not really going fast or slow. It was an instinct to help Angela come down from her high.

 

Since Fareeha didn’t have a knot, her seed was spilling out. Yet this seem to feed into Fareeha’s ego or pride, or whatever that made her so possessive. Her seed has reclaimed the Omega but Fareeha wanted more. She wanted to claim more. However, watching Angela calming down from her high, she knew that she wouldn’t get a second round. That didn’t stop her cock from twitching again. It was limp but it was semi-hard. It was trying to tell Fareeha to do more but the Alpha couldn’t figure it out.

 

It was when she pulled out, she finally figured it out. The sight of her own seed spilling out of Angela’s sex seem to have sparked an answer for Fareeha. Fareeha was back to being hypnotized. Her eyes linger at each droplet that dripped out of those puffy pink lips. Her tongue slid out to lick her own lips before glancing upwards towards Angela’s stomach. 

 

Angela, meanwhile, seem to have noticed the lack of aftercare that Fareeha usually performs. After taking a few more moments to rest, she checked on Fareeha. Looking up, she saw Fareeha’s lustful state still on display. She asks, “Fareeha? Are you still hard?”

 

Fareeha nodded her head, looking up to meet Angela’s eyes. What followed next surprised Angela. She has never seen Fareeha act this desperate because the jackal whimpered as she gave her a pleading look. It was a cross between sadness and neediness, with a hint of lust. Angela even thought Fareeha look like she was in pain as the Alpha groans, “I need to mark you. Please. I need my seed on you.”

 

It took Angela a moment to figure out what Fareeha meant, honing in on the word ‘on’. Then she smiled, urging Fareeha to come up to her. The Alpha crawled over Angela as she made small whimpers. Angela’s hands gently cupped Fareeha’s cheek, rubbing her thumb over the heated flesh. She cooed, “It’s alright. You’re alright. I’ll help you, okay?”

 

_ She did this on our wedding night. She came onto my skin. Was that what she meant?  _ Angela thought. Her hand trailed down to the semi-hard cock. Her fingers rubbing against the slit of the cock, making Fareeha hiss. She jerked her hips forward, wanting to feel more of Angela’s hands. Fareeha’s arms were shaking as she growls, “Y-yeah, like that.”

 

Angela nodded her head as she adjusted her hand to get a better grip. Her finger tips almost touched as she wrapped them around the girth of Fareeha’s cock. It felt so hot in her grip. Angela gave a testing pump, watching Fareeha’s face tighten in pleasure, followed by a whimper. Angela asked, “Is that good?”

 

“More.” Fareeha begged, bucking her hips a bit. Angela increased the pace, tightening her grip on the cock. The cock shivered and twitch, enjoying the attention. Angela found it easy to jerk Fareeha’s cock back and forth with the addition of the wetness that it received during the earlier activity. Her hand slid easily over the shaft. She would perform long and short strokes, cupping the tip a few times, and watching Fareeha’s face distort in pleasure with each stroke. Her hips would pull back and push forward so that Angela’s hand would meet the base of her shaft. “Oh god, I’m close.”

 

Fareeha felt her core tighten and she had to lean back and replace Angela’s hand with her own. Feeling she was on the edge, she aimed her cock towards the center of Angela’s body. With one last few strokes, Fareeha gave into her second orgasm. Her seed shot out and splattered along Angela’s upper belly and chest. Angela flinched as she felt the hot seed land on her skin. She closed her eyes when some spurts landed around her lower chin. 

 

Angela heard Fareeha give a satisfying sigh at her work. Then a wet tongue lapped on her skin, already cleaning her up. Opening her eyes, she watch Fareeha lick up her own seed off of her skin. It made Angela ask, “Is this like a secret fetish you have? Cumming on me and then licking it off of me?”

 

Fareeha stopped, pondering on the question, before answering, “I honestly have no idea. I just have a strong urge to do this. Maybe it’s because you’re pregnant and you smell so good.” She shrugged her shoulders and continued cleaning up Angela.

 

“I’ve heard of Alphas trying to keep remarking their mate marks all over the Omegas’ body, or retouched the mate mark over and over, but I have never really seen this form of remarking.” Angela explained, the doctor side of her coming out.

 

“I would be more than happy to bite you again.” Fareeha suggested after she licked up the last of her seed off Angela’s jaw.

 

“Next time, Fareeha.” Angela chuckled as Fareeha rubbed head against her cheek. “I’m already wiped out.”

 

“A part of your energy is helping these little pups out.” Fareeha happily chirped, lighting patting on Angela’s stomach. “We need to get you food in your stomach soon.”

 

“I am eating for four now.” Angela added, followed by the couple laughing at their small joke. After they stopped laughing, they fell into a comfortable silence, gazing into each other’s eyes. Their faces were close, their breath lingering together as they breathed. Angela and Fareeha fell into a trance. Everytime Angela exhaled, Fareeha would inhale, and vice versa. They were silently confirming the bond they had.

 

After a few minutes of this, Fareeha whispers, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

 

“Plenty, Fareeha.” Angela cooes softly. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

 

“Numerous of times.” Fareeha answered, smiling. 

 

Angela sighed softly. Her thoughts couldn’t help but go back to the events from earlier with her mother. She thought she could hold it off but now it came back to her in full swing. It could be the hormones talking. As much as she didn’t want to talk about it at the moment, she says, “So my mother and I have decided to cut contact from now on.”

 

Fareeha didn’t seem startled by the sudden change in conversation. At this point, she was getting use to Angela’s sudden and strange requests and topic changes. Her ears did perk up and then fall back down. “How does that make you feel?”

 

“I don’t know. I was expecting it but we ended on a pretty good note. As good as someone like her could put it.” Angela admitted, remembering the last words her mother said to her. “I’m not sure how I feel about it right now. I was sad, at first, but now I feel nothing towards it.”

 

“It’ll take time to adjust or feel something.” Fareeha softly says, breathing heavily to smell the jasmine scent. “I’ll be right here to help you through it.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be sending your mother plenty of Mother’s Day gifts from now on.” 

 

“She’ll love it. She loves you. My mom has practically shouted out how much she loves you as a daughter-in-law.” Fareeha chuckles. “She’ll be so happy to come back home and see her grandchildren.”

 

Angela smiled at that thought. She lets out a loud sigh, one that she didn’t know she was keeping. So much has happened in these past few months. Now it felt like a distant dream. Her hand linger over her stomach and she relaxed when Fareeha placed her hand on top of her’s. No more words were spoken. Angela and Fareeha fell into a slumber. A slumber where they knew they would wake up and not have to worry about something bad happening to Angela or to Fareeha. They will wake up like a normal couple, eat food, and perhaps go watch a movie before they pack. The mundane tasks that everyday couple may go through.

 

Fareeha Amari, a mystic of the Eastern World, and Angela Ziegler, a human of the Western World, are a married couple, intertwining between two different races and species. Together, they overcame the hate. They overcame the differences between each other. Together, they have established a type of bond that is unbreakable. Their love was like no other. Their children would be proof of their love, their efforts, and be a symbol of the succession of integration between two worlds.

 

In future years to come, many different versions of artwork will come out to showcase Fareeha and Angela’s experiences. Most of them will be stories that would be geared towards children as fairy tales, so they will learn that mystics are not monsters. Some works will be translated into poems. Some as music that would ring across the world. Angela and Fareeha’s marriage sparked a new age of humanity. Many messages of these artistic works depict humans as more complex creatures and that they can become the monsters that wreck fear and havoc towards the innocent when they are consumed by hate. Mystics are not the scary beasts in the old fairy tales, a point that is emphasized in all these new works. They are much more than what the lies imprint them to be. A common message among these new works is that love and trust can overpower any form of hate.

 

Years after the main event, it is such that one version of Fareeha and Angela’s story will stand out among the rest, written by the most unlikely of people. It was kind of out of nowhere, for the high peak of the new age of art was already coming down, moving on to other projects. Yet the writings of this story was written with such raw emotions and heartfelt care that it immediately touched the hearts of its readers, especially when people figured out who had written it. A personal copy of it would, one day, fall into the hands of Angela Ziegler as a way of atonement and apology. 

 

This version of the story is a poem called, “Mystic and Jasmine”, written by Sühne, a pen name that Angela will easily understand and forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon had the suggestion of Odette.
> 
> Greyfia had the suggestion of Aziza. I know it’s more of a girl’s name but I don’t really care. Names are unisex if we don’t care so much.
> 
> I actually used other names from the suggestions in the next (last chapter). You’ll see why.
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue, ten years later. 
> 
> I usually like to pick my names carefully but I did love all the suggestions. I really did. Thank you.
> 
> Anyways, we are nearing the end of this series. Let me know on your thoughts, comments, or questions, etc. 
> 
> Comment
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story so far. My tumblr is @kokoro—nerd.


	15. Epilogue: One World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later....

_ Mystic and Jasmine _

 

_ Written by Sühne _

 

_ For ages, humans and mystics have recklessly fought.  _

_ Humans easily agreed that mystics were the most distraught. _

_ Too much blood has been split on their individual lands, _

_ That one family had quite enough and gave out a command. _

 

_ Their only daughter was offered in marriage to end the wedge, _

_ Of the two worlds, to a mystic jackal who would sworn her pledge. _

_ When they met, eye to eye, on the holy marriage day _

_ They both thought that this sacred oath was the best way. _

 

_ What the daughter did not know was the true motives _

_ Of the people she trusted the most, she never noticed. _

_ The angel lost her connections to her old home _

_ Where she was left to wander and roam the desert alone. _

 

_ She was outcasted by her own people  _

_ In outrageous ways that could not be legal. _

_ The angel screeched at her jackal wife _

_ Using her words to cut her heart open like a knife. _

 

_ Despite this, the Jackal Queen stayed true to her mate _

_ Expressing what true love was, despite their current state. _

_ Their love was renewed, growing stronger than ever, _

_ While the angel’s parents grew further apart however. _

 

_ A mother that wanted to hate, more than she wanted to love _

_ That she would heartlessly send her husband to the skies above. _

_ The mother continued to grow with hate, until she lost all form. _

_ For years she had planned this, she was ready to release a storm. _

 

_ The angel and the jackal would prove the mother wrong _

_ And show her that their type of love was strong. _

_ Together, they defeated the mother with pure strength  _

_ Without too much force or rage in length. _

 

_ In many stories, it depicts the mother to have died, _

_ But the daughter did not choose that justified side. _

_ She chose to try, with as much heart as she had left, and reconcile. _

_ But her attempts went over the mother’s head for miles. _

 

_ For years on after, the mother was in rage and anguish _

_ Because all her years of hate was all in vanquish. _

_ But time does heal the most insufferable of hearts _

_ So the mother soften so she could write a message to impart. _

 

_ Yet the mother could not write a message for forgiveness  _

_ For she told her daughter to cut off all contact in her impulsiveness. _

_ No words would come from the heart of the mother _

_ For the hate have been ingrained in her soul, she discovered. _

 

_ Her daughter has lived with her wife for years, bearing healthy children  _

_ And the couple, through their hard work, have earned millions. _

_ The couple, through their actions, have connected the worlds _

_ Using not pure force, but their heartfelt words. _

 

_ News travel fast and the mother became so proud  _

_ Of the daughter that she once left in a mystery of shroud. _

_ Although words may not be enough for the mother’s personal salvation, _

_ She hoped that her actions will be enough as an interpretation. _

 

_ By spreading the majestic love story, far and wide _

_ In hopes its personal morals will provide.  _

_ Where people can tell this story to their companion  _

_ Of the tale of the Mystic and Jasmine. _

 

___

 

Angela was cutting up sandwiches on the kitchen table while Ammuna help pack them into individual lunch boxes. Ammuna Engel Amari was the second oldest of the triplets. Angela would describe her as the most calmest child, for the young jackal never really displayed a lot of emotions. Ammuna was secretly Ana’s favorite for Ammuna never really caused any trouble for anyone, unlike her trouble making siblings. Angela thought Ammuna took after Ana the most, personality wise. She had the darkest skin complexion out of her siblings but she had Angela’s blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long, not a single hair shorter than the other, almost touching her calves. Angela was insistent on getting it cut but decided if Ammuna wanted long hair, that’s her choice. Angela was quite surprised how Ammuna’s hair never got in her face. Her jackal form was mostly covered in gray fur with speckles of black spots.

 

“Mommy, should I go wake up Mama and Altair?” Ammuna asked in a soft voice. Just when she finished it, there was a loud thump from upstairs, followed by the groans of a few voices.

 

Angela laughed, knowing what was going on up there. “I think your sister, Frieda, might have already taken care of the job.”

 

Frieda Odette Amari was the oldest of the triplets and she took after Fareeha a bit more. She was the only one in the family with curly hair but her jackal form was all white. Angela found it adorable to see white jackal ears on top of curly dark brown hair. Her curly hair usually hung a little below her chest. She had a fair complexion, closer to Angela’s, and she had Fareeha’s brown eyes. She had a more snarky attitude, opposite of her sister, but she was surprisingly the more respectful of the triplets. Fareeha thinks that Frieda takes on her personality when she was young. Frieda wanted to join the ranks of soldiers, fighting for the weak and protecting the innocent.

 

“If Frieda keeps jumping onto Mama to wake her up, Mama might start to get more back problems.” Ammuna bluntly says. There was a round of voices that rose up. Then the steps of running feet.

 

“I guess your brother wanted to get a extra few minutes of sleep with your mama.” Angela added as she finished cutting the last of the sandwiches. 

 

Angela turns around when the footsteps ran into the kitchen. Frieda ran in first, followed by the only boy of the family, Altair. Altair Aziza Amari was an interesting one. The one thing that made him stand out was his eyes. His left eye was blue and his right eye was brown. He had a beauty mark under his right eye. Angela would tease Fareeha that her eye tattoo was somehow passed down to Altair in a form of a beauty spot. Altair had messy hazelnut brown hair, in which Angela was always itching to brush out. Out of the triplets, Angela and Fareeha agreed that Altair looked like he inherit the most of his parents. He held, even at just ten years old, such sharp facial features like Fareeha, but he also had the same softness in his eyes like Angela. He had tanned skin, not as dark as Ammuna and not as fair as Frieda. His jackal form was a midnight blue color with white spots. 

 

“You’re so annoying, Frieda!” Altair screamed as he chased after his oldest sister. Frieda stuck her tongue out at Altair as she ran beside Angela, using her as a cover.

 

“I just wanted to give you and Mama a lovely wake up call.” Frieda snarks, grinning with sharp canines. Altair swiped at his sister, making her run off. 

 

“Can you two not be so loud?” Ammuna groaned. 

 

“How can you not?!” Frieda cried out as she dodged Altair’s tackles. “Auntie Nane and Uncle Odion are taking us to the beach!”

 

“You three are going to be good, right?” Angela warned, raising an eyebrow at the triplets. 

 

“Right!” The triplets cheered at the same time.

 

“Why aren’t you and Mama coming with us?” Altair asked with his heterochromia eyes.

 

“Your Mama and I are too busy with work to come.” Angela replies. 

 

Frieda leans over to her brother’s ears. “Mama is just going to frick frack with Mommy.”

 

“Frieda!” Angela says, earning a yelp from the oldest jackal pup. Ammuna comes by to smack her sister on the shoulder.

 

“Frieda.” Ammuna whines. “You shouldn’t tease Mommy like that. Adults don’t like it when they are caught or talked about having consensual sex.”

 

Angela thought,  _ I need to talk to Fareeha on where Ammuna is learning such language so early.  _ “Alright, enough you three. Breakfast is on the table.”

 

The triplets raced to the table where pancakes, eggs, and bacon was already plated, ready to be eaten. They literally started snarfing their food down before Angela could have time to grab their honey milk tea. Just then, Fareeha saunters in, rubbing her back and her eyes. She sleepily says, “Good morning, habibti.”

 

“Good morning, liebling.” Angela responds, leaning up to kiss her wife.

 

“How’s your back, Mama?” Ammuna asks as Fareeha sat down to start eating her breakfast. Angela set down some honey milk tea for her. 

 

Fareeha ruffled Ammuna’s hair, irritating the young jackal, as she says, “My back is fine, Ammuna. Nothing that a little weight can’t pull it out.”

 

Angela jabbed a finger into Fareeha’s lower back, making the Alpha screech and spill honey milk tea all over her. The triplets laughed at their Mama, covering their mouths as Fareeha looks at Angela like she has been betrayed. Angela teases, “I told you that you need to properly stretch, liebling.”

 

“Or Mama should stop fucking Mommy for a few nights until her back is better.” Ammuna bluntly says, getting wide eye starts from Altair and Frieda. Angela and Fareeha gawked at Ammuna and then at each other. 

 

Angela, sticking her tongue into the inside of her cheek, leans her weight onto one side of her body as she asks, “Okay, Ammuna, where have you been learning that kind of language?”

 

“Big sister Walidah.” Ammuna answered without a change in her voice. “Big brother Asim usually scolds her but he’s too scared of her girlfriend, Annatar.”

 

Angela mutters to Fareeha in a low whisper. “Remind me to try and get Walidah to schedule her next doctor’s appointment with me.”

 

Fareeha responds, “I’m pretty sure your cousin Firoza might also have something to do with it.”

 

“Oh yeah, Auntie Firoza taught us how mating works when they visited us last week.” Ammuna added. Fareeha and Angela roll their eyes up at that comment.

 

“They seem to be so knowledgeable with courting but they are still single.” Altair says, getting an approved nod from Frieda.

 

“You three didn’t tell us until now?” Fareeha asked, earning three shoulder shrugs.

 

“We forgot.” They all said. 

 

“The triplet’s birthday party is going to be awkward next month.” Angela says under her breath. Then there was a knock at the door and all three pairs of jackal pups’ ears flicked upward. They all had wide eyes as they knew who it was. Angela chuckled at the sight. Their plates were empty anyways so Angela says, “Alright, go greet them.”

 

The three pups scampered from their seats and out towards the door, followed by Fareeha and Angela. They ended up fighting on who gets to open the door so Fareeha went ahead to open it. Outside stood Odion, Nane, and Kazumu. 

 

“Hi Auntie Nane! Hi Uncle Odion! Hi Uncle Kazumu!” The triplet say at the same time. 

 

“Hi kids!” Odion says, smiling as went down to hug them. “You three are getting bigger every single time I see you guys.”

 

Nane, who had a pup by her leg, nudged her daughter forward. She says, “Come on, Dalilah. Greet your friends.”

 

Dalilah was Nane and Odion’s pup. She was a year younger than the triplets. Dalilah had her mother’s looks, green eyes and her mother’s ethereal beauty. She had her father’s blonde hair. Dalilah was painfully shy so it took a few moments for her to gather her courage. In a soft whisper, she says, “Hi Ammuna. Hi Frieda. Hi Altair. Hi Auntie Fareeha. Hi Auntie Angela.”

 

The triplets beamed at the greeting, gathering around her. Angela and Fareeha waved at the shy pup. Angela leans down at eye level with Dalilah. “Are you excited for today, Dalilah?”

 

Dalilah nods her head as another pup jumped besides her. He was also the same age as Dalilah. He says, “I am! It’s going to be fun! I’m going to teach Dalilah how to swim.”

 

Kazumu lightly ruffled the boy’s hair. “Hey, Aswad. Properly greet them first.”

 

“Sorry dad.” The pup named Aswad says. He was Kazumu’s adopted son. He was actually a tiger yokai that Kazumu rescued in Japan, back when Aswad was just a baby. He held a similar undercut like his adopted dad, with striped ears and tail. “Hi Auntie Angela! Hi everyone!”

 

“Hi, Aswad.” Angela warmly greeted, smiling at the young boy. 

 

Frieda walked up to Aswad with a shy look and asked, “Can you teach me how to swim too?”

 

Aswad beams at Frieda. “I can teach everyone! Don’t worry. Everyone will get a chance to learn how to swim.”

 

“Maybe I need a little more help than others.” Frieda insisted with a blush on her face. Dalilah, however, clasp her hand with Aswad. She glared at Frieda.

 

“I need him to teach me.” She mutters, pouting. 

 

Aswad, not really understand and mistaking Dalilah’s aggression, says “Don’t worry, Dalilah. I’ll make sure you can swim properly.”

 

Ammuna and Altair came up to Dalilah, both with their hands out. Altair says, “I can help you!”

 

“No, me! I can help you.” Ammuna says. Ammuna and Altair looked at each other and growled, making Dalilah skittish and back away.

 

“Back off Ammuna, I said it first.” Altair says, glaring at his older sister.

 

“Well, I’m older!” Ammuna replies back.

 

“Only by like two minutes.” Altair says, sticking his tongue out.

 

Angela and Fareeha couldn’t help but sigh at this scene with Nane, Odion, and Kazumu. Angela sighs, “They are barely teenagers and they are already getting into love triangles.”

 

“I don’t think we really had that problem.” Fareeha says, looking over to Nane, Odion, and Kazumu.

 

Odion and Nane smirk at Kazumu, making him blush and grit his teeth. “What?” He asks.

 

Nane slyly says, “I mean, it wasn’t a love triangle but it was one sided.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kazumu asks again, a blush covering his face.

 

“It was obvious to us all. You had a crush on Lady Angela.” Odion answers with a smirk on his handsome face.

 

Kazumu almost tripped on his feet as she stepped back. “W-What? No way! I wouldn’t have such a shameless crush on a married woman! Especially if it was Queen Fareeha’s wife!”

 

“Aww.” Angela sighs. She pretend to look sad and lean on Fareeha’s shoulders in a exaggerated display of being dramatic. “You didn’t have a crush on me? All those ginger candies we shared under the sun of the desert. Does all that mean nothing to you?”

 

Fareeha couldn’t help but join in. “If I’m gone, who will feed my wife some more ginger candies? Kazumu, it has to be you.”

 

“S-S-Shut up!” Kazumu screeches, blushing as he backs away and tries to make himself small.

 

The children all gawked at the adults and their display. Everyone seem kinda done with the adult’s performance except one, who was convince at the core. Aswad accusingly points at Kazumu and cries, “Daddy, you’re having an affair with Auntie Angela!? How could you!?”

 

“I’m not!” Kazumu defends himself. He glares at his friends. “Look at what you’re doing? You’re confusing the kids!”

 

Everyone started to laugh, making Kazumu blush even harder and making Aswad more confused. Angela, after calming down, says, “Okay. Kids, let me give you your lunches and you guys can head off.”

 

“We’ll wait out here.” Odion says.

 

“Take your time.” Nane adds.

 

Frieda, Ammuna, and Altair scampered into the house, followed by Angela and Fareeha. They circled around their mothers as they made their way back into the kitchen where three lunch boxes were waiting on the table. Angela grabbed them, handing them off to each of her children. She says, “Alright, that should hold you off until you come back for dinner.”

 

“Thank you, Mommy!” All three triplets cried out, rushing in to give Angela a hug.

 

“What are we having for dinner?” Fareeha asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Angela. Her ears flicker a bit.

 

“You didn’t even finish your breakfast, liebling.” Angela points to Fareeha’s half eaten breakfast plate on the table. “Why don’t you finish that first and maybe I’ll tell you what I have planned for dinner.”

 

Ammuna looks back and forth between her mothers, bluntly saying, “You skipped lunch.”

 

Altair throws his hands in the air. “Enough talk about food! Can we go!?”

 

Fareeha raises her eyebrows, opening her arms, as she says, “Without giving your other Mama a hug?” She gives them a pout, making Frieda roll her eyes. 

 

Frieda whines, “You’re going to get me back for jumping on you.”

 

Fareeha grabs her eldest child, ruffling her hair as she squeals, encouraged by her other children. A fist digging into the eldest jackal’s scalp, Fareeha laughs as Frieda struggles against her mother’s grip. Frieda cries out for mercy as Fareeha wraps her in a bear hug. “You know it, you little squirt!”

 

Altair and Ammuna jump on Fareeha in a playful attack. With all three of them, they topple Fareeha over as Angela laughed at the sight. The triplets tackled their mother, play biting her ears and trying to make her stay on the ground. It was all fun and games until Fareeha’s back flared up again when Altair accidently kicked her lower back. The triplets jump off their Mama, watching her writhe in pain. Angela rolled her eyes at scene, reaching down to say, “Okay, you three win. Now go run along before your Mama’s back ends up on my operating table.”

 

“That’s morbid.” Ammuna says.

 

“Bye, kids. See you tonight.” Fareeha whimpers, holding her back, as she got back on her feet. Angela waves at the kids, watching them scamper off. The triplets scurry away, rushing out the door, and leaving Angela and Fareeha alone.

 

Angela gives Fareeha the side eye, a smirk on her lips. “I keep telling you that you need to lift with your legs.”

 

“I know.” Fareeha whimpers. “I forget when I’m in the zone.”

 

“You’re thirty-five years old and you’re already having such bad back problems.” Angela sighs, picking up the empty plates from the table and taking them to the sink. “I don’t really want to be pushing you around on a wheelchair when you’re forty. Even Ana could easily take you down with just one push, and she’s not having back problems.”

 

“I have a wonderful doctor that will always patch me up.” Fareeha smirks, earning a play smack on her cheek.

 

“I’m not a miracle worker.” Angela whispers, looking into those soulful brown eyes that she has come to love so much. “We will try to get you to a chiropractor this week.”

 

“Until then, why don’t you get an appointment with Dr. Fareeha?” Fareeha casually says, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist, pulling her against her body. Her nose dig into blonde locks, inhaling the scent of jasmine. “I have plenty of open spaces.”

 

Angela purred when Fareeha’s teeth lightly graze on the long healed mate mark. Calloused fingers rubbed against Angela’s lower stomach, drifting lower with each passing second. “Does Dr. Fareeha take last minute bookings?”

 

Fareeha hums for a second, her teeth nibbling along Angela’s neck. “Of course. Anything for my patient.”

 

The Alpha began to heavily suck onto the crook of Angela’s neck, earning a slight gasp. Fareeha’s hands drift down, tickling the awaiting clit with small flicks, making Angela whimper. She purrs, “Such wonderful service, I must say.”

 

“If you come into my office, I can properly examine you.” Fareeha purrs back. She hesitates for a second, wondering if those were the right words. “Or something like that.”

 

Angela smiled at Fareeha’s attempt, turning around to kiss her wife. Their lips moved against each other in a rhythmic motion, tasting and feeling each other through it. Without thinking, Angela jumped into Fareeha’s arms. Swallowed by the kiss, Fareeha groaned at the pain in her back but she easily ignored it. It was rare to get this kind of alone time with three pups running around the house. The half eaten breakfast was long forgotten.

 

Through heated touches and heavy kissing, they somehow made it to their bed room. Fareeha sat down onto the bed with Angela on top, cradling her waist. When Fareeha was about to try and roll their positions, Angela stopped her. “Let me, Fareeha.”

 

Before Fareeha could even say anything, Angela leaned in to kiss along Fareeha’s neck, making the jackal forget what she was saying. Pale hands roamed across Fareeha’s chest, slithering under her shirt. Fingers expertly flicked a brown nipple, earning a hiss from Fareeha. She felt sparks travel down her body, accumulating on her hardening cock. It rose against Angela’s lower stomach, twitching whenever Angela rocked her hips. 

 

Angela’s hips started to slow down until it came to a stop. The roaming hands continued their work until they rested on Fareeha’s chest. Even the kissing has stopped and Fareeha waited for the next thing, whatever it was. She waited. And she waited. Then something didn’t feel right at all. With a nervous chuckle, Fareeha asked, “Angela?”

 

All she got in response was the faint breathing of her wife, followed by the lightest of snores. When Fareeha figures it out, she held in her laugh.  _ She fell asleep. Poor angel. She must have been worn out from her last appointment. She did come back pretty late and she did wake up early to prepare lunches for the kids. _

 

Fareeha looked down at her sleeping wife. Angela had such a peaceful look on her face. Fareeha beamed at the sight.  _ Sleep well, habibti.  _

 

Fareeha’s thoughts went back to the first moment she saw Angela on their wedding day. That image of her in her wedding dress, her hair braided, and little flowers decorated her hair, it made Fareeha fall in love with Angela all over again. “Has it really been ten years?” Fareeha asked herself.

 

The Eastern World has changed so much in these past ten years. With the introduction of the Western World’s technology, the Eastern World has been able to be updated with the latest technology. With that, new job opportunities and potential education courses were introduced on the Eastern World. The Western World, learning to learn and grow from their hatred past, have opened their doors for citizens of the Eastern World. In a mingle of different cultures intertwining, new food, clothing, and art have been created. As well as relationships between mystic and humans have been more accepted. 

 

There is no more Eastern or Western World. There are no sides. It is now known as the One World. All of its inhabitants living on the same good, green Earth. 

 

Fareeha thought,  _ Sleep as much as you need, Angela. I will always be here when you wake up. _

 

____

 

When Angela’s eyes flutter open, she could hear the faint voice of her wife talking to someone. Rubbing her eyes from sleep, she looked up to Fareeha talking to someone on the phone.

 

“Okay, bye mom. We will see you later.” Fareeha says, before ending the call. She looks down at Angela, smiling at her. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

 

Before Angela could respond, the previous events flashed in her mind and her mouth gaped open. Angela felt a blush on her face as she says, “Oh my goodness, did I fall asleep?” Fareeha nodded her head. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize. Oh goodness.”

 

“It’s okay, Angela.” Fareeha assured, rubbing her wife’s back. “You work so hard already. You need rest when you can.”

 

“There are better times to fall asleep.” Angela muttered, mostly to herself, her cheeks brightening. Before she felt too embarrassed, she decided to change the topic. “So were you just talking to Ana just now?”

 

“Yeah. She asked if we wanted to have lunch with her and I said we would. It’s in two hours so you can rest some more.” Fareeha explains. 

 

“Oh? Okay.” Angela says. She felt something near her lower stomach and she looked down to see a still harden cock resting next to her. Angela jerks her head up. “Were you hard the entire time I was asleep?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Isn’t that painful? Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

 

“How could I? You look so peaceful when you’re asleep.”

 

“So you didn’t take care of it?” Angela questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Fareeha shrugs her shoulders. “I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

Angela sighed, palming her face. “Now I feel even worse.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m not in pain.” Fareeha says. Angela raised an eyebrow to give Fareeha a look. “Okay, maybe a little but it’s just like the time you were on your heat and you pushed through it.”

 

“That was very different, Fareeha.” Angela says, trying to put on a frown but the corner of her lips lifted upwards. “You were unconscious from protecting me. I was asleep because I have a horrible sleep schedule.”

 

“Still.” Fareeha shrugs her shoulders. “You were asleep for a couple of hours so it’s fine.”

 

Angela sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to gain anything from this conversation. Her hands palm Fareeha’s aching cock, eliciting a hiss from the jackal. “Then let me make it up to you.”

 

“B-but we have lunch with my mom soon.” Fareeha says, biting back a groan when Angela tugged her pants down her legs to let her cock fling out from its confines. 

 

“You said in two hours. That’s plenty of time.” Angela says, already cupping the tip of the cock. Fareeha’s hips buck into Angela’s hand.

 

“A-Alright.” Fareeha sighs when she felt a finger rub against her slit. “Fuck.”

 

Angela tugged her pants and underwear off, flinging them off to the floor. She properly straddled Fareeha’s waist, rubbing her pink lips against the shaft of the harden cock. Fareeha gasp at the piercing heat, wanting more of it. Her hips rocked up, trying to meet with Angela’s hips. “Does that feel good, liebling?”

 

Fareeha nods her head. “I want to be inside.”

 

“Okay, Fareeha, anything for you.” Angela smiled, already lifting her hips up to let Fareeha’s cock stand straight up. Fareeha’s hand dived in between Angela’s legs, rubbing along her wife’s entrance to make sure she was properly wet. Her fingers teased along the folds, circling around the entrance, and flicking against the sensitive nub.

 

Two fingers easily slipped inside, making Angela gasp, earning a smirk from Fareeha. Her fingers swiftly thrust inside, coaxing more of Angela’s essence to spill out. “Doesn’t this feel better now that you’re more awake?”

 

Angela tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes. However, Fareeha withdrew her fingers, leaving a thin trail as she took them away, making Angela whimper instead. “N-No.”

 

Fareeha couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle at Angela’s neediness. She gripped her cock and lined it up with Angela’s entrance. With her hands on Angela’s hip, she eased her wife down. Brown eyes watch as her cock disappeared into Angela’s folds, slipping in easily. She felt the walls give way before wrapping around her cock. Angela was panting, groaning at the sensation of being stretched open. In a husky whisper, Fareeha says, “Does it feel good?”

 

Through heavy pants and low moans, Angela weakly nodded her head. “Y-Yes.” It was all she could say. Her hips began to move, up and down, to have the cock rub against her walls. With Fareeha’s encouragement, Angela began to ride the cock, letting it sink in all the way to the base and pulling out until only the tip remained.

 

Pale arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck, soft pants echoed into the room, and the slick sound of sex filled the noiseless air. Angela felt her body heat up as she rode on Fareeha, the cock piercing her in the right spot. A broad hand left Angela’s waist, trailing up tp cup a breast. Fareeha flicked a pink nipple with her thumb, earning a squeak from Angela. 

 

With pale fingers digging into brown locks, Angela felt Fareeha finally start to add some force of her own. Her hips buck up as Angela came down, earning a shocking wave of pleasure to travel down the Omega’s spine. Fareeha pinched the abused nipple, rolling in between her fingers and twisting it to make Angela gasp. Angela started to lose the control she had, faltering her movements as Fareeha thrusted inside.

 

Deciding to take over, Fareeha gently eased Angela on her back, looming over her. Grabbing her thighs, Fareeha easily started to thrust inside, making Angela screech out loud. Toes curled in the open air as Angela felt the cock drill into her. The erratic thrusting caused Angela’s breast to bounce with each push, the bed to break, and for Angela to moan out loud. Something that she couldn’t do with the children around. Although the pups didn’t seem oblivious to what their parents do behind closed doors. If there was one thing that Angela wished they didn’t inherit from Fareeha, it was their acute hearing. 

 

With her head back, Angela’s head whipped from side to side as Fareeha found that one angle that drew out the loudest moans from her wife. With the tip of her cock consistently slamming into that one spot, Angela quickly came from the insistent thrusting and her walls clamp around Fareeha’s cock tightly as she did. Fareeha, grunting as her cock was trapped inside, tighten her grip on Angela’s thighs to steady herself and to have something to grab as her own impending was coming.

 

With short and even thrusts, Fareeha found herself over the edge. With one last powerful thrust to finish her off, Fareeha came inside Angela, coating her inner walls with as much as her seed that came out. It was times like this that she was glad that Angela was on the pill. Her seed was oozing out already, especially since she didn’t have her knot. Well, if Angela went into a heat, Fareeha knew she would have to postpone lunch with Ana. 

 

Angela held onto Fareeha as the Alpha emptied herself out. She felt the hot liquid filling her up before she felt droplets drip out of their joined sex. She ran her fingers through Fareeha’s long brown locks. Angela made a mental note to cut it soon. The Omega felt the cock slip out, making her sigh as she was emptied. 

 

Fareeha places soft kisses along Angela’s cheek, sighing into her wife’s embrace. “Are you awake now?” She teased.

 

“Are you really going to tease me with that from now on?” Angela asked, resisting an urge to laugh at her wife’s teasing.

 

“Yep.” Fareeha says, her tail wagging excitedly. “Don’t you love being married to me?”

 

“I didn’t sign up to be teased for my horrible sleep schedule.”

 

“But you’re stuck with me.”

 

“And I want to be stuck with no one but you.” Angela says, hugging Fareeha as they rolled over to their sides.

 

“Who says the romance dies out in marriage?” Fareeha giggled, rubbing her nose into Angela’s hair.

 

“The ones that don’t marry for love.” Angela answers. “AKA, my parents.”

 

“Roasted.” Fareeha added, earning a loud laugh from Angela.

 

“It’s true.” Angela nonchalantly says, snuggling into Fareeha’s embrace. 

 

Fareeha tighten her grip, sighing into the contact. “When was the last time you had any form of contact with Diana?”

 

“Three years ago, remember?” Angela answered. “She had that poem delivered to me.”

 

“That long ago?” Fareeha says, mostly to herself. She rest her head on Angela’s shoulder. “That was a nice poem.”

 

“It was.” Angela says softly. “She didn’t really say much or indicated that she wanted to see me in the letter that came with it.”

 

“Don’t think about it too much.” Fareeha sighs, enjoying the scent of jasmine in her nose. “Besides, you love having lunch with my mom.”

 

“I do.” Angela turned her head to she could have some form of face to face conversation with Fareeha. “Is she going to bring Reinhardt?”

 

“She is. I forgot to mention that.”

 

“That’s good. They make such a lovely couple.”

 

“Reinhardt has been nothing but kind to my mother. I always expect the best treatment for my mom from him.”

 

“Of course, liebling. I do too.” Angela pats Fareeha’s head with a smile. “That reminds me, I have to RSVP for Jesse and Hanzo’s wedding. The deadline is soon.”

 

“Ah, Jesse marrying into the dragon family. Many do not get that kind of honor to do so.” Fareeha says. 

 

“Many do not get to have the honor of having an arranged marriage with the Amari Matriarch. I must be the lucky one.”

 

“No, I am.” Fareeha insisted, snuggling into Angela as she rolls herself on top of her wife. “I am the lucky one.”

 

“No!” Angela squealed, giggling as she felt Fareeha’s weight on top of her. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

With that said, Angela tackles Fareeha, pushing her to the bed. The two of them play wrestle, laughing and smiling through it. Lost in their mindless sweet banter, the couple found themselves reminding each other of why they love one another. For this kind of thing would have never happen if either one of them did not accept the proposal. 

 

The One World, although not perfect still- then again, nothing is ever perfect- started because of one couple. One couple from two different worlds, two separate species, but they shared the same heart. It was just Fareeha and Angela, against the world. Now their names are known throughout the One World, commonly known as the Mystic and Jasmine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It is finally done. Thank you for the support for this story. This has been one of my favorite stories thus far and I was truly baffled by the love for it. This was going to be just purely smut but it turned into something more. This turned into something where I wanted to address issues that we still see in the real world. Whether you agree or not, I’m happy that you made it till the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading about my original characters, some you may know from my older works, and some that are new. I hope you enjoyed the children because I already love them.
> 
> BTW, Xrdpan (I’m sorry if I spelled it wrong) had a suggestion of the names Aswad and Dalilah. 
> 
> I do hope to write more on this AU but we will see in the future. Maybe I might inspire one of you guys? Who knows? I’m just glad this story is out and finished. Thank you, again, for reading. 
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd

**Author's Note:**

> If I did a Omegaverse Korrasami multi-chapter story, “The Rose and The Ocean”, then you all had to expect that I was going to do the same for Pharmercy. I’m so excited for this story.
> 
> What are the Eastern and Western Worlds? The Western World consist of America and the majority of Europe, Russia, and Australia. The Eastern World consist of Asia, Africa, and South America. This is just a rough guideline. Most of the events happen near Egypt, where the Amari family are. This story addresses that issue of racism by presenting an issue between humans and mystics. One that uses magic and one that doesn’t. Then other issues are dragged in: Omegas and Alphas, differences in ideas, and differences of the definition of equality and peace. 
> 
> Overall, this story focuses on Fareeha and Angela’s marriage and how they overcome obstacles as a newly wedded couple, while learning and respecting each other.
> 
> If you enjoyed and want more: 
> 
> Subscribe
> 
> Kudo
> 
> Comments 
> 
> They are the biggest ways to let me know. Tell me! I need to know so I can continue this story. If you have any questions or just want to contact me: tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes). Until next time, byeee.


End file.
